


𝐒𝐄𝐂𝐑𝐄𝐓

by xi_chenchen



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F, Mimin - Freeform, YuYeon, sooshu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 92,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xi_chenchen/pseuds/xi_chenchen
Summary: It sucks to know that you'rehiding a demi-god in yourcloset, doesn't it?
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Jeon Soyeon/Song Yuqi, Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Comments: 82
Kudos: 302





	1. Intro

**_(G)I-DLE -_** ** _'Oh_** ** _My God'_**  
↺ʳᵉᵖᵉᵃᵗ  
ᴠᴏʟᴜᴍᴇ **:■■■■■■■** □□□

_________________

•This is a **Fanfiction** \- things that happen in this story are **not real** \- it's my creation, my idea.

•This is a **GXG** story, meaning: _two_ _individuals of the same gender may be involved romantically_ _._ If this bothers you, then please refrain from reading, if homophobic: ** _please_** ** _leave_** **.**

________________________

• There may be use of curse words, and some hints to 18+, expect depression, self harming, etc.

You have been warned  
_____________________

It sucks to know that  
you're hiding a demi-god  
in your closet, doesn't it?

✧✧✧___________ _ˢʰᵉ ᵗᵒᵒᵏ ᵐᵉ ᵗᵒ ᵗʰᵉ ˢᵏʸ_ ✧✧____________________________✧

Song Yuqi

Human

\--------------------------------

Yeh Shuhua

Human

\-------------------------------

Cho Miyeon

 _Human_ (A-1)

\--------------------------------

Seo Soojin

(3)

\---------------------------------

Kim Minnie

_Nicha_ _Yontararak_ (0-1)

\---------------------------------

Jeon Soyeon

(8)

✧✧_________________________________✧  
_ˢʰᵒʷᵉᵈ ᵐᵉ ᵃˡˡ ᵗʰᵉ ˢᵗᵃʳˢ_ ____________✧✧✧

_Thank you to those who read this._  
_I hope you enjoy._

_↠✧-',_ ᶜʰᵉⁿᶜʰᵉⁿ ᵒᵘᵗᵗᵃ ʰᵉʳᵉ,'-↷♡


	2. 2

**DEMI-GOD**

_/'demē,gäd_ _/_  
_\---_  
(n.) a being with partial or lesser divine status, such as a minor deity, the offspring of a god and a mortal, or a mortal raised to divine rank.

:::: 

Its stupid. 

The world I mean.  
People become simple minded with each passing day, only convinced on one thing. To have something to live for. A boost to keep getting up out of bed, to even walk another step on the street again, even when they've passed by the same tree most likely their whole lives _again_. 

Routines _0-1_ reminds me, routines. They give us a meaning, she tells me.  
Meaning...  
I'm not sure what my meaning is. I remember little of the world, like a scent of a citrus, the color of one flower that I can't really remember the name of though, and the barking of a dog in the night. 

I duck my head at the sudden alarms ringing in and outside the room. Heard the metal doors from the other rooms being hit, finally they reached the door that caged me. 

" _Wake up, you know the drill!_ " I heard the man yell and move on to the next. Looking over to the other wall, I gaze down at the waist chains, wondering what would happen if I could play this time. Finally standing, I take myself over to those chains and sit down, pushing them infront of myself and waited. Didn't have to for very long, as I heard the many locks of the metal door come undone and pulled open. I saw one man walk in, dressed in whatever the hell it was to protect themselves. He seemed to go pale at my stare. 

" _Uh, sir! 8 is unrestrained!"_

_"That bitch again..."_ I heard a familiar voice say darkly, when I looked up again I saw three more men, all dressed the same, I watched an almost bald man with hair on the back of his head frown at me. Fixing his small glasses, he nods his head, the others moved towards me carefully. The scrawny man kneels down and lifts the chains, the two men stand on either side of me, and watch as he loops the chain around my belly area, and quickly locking it in place. 

Now time for the wrist, with some hesitancy the scrawny man handcuffs one of my wrist, and is startled when I pull the other away. Suddenly I'm hit in the jaw and my wrist is forced forward.  
I left my head to hang as I waited to feel the cool steel on my skin. When I felt it, I rushed forward and dug my teeth into his hand, and grasp the wrist of the man on my left. I started to hear yelps of pain from both, and the taste iron in my mouth. _Disgusting_.  
I pulled back and spit back his own blood to his face and released the other, satisfied by a clear burn mark. 

I laughed afterwards when the two men -scrawny man tended to my handcuffs- continued to beat me down for a few seconds until the bald man snapped his fingers a few times. 

" _You should know by now the bitch likes to play, but I guess she'll have to miss lunch now, leave her as she is, I'm sure she'll realize how uncomfortable it is to stay restrained for the next few hours."_ He sighed and led the men out of the room.

I sat up when they were gone few minutes later, wracking my brain around the thought of lunch. I chuckled some more when he was right that it sucked to be restrained, especially in this waist one. Sitting up against the white walls of the room I looked down at the stained floor, red. I proceeded to spit out more of the blood onto the white floor, I mean everywhere I looked in here it was white, even the clothes I wore were white! So you could imagine how happy I was to see a new color again! Though it saddens me that they'll clean it up eventually. 

"Ha, I didn't even know it was lunch, I guess the clouds blocked the Sun today..." I wondered, looking up at the ceiling area to see a very small window, it was so high that I could never see out of it, just the sunrays, and the shadows of the trees? Leaves, branch? Be casted into the room on the other wall for me.  
I rolled down onto the floor and laid on my back, I practiced my breathing exercises that I remember _0-1_ telling me about. I even began to hum, and started my _routine_ to yelling in different pitches again. _Again._


	3. 3

It was silent. So silent that I could hear the beating of my heart, drumming in my own ears. I could hear the scraping of the nails from another door as I walked by, my arms bound and my eyes blinded by cloth.

_I heard crying of another little girl._

The murmurs of a voice speaking, passed by ever so quickly, and my ears began to ring from clanks of the chains. Finally, I was seated on the familiar bench of a long table, the blindfold pulled off without warning and rather harshly. I blinked a few times and remained steady as they unlocked my handcuffs and left without a word.   
" _Lunch hour_." I whispered, lifting my eyes to look at the third wave, most sat alone at the other many tables, and the majority stood in a straight line to receive their lunch.

But it was still silent.   
I looked to a stone pillar and reread the words of the paper there, having it already committed to memory.   
' **Nothing above a whisper!'**  
My eyes flickered over to a blonde who was guided to a near by table, they uncuffed her hands and left, more started to flood in, not a word spoken.   
Looking up I watch the guards lean against rails, watching us from their balconies, the only full windows were up there. So again, I'm left to wonder where the stairs are, and how big the windows are if so much light could be seen from up there.

I miss the blue sky...  
" _0-1..._ " She greeted me, moving from her table to this one, like yesterday, the day before and the day before.   
" _3.._ " I greeted back, we sat together once again.

" _Did you hear?"_ Three asked me, looking at the barred door behind me, where all the white rooms were.

 _"Yes....8 feels playful again..."_ I didn't bother to look up, could already feel the frustration set in.

 _"How does it feel?"_ I ask, looking over at the new uniforms they were given, from under the table she moves her leg forward to my bare feet, and I could feel the softness of it, and determined it kept her warm at night. I nod my head and look up to meet her eyes.   
_"Must be warmer."_

She rolls her eyes, but stares at my white uniform, I sometimes think they should just leave us bare if we are to be in the white rooms.

 _"You shouldn't think that, you've been given pants finally..."_ She assured me, and I could only look down at the table.   
_"Eight..."_

 _"She'll understand._ "

:::

  
The alarms rung again, and I looked up to watch the light from above, tried to memorize those lights for as long as possible before-

A blindfold is looped around my head twice, and tightened quickly and I felt my hands bound again.

- _they take my freedom._

They cover my vision from the ceiling sunlight again. And push me through the barred door, no goodbyes exchanged from either me or three. My feet stung from the cool floor, but warmed once adapted to the temperature, I began to count again, only until a certain amount of steps were taken.

One.  
Passing a clearing...  
Two.  
Hear the complaints of using keys...  
Three.  
The doors open...  
Four.  
The men have a conversation...  
Five.   
They talk...  
Six.  
And talk then walk again...  
Seven.   
Walk and walking-

_Eight._   
_She laughs-_

Eight.   
We walk...  
Nine.   
The door is unlocked...  
 _Ten._

The door closes and the blindfold is pulled away before that. I sit as soon as I see again. There's no point to move in here, a white wall there, another here, the floor, the ceiling, even the inside door, the clothes. No use in moving in here....no use at all.


	4. 4

Sometimes I would wonder why we were divided, and why do we need to be here. I don't think I've seen the sky before, or the outside of this place at all.   
0-1 tells me of the blue, and greens she remembers outside, she said there was actually other sounds besides these alarms and doors slamming and et cetera...I don't think I even lived outside of this place before, for as long as I remembered I walked this same room, the same hall my whole life it seems.

Leaning against my beat up bed, I stare at the ceiling, could never see through the window, so I just gazed at the sunlight that comes through. It's light flushed against the stone walls and moved ever so slowly as time passed.   
Time, makes me question how do those men know how to keep track of time.   
What do they use? Do they tap their fingers against the floor and count numbers as many times as I do?

_"Why do you have to be troublesome?" I whispered to eight on a lunch day one time. She sat two seats away from me and_ _zero-one_ _, she never grabs lunch, and she brushed away some of her_ _hair_ _from her eyes as she looked at me._

"Troublesome means I have freedom..."   
_She answered, and before I could warn her to keep her voice down, the men from the balconies banged their sticks against the rails shouting down at us._  
 _I looked up at eight as she yelled back, and went as far as to jump onto the table, pointing and shouting._

Opening my eyes I heard something new at this time. I heard my door open, and the shuffling of boots walk into my room. I looked over, unsure of what to do, I looked to the handcuffs by the wall across from me. Without speaking I moved myself over to those cuffs and sat still, waiting to be tended to.

"It's alright three, I'm only here to ask some quick questions." I heard a man say, funny how I knew none of their names, but all of the men knew mine.   
How strange.

:::

When the alarms rung dinner hour, I was blindfolded, handcuffed and sent on my way, guided by on either side of my arms by two men. Sometimes I think I could get to the meal room myself without guidance because of this same walk everyday, three times a day.   
When seated, I left my eyes to stare at the table for some time, waiting until I heard the doors to my left close, and make another sound of being locked. 

Lifting my head I see zero-one is, as always, here before me, at a table over.   
In the beginning I was to not move from my spot, but for some reason I just could not resist the presence of zero-one. Lifting myself, I walk quietly to the table, the men up there never seemed to hear this transition. 

"Three." She greeted, and nods her head to me, I gaze at the dark eyes for a bit.   
"Zero-one." I answer, and see that she has titled her head over just a little bit, her eyes cast down as if to look behind herself, at the door that was directly behind her. I didn't like that door, through the bars I could see the long hallways, and the many doors that were called white rooms. I cast my eyes away when I see the men turn a corner down to the barred door. 

Two seats over, chains rung inside the meal room for a bit and then the door closed and as was the same.   
" _Eight_." We greet her, when looking up we see she was already staring at us.  
Her eyes flicked down at both of us, examining the differences.   
"New uniform again? Wah~ you got pants Zero!" She said with a whispered excitement. 

"Once I heard of 'new looks', I guess that meant new uniforms." I answer, zero-one nods her head, but looks directly at eight.   
"My pants are given because I _behave_." She frowned at eight who shrugs her shoulders, and leans her arms against the table to rest her chin on. 

_"Do you know your name?"_

_"My name is Three."_

_"_ Is it...'fun'?" I tried a word that zero-one taught me one breakfast hour, but I wasn't sure if eight knows the meaning, as I didn't know.   
She looks over to us, and whispers her answers of feeling excited and glad for the changes in her room. 

"Changes?" Zero-one would ask, and I'd listen intently. Eight nods her head,   
"They haven't cleaned the room yet...they haven't gotten rid of the red yet!" She whispered, a glint in her eyes.   
Zero-one and I exchange a look. 

_"How old are you?"_

_"I cannot say....I was never told my age..."_

"They must be expecting." I say, and eight looks over questioningly.   
"Expecting, like a test again." I clarified  
Eight seemed to go blank at that, and look down at her hands that have folded together and nails dug into the skin, later to bleed or leave marks. 

_"Are you_ _acquaintanced_ _with anyone, specifically....with Eight?"_

"I think that will be _fun_. Don't you think so, three?" She would ask me, and I would have to imagine how it would.   
Perhaps to be free of chains longer than us, and run around the room when not allowed to, and until they finally catch you, your chains are back, your meals are gone, but then you'd be alone in the hallways, because you'd be the only one in one room. Probably to yell and do whatever you want in that room being as loud as possible because.....  
' **Nothing above a whisper!'**  
-It was better, it was fun.

_"No."_

I guess she is right, to be troublesome. 

_"Yes."_

Because I learned from not only zero-one, but from eight as well.   
She taught me that white was to be   
taught to learn, to improve. 

Eight said it was actually twisted.   
She said:

_"Say white, be good for them."_  
She said: 

_"Lie."_


	5. 5

The door joints screeched so loudly that it'd wake up nearly the whole hall.  
It made me furious that I sat up to look over to the stupid metal. Only to find something, someone.

It was odd, strange. New.

Sitting up more, from a corner, I examined how they didn't wear the heavy uniform, or helmets like usual.  
They dressed in white, wore a cap in white, their face hidden by a white mask. The familiarity of this made me glance down to the bloodstains on the floor. The one they never cleaned up.  
How long has it been? It's started to darken, brown even I guess.

They approached me without a word, but slowly, as if I'd run. Maybe I would, as soon as I saw the door open and realized how late it was in the day.  
New, so new, new. Perhaps this is to settle me down, by bringing in a change? It was surprising when they only motioned me forward, and out of the room. I gaped at walking out, no blindfolds, no _chains!_ I guess I could follow them. Slowly they walked, and I followed, up ahead I could see the familiar men with the usual uniforms.  
Using this chance I look all around the hallway, spotting the many numbers behind me, and saw I had neighbors, more neighbors.

_"0-1"_  
I stood frozen. Lost in those numbers, and took a step forward to those doors. With a great excitement I jumped to the window, and held onto the small bars that my small hands could grasp.

" _Zero-one_ _! Look, look!"_

_"Eight!?_ _Wha-_ _"_  
I watched her approach fast, but was pulled away by the men in white. They didn't say anything, just pulled and pulled until I could longer hold onto the bars, so my hands slid down the locks.  
Now I felt angry, my hands started to feel warmer though?  
_"Wait, wait, I want to play!"_  
I shouted and started to grasp as many locks as possible, letting them think they've almost pulled me off the door, only for me to grab a different lock.  
Finally I reached up to the bars again, and saw zero-one staring at us, I smiled and leaned in as much as I could.

:::

" _Listen, listen, follow me."_  
She whispered, understanding that I would be the only one to hear it. And I watched as they pulled Eight away from the door, or rather, she let go on her own will. I waited, and waited until she laughed and was shoved forward to walk. 

_"What's going on?"_ I would wonder, and leaned against the door to try and see where they'd go. But I rolled my eyes and shut out the rest of the other sounds. I could hear them walking, like a distant echo until it was no longer an echo, I could hear them clearly.  
I could hear Eight's laughter, and the movement of being shoved around to stay on course. But then something caught my attention, a sound, like a steam from when water was too hot.  
The noise sounded like it was breaking, and screeched against each other, and then I leaned back. 

Opening my eyes I stared at the door.  
_Listen, listen-_  
The door! With a push I leaned forward and used my legs to push the door, heard the cries inside the locks twist and break, and then, it was open.  
Open, I repeated in my head, open!  
Eight you genius.  
As soon as I took one step out, I rushed back in, and pulled the door shut, holding it in place, and ducking down from the window view.  
Eight you idiot!  
What am I supposed to do if the men are on patrol!? Oh wait.  
Carelessly I walked out of the room, and stared at the numbers in the hallway, all out of order and faded but still clearly seen. I didn't hear anyone but the men and Eight.

_She laughs in distance, and_  
_seemed to go up._

- _Follow me._  
"Up." I repeated aloud, and twisted my body to face the direction of the sounds.  
I began to count;  
One.  
I walk...  
Two.  
I walk...  
Three.  
The clearing...  
Four.  
The door...  
Five.  
I stop. I'm lost, I've only ever remembered the steps to the meal room. But now...now I can see where I am, and that's an advantage. Looking to my left and then right I turn around, back to the clearing. The steps still echoed, so I went down a new hall, one that was long and narrow like. 

I heard keys shuffle in the distance, I opened a door and another door, heard no one else but eight and the men breathing next to her. Then they stopped, I stopped, waiting by a wall, and next to another door, there was a sign, but I couldn't read it. I can't read anything here, only numbers and that one sign in the meal room.  
I heard them move again, but eight was separated and sounded as though put in a new room. I panicked, wondering if the men would come through the door, but it sounded as though they continued upwards.  
_"The stairs!"_ I whispered to myself, and opened the door, and stared at the strange steps, they were metal, and seemed to have these weird circles on them. 

I took one step and heard eight speak.  
_"They're gone~ gone~ there's no one down here! Run around!" She laughed_  
There's no one? How could there be no one? I sat down on the step and closed my eyes, listening all around me in different spots of the place that I could remember where noise was. 

Nothing. 

_"Wow, so I can, walk around- Three, where's three?"_ I stood quickly, and opened the door connecting to hallways again. Geez maze indeed.  
I rounded back to the meal room, and hid by the pillars, afraid the balconies held men to watch. But eight was right, no one was here. I walked carefully to the other door I see when sitting at a table. This door was different, had a knob, strange, twisting it, it opens. 

"Wow..." I admire the open space, and distance from each cell, their doors seemed to have simple locks, unlike the white rooms that held so many. But they had numbers like ours, numbers that were in order. 

Reading eleven and twelve, I follow to the right, passing many until I've reached three. But when I peeked in, I was astonished by seeing they had beds, and a roommate.  
"That's so cool..." I said aloud, the rule of whisper having washed out of me, knowing no one could stop me right now. 

" _You?! You got out! How?"_ Someone I've never seen in my life before exclaimed to me, though I could recognize the uniform. 

"Is three here?" I ignore their question for my own. Though they had a cool colored hair, like a moon.  
"Whose three?" They answered back, and realized they spoke above a whisper. 

"It's okay, no one is down here." I assure her, and peek at the other female, shoulder length hair but also black.  
"This is room three." The moon haired girl tells me, and points at the wall. I nod my head. 

" _Three is down here!"_ Someone calls to me, and I immediately take off, hearing complaints to come back. Looking at another person I began to question how many I don't know. 

"Zero-one? How is it that you're here?" I looked to the room over, at room five. The other from before shoos me away, convinced I'll be caught they tell me and lays back in their bed. Making my way over, I see a familiar face. 

"Eight let me out." I answer, and grab onto a tiny lock that looked easy to break. Pulled it off harshly, a loud clutter of chains drop and startled the others in the hall. They began to whisper desperately to me to let them out. But I was only here for three.  
"Eight is upstairs." I say aloud, and everyone goes quiet at this. 

"How do you know?" One says to me, and soon voices are no longer whispers but a _voice_. "I found the stairs."  
And now a voice is a shout. Three looks to me, and we start to undo as many locks as we could, telling them to also help more get out. Soon it's like a meal room, filled with many of us, except larger. I grasp Three's hand and lead them all to the stairs, while some order others to look around and release more, and some stay by the stairs to call out for them to get them there. 

_Eight laughs loudly, hearing all of our shouts and running, I hear her grasp onto bars and jump up and down shouting;_  
_"Troublesome! Troublesome! I told you! I told you! This is my gift!"_

"Gift?" I repeat, I guess Eight was always a genius after all. Racing up the stairs sparked a new feeling in me, in everyone, and soon it was chaos. Alarms ringing, red lights flashing, and people breaking and smashing every and anything. I lead Three with me to the room Eight was in, she was already looking at us when we reached the door. One by one we break the locks off, and watch as she steps out in a gleeful way, spinning around with a laugh. 

We watch as she grasp the rails from the balcony, looking down at the others who party with the mess and to the others who also look down from the balcony, some have started to look at the windows, awed by the sky. 

"Hey!" A few men shout, we look to the left and see they've come from a door with more stairs behind it, soon it was like a unit coming from that door. 

"Hey, the windows are up here! Get up here!" Eight yells at everyone, they began to make their way to the stairs while the others already up here start to break the windows. I was startled by the glass breaking and saw them jumping out, yelling and screaming, but _landing._ I grab Three, and Eight, pulling them aside, ignoring the men who attempt to stop all of us. It was a shock when I heard how open it was outside, how fresh air hit me, and the softness of the grass under my bare feet. 

" _Run! Run! Run!"_ Eight yells as she runs to the woods with me and Three behind, I glanced behind us only briefly to see that they were running, all of us who got out were.

Running as far away as we could from this place, whatever it was. 


	6. 6

Today is Saturday, and it's peaceful at the moment. I guess this year's been easier, in a way, or not, because it's my senior year in highschool! And geez it is cold actually, I mean winter is already coming.

I heard heavy boots stomp around downstairs, causing me to sit up and finally....wake up. Looking at the time, it's almost 11, which is actually 10:45 right now. Geez, thought I'd sleep in a bit more, but I'm guessing my grandfather needs some help with the gardening again. Pushing myself from my bed, and picking up my plushies of giraffes again, I head over to my closet to get ready for the day.

:::

"Song Yuqi!" A ravenette shouts at me, I could already hear the heels click on the driveway as I tended to a hole, ready to put a new rose bush in.   
Looking over my shoulder I grasp the sight of a friend from school. 

"Yah! Yeh Shuhua I'm working!" I exclaim as I feel water spill on me, and see that she has indeed used the hose.   
"Well you're all dirty anyways~" she shrugs, and I finally stand after patting the soil flat, dropping the shovel with some anger. 

"What is it?" I sigh, and finally take a look at her outfit, which is rather fancy.   
"What is this, a family party? Reunion?" I ask, my hands waving at the dark dress and purse.   
"You know what, is it a funeral-" 

"It's the cheerleaders party." She frowns, and it takes me a minute to understand this. 

"Cheerleader...."I mutter, looking at the garden for a second before it hits me.  
"What time-"

"It's currently twelve twenty something when I pulled up here, and starts around one thirty-" 

" _Oh shit."_

Leaving a note would have to do, and rushing to put on a dress is not great.   
Especially after taking a shower, anyways, Yeh Shuhua, my friend who is a Junior from school is actually the daughter of the friend of my parents who are in China. I live here with my grandfather because things got complicated when grandmother passed away, so I decided to finish school here since my parents would be busy anyways to keep rent. Shuhua actually lives here though, so it was a miracle I was able to meet her again to finish school. 

Though I'm rather a very social person, so it wouldn't have made a difference to befriend new people. But then it _would_ , because now I have a language class, which is to study Korean. If anything Shuhua is a miracle because she can help me learn it, and especially our elder sister, Cho Miyeon, another friend who already is a Senior too, though she is still in school because of the age she started school in.

"This turn, turn here!" Shuhua points, and I make a right turn in the neighborhood, and pull to a drive way, or would have, if so many cars weren't there. So I opted to park the car by the side, infront of the big house.   
We rush out of the vehicle, cursing our heels as we stumbled onto the lawn and tried to waddle over to the front door as normal as possible because we just had to pick heels huh.

The door opens after the second ring, and a tall young woman steps into view, immediately her arms fly around Shuhua who protests immediately too.

" _Yah! Hands off stranger!"_ Shuhua's Korean activated, and so is mine.   
_"Miyeon-ee Unnie sorry we're late..."_ I finally call, and see the brunette laugh as she's pushed away from the hug. She looks to me with a smile.  
"It's okay, it's just a bunch of parents and a few friends here, nothings really happening." She shrugs and leads us inside after we've thrown our heels aside, but then fix them, and head to the living area. Giving respective bows to the others we make our way to the stairs, and down to her room. 

  
"So." I sigh once I've crashed onto the bed, "what's this party again?" I ask, and curl up into the bedsheets.

"Just a business party."

"Ugh, I thought it'd be all music and food, why ya' gotta invite us for?" Shuhua complains as she snoops around Miyeon's desk for snacks. Opening a drawer and fishing out a bag of chocolate.

"Yeh Shuhua!" Miyeon whines and attempts to take back the bag of chocolate. I roll my eyes with a smile and listen to the sounds of something pawing at the door.

"It's Haku and Mata!" I call when I see two pups burst through the crack of the door and jumping to me and Shuhua, and then switched to see the other. Miyeon laughs when she gets her chocolates back. Sitting around the bed and eating was something to enjoy.   
It gave me some relief from school work and chores at home, just sitting here with friends to get through the day, I guess that's nice.

Nothing else really happened for a long while, we all went around to watch a movie, a few movies, some classic Disneys and dramas like Train to Busan. I'll admit, I've never seen Miyeon so frightened before-   
"Hey! You hid behind a pillow!" She protests at my saying, I could only laugh as the credits rolled by, and then the bedroom door opened, me and Shuhua quickly stood to face Miyeon's father. A quick exchange of bows, and Miyeon is motioned out.

"Uh, I'll be back." She smiled, but we both knew something was up. As soon as the door shut we rushed forward and placed our ears against it. Squinting my eyes I try to focus on the voices instead of the two pups playing with a toy.

_"I think its best if we let her...."_

_"What!? Why?"_

_"It's too much stress as it_ _is-_ _"_

_"Let me take care of it then!"_

_"Miyeon-"_

_"No!"_

The sound of a glass cup breaking startled me and Shuhua and we whip around to see the pups rush away.   
"Quick grab it!" I order Shuhua, and was torn between scolding the pups or listening in on the conversation.

Now, we have a reason for listening in.   
Miyeon's dad can be strict from time to time, and sometimes it's just too much. Miyeon's gotten into a habit of keeping this from us. And right now, she sounds pretty pissed off. I gawk and run away from the door and jump the bed, pulling Shuhua over to sit at the end and I doodle with my phone.

The door opens and we look up to see Miyeon looking around.   
"Wha-"

"Did something fall?" She asks, worried and frustration on her face.

"Ha, Unnie, I think one of them knocked it over." Shuhua points to the shelf of books, and Miyeon tilts her head, crossing her arms and leans against the door frame. I could see her father was gone by now.

"So, a puppy is strong enough to move a heavy book shelf to knock a glass cup?" She says, suspecting us.

"Wah! I didn't do it!" Shuhua huffs and even explains she was ordered to clean it up too. Now Miyeon looks to me.   
"Oh come on, you know we wouldn't do this-"

"It's fine, I'm just glad no one is hurt, especially my two babies!" She gushes at her dogs, given in to their cuteness and whatnot. For a moment I thought about all that just happened, especially how the glass cup fell, looking at the windows, they were closed. I looked at my legs, I'm not short, but I guess I may have kicked it? But I was at the door.

"Aish, my head hurts..." I mutter, all of this is a coincidence, I decided on. 


	7. 7

" _No!"_

I heard something fall but that wasn't my concern at the moment.   
Staring at my father was a challenge, especially if he was wrestling with me with the information of throwing out mother's stuff. He lowered his head, a frown on his face.

"Don't you think that seeing it would also affect someone else too? Everyday I see it, I want cry..." He admits, and I lower my gaze, shaking my head.  
"Then just move it, let me have it!" I argue, this is so simple, yet he makes its so _difficult_ , all he has to do is cover it up too, what's the deal?

"No, your mother wouldn't want you to have it." He shakes his head, and turns around to walk away.   
"Wha- but- just don't throw it out!" I call after him, he pauses but nods his head, leaving down the stairs. I huff and hold my head, this was honestly all for nothing I'd like to think so. Turning back to my room, I then remembered something fell in there, sounded pretty loud. I push the door open, and immediately see my glass cup all shattered on the ground. Now I know these two kids can be a handful, but I don't think I've ever heard of them actually breaking something.

Well until now.

" _Wah! I didn't do it!"_

:::

  
"Hey, why don't we get out of here..." I offer to the two foreigners, the two were busy folding paper. Origami, they said, and showed me their phones of what they wanted to make.

"I'm in, where're we going?" Yuqi asks and pulls Shuhua to her side, yet she was still busy folding her paper.   
"I don't know, maybe we could go shopping and get some dinner."

"Ha! You tryna take us on a date-"

"That _clearly_ means hanging out." I smiled, satisfied by my comeback and push the door-

"Pull the door Unnie."

And pull the door-

"Unnie you fool, the doorknob!"

I _open_ the door, and dragged the two kids out of my room, leading the two pups with us to the front. I hear the clinks and scrapes of the utensils from the dining room being placed about.   
"Miyeon!" I lower my head, looking over to my father, still mad from our talk upstairs.

"Miyeon, would you join-"

"Sorry, we've made plans and reservations for a restaurant, I'll probably stay over at Yuqi's too, bye, love you!" I call, pushing my friends out the front door, and keeping the pups inside before shutting the door. Sighing sadly as I lean my back against it.

"So, reservations?" Shuhua smiles slowly, I roll my eyes. " I may be slow Shuhua but I know how to prepare." I nod, and motion to Shuhua's car, Yuqi groans as we make our way across the lawn, I laugh as the girls stumble in their heels and hold onto each other.   
Reaching the door I continue to laugh as I enter the back.

"Why did you bring heels?" I ask, clicking on my seatbelt, and hear the other two get set.   
"Because, we just know your dad likes   
'professionalism' of friends."

"You could have worn flats then."

"This giraffe nerd doesn't own flats."

"So where's yours?!" Yuqi and I say, and watch as Shuhua flips her hair back and pursing her lips.  
"I too, do not own flats!" Arms folded she nods with pride.

"Unbelievable..." Yuqi sighs, finally starting the engine and taking us to the usual mall downtown.

The mall was huge, filled with people and mini stores inside. Of course, it's a mall~ I smile as I see some good places to shop at, but follow the two foreigners around, as I didn't see anything that I liked so far just yet. We entered many stores, Yuqi and Shuhua seemed to buy just about anything they see on sight, or on sale. I sigh and look at a rack of shirts.

"Unnie, look, look!" Shuhua pokes my arm a few times, waving her other hand over at something. Looking up I see something bizarre, covering my mouth in surprise at this I pull Shuhua away and lead us to Yuqi who was busy looking through her phone.

"Yuqi! Look, some weirdos are walking around in undies!" Shuhua says in a whispered tone, not really wanting to disturb anyone really. She looks up, her eyes scanning around.

"Who?"

Me and Shuhua spin around.

"Woah, they're gone!" Shuhua exclaims, and I continued to look around.   
"Geez, I never thought you two would play around so well before..." Yuqi admits and I laugh as Shuhua pushes me away and accusing me of something. "Let's get out of here, I'm sure we can find you that dress Shuhua." I laugh, and she looks down at the dress that has the wrong size.

"Let's go!" She calls and we follow behind, saying farewells to the employees who see us off from the entrance/exit of the place. As we walk out, I felt as though I should let them know of the strangers I saw. Glancing back I realized this store has back emergency exits as they have a spot near the back of the store. I shake my head, perhaps the strangers were in on some party or cosplay.

:::

  
Miyeon and Shuhua continued to look through stores, and I stayed back on one of the seats in here. After all I think I've finished up with my shopping spree for today, I can't really hold anymore bags without looking desperate or something. I lean back, pushing my shopping bags together to my side and scroll through my phone. Checking out YouTube and the news app I recently got, really a recommendation from both Miyeon and Shuhua.

_About five hours from here_   
_An abandoned building was set to fire._   
_Though, luckily the building was away from any woods to cast a forest fire._

Before I could finish reading more about the old hospital building, I hear something grab my shopping bag. I look over surprised and grab my bag without thinking.  
"Hey! What're you trying!?" I say frowning and finally look into the eyes of someone. I glance down at what they're wearing and blush just little at it.

"Uh, what're you wearing?" I ask shyly, the girl looks at herself and then to me, or rather at my clothes. She tilts her head at me and purses her lips.   
"Zero-one said to find clothes, I saw you putting this away so I was going to take it." She admits casually and I blink a few times to understand.

"Zero who? And take it? What the hell, are you messing with me?" I frown, standing up, and she stands up as well, and I almost burst out laughing as I realized I'm taller than this girl. She brushes away her short hair from her face as she looks up at me. I look around for my two friends, but I see them in a line to try on some clothes at the back. I sigh, _this girl was probably one of the weirdos they saw..._

"Well, this is mine, so just go buy your own clothes." I continued as she refused to move or hide away from the stares she was getting.   
"Buy? I have to give a limb away? I've never done that before, how did you get-"

"Girl what!? Money, you fool!" I say in disbelief, and shake my head.

"Okay, you're a good actress, but just leave me alone now." I pout, feeling a tad bit embarrassed when more people looked our way again.   
"Can I have money then."

"What!?"

"Zero-one said she'd get us some, but I'm not really patient, also I like that one." She turns and points at a black long sleeved shirt with a pizza on it. For a moment I stood there, and she stared at me. I click my tongue and pull her to the rack that held the many sizes and different colors of the shirts.   
"What's your size?" I ask, flipping through them to determine it.   
Looking over I see she looks at herself, twisting around, she stops and shrugs at me.

"I don't know, I've always worn this." She says gesturing to her white top and shorts, at least I think so, Shuhua called them _undies_. Really she should have been kicked out of the mall for showing so much skin but she's passed by this long now so...

"Here, stay still." I pull a small size out and hold it to her frame, I lift one of her arms to test the length of a sleeve.   
"What's the next one?" She asks, and I pull out a medium. I shake my head as I hold it up to her frame again.   
"This is too big."

"I'll take it!" She smiles, and holds onto the shirt with a grip I couldn't wrestle it out of. "Look, miss this is too big, just get the small." I say when letting it go.   
"But it looks like a blanket." She says in a small voice, and I had to force myself to breathe again.

"Fine take it, but follow me." I order after I've picked up my shopping bags and dragged the weirdo around the store to look for pants or shorts.   
Folding my arms, I nudge her forward.   
"Pick your size."   
She stands for a moment, looking at her shirt and me, she picks out a pair of black pants, size I couldn't see, held it up to her legs.   
"That'll do." I nod, and turn away, ready to leave when I hear Shuhua calling for me from the front now.

"Where are you going?" I hear the stranger ask, and step infront of me.   
"I'm leaving now, my friends are waiting for me."

"I don't have money."

"Yah! You still want my money?" I frown but I didn't feel very angry.   
She nods her head.   
I thought about telling her to get undergarments, but I guess she could just put the clothes over that for now.   
Pulling out my wallet, I look for my bills and checking the price tags on her clothes.   
"Here, now just go to the lady at the desk there, and give her the money." I order, to be honest I think I had to tell her that, this girl looked as though she knew nothing about shopping.   
She smiles, a big gummy smile and steps out of my way.   
"Bye woogie~"

"Woogie?" I laugh at the bad pronunciation of my name.   
"Your friend called you-"

"It's Yuqi" I smile and finally wave a farewell. 

:::

"What were you doing? I thought you were done shopping?" Miyeon asks me. 

"I met a stranger, and decided to help them out." 

"Why?" 

"They were cute, I couldn't resist." 


	8. 8

"whoosh!"

"Eight."

" _Wooo~"_

"Eight stop." I look over to see Zero-one grabbing Eight's arms and holding them down. Eight has been very hyper since coming back from a....store. Zero-one says she remembers that before uniforms everyone wore clothes, normal clothes she told us. I figured Eight has been excited to see change, after all she keeps waving around her long sleeves in delight.

"What's got you like this? I know the run is still fresh, but it's been a long while now." Zero-one tells her, and Eight skips ahead of us, right now we're busy walking through a narrow hall, _an alley_ , my mind whispers. I pause to hold my forehead.   
"That's strange."

"What?" Zero-one falls in pace with me.   
I look up to meet her eyes.  
"It's like I'm receiving answers."

"Answers?" Eight calls, still skipping ahead but stops at the end of the alley.   
"Oh! I know what you mean! It's like learning!" She smiles and nods her head, she then lifts her shirt to show off her pants.

"I learned how to pick out my size." She does a small jump, and jogs back to the two of us.

" _Yuqi_ showed me how, but then I picked out the pants by myself!" She points to the black jeans.

"That's interesting, since you've never been to a store before." Zero-one nods, and looks to us both.   
"But there is something going on. I believe we are adapting."

"Adapting?" Me and Eight ask, staring at her with interest.   
"Yes, though I remember some of the outside world, I'm still adapting to it, I think it's in our blood to know the common knowledge." She explains, well;

 _I don't really understand it._ Zero-one thinks instead and I smirk, she rolls her eyes at me.

"What should we do?" I ask them, and here a growl from one of their stomachs. Eight immediately claps her hand once and we look at her.

"Food! No more of the nasty shit, let's go to, to...a restaurant!" She smiles, and looks to Zero-one.

"You still have money right? _Yuqi_ said to use money to buy stuff, we have to use money to buy food right?"

"Yeah that's right." Zero-one answers.

"Eight, whose Yuqi?"

" _No one."_ She answers just as I ask, I frown, clearly she lied, narrowing my eyes at her, I focus on the name she's been repeating through our travel from the store up until now. But like every attempt, it's like a solid barrier stands in my way from reading the mind.

"Fine, but I'll find out soon enough Eight, because you can't keep quiet for long, you'll say who this name is." I say quickly, and follow Zero-one out onto a sidewalk, a little angry for Eight's behavior really.

But something rushed passed us, and I find Zero-one and Eight holding my arms and we're all holding onto each other in surprise.

"What was that!?" Eight yells, and I shove her off of me, and feel Zero-one let me go. She straightens up and glances at the road to see the moving objects stopping in a line.   
"Oh, these are...hold on."   
She holds her head, and I hold my own and here a small whisper, one that Zero-one repeats.  
"A vehicle, common calls like a car, or a truck." She nods, Eight groans as she holds her head.

"Can't my mind tell me that beforehand, so I won't be caught off guard!" She frowns and we still follow Zero-one down the sidewalk, passing by more mini stores.

:::

  
The bells rung above our heads as we entered, startled us a little bit, but they were nothing compared to our chambered alarms. The smell in the air has us looking for the food, but by a mysterious muscle memory we fall in line to make an order for a table.

"Alright, please follow me." A waitress addresses us after we've waited for some time. She leads us through a maze of tables where others occupied them, and we pass by...an arcade. What's a- nevermind, we take our seats at a booth, but there's a wall on either side to cover our view from the other's, only seeing what was in front when we took a seat.

"Wah, it's so loud in here." Eight practically yells at me, and I nod my head. It's true, some small band was live on stage, and many people were talking all around us. Not to mention the lights were dim in here. I look to Zero-one in worry. She seemed to be struggling to read the menu that was given to us, her eyes twitched, and she would scratch at her ear every other minute that passed.

Eight seemed to notice too, as she places a hand on Zero-one's shoulder, but Zero-one shakes her head, and points at an order on the menu to us.   
A large pizza   
Eight shakes her head at me and shrugs her shoulders, I look to Zero-one who stares at me.

She thinks to me;  
 _We'll eat first, I just have to focus._

I nod my head, and we sit for a while in silence, but Eight was always looking at the band, music seemed to draw her in.   
I decide to look around the place for a bit more, I was familiar with color, unlike Eight. So it was a relief to see lights dance around us with different colors, I look to the people.

 _This place is disgusting_  
A mother thinks looking at garbage on the ground  
 _It's so loud!_  
A kid thinks but looks delighted  
 _Music is good, but the dude could use some vocal lessons, geez..._  
A man at a bar thinks and orders another drink before watching the TV

 _Pretty Lady!_  
A dark haired girl thinks, looking straight at me, wait what.  
I blink my eyes, and focus on the face, her table was two tables away, and it surprised me to see her again. She called my two friends weirdos, but didn't say anything about me, perhaps it is because my uniform didn't show so much skin, yet I still wore some sweat pants and a jacket over the uniform.   
Zero-one wears a hoodie and sweatpants too, while Eight has all black clothing, completely opposite color of her uniform, interesting....

 _Oh crap she sees me staring!_  
I almost laugh at her thoughts but remember who I was with, this could draw Eight's attention and could lead to an interrogation that I wasn't willing to be cooperative of. I look away first, and rest my chin in my hand. Though it was hard to not look back since I was on the outer edge of the table, Eight in the middle, and Zero-one on the other end.

 _Way to go Shuhua, she thinks you're a creep now!_  
I blink in surprise as I still hear this girl's thoughts, it makes me look back quickly. I've never done that before, usually I'd have to keep staring at them to hear their mind. She glanced up from her menu to look at me, before she quickly looks back down, pulling the menu up to cover half her face.

:::

  
I'm going to die of a gay stroke! This blondie is too much! I hide my face into the menu, looking at the table feeling hopeless at this situation.

"Shuhua, look, look, let's get this one." Yuqi taps my shoulder, and I barely read the menu to answer her.  
"Yah! Okay fine!" I yell

"What's wrong?" She yells back

"Nothing! Just get the large!"

"Duh you said so!"

"Why are you yelling at each other?!" Miyeon Unnie yells at us.

"Don't ask that and yell!" I shout

"It's because it's loud Unnie!" Yuqi answers her

"Not loud enough from where we are!" Miyeon yells back

"Then why are you still yelling!?" Yuqi yells

"I asked you both first!" Miyeon yells

"Well stop yelling!" I yell

"You stop yelling!" Yuqi yells

"I'm yelling because at this point it's funny!" I answer and we sit in silence, the music rolls over us and the lights still dance around for a minute.

"So are we getting a large or just an individual order?" Miyeon asks, _not_ yelling, but speaking up just a bit.   
Me and Yuqi follow suite, scooting closer to each other and Miyeon, pointing at the large pizza on the menu.

"I guess we'll have this." I say

"Pepperoni? Cheese?" Miyeon asks

"Let's try the random." I say

"When has there ever been a random?" Yuqi asks and I point at the small label under the order. Yuqi sighs shaking her head in disbelief.

"Well this is a new pizzeria Yuqi." Miyeon tells her and I could only laugh as we make our order to the waitress who comes back finally with a notepad.

:::

  
It's an hour later when Miyeon tells us she'll be back from the restroom, and when Yuqi pleads for me to go to the arcade. I slump in the booth with a groan.

"But I'm full..." I whine at her, and she whines back.  
"But I don't wanna go alone~"

"Just take Miyeon Unnie with you."

"I'm impatient right now."

"No, just quick tempered right now, just go play by yourself!" I laugh pushing her out of the booth with my leg, and she yells at me.

"Whatever, I'll look for you when Unnie gets back for the bill, okay!?" I yell after her, she only waves her hand before disappearing into the arcade area.   
Leaning back against the booth again I wait patiently for Miyeon to get back, and look over the bill, wasn't much, considering we ordered one meal to share.

 _You're stubborn_  
I gasp, dropping the bill, it bounces off the table and to the floor. I touch my cheek, feeling the ghost of a hand there before I sigh and reach down to pick up the bill, when I sit back up I almost scream to see the pretty blonde sitting across from me.

 _Ohmygodohmygod_ _what the_ _fuuuuu-_  
She breaks into a smile at me, I stare at her still though. Standing I give a quick bow and she nods her head to me and I sit back down.

"Uh....I...hi! I'm not really sure what you're doing here?" I say honestly, and watch her glance down at my clothes. I felt my face grow warm now.   
"I'm curious about you." She says bluntly, her face poker.

"I- uh- look I didn't mean to stare-"

"Your name is Shuhua?"

"How did you know!?" I yell and stare wide eyes at her, she seems to think about her next words.   
"You said your name was Shuhua." She said, "you said your name in your head." She continued.

"Wah, lady your very beautiful and a cool mind reader but I think one of my friends said my name." I smile, at least trying to recall if they ever actually said my name at one point here.   
"What's your name then?" I ask, well if I just gave her a compliment I should try for a name too!

"My name is Three."

I almost deflate in my seat,   
_The_ _beautiful girl is a player_  
I think sadly.  
 _Players are a no no_  
I sit up in my seat more, squared out my shoulders and rest my chin on my hands that have intertwined with each other. Really I think I'm the only one who could pull off a chic look out of the three us, Yuqi, Miyeon and I.

"I'm afraid this seat is taken _three_ , my friend will be back at any moment, and wouldn't like a stranger sitting here."

"But your friend isn't here yet." She counters and I narrow my eyes at her.

"Which means that I want you to leave this table." I frown, my mood going down each minute.

 _You're like Eight, so stubborn. I think you two would be a weird combination, which I mean to say is, you'd both would probably argue and not budge for a long time, unless someone were to interfere._  
I hold my head, it aches and throbs.   
I feel suddenly sick to my stomach as the same voice of the lady infront of me rings in my head. I feel a hand on my shoulder, shaking me and shaking.   
"Shuhua!?"

I lift my head in surprise, look over to see Miyeon, her eyes wide as she kneels down to me and checks my face. I didn't realize I was breathing so hard.   
"Unnie...Unnie, Unnie!" I repeat holding her wrist for dear life as I search the table for the blonde.

"She's gone, she's gone, Unnie there was a girl!" I tell her feeling so many emotions that my head starts to hurt again.

"Shuhua, Shuhua look at me!"

I look at her, and study the tears rolling down her face, I blink rapidly.   
"I know Shuhua, I know, I met the stranger from the store again." She tells me and I gasp grabbing her shoulders.

"You saw three? Where is she!?" I look around rapidly, the bill long forgotten from both of us.

"No, this one called herself Zero-one." Miyeon says and pulls me up from my seat, she throws down a bill and we leave to go to the front. I almost screamed when I pulled Miyeon to stop.

"Yuqi! Yuqi's at the arcade come on!" I say quickly, pulling Miyeon into the arcade.

:::

  
"Woogie!~" she sang to me, and I had to rack my head to remember the saying.

"You again?" I ask, and see that short girl from before is taking a seat with me in this small pod for two players.   
"Woogie~" she sings in a higher pitch, and then laughs again, for some reason it makes me smile.

"What are you doing here?"

"I had pizza! It was great!" She smiled her gummy smile, and I laugh at her.   
"I had pizza too, it is a pizzeria miss."

"My name is Eight." Suddenly her face goes blank and it startles me.   
"You okay-"

"Your name isn't a number, why is that?" She asks me, and purses her lips like before.

"Uh, because my parents named me that." I say, not really sure what to think of this, she looks at the screen infront of us, and seems to think for a second.

"I don't know my parents..." She says softly, and I look down, feeling very awkward, I look to her oversized pizza shirt and fitted pants. I then noticed her bare feet.

"Well you look cute in your shirt, _Eight_." I try, and almost smack myself by what I said, but she looked over at me quickly.   
We sat silently, and then I heard the game again, ring with a mission for the players whenever they were ready.   
I turn to look at the screen, just for a moment but I felt her hands grasp my shoulder and pull me closer to her.

" _Thank you, I don't know what it means, but thank you, I'll see you again, Yuqi."_ She whispered to me, and when I looked again, I saw no one there.

"Yuqi!"

"Yuqi where are you!?"

I heard my friends call me, but I didn't answer, I felt my heart swell with an ache, not medically, but emotionally.   
She sounded so sad with those words, I lifted my hand to feel my cheek where I felt the hot breathe on my skin as she spoke into my ear.

"Yuqi, there you are!" Shuhua shouted at me, and I looked over to see them panting and looked worried, I immediately get out of the small pod. They both grab my wrist and begin to drag me away, I look over my shoulder, just hoping to catch sight of her. But I didn't see her, yet her voice lingered in my mind.

" _I'll see you again, Yuqi."_


	9. 9

A book slammed onto my desk, and it jolted me awake instantly. I look around to find my classmates looking at me.  
Looking up I see the History teacher looking at me, he pushes his reading glasses up and walks away, rereading a passage to us again.

_"We'll be going over Greek mythology, I'd advise that everyone pays attention if you want an easy grade this week."_

I sigh, and open the giant textbook, flipping through pages of the story to catch up with the passage. I lean back against my chair not bothering to pay attention when I couldn't even keep my eyes open. Mindlessly I flip to the next page when I see everyone else do so.  
Yesterday my friends and I stayed locked up in Miyeon's house all day.  
We didn't sleep Saturday night or Sunday night. To occupied with deciding if we were safe from the strangers.

_"Did you see any of them?" Shuhua asked me when I was dragged out of the arcade._

_"I don't know who they are?" I say, Miyeon spins around when we step outside._  
 _"They wore white clothes when we saw them, or well two of them did, apparently there's another_ _one-_ _"_

_"They have a weird name! Numbers!"_

_"_ _I-_ _"_

_"I know one of them is short, the other two are like Miyeon's height!" Shuhua says and opens her car door, actually deciding to drive the vehicle herself._   
_I take the back seat as Miyeon jumps in the passenger side, the two still going off about their bizarre meetings they say._

_"Zero-one, the girl I met, she spoke to me, asking if I remembered something, and then she kept following me around!" Miyeon suddenly gasped_   
_"Shuhua step on it, what if she's taking a picture of your plate!?"_

_And the vehicle zoomed forward, making me drop my belongings and yelling._   
_"We are not speeding!"_

_"Three was in my head, oh my god she was in my head...it hurt." Shuhua said after a while when the ride was silent._

_"In your head?"_

_"She spoke to me in my head, oh my god it was like every time she said something, my ears would start to ring and I could only hear that voice."_   
_From the back I could see Shuhua grip the steering wheel, Miyeon didn't see it, she was busy calling her dad to tell him the situation._

_When we pulled up, we saw Miyeon's father rush out to us and lead us inside the house. By now Miyeon was in tears when Shuhua collapsed just as she set foot into the house._

_"We shouldn't have let her drive!" I exclaim and we carry Shuhua to the couch. So like that, me and Miyeon stayed up all night looking after Shuhua, and occasionally checking the locks all over the house. Miyeon's father occasionally woke up to watch over Shuhua to let us rest, but we just couldn't._

_"So..." Miyeon started_

_"So..." I look over to the brunette, she was looking or peeking through the blinds, or tried, it was pitch black outside._

_"Did you meet one of them too?" She asked and I suddenly felt nervous._   
_I turn my head away quickly to look at Shuhua, my mouth opened to say something but closed when I remembered the short girl smiling at me._

_"No, I didn't, though it does sound strange to have a number as a name, am I right?" I laugh, and hear Miyeon laugh too, and joins me by Shuhua who stirs in her sleep, her face held distress._

I groan when I hear the bell ring for the last class of the day. With a sad pace I make my way to my locker, no one really uses their lockers here, not much time to use it, but today I just didn't want to hold any of my stuff, so I've been making trips between classes to switch out what I'll need. You could already guess that I've been late to every class today. When I placed my notebook away, I saw Miyeon rushing towards me, her eyes had dark circles under them, and her hair was in a ponytail, though both of us we're very sloppy looking today.  
I mean I'm wearing her clothes!

"It's Shuhua, my dad says she's awake!"

"For real? Let's get out of here then!" I smile, and follow after Miyeon, but then I stop, directing her back.

"Hold on I need to get my stuff!" I whine and spin in my combination.

:::

  
_I'm sorry_  
I open eyes, groaning when I hear the voice go off in my head, my ears ringing.

 _I've never done this before_  
"Ow, ow..." I hold my head, and roll off the couch. I look around with a blurred vision since I felt tears start up.

_It's strange really, I've never been connected to one mind for too long._

"Stop it! Shut up! Get out of my head!" I yell in the house, covering my ears. But I felt a hand land on my shoulder, I spin around in surprise but find no one.

"What did you do to me!? I've never seen you in my life!" I shout, eyes searching for her, for _Three_.

_I don't know what I did, I was curious, so I took trips, but I guess I got stuck with you, even now I hear your thoughts from where I am._

"Where are you?" I ask, wincing and lay down on the floor, curling up.

_I'm in....what is it called, a hotel._   
_Zero-one says it isn't good to sleep outside._

"A hotel, what's it called..." I blindly look around for a pen and paper, stumbling into the kitchen I check the drawers.  
 _I don't know the name._

"Damn it..." I give up looking for the materials, and slump against the counter before sliding down to sit.  
 _What's wrong?_  
"Why did you do this to me? Was it because of what I said..." I ask instead, the pain started to numb, but I felt drained of an energy.

_I didn't do anything really, just looked at you just as you looked at me. If anything we saw eye to eye, maybe that's why._

I scoff, and rest my head against the cabinet, drew my legs up and just sat there, waiting, for something or anyone. I already figured out this is Miyeon's place, and know that even if a friend is with Miyeon her father still had work to attend to.

 _What's today?_ I think to myself  
" _Zero-one said today is Monday."_

_"Wah! Not you!"_

_"But you asked me."_

_"No I- wait I'm talking to you..."_

_"Like I said, our mind is connected for reasons I do not understand myself."_

_"Huh, but like this suddenly."_ I lift my arms and look around,  
 _"Suddenly it doesn't feel painful anymore."_

" _I guess the process has worn off."_

_"Process?"_

_"Yes, I've mind linked before, but doesn't last long, Zero-one explained her experience to me, she said it felt like needles stabbing her head until she finally spoke to me in her mind herself."_

_"Pfft, needles for sure, and what the hell kind of process lasts a few days if your counting the nights!"_

_"My process usually lasts a few hours, if anything it is why I apologized, they've never lasted this long."_

_"Whatever, just leave me alone."_  
I don't here Three say anything else after that, and remembered I was in the kitchen. I pick myself up and decided to get a drink, maybe go through Miyeon's stash for food again but who knows.  
But before anything could happen the front door burst open, and I heard two loud voices calling for me.

"Shuhua you're awake!"

"You're alive!"Yuqi cries and the two pull me into a crushing hug.  
"My dad said you were awake, so we came as soon as we could."

"Your dad? He isn't even here..." I say, and Miyeon looks around surprised,  
"But how did he know-"

"Whatever, are you okay, you were asleep forever! We thought you were poisoned!" Yuqi interrupts, and raises her brows.

"Poisoned!? Then why am I not in a hospital!" I yell throwing my arms up to gesture at the house.

"Well, we didn't think it was safe outside, and besides my dad said you were fine, he's had some experience in the field before." Miyeon nods, but I roll my eyes.

"I can't believe you two, I could have died in my sleep."

"Don't say that!" They yell at me

 _I wouldn't kill you_  
I hold my breath when I hear her again.  
 _"I thought I said to leave me alone."_

_"I can't help that I'm mind linked with you."_

_"Well I was speaking, but not in my head!"_

_"Mind link stuff I guess?"_

_"Don't act like that!"_

_"Act like what?"_

"Shuhua?"

"Oh god, is she sick?!"  
I blink at my two friends, I shake my head, waving my hands.  
"What no! Just thinking about Saturday...that was....that was scary." I admit, now that I remember the feeling of it, I couldn't breathe, it happened so fast and then she was gone.

"Yeah, it was, I was so scared for the both of you." Miyeon tells us, and proceeds to hug us again. I finally take a look at them.

 _I didn't mean to scare you_  
"Geez what's up with you guys, look like a hobo.....well it wouldn't be the first time." I ignore Three again.

"What- well look at you, over here sleeping, must be nice, because we stayed up for you!" Yuqi whines  
 _Yuqi, I recognize that name_  
My heart starts to speed up at this, and I feel anxious as I look at Yuqi.  
 _"Stay away from her!"_

_"My friend can't help it."_

_"Your friend? They've met?"_

_"I think so, Eight has become very secretive.....again, like before."_

"Yuqi, Miyeon how about we get out of here, Im starving and would like to see my parents because I didn't plan a sleepover only you both did." I explain quickly, I see their eyes light up in realization.

"Oh my god, your right let's go!" Miyeon leads the way after she ties on her shoes.

"Aw man, I hope they don't ground you..." Yuqi sighs, and holds the door for me, I had to cover my eyes from the Sun.

"I think I'll be held prisoner there for a bit, but I'm sure they'll understand the situation, besides, I've been sweating in these clothes."

"Yeah you stink." I smack Yuqis arm as I make my way to my car.

_"Prisoner? You'll be a prisoner?"_

_"No, not really."_ I climb into the back seat, remembering I drove us here for once, and clicked on my seatbelt.  
 _"My parents will probably keep me home for awhile after they learn what you did to us the other night."_ I explained, but frown as I look outside.

_"Why am I even telling you this...."_

_"I'm sorry."_ She tells me again.

_"Sorry doesn't cut it, especially what you've done to me."_

_"It's only temporarily, Shuhua."_

_"Then leave me alone."_

_"....but I didn't mean to do this."_

I open my phone to scroll through my apps, hoping to distract myself from the voice in my head.  
 _"It's my first time talking....to someone else that isn't in a chamber."_

I ignore her, and grab my headphones, plugging them in and turning the volume up. A soft strumming of the guitar starts before a voice begins to sing.

_"This is music? It sounds....nice, better than the restaurants band that played."_

_"Gah! How come you can hear what I hear or whatever, and I can't hear anything from you!?"_ I turn the volume up a bit more, and glare at the trees that pass by.

_"I haven't accepted you, therefore you can't see me."_

_"What?"_

_"I could see you if I focused, but I hear what you say and listen to because..... you've accepted me."_

I no longer listen to the music, just sounds like a static radio in the background now.  
 _"Accepted you, how does that work?"_

_"You didn't notice, well if I heard correctly, your friends sounded worried and you still haven't said anything about it."_

I wait for her to continue.

_"You didn't tell them that you can still hear me in your head."_

My heart drops.  
 _"I'm your secret, therefore you accepted me, honestly it's probably why I think I can still talk to you, despite you telling me to leave you alone."_

I look around in the car, saw Miyeon and Yuqi rocking it out to the music.  
 _"I....this is crazy, I'm crazy, I must have food poisoning..."_

_"I can assure you that you're fine."_

_"Why didn't you accept me?"_ I look at my phone, scrolled through pictures and pictures of my friends and I.  
 _"You didn't like me, and unconsciously accepted me, so I wait for your permission."_

_"Permission, why permission?"_

_"If I accept you, then our links will be stronger, and......well many things can happen, stuff you'd probably not take in very well... Shuhua."_

_"Three."_  
I felt a jolt in my heart at saying the name, I felt surprised, well someone else did.  
 _"I felt you..."_ I tell her

 _"Can I accept you, Shuhua?"_  
I see the car pull up to my house, and I take out my headphones, turn off my phone, and follow my friends to the house. My mother greets me first, and then my dad, we're all dragged inside.  
Given a long lecture on how to identify strangers and how to avoid the situation again.

But if we're honest, we didn't tell them everything, just the simple, 'we think we were followed' deal. When Miyeon leaves with Yuqi, I'm left alone in my room. I can guess my parents have called off a search for me, and are notifying the school for my absence and how long I'll be out for.

 _"Three?"_ I whisper in my head, strange how when I used to think to myself, it sounded quiet, but now like this? Sounded so loud.

_"Yes."_

_"You said this is temporarily?"_

_"I did, our link should be gone in two days."_

I nod my head  
 _"You feel nervous, why?"_

_"Because I've never experienced any of this before Three."_

_"Oh, I guess it makes sense, I was born with this gift after all."_

_"Three..."_

_"Yes, Shuhua."_

_"You can accept me."_ Just as I say it, I feel a small tug on my body. And my ears begin to ring again, I close my eyes and hug my pillow, trying to endure the pain that courses through me. It's like something was passing through my body every other second.

 _"Shuhua."_  
I open my eyes and gasp, sitting up.  
I look around my room, it looked as if it were divided, all my stuff on one side and a new room on the other. If anything my room was bigger, because there was another bed, mini dressers on either side, where my window was, it was split with another that was covered by giant curtains. I look at the bed again and see the blonde girl from before. Sitting there, legs crossed and her eyes watching me.I get off the bed, and she does too.

"How...how is this possible?" I whisper, I stand at the edge of my split room, and she does the same on her side.  
 _"I told you, this is one of those things I said that can happen."_

"How come it looks like this then?" I gesture to the room, she looks around.  
 _"Since we are linked, we can see each other now, without much effort though. If we think the same thing then we can see it, or if one thinks something else then they can still see it."_

 _"I guess we both thought about seeing one another again."_ She smiles at me, and I feel my face burn up, she raises her eyebrows.

 _"Oh, sorry, I don't mean to make you sick."_ She stops smiling at me, and I feel a small guilt build up.

"What?! I'm not sick! I promise, I'm just, uh... embarrassed? Or uh..."

" _Your lying to me, I can feel it, but I don't know what the emotion your feeling is called."_ She tells me, and I sigh in relief.  
We stand there for a moment and I continued to look at her place just as she looks at mine.  
"So where's.... Zero? And Eight? Right, their names?" I ask, and walk to the side to examine the room more, her eyes follow me.

 _"Zero-one is outside, on the balcony, Eight is....hm."_ she paused for a minute. I look to her, but then to the window, wondering if I could move the curtains.

_"Eight said she went to find someone."_

"Huh? There's more of you?"

 _"There were many of us, but I haven't met all of them myself, we're always divided."_ She nods and sits on her bed, I follow and sit on my own.

"So, did Eight say who she would meet?" I ask, already feeling like I know the answer, and Three raises her brows again before smiling at me.  
 _"Yuqi,"_ I gasp " _Yuqi is your friend, isn't she?"_ I nod my head, and she smirks at me, I feel face warm up again.  
 _"Eight is looking for Yuqi, she didn't say, but I believe Yuqi is the first outsider she has met, and now has grown an attachment."_

"Oh god, like you did to me?"

_"An attachment? I don't think-"_

"You know what, who are you guys? If this isn't me in a coma and it's real, then that means your friends have gifts too, right?!" I begin to raise my voice when realizing all of this.

 _"I don't know who I am."_  
I instantly stop thinking of my friends and focus on her.

_"For as long as I remembered I was in one room, one hallway, and one meal room all my life, my name is Three and that's it, I have gifts and that's that."_

A tear fell from both our eyes at the same time, I didn't bother to wipe it away, knowing it wasn't me.  
"You know, I never believed in supernatural stuff Three.....but if it's like the movies, then I'd say you were an experiment, and I'm sorry you had to be one."


	10. 10

_"It's Yuqi." She smiled, her voice echoed for a long time_ , _but it was like she was walking down a hallway, each step taken made her appear farther away..._

Eight wakes up with a jolt, she searches the room for any sign of the girl she dreamt about. With a sigh she looks at the covers of the bed, then to the other bed to her left, where Zero-one resides, awake with a book. She looks up at Eight, the two stare at each other.

"Wow, so strange to wake up like this!" Eight laughs, but Zero-one doesn't, because she knew what Eight was referring to.

"Eight." She starts and waits for the girl to pay attention finally.

"I'm not sure what we should do..." Zero-one admits, and lays the book in her hands down.

"I'm afraid....afraid they'll find us." Zero-one continues, and hugs her knees, and remembering the sounds of the chambers alarms ringing in the early mornings. The beating of the doors and yelling of men.

"Don't be." Eight says, pulling Zero-one out of her thoughts. She looks up to meet the other's eyes.

"We got out, if they find us, we'll just..." Eight looks to the window where the sun rises, "we'll _kill_ them, hurt them like they did us." She nods, hands curling into the blankets.

"But I don't want to..." Zero-one says weakly, shaking her head, Eight looks back.  
"I don't want anything to do with them, if I see them, I don't think I'd have the strength to stay sane, Eight I can't do this! We never should've left-"

_Slap_

Zero-one stares at Eight who was kneeled infront of her on the bed, her arm outstretched from inflicting the blow on her. She grabs the collar of the girl's shirt, a deadly glare in her eyes.  
"I won't let them take you, or Three back. With our adaptation set in, it is an obvious thought that whatever we were held in is not a good place to be back at."

"We have....gifts Zero-one, gifts that got us out in the first place. Don't you see, we were prisoners, prisoners Zero-one! We can't go back, and besides I think I would have lost...." Her hands loose their grip on the clothing,  
"I would have lost the only people who kept me sane in there. If you both were gone, I don't think I would have survived the _games_."  
Zero-one immediately covers Eight's mouth, her own glare on the girl.

"Not a word of _that_ , never again!" She growls, and let's her hand drop. Eight shuffles off the bed and stomps her way to the window, pulls up a chair and sits.  
Eight thrust her hands in the air  
"Then what?! You wanna go back!? Your crazy!" She points at her accusingly, a frown on her face. Zero-one shakes her head, hands waving, "No, no I don't want to go back it's just....I just, how will we survive out here Eight, we can't steal, we can't get a job, we can't even do anything! We have no life out here, no purpose!"

"Back there, we have _routines_ Eight-"

"Don't you start that-"

"Routines that gave us a purpose to get up for, to live for Eight."

"Those _routines_ gave us no meaning! They were _stupid_! Hell why were we even there to begin with, what was so different about us that we had to be there, what was so wrong about....about _me_ that I had to be in a white room!" Eight yelled, rising from the chair that it was kicked off balance and fell loudly. Eight scoffed and kicked the chair out of anger again. Zero-one rushed over to stop her, grasping her arm and pulling her away.

"Stop it-"

"What is even our names?! Yuqi said her parents named her! Did our parents name us these, these numbers!?"

"Eight calm down..."

"Calm down, what are we going to do Zero- ah! What're going to do," she shoved Zero-one away and walked passed her, hands going to her hair to grip as she paced the room.  
"We can't go back, we can't, do we just live here? Hide here? What do we do? What do we do!?"

"Eight you need to calm down!" Zero-one yelled and rushed to the door,  
she continued with;  
"There's no men here to stop you from setting the place aflame anymore!"

At that Eight freezes in place, her breathing hard, and her eyes wide. She giggled at first, laughs finally, and drops to the floor crying the next.

"Why was I given life...." She asked herself, and Zero-one had to pull the girl back up to her feet. Eight shakes her head, and walks to the door, taking a newly bought yellow hoodie and opens the apartment door.  
"I'm heading out...."

"Will you be back?"

"I will, but that will be most likely in a few days, I'm going to see someone."

"Yuqi, your searching for her...why?" Zero-one approaches the door, holding it open for her, and waits as Eight ties on some combat boots, when she bought them she marvelled at how they gave her a few inches to her height.  
"Yuqi is.....I don't know what it is to be honest, I just need to see her..." Eight admits, and finishes the last boot. Stepping out of the room she looks over her shoulder to Zero-one.  
"The first time we spoke, she didn't give me a weird stare, didn't question my name, she made me feel....like I was...."  
Eight wipes away a tear that Zero-one catches and nods her head.  
_Like I was always apart of this world._  
She would have said, but left after that, they never exchanged farewells, it was a rule to them. To say goodbye would only mean one thing to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to give a little insight of reality....


	11. 11

It's Wednesday when I finally felt relaxed again and felt things were normal too. Tuesday was very hectic, Miyeon and I kept calling Shuhua and dropping by every other hour, until she straight up banned us from her house for the week. Even blocked our numbers until she felt too lonely and texted us in our group chat last night.

Miyeon says she isn't taking us out late next time, and will always carry her small knife with her now. You could imagine me and Shuhua laughing at the older girl when she pulled out her small knife from within her purse.  
Anyways, I've recovered what I lost from school assignments and eventually worked extra hours on it at home, because I'll admit, I'm not the type to memorize something the first time if it's complicated, but I'm still smart! If you can understand that I guess...

When I think about last weekend, it sorta makes me laugh, minus Shuhua passing out for a day and Miyeon crying, I'd say it was funny when they tell me of supernatural stuff. But it's a bit disappointing, because it's like life is back to being dual again, not much excitement again. I walk down the hallway on my way to my last class for the day, I glance out the window, see some trees, and a few buildings. I pass by the next window and admire the plants they've grown nearby. I look to the parking lot and see someone there, though I move on and look out the next window. I stop dead in my tracks again when I make eye contact with that person.

She points at me before waving, and begins to run this way. Oh my god, please no, please no. I set my bag down and make an 'X' with my arms, shaking my head.

" _No! No don't come here!"_ I whisper desperately, and realized I've attracted onlookers, who then look outside, and start to point at Eight out of curiosity and laughter because she's made it to the window. Both hands on the glass and smiling at me, _"I found you!"_ She yelled from outside, and I look at her like she was crazy. I look at the emergency exit door to my right.

I sigh, _what do ya do Yuqi?_  
_Skip school literally infront of everyone?_  
_Or_  
_Just walk away, and leave her hanging?_

I see someone pull out their phone, I quickly pick up my bag, _accidentally_ swinging it into their hands before pushing the doors open and grabbing Eight's wrist and rushing away from the building.

"Woogie!" She sings in joy at me, I smile for a second but tug her away to the parking lot, or at least until we were out of sight from the others. Spinning around I thrust my hands to the air.  
"What are you doing here!?" I yell

"I wanted to see you!"she yells back

"How did you even know I was here!?"

"I followed the car!" She points to the black car that had a battle scar on a door from trying to squeeze into a parking space from long ago because Shuhua couldn't wait to get her new album.

"I....what? How did you find the car then?" By now my voice went down to a reasonable volume.

"I was in a park for a bit, and then I saw one of your friends, they were buying some food."

"Oh...guess that makes sense, the park isn't far from here, so I guess you could have just even watched it cross the street to get here." I explain to myself aloud, and just smile when she nods her head at me.

"Well....you do know you can't just enter school grounds like that, right?" I ask, and I begin to walk to a bus station.  
"I can't? Why?"

"Do you go to school Eight?"

"No." She said quickly, and I just nod, waving my hand at a bus that was arriving, "Well we're lucky, at this hour the bus arrives." I say and gesture to the vehicle that stops, the doors opening. I get on first and tip the driver, telling them the street I'd like to be dropped at. I lead Eight down the alley and we take a seat together in the middle of the vehicle.

"So, now that I've officially skipped school for the first time this year, tell me." Eight looks at me when I address her, "Where do you stay at? Because I can't take you to my place, my grandfather will freak out once I've told him what I've done."

"Then don't tell him."

"The school will call him anyways."

"Then just lie."

"I will," I smile when she looks at me questioningly, "but when I do, I won't be able to lie for your case. I can't just skip school and show up with a stranger, nope, no way."  
I feel the bus begin to slow down, and I look out the window to see a familiar street, I wave my hand up and proceed to get off the bus. When I'm outside, I wave to Eight, who waves back with a pout, then the bus pulls away.  
I hold my head with one hand, shaking my head.

"Why does she have to be cute?" I sigh, and start my walk back to the house.

:::

  
"Song Yuqi! What's the meaning of this?!" I hear my grandfather yell from his gardening, and my shoulders slump.

"Uh, good afternoon..." I greet sadly, and approached him as he sets down his shovel and folds his arms.  
"I wasn't feeling well, to be honest I think I was going to have an anxiety attack..."

"You didn't go to the nurse?"

"I didn't think they'd believe me when I say I think I saw someone from last weekend following me to school!" I laugh and brush away my bangs from my eye, and he just stares at me. For a long time before he nods his head, he face going soft, and he brings me into a hug.

"I'm sorry about what happened to your friends, I would have been paranoid too if something like that happened to me." Letting me go he smiles, and gestured to the house.  
"Go ahead, take a shower, go to bed or eat, when the school calls I'll cool things out, welcome home." He nods and gently pushed me away, I thank him and proceed to the door, but with tears in my eyes at his kindness once I've had my back to him.

_Aaah_ _! I could never lie to him again!_

Opening the front door I take my shoes off and set them aside neatly by the other ones. Passing through the living room I head for the stairs, but not before I see the back door opened just a tiny bit that connects to the dining room and kitchen, I see dirt tracks but then they lead to outside.

 _Grandfather must have needed a quick water break_ , I shrug and head upstairs. Opening my door I toss my bag inside without a thought and head to the bathroom for a quick shower.  
When I was done I change to an oversized shirt and some shorts, before finishing up in the bathroom and head to my room. Walking back inside I see my bag is opened, but I didn't think much of it, just grabbed my phone and opened my friends group chat.

MishuQi Squad 

I smile at the name and felt playful, I click on the name and delete it.

Tom&JerryHQ

Ramiyeon  
_Yuqi_ _.... -0s ago_

Shushoo  
_Yuqi! Why!? -1s ago_

Giraffe  
_I mean you two have_  
_been bickering more so..._

Shushoo  
_Well tell that girl that_  
_dogs in Spanish are perro!_  
_Not el dog!_

Ramiyeon  
_It still means dog!_  
_But it's just_ _'The_ _Dog'!_

Shushoo  
_That's still not right!_

Giraffe  
_Ha, see, bickering~_

Shushoo  
_Whatever, where are you,_  
_I'm alone here at the table._

Ramiyeon  
_I'm in the library right now, so_  
_I'll be over soon._

Giraffe  
_Well..........._

Shushoo

_Well?_

Ramiyeon  
_Did something happen!?_

I laugh at the response and plop down on my bed, leaning against my many pillows after I've pulled on my giraffe onesie finally, using one hand isn't fun.  
I begin to type my answer, and then the inevitable happened. Another body jumps onto the bed, and lands by my side and turns their head to look at my phone. 

"What are you doing? You've been looking at this forever!" She frowns at the phone, and I could only blink at her. 

Ramiyeon  
_Yuqi!? Yuqi what's wrong?_

Shushoo  
_Yah! Hey don't ignore us!_

"Wow you can communicate like that from a distance, that's amazing!" She exclaims and tries to take my phone.  
I pull my phone back and start typing, but I hear her laugh and grab my phone. 

"No, stop!" I whisper and try to finish my response, only for it to be tugged forward. Now we were wrestling each other with my own phone.  
" _Eight_ stop it!" I whisper harshly

"You stop it!" She whispers back

"It's my phone! Hands off!" 

"What's yours is mine!" 

"What!? No!" 

"Yes!" 

I finally hit send, and we pause when the sound of a notification goes off. We both huddle together to see the message. 

Giraffe  
I'm alright just skipped sksksscohool  
Sndfsj styin afhomdke

I facepalm and shake my head, but I hear a new notification and me and Eight both look at it with curiosity. 

Shushoo  
_Jesus Yuqi, did you really_  
_just fall down in your own house?_

Ramiyeon  
_Uh, did you slip? Are you okay?_

I roll my eyes, imagining what their faces look like, not in the least bit feeling sorry for me that's for sure. I quickly respond back. 

Giraffe  
_I may have tried to_  
_type with one hand?_  
_But I gtg bye!_

I sigh loudly, dropping down on the bed and stare at the ceiling. Until I remembered that there was something off in this room. Sitting up fast I stare wide eyes at Eight. 

"Aaah! What are you doing here!?" I point and yelling at her. 

"I just walked in!?" She yells back, and then we here the front door close and boots stomping on the ground. 

"Yuqi, why's the backdoor open?" I hear my grandfather call from downstairs.  
Eight looked like she was going to answer so I did the next best thing, I wrap my arms around her frame from the back and cover her mouth with both my hands. We listen as he closed the backdoor and stomped all the way back to the front, and then I heard him by the stairs. 

"Yuqi?" He called again, and I hear him walk up stairs, I start to panic and Eight tried to take my hands away. With me leading the way, we stand up together, spinning around the room as I look for some place to hide her. We both make eye contact when we see my closet door open, and filled with clothes and other stuff. 

"Yuqi? Are you alright?" I hear my grandfather at the stairs down the hall, I waste no time pushing the girl into the closet, and have her sit down in there roughly, kneeling down I point my finger at her. 

" _Not a word! Or else he kicks you out!"_  
I warn in a whispered tone, she only blinks at me before I shut the door on her, and jump to my bed, curling up into a ball and pulling the blankets over my head, and I also pull the hood of my giraffe onesie up and have my back face the door. 

"Yuqi?" I hear my grandfather enter the room, hear his few steps in the room.  
"Oh, sorry..." I hear him lower his voice and stand there for a bit. I hear him walk near the closet, I immediately tense up, and felt a lump in my throat while my heart beat hard in my chest.  
But my lamp light was clicked off, and my curtains were drawn closed, I listen as he walks to the door.  
"Have a good sleep now." He says and I could just imagine his smile before closing the door, I don't move from my spot, I wait and listen until at least he takes the stairs. 

I throw my blanket off, and rush to the closet, opening the door I find Eight wrapped up in one of my blankets. She smiles at me brightly, I had too pull her out of the closet to distract myself from smiling like a dork at her cuteness.  
Grabbing her by the shoulders, and frown at her. 

"You need to leave, _now._ " 

"What? But I just got here." She whines

"You can't stay here, my grandfather will be mad if he finds out!" 

"What is it that he can do that scares you?" 

"If it's serious, like this! He can send me away!" 

"Send you away?" Eight seemed to grow sad at this, I shake my head.  
"Yeah, back to China, where my parents are!" I frown and bring her to the bed, together we sit down and I take her hands into mine. 

"What you and your friends did last weekend really got us, scared us really. My grandfather had already informed my parents, if he finds out that you came to the house yourself, he'll send me home, because by then he thinks you're like a stalker or something!" I explain, why? I don't know. But I see that she was really thinking about this, her expressions changed ever so quickly, her brows forward and her mouth formed frowns and sometimes went straight. I felt her hands squeeze my mine and then intertwine.  
I blush and try to pull back, but she pulls them towards herself and looks up at me, a determined look on her face. 

"Then I won't be caught!" She nods 

" _What_!?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By "last class for the day" I mean she has finished her core classes, like history, math et...


	12. 12

"uh... _yey_ e, can I stay home for this week?" Standing in the kitchen, I watch as he prepares breakfast, assuming I was going to get up to eat it. Which yes, now that I am awake, awake only because I didn't get much sleep at all, was too busy formulating a grand plan.

Grand plan to kick Eight  
out of the house!

If that fails, well then the alternative.

A grand plan to keep her out of sight!

"Are you not feeling well? What's wrong, wait, is it because of yesterday?"

I pause, and try to gather myself, I inwardly cry to myself.  
 _Mission failed! I gotta lie again!_  
I nod my head ever so slowly, and sorta hope he doesn't notice how tense I am. He sets down his glass and leans against the counter, fidgeting with his hands.  
After a moment, he nods his head.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt your grades, I'm sure when you return next week, you _will_ work _extra_ hard to catch up."  
Even if he's the kindest man I'll ever meet in my life, he knows how to be that strict parent. I nod my head multiple times before he steps away to stop making breakfast. I pout when I've discovered this, and walk sadly back up the stairs.

 _Aww, no breakfast made...._  
Opening my door, my eyes sting from no sleep practically. Closing the door, I slide down to sit, rubbing my eyes.  
I take in the silence for a moment, thinking over of last night.

_Laying on my bed, I frown when I hear a certain someone walking all around my room. Going to the window, back to the door to peak through it, then casually opening my closet door and moving all the hanged clothes around._

_"Could you not do that!" I whisper tiredly, my voice strained from commenting through out the night. I groan and cover my eyes._   
_"Do you not sleep!?"_

_"I'm used to staying awake for long periods of time, it's just I don't know what time I usually sleep at." She explains while nearing the bed, then walking away. I look over to see her approach my desk again._

_"Eight please don't-"_

_She turns on my lamp, again..._   
_Then flicks it off, sighing I turn on my side, back facing the light._

"Yuqi."  
I hug my knees, burring my face into my arms, and frown deeply.  
"Yuqi?"

"What?" I answer, not bothering to look up, as I hear my closet door was knocked from the inside.

"Can I come out now?"

"No you can just stay in there forever." I say sarcastically, and I smile at the silence again. Though that lasted for a few seconds, and I gasp when my closet door is slammed open and she stomps out with a frown, and makes her way to me. I wave my hands up.

"I was joking! A joke!" I duck out the way and rush to my bed, grabbing a pillow to protect myself. Peaking over the pillow I see Eight stare at me.

"A joke? You sounded serious." She says and sits on my bed, waiting for my response.

"Uh, well I was being sarcastic actually, which means I said something without really meaning it." I nod, and cautiously lower the pillow down.

"Sarcasm....hm." she nods and holds her chin in thought, suddenly I get the feeling that I've taught her something that would probably backfire? I groan when she smiles at me and I lay on my back, still holding the pillow on top of myself.

"Eight, you really can't be here..." I try, feeling nervous and paranoid if my grandfather ends up walking in.  
"Why are you here anyways?" I lift my head to see her, but find her at my desk, pulling out some of my drawing materials that I don't bother to use. I turn on my side to watch as she doodles with her back facing me. I blink when she doesn't answer and just listen to the scribbles of the pencil.  
 _She ignored me?_

"Wow!" She lifts her paper up, but I still couldn't see it, and she holds it to my lamp light, looking through it.  
"I didn't think they'd really stay." She admits to herself and I roll my eyes. I watch as she gets out of the chair and walks over to me, carrying her paper.

"Look, I drew my room." She flips the paper over and I have to strain my eyes to see the image.

"What, where is everything?"

"That is everything." She nods, all I see is a square is drawn with no colors but the outline, and a tiny window with lines, is by the ceiling I guess. Though there was a gray color spot with lines, I didn't really know what to think of it. But I could see the outline of a door that had a window with lines going through it.

"Huh, I think it needs some color, I can't really tell what's in here Eight." But she shakes her head at me, looking at me as if I were not seeing the big picture.  
"What?"

"This is my room." She tries again, but I decided to just go along with.  
"Well, it's a pretty clean room," her eyes seem to darken a bit, "and spacious too." I smile and feel the paper is pushed into my hand, I look up.

"A gift! Since I know your room, you know mine." She smiles before running back to my closet. I shake my head and put the paper down on my mini dresser by my bed.

"Ah! What are you doing!?" I cover my eyes when I see she's taken her shirt off.

"What? We met like this before." She says casually, and I guess she makes a point so I look over to see the familiar white top again. Her shoulders now bare and her back to me, I pout when I see she grabs my favorite yellow hoodie.

"Don't you have your own?" I look around to find it, remembering she came here with it, I only see her pizza shirt first before finding the plain yellow hoodie. I look up see her examining mine which had a design.

"Yeah, but this one looks cool, and...it's a blanket!" She cheers and looks at the designs again, by blanket I assume it's a bigger size than her, I smile before grabbing her hoodie and shirt. Making my way over I noticed a small tag on the back of her top, it was visible but wasn't sticking out all the way.

"Hey Eight, your tag is sticking out." I tap her below the nape on her back. Her hand shoots to her back, on her top, searching for it.

"A tag!?" She begins to freak out,  
"Wha-whats wrong?" I also, begin to freak out.

"There was a tag on me?" She spins around to see my face, and I nod my head.

"Yeah, like these." I show her shirt, and flip the tag on the inside around.  
"It's no big deal?" I say, and she looks down, her brows forward.

"Can you take it off?"  
I shrug my shoulders  
"Sure, but I'll have to use scissors." I search my desk drawers and find the scissors, and make my way to the bed, but I pause at the foot and drop my head.

"What's wrong?"

"Your tag is on the inside, we'll have to take it off so I can cut it." I explain, and then had to cover my mouth from yelling at her as she tries to take it off.

"No, no! Not here!" I take her hands away and breathe a sigh of relief.  
"Come on, this way." Pulling her to the door we both peak around the hall.

"If you see or hear him, just tap my arm a few times." I whisper and we waddle down the hall to get to the bathroom.  
With success I have Eight enter first and check both ways before entering, closing the door and locking it. I turn and don't see Eight. Suddenly the curtains are thrown open and she peaks out from tub to see me.

"What the? What are you doing?"  
She points to the sink.  
"W-what does that mean?"  
She points up higher at the sink.

"The mirror-"

"There's two of you!?" She shrieks and closes the curtains, and I burst out laughing.

"You didn't tell me you were gifted!" She yells at me, and I wince at our situation.

"Eight be quiet." I warn carefully, opening the curtains to see her hugging her knees while still clutching onto my hoodie.

"There's two of you..." She whispers sadly, holding up two fingers.  
"How will I know who to approach?" She shakes her head, and pouts sadly.

"Gah! Why are you cute?!"

"Cute?"

"It's a mirror Eight, mirrors show reflections of whatever is in front of it." I explain and take her hands, pulling her up, and I had to look up just a little at the height difference because of the tub. Suddenly there was knocking on the door, and I panic instantly, loosing my grip on Eight's hand just as she steps on the edge of the tub. Slipping we both hit the floor, well I took all the damage.

"Yuqi? Are you alright? I heard you yelling."

"Ow...ow....yes! I'm okay! J-just a bug, it surprised me!" I yell, yelling because I'm in pain and it's the only way for me to get any words out.

"Oh....okay then. Listen I'm heading down town for awhile, my friend needs some help with their truck."

"That's fine! I'll be here, or maybe visit some friends too, drive safe, love you!"  
I hear him laugh as he walks away  
"Love you too, goodbye!" He calls back.  
I groan into my hands, and try to move, but there's a weight on me.

"Eight get off please."

"I don't want to."

"Please, I think I hit my head..."

"Really?" I felt hands on my cheeks and my face was pulled up and forward awkwardly, and I felt her straddle me.  
 _To close!_  
I widen my eyes as my face is pulled to close to her chest, I throw my hands up to remove her own from my head.  
But her hands stay glued to my head, and I at least try to get away.

"I think you're okay, woah-"

Flipping our position I find myself looking down at her. I cool my expression as best as I could before sitting on my heels to let her move away. She does and we sit away from each other.

"Okay....let's just get this over with." I manage to say, and still felt my cheeks burning up, and so did my ears. Turning around I give her some privacy. "You can take it off now." I tell her, just in case if she doesn't know what I'm doing. I hear clippings come undone and listen as she moves around.

"Okay."

Peaking over my shoulder, I'm faced with a bare back, I look for the scissors and scoot over to her. She was holding the front, so I just grabbed the loose side of where it was undone.  
When I flipped the tag up, I was astonished by the words on it.

"Hey, Eight?"

"Hm?"

"How long have you worn this? Do you take it off at all?"

"When they bathe us or need to resize it, they take it off, and then they put it back on for us." She tells me, and I just had to shake my head at her story, but I believed her. I really did, because at this moment I found something she had no clue about.

 _"Jeon So Yeon."_ I whisper, I glance up to see if she'd notice, but she was busy looking at the designs on the shower curtains.

I cut the tag off.

:::

  
_"Did you remember?"_

_"What?!" Looking back, I see a girl with bangs follow me back from the restroom. I saw her when I exited, and decided to look at the arcade for a bit. But didn't even last long as she followed me._

_When I turned around to face her fully, she grasp my arm and came close._   
_"You don't know?"_

_"Leave me alone!" I shout running back to the table, only to see Shuhua hyperventilating._

"Hey! Miyeon!"

"Hm?" I look over to see Shuhua waving at me, I stop my walk and wait.

"You look terrible." She hums, and I roll my eyes, because I actual agree. I'm wearing joggers with an oversized shirt again. Not to mention my hair has become wavy from not brushing it or straightening it. Together we make our way to her car, and take our seat. It's usually Shuhua's car we use because her parents work in the early morning until evening, so she wanted her own vehicle to go where she pleased. I used to take my car, but we've fell into a routine of just using Shuhua's.

"Unnie..." She starts, softly and quiet. I think it was my first time hearing her speak like that, well minus our first meeting.

"Hm?"

"Are you okay?"  
I don't answer her, just stare out the window. I guess it has been a while since we bickered, no that's normal. I guess I haven't attempted any affections towards her these past few days.

"I'm fine."

"You don't have to lie."

"I don't know Shuhua..." I admit, and slump back in the seat, my eyes staring at the front.

"Tell me about it." She offers, and  
I take it. My hands fidget with the seatbelt while I think of what to say.

"I don't feel well.... I'm not sick, but I feel....out of energy."

"Huh.....are getting enough sleep?"

"Yeah, the moment I hit the pillow I'm out." I nod, it's true, despite being out of energy I can at least fall asleep faster.  
"Of course you would." She teases me and I smack her arm playfully.

"But seriously, it feels like I'm missing something, like there should be something for me to do." I explain as best as I could, because I didn't understand what I was saying or feeling for that matter. I felt Shuhua place her hand on my shoulder, I turn to look but see she has both hands on the wheel, I blink in surprise. She catches my eye, and raises her brows in surprise too, but not at what I just experienced.

"I-I guess you're just bored? Or maybe being paranoid unconsciously that it's draining you?" She says, definitely sounding unsure of her own words. I just shrug my shoulders and still felt the tingle of a hand.

:::

  
_"I think something is wrong."_

_"You think so."_ I feel a stare on me and look over to see Miyeon looking at me in surprise for some reason, but I see _Three_ in my peripheral in the back with a hand on Miyeon's shoulder.

"I-I guess you're just bored? Or maybe being paranoid unconsciously that it's draining you?"

_"I think you're right, the draining I mean, perhaps she made contact with something."_

_"Maybe it's because you're touching her? She literally looks spooked!"_ I look in the rear view mirror and see Three stare at Miyeon, I could feel how concerned Three felt and the small curiosity.

 _"So...what is it?"_ I ask, glancing up I see Three shake her head.

_"I'm not sure."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gathered from Google so please go easy on me...
> 
> 'In Standard Mandarin, the most commonly used name for a parental grandfather is yeye, sometimes rendered yehyeh or jeje. The formal term is 祖父 (Zǔfù).'


	13. 13

{ **她** }

  
_"Jeon So Yeon."_ She whispered, but the latter didn't hear it, not knowing it's meaning, so she _chose_ to ignore it.  
But something stirred within her, her heart pounded, and her ears rung, her eyes blurred. She heard the snip of the scissors cut the tag.

But even with the words uttered, they were carried. Traveled far from the house, into the sky, scattered to the world.

But _always returned._ One way or another, there was no choice.

No choice at all.

The building stood tall, and still. Only the shattered windows were really visible, and the stain of blood on it's once smooth surface. The inside echoed with moans of grief and pain, the men inside all chanted and roar with anger.

The doors drew open from upstairs, more people flooded into the scene, they wore fancy suits and one carried one suit case, and hid their face with a mask. That didn't stop the noise in the building, didn't stop the cursing. A man by the rail lifted himself and greeted the newcomers, but the man who hid his face raised his hand and gestured to the doors they've entered from.

They take their time to leave the scene, stalked away to more stairs and made their way down halls of many before a door was opened for them. They all flood inside, some muttering and others simply taking a seat at the table. Chairs screeched against the floor and boots stomped and slid on the ground. Finally all turn their heads to see a silhouette of a person by a wall length window.

"I assume you all know what this meeting is for." His voice boomed into the quiet room, he wasted no time turning around to continue.  
"I'm sure you all do. About exactly six days ago, excuse me, seven as the day reached it's limit, _you_ all failed to contain those....those _monsters!_ " His hands slammed onto the grand table, startling those nearby.

"This facility has held _thousands_! _Thousands!_ For almost three decades! And _now_ you screw up, all because you thought they weren't smart enough to even _try_ to escape!?" The rings on his fingers slid across the table grasping the collar of a man who was now being tugged forward onto the table.  
"Better yet, no one was on watch! No one, on the very night!? Why?!" He yelled and banged the man's head onto the table multiple times, the force vibrating all the way down to the other end. Finally he throws the victim aside, everyone listens as the body falls to the floor, not getting back up.

"I'd advice someone to speak up now." He restated calmly, and ran a hand through his short hair, and smoothed out his suit. Lazily takes a few tissues and throws it over the mess of red on the table, glancing up to the onlookers.

"T-the last assignment of the day, was a transition..." A voice speaks after a full minute.

"Transition? Stand up now, good sir." The leading man smiles, and gestures for the speaker to stand. He does, hesitantly he does.

"What's this transition you say?"

"A unit came in Saturday, around 9:38pm and stated a transition will be taken place." The speaker covered his face after receiving a punch to the jaw.

"Not who! What is a transition, for all I know, you were simply moving them to a new room!"

"P-precisely sir! They moved rooms, but sir this is the first ones....the Guardian sir." His voice lowered to a whisper as he reached the last word. But all broke out into a loud argument, the head man  
only stares at the speaker before quieting down the others, making his way to the end of the table, all eyes watching him as he takes a seat.  
Finally, the suit case opened by his own  
accord and he pulls out some files.

"Good sir, please continue." He nods and looks through papers of information.

"Uh....the Guardian made a visit, and upon arrival they demanded transition of one of our contained."

"Which wing?"

"The intercourse."  
The head man looks up sharply.  
"The intercourse?" Now his anger flared up once more. He scoffs, pushing the papers away before standing up.  
"They asked transition for one of _them!?_ Those....those _fools!_ Don't they know the consequences of even letting them loose?!"

" _I believe we do."_

The room falls silent, and all heads turn to a man who stands up from his seat.  
"I don't believe it.... honorable guardian! I-I did not recognize you! As you were dressed as such like the others!" The head man falls to the ground, bowed deeply that his head touched the floor, still stained of blood from the table spilling it.

" _The consequences are exactly what we are hoping for."_

The man raises his head as the guardian steps away from the table.

_"We intended to begin another program once more, except."_

His boot kicks down the man's head, and stays there, he puts his weight into his leg, and under the boot the man shows distress and does his best to not make a sound, or a muffled groan could only be heard.

_"We did not plan on such a disastrous night to occur, however, under my authorization, I demand a retrieval."_  
Soon as he finishes, exactly three men stand, pull their arms behind their backs at rest and look straight.  
 _"These men will join you on the task, therefore you give them every information you have on our targets."_

Finally, he lifts his leg, and pushes the man on the ground over onto his side, who return clutches at his head, still holding in his distress.

"A-and....the targets.... honorable-"

_"Only three targets, all from the intercourse, they have something I want, something this world needs. The information is in the files."_ He explains and walks to the door, where someone opens it for him, he pauses there.

_"This is a series matter, fail and you'll be in containment, treated like dogs too."_ At that he leaves the men to stare at the three who still stand, they all quickly open their given files when they see them turn their heads.

"This one? She was always obedient though?" Someone whispers, and then a tap is heard on another paper.  
"Yes, 0-1 has always been obedient, however, she is very observant." One comments, every one else nods.

"This one, I haven't heard this one before." Someone addresses and everyone turns their pages, meanwhile the head man finally takes his seat.  
"Ah, yes she's a tricky one, 6-1, getting her to obey was tricky, even her room is designed specifically for her."

"And this one?"  
Everyone goes silent as they view the last one.

"If it were rivalry, we'd agree upon 6-1, but this one, she's different, infact I would even say we'd need more than three highly skilled men..."

:::

"Hey, Eight."

"Hm?" She looks over from the window, and sees Yuqi at her desk, holding up the picture of her white room. Yuqi points to a spot on the paper, it's color red.

"What's this?" Yuqi asked

:::

  
"Because Eight is well...."

:::

  
She shrugs her shoulders, and puts on a big smile, "You said I should add color! So I added the last color I saw there, but it got old so I guess it wasn't really the last." She nods and feels her heart jump at Yuqi's laugh, who shakes her head, setting the paper aside.

As soon as her back is to her, the smile drops, she climbs onto the mini dresser ignoring Yuqi's complaints to not do so. Setting her head on her arms that hug her legs she stares at the sky. She frowns deeply, an anger stirring in her, like animal caged and trying to get out.

_"Eight's always been a genius."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 她(Tā)   
> Her


	14. 14

I roll over in my bed, drained from school work but glad another weekend has came. However tired of having to deal with business men and women all day this morning. For some reason they made me angry, usually I don't mind them, and just stay in my room. But one of them, a woman, with dark brown hair would catch my eye. Made me furious when we held eye contact for to long. I sigh up at the ceiling, and groan, feeling a headache again.

"Maybe I am paranoid..." I nod, and search for my phone before opening the group chat.

Ramiyeon  
 _I'm lonely...._

Shushoo  
 _Your the one with puppies_

Ramiyeon  
 _They're with dad downstairs_  
 _and his guest again_

Shushoo  
 _Well I'm not coming over_  
 _Hey!_  
 _Yuqi!?_

Ramiyeon  
 _Probably asleep_

Shushoo  
 _Doubt it, she's been gone_  
 _all week remember?_  
 _I think she's just_  
 _becoming a couch potato_

Giraffe  
 _I'm alive!_

I smile at the response and let the two argue it out for a bit, just silently reading and occasionally opening some other apps. 

Giraffe  
 _Anyone want to go_  
 _out today? It's almost_  
 _lunchtime_

Shushoo  
 _Let's go!_

Ramiyeon  
 _I'll be out in a few,_  
 _because I can't stand anymore_  
 _of these people here 😠_

I get up quickly and change out of my sleep wear for some casual today.   
Brushing my hair out before finishing in the bathroom, I make a run for the door when I see my father's back is to me. Shutting the door I turn around and find Shuhua's car coming down the road. I settle in the passenger seat and look to the back then to Shuhua.

"Yuqi?" 

"She said she'll meet us there." 

:::

"If you needed underwear, you could've just said so." Shuhua and I laugh as Yuqi was waiting for us by the food court, and we spot that she had already bought something. She rolls her eyes at us and tries to hide her blush, but we both caught it. 

"Whatever! Let's just go!" She frowns and we follow, snickering as she carries the bag. We spend a long time browsing and trying on stuff before we really decided to buy anything. Sometimes we would play some of the games in a few stores that had kpop, videogame and anime related stuff in there. I smile as we entered one of those stores again, and laugh as the two rush around to find a new plushie or jewelry to get. Looking around, I notice familiar artists, but I wasn't interested in the music at the moment as I gush at a shirt with cartoon cats on it. 

I pass by Shuhua who seems to have spaced out looking at a shirt. I didn't think she would have a hard time on deciding what to buy. I shrug my shoulders and join Yuqi on the other side of the place, she was busy looking at the many hoodies that held very aesthetic designs, such as a dragon, or trees and flowers, occasionally the cartoonist kinds. She reached out, tugging a hoodie off with a dragon design, holding it to herself and sizing her arm length. She shakes her head, and looks at me, she smiles quickly and puts it back. 

"Huh? But that one fits." I comment, and she shakes her head.   
"Nah, I need it to be a blanket." She tells me and gets a size that is bigger by one more measurement. She turns her body to me, and I see the sleeve is longer than her arm, I guessed if she were to wear it now, only the tips of her fingers would be seen from the sleeve. I smile as she confirms that she'll buy it. 

"I guess winter is settling in, would be best to get a blanket." I nod, and leave her to find a blanket in here. I hum a tune as the music plays a catchy song before I find a blanket. Smiling I look through the few that they had, and try to decide which design is better. 

"Hi." 

Startled I look to my left and up from my crouched position to see a girl with bangs there. I blink, recognizing her face before I gawk and stand up instantly. She puts her hands up like in surrender and takes a step back. 

"I-I'm just browsing! I didn't know you'd be here!" She says quickly and we stare at each other for a moment. I take in her clothing, a long sleeved white shirt with fire on it that ended by the thighs, paired with black jeans and shoes.   
I just mutter a simple okay before crouching back down, and ignore her. Yet she still stands there, I know it because then she takes a step forward and crouches next to me. I side eye her before scooting a way and feeling the fabric of the blankets. 

"I think you should get this one." She offers me a blanket that had blue and a face, I smile at the imagine, _BMO._  
I take the blanket into my hands and stand up along with her, and hold it out to view the whole thing. Pulling the blanket back I catch the girl's eye.   
"Um...thank you, I couldn't decide between the cartoon cats or the dinosaurs." I admit, she only smiles at me, and steps closer, I feel my heart beat faster. 

"I'm sorry if I scared you the other time...I didn't think you would react that way." 

"I guess you're not very good at being subtle, still.... _Zero-one_ I don't think I could forget that." I say, though she seems nice, I don't think I can just forgive that easily really.   
But she smiles, a big one, like I had   
just given her the best gift ever. I stare at her questioningly as she giggles at me. 

"Sorry, I know forgiveness is not easy, but may I join you for the afternoon, I promise I won't follow if you say no." She offers, her smile still big. I almost laugh myself, but decided to take it into consideration. 

"I um, I don't think one of my friends would feel comfortable, and to call you a number all day would probably be sort of like a reminder..." At my saying she hops in place, like a victory for her.

"So I can join you?!" She looks to me eagerly, and I shrug, really I had no words. 

"But Zero-one....I um...your name I-" 

"Just make one up." 

"What?" My eyes go wide at her request, and I have to really think about this. 

"Is your name really a number?!" 

"It's expected for those to not believe something just because it isn't common or normal." She says bluntly, and I suddenly felt guilty. It's like watching a scary movie and you see an ugly monster. You're only scared of it because it isn't normal to see, looks completely different and foreign from our usual world.

"I'm sorry, I'll try to think of a name." I say quickly and tuck the blanket into a ball more before hugging it to my chest.   
_How can do I think of a name?!_  
I look around the place, and at the shirts on the wall, and then back to the artists on display for their music.   
Tilting my head I hold my chin in thought once more.   
_It's like BMO who names his alter ego Football...._  
Doesn't really make sense but then it clicks.   
_What would my name be?_  
 _Miyeon...Miyeon...._ _Minyeon_ _?_  
I glance down at some plushies on a shelf and spot some Disney characters like Stitch and the famous Mickey Mouse. 

" _Minnie_." I whisper, I look up and take in her features, she stares at me, her eyebrows raised as I said the name.   
But this name, felt familiar on my tongue, and suddenly I thought of a name. 

" _How about Kim Minnie?"_

:::

"Oh my god! What's she doing here!?" I hear Shuhua yell as I drag Zero- _Minnie_ to meet them properly.

"Now I know this seems very coincidental as it is yet another Saturday-" 

"You _damn_ right it does!" Shuhua responds, and I see Yuqi smack her shoulder, and stares over to Minnie.   
"To be honest, I've never seen you before so I'm not as freaked out as she is." Yuqi tells her, and Minnie only smiles, I realized my hand was still on her wrist so I released it, she looks to me just as I do though. 

"Anyways, she's here to make amends." I say and look at her again, but she was already stepping forward and bows. 

"I'm sorry for the trouble, but my name is Kim Minnie, to show that I'm truly sorry I've decided to tag along and help along with the shopping." She smiles at them, and Yuqi has to stop Shuhua from saying another remark.   
Yuqi shrugs her shoulders,   
"I don't mind, and the help would be great." And I roll my eyes as she gestures to the many bags she was holding, and I remembered that she's only been stocking up on some hoodies now and a few pair of jeans and sweats. 

But Minnie takes some of those bags anyways, and even took some of mine.   
I smile to Shuhua whose gone quiet, and was looking at Minnie in complete wonder now, it was like her whole viewpoint changed. Together, the four us, begin a long adventure of shopping.

:::

I have to admit, Minnie fit right in our small circle, her jokes are lame Yuqi would say, but you laugh every time, she would add. Currently it was two in the afternoon, and we finally decided to settle down at the food court. Shuhua and Yuqi decided to take the orders, or should I say get the food they want and everyone else has to eat it. Then there were two, just Minnie and I. 

"Your friends are really something." She says first, and I look over to catch her eyes again. I lean my chin on my hand, and look to the line they've jumped into. 

"They're probably the best people you'll ever meet to be honest." I admit, because I don't know when I'd say this to the two themselves. 

"Did you have fun?" 

"I did." 

"Even with me?" I look back again when I hear how small her voice sounded, and I find that she looked rather nervous now. I smile at her for reassurance. 

"I know I haven't forgiven you, but your company was great, if we get to know each other better, I'd say you'd fit right in with us." I watch as her gaze falls on me again, and she nods her head, she seemed to have looked relieved like a weight was falling of her shoulders a little. 

"Thank you, it means a lot, _Miyeon_." 

My eyes widen in surprise. 

"I- how do you know my name?"   
I know we were shopping, but we don't really converse just have mini meet ups. So I try, I really do try to recall if my name was ever said at one point.

"I could ask you the same." She smiles but it was full of playful-ness that she made a funny sound to confirm she was in a happy mood. 

"What do you mean?" I ask and haven't noticed that the two foreigners were finally coming back from the line. 

"I never told _you,_ _my_ name." Minnie says and leans back in her chair. She smiled at me again, and giggles at my astonished face, as I realized this. 

"You remembered something." 


	15. 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUMDI DUMDI (G)I-DLE!! (200803)

I sat there astonished, not really sure what to make of this realization. I look down at my hands, didn't notice realize they were shaking, and then back up to her. She stared at me, silent yet her eyes showed a softness.

A familiarity.

But why? I look around, and searched for the two kids, I spot them making their way back already. I cool my expression, and glance at Minnie, who still stared at me.

"Hey girls~" Yuqi smirks as she and Shuhua place down their orders and scatter it to us before sitting. The cafeteria was lively with voices, and many lines formed at different places.   
I look up again to see Minnie, but she was busy eating her food and occasionally talking to Yuqi from my side, I look Shuhua's way to see her side eye the girl, and then look to her other side. I forward my brows as she just stares off into the distance away from our table, but she seems to look surprised and immediately looks at me.

I smile quickly, and jump when I feel hands on my shoulders, I freak out and look around myself to find no one.   
"Huh? Miyeon?" Yuqi calls me, but I continue to look around myself, and then at Minnie, her stare unsettled me.   
_I can't do this_.   
I gather my purse and shopping bags quickly, fleeing the scene, ignoring their calls for me. I exit the cafeteria, and just speed walk down the mall, not looking back. I shake my head as it begins to throb with pain again.

All of sudden I started tear up, the pain becoming stronger. I stop to wipe at my nose, only to see it was bleeding, I glance around for the nearest bathroom and rush to it before I made a mess on myself. The door opened quick, and I ignore the lady I've almost slammed it into, and place my bags down before gathering some tissue from one of the stalls. Not my best plan as I slumped down into the giant stall.

I hold my head, and feel my tears stream down my face, all while holding my nose to stop the bleeding. My head throbbed again with pain.

" _Miyeon I think we should get rid of it."_

I heard my father's voice, a memory.

_"What!? Why?"_

_"It's just too much to handle for me."_

_"Then just cover it? It's not that hard, or give it to me!"_

_He shakes his, and looks down in thought, "that necklace, I don't think she would've let you have it."_

_"Dad it's just jewelry, but it was Mom's! Just give it to me if you can't handle the last piece of her!"_

_"No, Miyeon,_ _I_ _think its best if we let her_ _go, once and for all."_

_"What!? Why?"_

_"It's too much stress as it_ _is-_ _"_

_"Let me take care of it then!"_

Sitting on the floor, I hug my knees with one arm and just start to cry.

_"_ _Miyeon_ _please, just let her go."_

I stop trying to hold my bloody nose and rest my head against the wall, feeling the pain get worse in my head, suddenly I felt very aware of my heart beating a bit too quickly. My hands formed fists as I remember my father's face as he looks at me as if I've done something wrong, terrible.

_"No! No I'm not forgetting her! Your just a coward!"_

With a yell I hear something break, I heard a lot of things break. I heard someone scream in hear and run.

_A glass cup._   
_It shattered into so many pieces._   
_So many I never new it's message to me._

_Until now._

My ears rung, but I felt someone shaking me, it felt unreal, I felt so tired, and I tasted iron in my mouth that I had to cough it out. I open my eyes, and could barely see as no lights were on, only the window gave off any help.  
Someone was saying something, but I couldn't hear them, just felt them shake me, and shake, until I felt cold hands grasp my face and turn my head to me.

"Miyeon!" She screamed at me, her eyes wide as she looked at me. My gaze was stuck on her bangs, they were perfect made me wonder how. I blinked, and that made me feel sleepy, because my eyelids felt heavy.

"Miyeon! Miyeon look, look at me!"   
I obeyed and looked back up to meet her eyes, she kept talking but some things still didn't register, finally I had enough, and lifted my hand to one of hers on my face.

"Minnie..." I whispered, but she nods her head, her thumb brushing against my cheek.

"Yes, yes it's me, just stay awake."

"My head hurts..."

"I know, I know it does, but I guess you forgot what happens when you freak out." She laughed and then I watched as her own tears fell from her eyes.

"You know me....and I know you....but how?" I started to cry as well.

"I know, I know!" She whispered to me and pulls me forward, I felt calm in her arms and rested my head on her shoulder. I relaxed in her arms as she held me tightly, I felt her heart beat hard against her chest, and heard her sobs on me.

"This isn't exactly the reunion I'd imagine." She sobs to me, and holds me as she lifts both of us to our feet. I grasp her tightly, feeling weak in my legs to stand.

"Reunion?..." I answer, slowly coming back to myself. She only laughs, and helps me through the bathroom stall, I hang my head, but hear us step on glass. I look around to find shards everywhere.

"I did what I had to do Miyeon, I'm so sorry." She says, and leans down to pick up my stuff while I lean my weight on her side. I groan when my head throbs again, she immediately stands back up with my stuff in hand.

"Come on, I know someone who can help you." I see her lead us out of the bathroom, I brush my hand to my nose, the bleeding stopped, but I could feel bloodstains. I spit out the leftover blood to the ground, together we walk down the mall, getting looks but I couldn't care less about them when I realized we were leaving the building.

"Wait, wait....Yuqi, and Shuhua." I try to turn back, but I didn't feel strong enough to resist her pull.

"They'll be fine, Shuhua is in good hands anyways, she'll take care of Yuqi." Minnie tells me and I see we approach a vehicle. She opens the passenger side, setting me inside and buckles my seatbelt, I drop my head back on the seat, and close my eyes, listening as she closes the trunk, most likely my stuff is in there. The driver's door opens and she takes the wheel soon, and starts the engine. I glance out the window, and watch as the building leaves my sight before closing my eyes.   
But I felt a hand on mine, and then they're intertwined with mine before I really fall asleep. 

:::

  
As the two woman walk down the hall, Minnie brushes shoulders with a man. The two make eye contact, Minnie breaks away first, while the man stays put, watching them until they've turned a corner. Quickly he fishes out his phone, dialing a number.

" _Report_." Someone orders from the line.

_"I've got eyes on target two."_

_"Then you may proceed."_

_"Yes sir_." Looking around he makes his way to a trash bin, but sees two other woman rush out of the cafeteria.

"Yuqi, this way! They went this way!" A girl shouts and pulls the other along.

"Wah! How do you know!?" Yuqi questions, and struggles to carry their shopping bags in her arms.

The two pass by him, and he stares at them, a wonder on his mind, and dials the same line again.

_"It's been not even a minute, what?"_

_"There's been an encounter."_

_"Of what sort?"_

_"There's a possibility I've spotted a Nova."_

The line goes quiet, but then murmurs of others could be heard, discussing.   
After a few minutes, the man has already made his way to the trash bin.

_"We're sending in assistance, please proceed with the Nova, target two can wait in the time being."_

_"Understood."_ He takes the phone away from his ear and exits the call. Tossing the phone inside the trash bin, he pulls a cap out and walks away hastily, following the girl's, ignoring those who saw him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUMDI DUMDI (G)I-DLE!! (200803)


	16. 16

"Yeh Shuhua! Where are we going!?" Yuqi yells at me, but I was too stubborn to respond as I pass Three, _again_ , everytime I pass her, she's pointing at another direction, and I follow.   
But I gasp as Yuqi pulls herself free from my grasp, and stomps backwards.   
_She's upset,_ I think and feel Three finds that amusing making me feel it's amusing. But I shake my head and focus on the girl who is _physically_ infront of me.

"What's wrong with you! We just left Miyeon and Minnie back at the mall!" She yells at me and we both ignore the people walking passed us on the sidewalk. I frown in response and step closer.

"They weren't at the mall anymore!"

"How do you know? They probably went to the bathroom." She folds her arms and shifts the shopping bags around, as I did mine.   
" _Zero-one is outside the apartment."_ Three tells me and I glanced at Yuqi's side to see her walking to me, I look away.

"Are you ignoring me?!" Yuqi steps closer, I just look down, feeling frustrated and worried.

"Fine, I'm going home!" She says and turns around, I look up and see there's a bus coming our way. I quickly follow her, and we both get on and take a seat together after Yuqi's asked for a street.   
I look around and thank the coincidence of just only one other passenger, a man with a cap who was reading a newspaper.

 _"Huh, just saying, but I haven't seen newspaper in awhile to be honest."_ I think and hear Three giggle from another seat on the bus.

"So, I guess we're going to your place?" I start quietly, and it takes Yuqi a stubborn minute to mutter back.

"Yeah..." But when I look over she seems very nervous now, and begins to fidget with her shirt, a habit that let me know she was hiding something. I narrow my eyes at her but mind my own business when I was keeping a secret of my own, a big secret.

_"I thought you said we wouldn't be connected anymore in two days..."_

_"Could have been a miscalculation."_

_"I hope so..."_

Three looks over to me and turns her body to face me, she smiles at me.   
_"Aw you want me around? Thank you that means a lot."_

_"What?!_ _N-no_ _it's weird that you're here!"_

_"I know you're lying."_ She giggles and leans back into her seat.

 _"At least I can tell Eight that I know where Yuqi lives too."_ I can feel she felt smug in a way about this.

_"Eight.....wait! Three where are you!?"_

_"You don't want to visit?"_

Immediately I feel nervous as I've done a visit before, but that was a whole nightmare as I felt... lifeless in a way.   
It was scary but Three tells me that Zero-one took Miyeon, which means I have to see if she's okay.

_"Zero-one would never hurt her."_

_"I don't really know Zero-one now do_ _I._ _"_

_"I didn't hurt you."_

The bus pulls to a stop.  
 _"You sorta did but I get what you mean."_  
She rolls her eyes at me as Yuqi and I make haste to get off quickly. Setting foot on a familiar street we start our walk. But Yuqi seems to be in a rush, and soon we're jogging down the street to a house that could be called a mini mansion as her grandfather made good of his life, worked hard and earned wealth. 

" _Yeye!_ I'm home and I've brought Shuhua!" Yuqi yells, holding her shopping bags tight while I set mine down and undo my shoes, though Yuqi just slips out of hers and pushes them to the side. She runs to the stairs and pauses on the first step, she spins around:

"Wait here!"   
And then she's off, going up as fast as possible. I shrug my shoulders and head to the living room, I settle my bags down next to the sofa before entering the kitchen, I smile as I see Three look around curiously.

_"It's amazing how big the house is yet it feels so empty."_

_"Yeah, Yuqi's grandfather works, he had children at a young age so he's still fit for work."_ I explain, remembering our first meeting as a small toddler, just me smiling at a kind face as he introduces me to a smaller and shorter Yuqi who wears a giraffe headband. I called her a giraffe the first time we met, her grandfather couldn't stop laughing, and Yuqi just accepted the faith of a new nickname.

_"Aw you guys are adorable."_

_"_ _Wha_ _!? You can see my memories?!"_  
I look at Three to see her staring at me, she felt embarrassed now, I smirk in response as she waves her hands at me.   
_"_ _I-no_ _! You were thinking it and I...sorta of just saw it..."_ She explains but felt that she is lost in her own words.

_"What's wrong?"_

_"Well....I've never seen a memory before."_

_"Really-"_  
I felt a jolt of shock pass me, I blink in surprise as I stare at Three as this shock came from her.   
_"Behind you, in the living room."_ She tells me and stares over there, suddenly I'm aware of bags being tossed around and look over to see someone holding up one of my dresses that I bought.

"Ah! Who're you!?" I yell as I couldn't see her face yet, but then I did and now I was just as shocked as Three.

"What are _you_ doing here!?" Despite my outburst I felt deja vu at this encounter.

"I just came from the backdoor." She starts casually and pulls the hood down to which I realise belongs to Yuqi, "the garden is really pretty." She smiles at me, and looks to my right, her eyes narrow.

_"She can see you!?"_

_"No."_ Three steps forward, a frown on her face, she felt angry and folds her arms.

 _"She can sense me, Eight is different from Zero-one and I."_ I look back to find Eight staring at me, a frown on her face, it startles me as she was smiling so brightly a second ago.

"Oh! I-uh I can explain!" Yuqi comes back upstairs, her bags put away and changed into some home wear, I watch as Eight lights up instantly and jumps up to greet her.

"Yuqi! You're back!" She claps and runs to her side, but Yuqi steps forward to me.

"Shuhua I'm sorry I didn't mean to keep this a secret." She tries and I frown this time, mirroring Three, folding my arms.

"Oh yeah it's a secret alright. Hiding someone that practically spooked us last week, and who could have possibly harmed us!" I raise my voice at Yuqi who shrinks back in defeat, she lowers her head and fidgets with her long sleeves, though this meant she was feeling nervous.

"I'm sorry-"

"You shouldn't apologize Yuqi." All of us look up at Eight, surprised at how low her voice became, and saw clear anger in her eyes. She steps forward, infront of Yuqi who stares at her in surprise.   
Eight points at me and smirks, but I catch her glance at Three.   
"She's a Nova now, that's a bigger secret." She laughs and I look to see Three look surprised as I felt all kinds of emotions pass through her.

"What?" Yuqi looks lost.

"What's a Nova?" I ask instead, and Eight only laughs again and spins around to see Yuqi, still pointing at me.

"Even _Three_ is confused! Ha! They don't know what they've done!" Eight walks away to land on the sofa, and tries to calm herself down.

Though Yuqi seems to get her gears running:  
"Three? You've seen her again?" She asks and now it was like roles were reversed. I open my mouth to explain but then I think:

_"How the hell am I going to explain this?!"_

But I don't hear Three respond.

"Yes...I've met Three." I start but Eight cuts me off, "Three is here right now, through your friends head, haha!"   
Yuqi looks baffled and looks around regardless. I shake my head:  
"Yuqi, I don't know if you believe in magic or the supernatural, but it's true, Three is standing right here," I use both hands to gesture to my right. Yuqi shakes her head.

 _"Tell her that I found a giant Lion plushie under her bed."_ Three orders

"Three said there's a giant lion plushie under your bed."

"What!? How did you know!" Yuqi says surprised and her cheeks turn another shade.

" _Really!?"_ Eight sits up excitedly, and throws her hands up like a prayer.  
"Thanks Three! Imma go get it!"

"Eight! _No!_ "

"A lion? I thought it would've been another giraffe." I purse my lips, and I raise my brows in surprise.

"You just got it yesterday?" I add.

"How did you know that!?"

"Three said the receipt is in the trash can in your bathroom."

"Okay, _Three!_ Please stop snooping around, I believe that you're here now." She says in defeat once more and hides her face in her hands as Eight comes holding the giant lion, a bounce in her step as she stands by Yuqi's side.

"I gotta say, Eight is a bit cute." I gush and feel Three's anger suddenly, and find Yuqi stare at me hard. I look at both of them with my brows raised.

"What?"

:::

  
After we've got everything cooled down, we decide to catch up in the living room, though I was in constant worry for Miyeon.   
_"She's okay."_

_"Still, tell your friend to not kidnap her next time, because before that she seemed....well stressed or looked like she was having an anxiety attack."_

_"Sorry, I shouldn't have touched her again, I was just trying to see if I could access her mind, maybe calm her down."_

_"Wait, what's happening over there right now, didn't you say she was there."_  
Three nods her head, and looks at Eight, they stare at each other. I smile at Three's words and look at Yuqi.

"Three said your hoodie is too big on Eight." Yuqi scoffs in embarrassment again and throws her arms up.  
"So am I the only one who can't see her!?"

"Yes." The three of us say simultaneously, Yuqi sighs and leans back against the sofa.

"So, how's Miyeon?" She asks and I shrug my shoulders.

"We're discussing it."

 _"Well?"_ I shiver as it feels a bit weird to immediately talk in my head just as I finished speaking aloud.

_"Zero-one left again for a bit, but Miyeon is here, sleeping but looks to be in distress."_

_"And Zero-one, did she say where she'd go."_

_"She said she was looking for wine."_

"What?" And realized I said it aloud.  
"Uh, Three is with Miyeon, Miyeon's asleep, but your friend," I direct my attention to Eight who was still cuddled with the Lion plushie.   
"She's getting wine."

"Okay that sounds-"

"I know it sounds weird Yuqi!"

 _"Shuhua, do you want to visit? I can feel your worry."_ I sigh as she places her hand on my shoulder, and I look to the floor, knowing Eight was watching silently like Yuqi.

"So....I'm going to do something."

:::

  
Shuhua looks up at Eight and I.   
"I'm going to do what's called a visit, something Three taught me."

Eight nods her head, and I just stare at her. "So you have powers now?!" I say astonished, and glance at Eight who looks at an empty spot on the sofa by Shuhua's side.

"No Yuqi, it's a- nevermind! It's complicated, what I'm trying to warn you about is that I'll basically be asleep, so don't freak out if I pass out!" She yells and stares at me for a confirmation.   
I nod my head:

"Okay! Okay! Don't freak out when you pass out, I promise." I nod multiple times and watch as she nods and relaxes, her back straight and her shoulders no longer tensed, I see her visibly relax and it impressed me. But oh my goodness when her eyes closed and she just fell on her side on the other couch.

"Ah! Shuhua!?" I scream and stand up, only to be punched with a giant lion plushie.

"You fool, you promised you wouldn't freak out!" Eight shouts at me before laughing. I blush as I see her hug the daylights out of the giant plush.

"Whatever, take your stupid lion and move aside!" I frown to hide my smile as she buries her face into the softness of the lion plushie.

"It's mine!?" She perks up and looks up at me, and I hide my face again, only letting her see my eyes, as I feel my face burn up more.

"Well yeah! I got it for you since you keep stealing my pillows!" That's a lie, she's found a way to cuddle me at night, another reason I've lost some sleep.   
She just shrugs her shoulders and moves out of my way so I can pick Shuhua up. I carry her up the stairs on my back with Eight following behind me. I push my room door open and set Shuhua onto my bed, Eight immediately plops down on the foot of the bed and stares at me and Shuhua.

"Why does she get the bed?" She frowns and pokes the small crown on the lions head, she looked a bit down.

"Well she's like, I don't know, not in her body? So she should wake up on something comfortable." I nod and smile at her but she shrugs again and frowns.

"Whatever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys I don't know what the giant plushie is, in Miss Jeon Soyeon's studio.......so Im calling it a giant lion plushie for now, sorry. 
> 
> (If you know what it is, let me know, I'll gladly go back and change the naming.)


	17. 17

The world seemed to slow down, I didn't feel my body fall, but I felt weightless, and thought I was being carried. Yet voices became muffled, the entire experience reminds me of sitting in a pool under water before I started to float back up for air.

Only the difference is, is that the setting changed, morphed into one quickly before a bright light blinded me and then my feet touched wood floor, stung as it was cold on the skin. I immediately fall against the wall for support, feeling as if I couldn't feel my limbs. But a familiar figure opened a door, she smiled at me and motioned me forward, and directed her attention to the room, her blonde hair fell over her shoulder. I blink a couple times before making my way to the room, hearing another voice speaking.

Leaning against the door frame, I watch as Minnie sits by a bed and pouring red wine into a glass, and threw in a few other things before stirring it around, the material clicking against the glass.   
_"Three, what's wrong with Miyeon?"_  
I ask as I spot Miyeon in distress with her eyes closed, she moves around in her sleep a few times.

"Zero-one said Miyeon-ee Unnie is experiencing aftereffects of her abilities."

 _"Unnie? Your younger than her, and abilities? What?"_ I take a seat on the foot of the bed, even though we fight a lot, Miyeon and I, I still hold a deep friendship with her, and Yuqi.

"She's the only one who's figured out her age recently, Eight and I have always assumed Zero-one as the eldest so I'm addressing Miyeon as so." Three looks to me as I look up to meet her eyes.

"Zero-one is very observant and can remember things years back, although..." She gestures to the wine that the latter is mixing, "I don't know about this stuff, this is rather a new discovery to me."

"It's supposed to benefit Miyeon." Minnie speaks up, not taking her attention away from her work.   
"I can't see you, but I've experienced a visit before." She tells me, and I just nod even though she can't see it. Minnie brings the cup away and pulls her chair to sit beside Miyeon. Lifting her head, she brings the class to Miyeon's mouth.

" _Wait,_ _wait-_ _"_ I was too late, Miyeon drinks all the wine with the help of Minnie. Three stands beside me in reassurance, and we watch as Miyeon relaxes in Minnie's arms who holds her by the side, her head resting under Minnie's chin. I catch a longing in Minnie's eyes before she carefully lays Miyeon back down, who no longer looks distressed.

_"What is it?"_

_"_ Shuhua wants to know what the wine is." Three says for me, Minnie turns to her, and looks to my direction as Three points to me.

"It was like medicine, I just tweaked the ingredients to calm the nerves down and restore some energy into Miyeon, there isn't a name really, I just remembered the recipe." Minnie explains quickly and stands up from her chair, disappearing into another room. I take my time to move closer to Miyeon, taking Minnie's chair. I watch as she lays asleep, but I glance down to see bloodstains on her clothes by the collar and bust area. I figured it an injury from her head, perhaps a nose bleed, but see her face is clean of any blood, though her lower lip looked a bit stained by the corner.

With this observation I fold my hands together, squeezing them in worry.   
_"You said aftereffects of her abilities..."_ I start and listen as Three walks to my side. Hesitantly I take her hand in mine as I stare at my friend before standing up and looking at Three fully.   
_"What happened to her?"_

Three shakes her head,   
"I don't know Miyeon well enough, and Zero-one hasn't explained anything either, I'm afraid I can't help you with the answer you seek." She says and I look down in defeat, I let her hand go and felt a longing from her, looking up I see she has looked down at our hands. I take them back, but both of them, intertwining them I shake them to have her attention, she looks up.

 _"It's okay, I'm sure Minnie will explain, for now I have to get back."_ I nod and put on a small smile as I feel her mood go up a bit more.

"Here." Minnie comes into the room and I pull away to see her bring Three a piece of paper, Three shows me the paper and I widen my eyes as I see an address.

"So you guys can see your friend, I'm sorry for taking her without notice." Minnie says and enters a bathroom, I look back to Three and nod my head, I reread the address again.

 _"If I forget I'll let you know and you'll tell me again?"_ I say sweetly with a smile, she only giggles.

"I'll remind you."   
I nod my head a few times, and realized something as I look at Miyeon.   
_"I'll uh.... I'll see you soon....but in person this time, haha..."_ I felt my face start to burn up, and Three could only smile at me, as I felt her excitement for our meeting soon.

"I'll be here, see you later Shuhua."

_"Yeah...see you."_

:::

I woke up to feel blankets on top of me.   
Too many blankets actually, groaning I lift my head to see Eight thrusting as many blankets out of the closet with Yuqi pulling her arm. 

"Eight stop it!" 

"But there's so many! I can barely move in there!" 

"Well stop throwing my stuff!" 

I stare at the two in confusion before kicking off the blankets, surprising the two who freeze in place to look at me. 

"Shuhua!" Yuqi cries and jumps onto the bed to hug me, I yelp as we tumble off of it and I land on my back, taking the fall completely. 

"Oh! Sorry!," She pulls me up and I frown at her, "How was your....watcha call it-"

"Visit." 

" _Visit,_ how was it? Was Miyeon okay?!" Yuqi continues and shakes my arm around after she's linked her own around mine. I laugh and nod my head,   
"Miyeon's okay, I actually have address so I need some paper and pen before I forget!" I smile and Yuqi releases me.

"I'll get it! I should have some in my desk." She rushes over to the desk and opens a few drawers, I look over to see Eight staring at me silently, she frowns when she catches my eye. Feeling awkward I look away and look around the room, as it's been some time, though I catch a drawing of a square with some scribbles on it.   
Before I could get a better look at it, Eight snatches it away and stalks off to Yuqi's desk. 

"Hm? What is it?" Yuqi asks but Eight just pulls out one of Yuqi's folders and stores the paper in there with Yuqi's other drawings. Yuqi shrugs her shoulders and pulls out the materials I needed and skips over to me. 

"Here you go!" 

"Thanks." I quickly write down the address and Yuqi and I take our phones out to Google the address. 

"Ah, it's hear, near a market place." Yuqi finds it first, and we start our way out of the room. As we reach the stairs we hear the front door slam shut suddenly. Yuqi immediately panics as she was leading us. She spins around,   
"It's my grandfather! I just saw him enter the living room! Quick go back, back!" She pushes me into Eight and directs us back to her room. 

"Yuqi?" We hear her grandfather call out and hear his soldier stomps on the stairs to come up. Entering the room I watch Yuqi pull Eight aside and to the closet, the two have a quiet conversation. Meanwhile, I look around to find something that would appear natural. I jump to sit in Yuqi's desk chair and pull out my phone, bringing my legs up and just scroll mindlessly through YouTube. I glance over to see Eight frown and sit down in the closet. 

"Eight I'm sorry..." Yuqi says suddenly and I watch curiously as she crouches down, quickly places a chaste kiss onto Eight's forward. Eight only glances up with a frown at Yuqi, but I could tell she was holding back a smile. Yuqi nods her head and closes the closet door gently, just as her grandfather knocks on the doorframe. We both turn our heads to see his kind smile. 

"Hi ladies, I didn't know you'd be here Shuhua." He greets happily and we both exchange quick bows. 

"Yeah, we arrived an hour ago." Yuqi pipes in and I nod my head. 

"That's fine, are you staying for dinner?" He asks me and I shake my head, "I might, but Yuqi and I were going to visit Miyeon real quick."   
Yuqi's grandfather nods his head,   
"That's alright, just let me know so I can prepare a reasonable amount." He says and waves his hand to us before stepping down the hall back to the stairs, as his room was downstairs, while the rooms up here contained storage and other stuff. 

Yuqi and I sigh in relief, and I couldn't help but smile as Yuqi opens the closet door to find Eight wrapped in a blanket, even though she's wearing a hoodie? She jumps up and walks passed Yuqi silently towards the room door. She pauses there to peek out before looking over her shoulder at me.   
"We're going to see Zero-one and Three?" She asks in confirmation, and I nod my head, a bit intimidated by her stare and serious voice. 

"And Miyeon...our friend." I gesture to Yuqi and I and she nods, looking back to the hallway again. 

"Let's go." 


	18. 18

"Is it just me? Or is...is Eight ignoring me?" I ask Shuhua who was busy looking at the Google maps incase the bus passes the street we're heading to.   
I glance at the seat across from us to see Eight looking outside, her hands stuffed into the pockets of my yellow hoodie.

"I don't know, but she's a bit scary..." Shuhua admits, and I baffle at this.  
"Scary?"

"When she has a serious look, it's scary to be honest." Shuhua answers, and took a glance over to Eight before looking back at her phone. I just slump down in my seat, _Is_ _Eight mad with me?_

I look around the bus for a distraction from feeling a bit sad at this thought.   
My eyes lock onto a guy in a cap, holding a newspaper. I lift an eyebrow in confusion.

 _This guy again? And isn't it late to be reading a newspaper?_  
I dismiss him and take a peek at Eight who was now turned facing the front, specifically looking at the man who I just saw. But I felt a lump in my throat as I watch her stare hard at the guy, her brows forward and her lips turned down. Honestly I think it's the first time I've seen her hold an angry look. I feel my face heat up, _but she looks hot, damn it!_  
I sigh and lean back, and turn my head away, _that's great...just great, a cutie who can be a badass maybe?_  
I peek again and see she hasn't stopped staring at the guy, or I thought so until she looks directly at me, and then I felt my heart drop as she looked so...so different from her cute look.

 _Scary..._ but I didn't mean it in a bad way.

The bus pulls to a stop and before I can step out of the seat first, Eight suddenly walks by and towards the man. Shuhua and I gasp as Eight takes hold of the man's shirt by the collar.

"What the!? Unhand me!" He yells and throws his newspaper down, I quickly rush to Eight's side just as she speaks to him.

"Your disturbing someone!" She says in a low voice, clear anger in her eyes as she narrows them. I watched intently as I grasp her arms.

"And besides, I know you." She says quietly, but I heard it and so did the man because he stands up, throwing me and Eight off balance for a second. Someone screams as the man throws a punch at Eight's jaw, I panic instantly as he turns to me, then looks up to Shuhua. He steps towards us and I push Shuhua back as he reached his arm over me to catch her.

"Back off!" I yell and push him, he doesn't move and grabs me by the throat, and suddenly I felt my head get knocked sideways and felt pain near my eye.

"Yuqi!" I hear Shuhua yell, and heard the bus driver yelling for everyone to stop and calm down. I open my good eye and find the man stare at me, and then to Shuhua, he lets me go and kicks out my leg making me hit the ground.   
I felt dizzy as my head made contact with the floor and saw red on the ground, I felt Shuhua near me, pulling me up, and dragging me back. I look and see the man stare at us, he takes a step forward.

"Bring me the Nova." He demands and I remember Eight saying that, I glance to Shuhua who wasn't even paying attention, just pushing a cloth to my head.

"Ah!" The man cried out, and I look over quickly, but that hurt my head, still I look to see Eight grabbing his arm, nails digging into the skin.   
We make eye contact, and suddenly I felt worry flood through me, and rage at the same time, like it was passed over to me, like it was from someone else. I couldn't ponder this because the man was yelling, and trying to free his arm.   
I watch Eight's grip stay and saw a faint glow under the hand, saw her stare hard at the man who stared back.

"Eight get back!" I yell and see him pull a knife out, she responds by grasping the wrist and twisting the hand in a way that made him loose the knife immediately. She kicks his leg out from the back, making him land on his back, she moves quickly, and kicks his head down before crouching and grabbing a fist full of hair. She slammed the head down again and again, finally the bus driver has reached us after a full on debate with other passengers of what to do with the situation. I see him throw himself at Eight, knocking her off the man, she catches herself quickly, coming to a stop about a seat away.

I watch in awe as she stands back up and the bus driver stands as well shaking at the action and takes a once over to us before just nodding to us to get off at the back. I feel Shuhua pull me up, and stare at Eight's back, I reach my hand out with a want, a need for her. As if she felt my need she looks over her shoulder to me and we lock hands together. I pull her along, as Shuhua guides us to the back, and a fellow passenger opens the back door for us. Thanking them quickly we get off and rush to the sidewalk and into a nearby store. Bells chimed over our heads as we entered.

"Where's the restrooms!?" Shuhua yells and the employee at the register who points to the back. I groan, as I'm led to the back, and are met with a sign to not enter. Shuhua curses in her native tongue, " _屁話_!" She kicks the door, but it's locked. I feel hands on my waist, and was pulled from Shuhua's grasp, she didn't mind, just tried to get into the restroom. I lean my weight against Eight, and we both look at each other, I feel her hands turn me around and she wraps her arms around my waist fully as I rest my head on her shoulder as if we were hugging. I feel one of her hands press on the back of my neck as if trying to pull me closer.

"I'm okay." I pat her back.

"Are you sure?" She asked quietly, I nod my head against her.

"Actually, I think he kicked my knee..." I admit as I realise I'm leaning into my right leg mostly and felt the throb in my other leg. I feel Eight hold me tighter, she inhaled heavily and then exhaled slowly, I could only just lean into her more as my arms looped up and my hands rested on the back of her shoulders. I get startled when I hear Shuhua slam the door open to the boys restrooms and run in there quickly, she comes back with paper towels and brings out her own water bottle.

"Here, set her down!" Shuhua says quickly, waving her hand with paper towels at the wall. I feel Eight spin us around and bend with me as I slide down against the wall. I groan as I sit down and look at my injured leg as if trying to see through my clothes.  
I close my eyes when I feel Shuhua press a wet paper towel against my head.

"Okay, I'm not an expert in nursing or a doctor Yuqi, so this'll have to do....I think." Shuhua says hurriedly, I feel Eight squeeze my hand once she grabbed it, I just wave my free hand at Shuhua.

"I don't care, let's just get out of here." I say tiredly.

"Well hold this there." Shuhua takes my free hand, and has me hold the paper towels in place.

"Okay, Eight we're going to lift her on three, one," I feel Eight put my arm over shoulder as Shuhua grabs me by the front of my shirt.   
"Two, three!" Pulling me up I hiss at the pain in my leg and lean into Eight almost immediately as I stand again.

"Okay! Okay, you okay? I'm okay." Shuhua says panting and wiping her hands on the thighs of her pants.   
"Yeah, let's just go see Miyeon already!" I throw a fist up, and we begin our walk. As we leave the short hall and enter to the opening of the store filled with shelves of food and stuff, I tug Eight to stop.

"But first, snacks please."

:::

  
This time Shuhua leads the way down the empty street as we walk through a neighborhood where apartments were joined together to make it look like a house. We walk slowly, as I limp down the street with Eight holding me up.

"Do you want to switch?" Shuhua asks Eight, but she shakes her head.

"I got her." Shuhua only nods, and I sigh as I feel a bead of sweat on the side of my face and my arm started to get tired from holding my head.

"There!" Shuhua shouts and points at the hotel building, I sigh in relief.   
"Go on Shuhua, we'll be right behind you." I tell her and she jogs off, me and Eight try to walk faster when Shuhua holds the door open. Once inside the lobby area I spot a blonde girl wave over to us. Shuhua pauses in her steps but quickly gets back to it and leads us to the girl.

"U-uh...this is Three, Yuqi." Shuhua introduces and Three and I share a smile in greeting. Three turns her gaze to Eight.

"Nice to see you." Three says, and I'm impressed by her quiet voice.   
"Yeah, you too." Eight says, but louder than the other.

"Here, this way." Three leads us to the elevator and with difficulty we squeeze in and wait as the doors close before going up to the fourth floor. I look over to see Shuhua and Three holding a stare, I look away to see Eight looking ahead, she seemed spaced out.   
The elevator dings as we reach the floor, it's door opens and Three is the first to step out. We follow her down the hall a few rooms down and stop at a door. She knocks three times and then a double tap, and the door opens immediately.

"Minnie!" Shuhua and I say, I catch Three and Eight exchange a look before everyone enters. Once I see a couch I look at it in longing but I tell Eight to take me to Miyeon anyways, a few more steps couldn't hurt...Minnie opens the door for everyone and steps inside as we all flood into the room. I finally take down my hand from head, feeling it strain from relief, felt the cool AC air on my head, the bleeding already stopped. I see Miyeon laying as if she were casted under a spell to sleep. My eyes trail to the blood stains on her shirt and it gives me a clear flashback of the bus incident.

"She's fine." Minnie says after a long silence, I look to her quickly.

"Are you sure?" I ask quietly, finally feeling that something big was in play. She nods her head to me.

"I'm sure."

Giving Miyeon one more look, I finally beg Eight to take me to a couch to sit. Leaving the others to talk in the other room, when I finally sit down, I lean back in relief.

"I don't think I can stay awake any longer." I admit as my eyelids felt heavy, the adrenaline leaving me. But I felt sadness wash over me and I unconsciously looked up at the source. Eight sits next to me and my eyes widen when I see a bruise has formed near her jaw.

"Oh! Are you okay?" I take her face in my hands, and examine the bruise carefully, wasn't as bad, wasn't very noticeable but I remembered where she took the hit at. She brings her hands to mine and pulls them away from her face, she looks down, and I feel another rush of sadness pass through me.   
Suddenly I was sure this was coming from her.

"Eight?" She brings our hands to her chest, she places a quick kiss onto mine and keeps her head down.

"Eight what's wrong?" I left her head by the chin, and find fresh tears spill from her eyes just on time when we lock eyes.

"You got hurt....it's all my fault." She says quietly and I had to shake my head and bring her into my arms.

"No, no you saved us! That man, he....,"

_Bring me the Nova_

"He was after Shuhua, you saved her life Eight!" I praise and pull her back to get a look at her, she only sobs more.

"Eight you did nothing wrong..." I say gently and wipe away the tears, but more still rolled down.

"Are you sure?" She asked, like she did at the store, I nod my head and bring her back into my arms.   
"I'm sure. I'm okay, you're okay..."  
I finally feel her hug me back.   
"We're okay." I finish, and felt a wave of relief and worry wash over me.

"Man...." She sighs, and I hum in question at this.

"We're a Nova now...." She tells me, and I just keep silent, not knowing the meaning of this.

"Like Shuhua?" I ask after a while, and feel Eight pull me forward and lays us down, though I laid on top of her. I sit up on my arms, wanting to get a look at her, she stares up at me, her hands resting on my waist.

"Yeah...like Shuhua and Three."

"Hm." I just shrug and lay down on her carefully and try to get comfortable, after a few seconds I relax. Just listening to the heartbeats of Eight and close my eyes. Her heartbeat lured me to sleep finally.


	19. 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola~ so school is finally here for me, I decided to take a mini break from writing before that if you could tell haha. 
> 
> Anyways, updates won't be daily anymore sadly, also this Chapter was literally rewritten three times, I really wanted to get this one out of the way, but didn't want to rush through it completely, so apologies if it seems that way. Anyways thank you for Kudos! And thank you for 1k+ hits! 
> 
> So how's the story? I know it seems long,   
> if anything it's Max could probably go to 30 chaps or something??? Depends on how long I make the chapters. 
> 
> Other than that, comments are appreciated! Thanks again! <3 <3

_The glass cup fell_   
_And shattered in so many ways_   
_It's message went blind to the source_

She woke up with a jolt, she felt panicked immediately, and hyper aware of her surroundings as noises flooded all around her. From beyond the door she saw, she heard the murmurs of people talking rather loudly. Miyeon pulled herself out of bed and stumbled to walk. She had to grasp onto practically anything that was near her until she reached the door, the voices sounded closer now.

She twisted the knob and opened it to see her two friends and the other familiar strangers again, arguing with Yuqi who was on the couch and clutching Eight with dear life as her leg was propped up.

"Ow! It's bruised, not bleeding!" Yuqi yelled as she felt pressure on her knee, and the sting of the bag of ice.

"That's exactly what a bruise is! It's bleeding, _under_ the skin!" Shuhua yelled, and held her down as Yuqi tried to scramble away.

"I don't understand, you were asleep, peacefully, may I say, and now you're a terror." Minnie said in surprise as she watched Eight laugh at Yuqi.

"Whatever, I didn't expect to be treated as soon as I woke up!"

Miyeon stepped into the living room without being noticed, she approached a nearby table but stumbled and knocked over a wine glass, startling everyone. In turn they all gasp and rush to Miyeon's side, someone hit Yuqi's leg and she cried out, and tumbled off the couch, bringing Eight with her.

"Miyeon! You're alive!" Shuhua jumped up and down happily, and Minnie had to hold her breathe to make sure this wasn't a dream while Three gave a polite greeting. Finally the other two came over, and a limping Yuqi held on tightly to Eight who grumbled curses under her breathe as everyone left her to carry the injured.

"Wah! Miyeon you're okay?" Yuqi asks and the brunette has to close her eyes for a second and looks down at the broken wine glass.

_The lights popped and the mirrors and windows shattered instantly as a girl screamed in the room._

She let out a shuttered breath and looks up at everyone in worry, taking in the two injured faces that were bruised and how she just witnessed her friend limping. She looked down at her bloodied clothes. Everyone was silent as Miyeon still did not answer, but finally, she did.

"What did I do?" Miyeon asked, and her eyes went straight to Minnie, who stared at her in worry and shock.

"Minnie." Miyeon said this in a demanding way as she watched the girl step forward hesitantly.

"Miyeon....I....you might want to sit down-"

"Minnie what happened to me!?" Raising her voice hurt her throat but it scared her friends as they saw anger in her eyes, a speck of fear.

"You freaked out. You lost control." She tells the girl, and everyone only stared silently, waiting for the explanation.

"Miyeon, your gifted."

Shuhua gasped, Yuqi couldn't understand, and Three and Eight tensed up and stared at Miyeon hard.   
Miyeon shook her head   
"What does that mean? Gifted, I'm not special-"

"But you are."

"Fine, gifted what does it mean!?" Miyeon stood straight, no longer leaning against the table for support.

"By gifted we mean you aren't a normal human, perhaps you could relate the word for magic or supernatural uses." Eight piped in and Three stepped forward, "You shouldn't worry, Zero- Minnie knows how to treat your aftereffects."

Miyeon only shook her head, and looked to her foreign friends.   
"And you believe this?" She asked in a small voice, afraid of their answer.

"I didn't believe in telepathical abilities until Three unconsciously linked with me." Shuhua nods and Three could only blush in embarrassment but no one knew that except Shuhua. Miyeon looked towards Yuqi for a reason, but Yuqi seemed just as lost.

"Well, Three proved it to me, but I...uh....yeah I believe it." Yuqi nods, and was suddenly aware of Eight's body heat against hers, and the arms that held her up.

_What can Eight do?_ She would think before Minnie stepped forward again and took Miyeon's hand gently.

"I have all your answers, Miyeon, your just gonna have to accept what happened."

"What happened!? I broke a whole bunch of glass somehow!" Miyeon said, and stepped back quickly when she saw the wine glass on the floor, shattered.

"I, what if I hurt someone!?" Miyeon said suddenly and Eight felt the air shift, her hold on the other girl tightened that it made Yuqi look over to see Eight glancing around. Three noticed the shift in both behaviors, silently warning Shuhua to be careful.   
Minnie didn't seem affected, and tried to approach her again.

"Miyeon it's alright-"

"No it's not! It happened before, I could've hurt Yuqi and Shuhua back then!" And the two girls just then remembered a glass cup falling in the room when they were at the latter's house.

"Miyeon! I promise I can help you!"

"No! You don't know me! You're just a stranger!" She yelled and Eight shoved Yuqi out of the way from a table's wood snapping, splinters shot out into the couch. Miyeon didn't seem aware of this as another table broke in a blast and fell to the floor in pieces.

"Miyeon! Stop it!" Shuhua yelled, and Miyeon didn't understand, feeling her heart race and realized she was breathing hard.

"Zero-one!" Eight yelled, and the girl spun around to her who pointed at Miyeon.

"You know her! So you fix this, _now!"_ She yelled as the windows shattered and a harsh wind came in and made hearing difficult. As if a storm had just entered and muted the voices.

"Miyeon!" Minnie yelled and saw her slide to the ground, holding her head as she began to freak out again when looking at what was happening.

"No! Stay away!" She yelled back and tried to get away, only for her forearm to be grasped and pulled forward to look at the other girl.

"I can help you!"

"How!? I've never seen you in my life!" She cried helplessly, and was pulled back into the girl's arms.

"Because I did this to you," Minnie pulls her back to look at her, "I made you forget! And I'm so sorry!"   
Miyeon only watched with crying eyes, and returned the hug, burring her face into the neck under the chin.   
Yuqi squinted her eyes as she felt the harsh wind settle down, and realized she was on the ground in a corner, while Eight stood in front of her, her arms outstretched protectively, a shield.  
Yuqi looked around when Eight guided her to stand again and found Miyeon crying in Minnie's arms. Everyone finally regrouped and stared at one another awkwardly before Three cleared her throat.

"I think it's clear we all need to talk."

:::

  
So that's what they did, they all gathered in the kitchen, and took seats, some pulled up chairs and sat at the small island counter.

"So...should we like introduce-" Shuhua started.

"I'm sure we know whose who." Three interrupts.

"Here, I'll go first then." Yuqi hops off her chair on her good leg and clasped her hands together.

"I, Song Yuqi, hereby start this meeting."

"Yuqi wha-"

"Now!," She slammed her hands onto the counter and pointed at Minnie.  
"Who are you guys!? And where did you come from?" Yuqi demanded, sitting back down and folding her arms.   
The three friends, Yuqi, Shuhua and Miyeon sat on one side and the other on their own side. Yuqi felt guilty creep into her as she watched Eight shift and look down with a sad expression.

"No one will say anything?" Shuhua asks and even tries to get in Three's head when she felt the girl feel lost and sad again.

"We don't know." Minnie says, and catches their attention.

"We were always roaming in one room." She adds, Yuqi suddenly remembered a moment with Eight.

_"Look I drew my room!"_

Yuqi glances over to see Eight looking away from everyone, and her hands squeezing her sleeves of Yuqi's hoodie.

"We had no purpose." Eight says in a low voice, and this time Yuqi finds _this_ scary, as Minnie sighs and she glared at her.

"We had routines-"

"Shut up about routines!" Eight yelled, while Three sat between the two.

"At least we could look forward to something!" Minnie yelled back, Eight just scoffed, crossing her arms.   
"We were prisoners in a building filled with nothing but pointless tasks to fulfill and obey." She hissed out, and everyone fell silent. Eight sighed and leaned back in her chair,   
"It was just a room, just a hallway, just the same _god damn_ meals! The same _fucking_ game!" Eight yelled out and looked down at her lap, felt concern wash over her, and knew who it was.   
Yuqi stared at Eight hard, and Shuhua silently whispered words of comfort to Three in her head.

Miyeon sat up straight, and cleared her throat, she still felt the cool AC air on her cheeks from dried tears.   
"So...it's like....a lab?" She starts, her throat sore from earlier and her bed rest, everyone looks up besides Eight.   
"I mean! If what you say, about a place, locking you guys up...and the fact that, I don't know! You guys have powers?" She ranted and looked to Minnie in realization.

"Wait, did I....was I there?" She asked hesitantly, Minnie quickly sat up.

"No, no! I, your stories different-"

"We were experiments..." Three said absentmindedly, remembering Shuhua's comment.

The conversation seemed to die every second, so Shuhua decided to point their meeting's topic somewhere else.   
"Nova." Everyone looked to her, she licked her lips and made eye contact with the ones across from her.   
"What is it? Because there was a guy..." She glanced to Yuqi who looks down at the counter, recalling the event but something else as well.

"A Nova...like a star?" Yuqi asks, and finds Eight nodding along with Minnie.   
Minnie decides to lead the topic.   
"Yes, a Nova is like a star, however, a _new_ star. Back at...the place, we would rarely hear about Nova's, sometimes we'd see new people come in, but in pairs. I don't know what of it exactly, but those pairs are always separated, I found it strange." She explains, and the others decide to look to the next in line.

"My roommates liked to tell stories, they'd call down the hall to everyone, they said it was like a bond, a bond that couldn't be broken." Three shrugs, and felt Shuhua's surprise, Yuqi only widens her eyes.

"What? So, if we're bonded, what does that mean for us!?" Yuqi stands, already figured out the obvious and couldn't help but remember yesterday.

_"Bring me the Nova!" He demanded_

_"Man..." Eight sighed_

_"What?"_

_"We're a Nova now..."_

"It means, we're bound to each other in a way, like.....what was it....like soulmates? But with a twist." Eight speaks up, and looks to Three, nudging her arm.

"Huh?"

"Tell her how to do it." Eight waves her hand to Shuhua.

"Do what?"

"Shuhua." Eight addresses, and the girl looks over hesitantly as Eight was still pretty upset.

"I want you to get in Yuqi's head."

"Excuse me?"

"What?"   
They said simultaneously, and Three only flicks her head to look at Eight.  
"What are you talking about?!"

"They used to bring some of the Nova's to the white rooms." She started,   
"Sometimes the Nova's fought back, one would be human however..." She ends and nudged Three again.

"I, no that's not possible." Three shakes her head, and Minnie tries to remember, while Miyeon was spaced out by now, it was just a big mess.

"Three!" Shuhua stops the two from arguing, and the said girl looks over.   
_"Just tell me..."_ She pleads to her.

_"I....well...I guess for starters, find a fleeting thought."_

Shuhua turns her head to Yuqi.

_"How?"_

_"Well, if you focus, you'll probably hear a whisper, or a word."_

Yuqi stared back at Shuhua, awkwardly rather, and glanced to both sides before looking back at her.

_"This is stupid..."_

_"Yuqi!"_

"Ah!" Yuqi shouted as she heard a giant voice in her head, and grasped her ears to cover them.

"What the hell?"

_"Yuqi shut up..."_

"Don't tell me to-"

_"You're the one yelling!"_

"Ow! Don't yell in my head!"

They argued a little more until they saw Miyeon staring at them in shock, her mouth agape and her hands at her heart.

" _Holy shit!_ " The two said aloud, and Eight only rolls her eyes as Three blinks at her in surprise as well.

"I wha- so you said the pairs! Or Nova's, they fought back, and one was human!" Yuqi starts fast and stares at Eight solely, "So...does that mean?"

"Quiet!" Minnie says quickly, thrusting her arm out, everyone falls silent, watching as she tilts her head, Three recognized the gesture and 'whispers' to Shuhua.

_"She's listening."_

....

_Footsteps_

_Boots, stomping down the halls_   
_Doors being banged on, and yelling._

_Yelling._

_"Where's the Nova!"_

"Everyone get up! We need to go, _now!"_ Minnie hisses and everyone springs out of their seats.

"Why? What's wrong!?" Yuqi says and follows to Eight's side, remembering her knee and desperately grasped the short girl. Minnie only shakes her head, and steps into the living room with everyone, listening.

"What happened, before you got here?" She asked Shuhua, and the girl blinks before remembering.  
"There was a guy! He was looking for me!" She says quickly, and feels her heart drop at the thought of him following them.

"He wore a cap? Casual wear, newspaper?" She asked and Shuhua looked surprised but nods.   
Minnie sighs and takes Miyeon's arm and has everyone follow her.

"I remember seeing him, back at the mall." She explains and stops at the window, peaking out of it. Three shakes her head, "we can't jump from that height." She warns and everyone snaps their heads to the door being banged on. Eight pushes Yuqi behind her, and steps forward, Yuqi felt anger rise in her suddenly before Minnie places a hand on Eight's shoulder.

"Wait." She looks to Miyeon.

"We need your help."

"What!?" Miyeon looks around and back at the door, shaking her head.  
"No, no, no, what if I hurt you guys!? I don't even know how to...use my gift?!" She pleads, Minnie only shakes her head again, pointing to the window.   
"It's either jumping and hoping we catch something! Or possibly die on the spot!" She says firmly before her eyes soften, "Miyeon please...I would let Eight, but it's best if you do this. Please, we need you." She says the last part in a whisper to the girl's ear.

Miyeon glances back at the mess she made earlier, and to her friends. But she nods her head, because she felt like she had no choice in the matter, she heard the door bust open, but she only looked to Yuqi, Yuqi who was bruised and leaning against Shuhua, Shuhua that the people were looking to take away. She closed her eyes and grabbed Minnie's hand for comfort before stepping infront of Eight.

Thrusting her free hand forward, she willed bullets to stop midair, and flung them back just as fast, into hands and legs of the attackers, who all but cried out and fell quickly. Miyeon opened her eyes when she felt herself breathe again and collapsed backwards into Minnie who praised her repeatedly.

"Alright! Okay! Okay let's go! Come on!" Minnie ordered, dragging Miyeon and leading them down the hall, hearing more people yell after them as they rush to the stairs.

"Oh no...oh no, ow! Ow!" Yuqi cries out as she was more or less forced down the stairs with Eight behind her.   
Finally after reaching the bottom, Yuqi collapsed in pain, Eight had no choice but to pick her up. Despite being shorter than everyone, she carried the girl on her back, it slowed her down, but everyone could move faster without a limping friend.

"Everyone get in!" Minnie shouted and everyone rushed to get into the four seater car, Eight got in first, spinning around and setting Yuqi down, before shoving her to the window and pressing up against her as Three and Shuhua squeezed into the other seat.   
Miyeon and Minnie sat in the front.

"Wait seatbelt-"

"There's no time!" Minnie yelled, immediately starting the engine and hitting the pedal, a car sprung forward onto the highway with six screaming girls.

"Where are we going!?" Shuhua shouted as Three finally clicked on a seatbelt, however it was uncomfortable with two bodies sharing one, Eight had done the same with Yuqi.

"I don't know! Far away from here!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By 'whisper' between Shuhua and Soojin, I mean talking to each other in their head.....


	20. 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just saying, I don't proof read, I'll probably do that when this is all done and over. 
> 
> Also! I really hope you guys aren't minding that I'm making this pretty long, because this is just my style of a story, or how I like to read, so I apologise if its..."slow" or something, I felt like I needed to say that. 
> 
> I plan to make updates on Wednesday, or Saturday. 
> 
> Enjoy! And thank you!

"Stop it..." Yuqi muttered and wiggled in her side of the shared seat, meanwhile Eight kept moving and messing with the seatbelt that was holding them both.  
"Eight, of course this is uncomfortable." Yuqi sighed and gestured to their situation, and for a second everyone screamed when Minnie went over a speed bump rather quickly.

"Do you know how to drive!?" Yuqi said first.

"Apparently!?" Minnie responds, and side eyes Miyeon who still looks terrified from what just happened.

"She practiced in the parking lot." Three confirms, and Minnie huffs, waving one hand around, "You two were so determined to walk _everywhere,_ I wasn't." She admits, and makes a sharp turn right after.

"Again where are we going!?" Yuqi frowns, looking out the window, seeing unfamiliar roads and buildings.  
"I don't know." Minnie shrugs.

"Well...let's go back to Yuqi's place!" Shuhua drops in, and Yuqi snaps her attention to her.

"What, why me?" She points to herself

"It's only her grandfather." Three adds in, and rolls her eyes too,  
"I'm sure Eight wouldn't mind." She also offers and Eight in question grins, linking Yuqi's arm with hers before resting her head on the girl's shoulder.  
Strangely enough it was comfortable to Yuqi and her, but Yuqi determined that her arm would probably go numb later on.

Minnie glances in the rear view mirror to get a look at the two, Yuqi and Eight, she takes her eyes to the road again, her brows forward. Three and Shuhua talk silently to each other, while Miyeon tries to calm her nerves, also thinking over the idea of going back.

"Let's just go." She says, and Minnie had to literally look at her to make sure she was really going with this. Shuhua nods her head to Miyeon when she looks back, and Three could only offer a soft smile. Yuqi just sighs, leaning into Eight, " I guess, and we can call the police, my phone is dead." She concluded and this has the other two checking their own phones.  
"Same here, I didn't get to charge mine." Shuhua pouts and looks to Miyeon who was searching her purse and pockets that she had.

"Where's?....I think I lost mine?"

:::

  
"This turn, turn now!" Shuhua points and screams with the others as Minnie turns down an empty road, Shuhua falling back and clinging to Three and the seatbelt. Yuqi hits her head, and Eight just laughs, Miyeon could only throw her arms up and hold the roof and window to keep herself steady.

"It wasn't that bad!" Minnie yells, feeling slightly embarrassed as every sharp turn she makes, not all the time, they just scream bloody murder.

"Of course it's bad! I'm surprised you haven't fish tailed us yet!" Miyeon yells instead and heard everyone burst out laughing at the two who still quarrelled in the front, and this time Miyeon points down a road up ahead of them.  
"Look! You turn right, but don't you dare punch the gas!" She says angrily, and Minnie has to take a moment to find the road, and everyone prepares for the turn. The vehicle literally slows down almost to a complete stop before turning slowly.

"Minnie-"

"Okay! And here we go!" She yells, punching the gas, sending everyone sinking into their seats.

"Where's the cops when you need them!?" Yuqi yelled, and Shuhua looks over to her.

"Excuse me!? Where were they back at that apartment!?" And finally lights up seeing the long road that lead to Yuqi's mini mansion of her grandfather's place. When they pull up, practically everyone jumped out and fell to their knees.

"Land!" Shuhua exclaimed happily and looks up at Three who was dazed from the journey of getting here. She blinks when she recognized the house from Shuhua's visit. "Well come on then!" Minnie pouts, her face burned with embarrassment but it started to fade and she lead everyone with Yuqi to the house. Yuqi entered first when she found the front door unlocked.

 _"Yeye_! Im home!" She yelled and was about to take her shoes off with everyone else before eight rushed passed them to the living room.  
"Yuqi!" She called and soon everyone was rushing to Eight in the living room.  
"What!?"

"The door!" She points to the kitchen, where the back door was left wide open. With the knowledge of what happened just an hour ago they all creep to the back door. Slowly peeking their head outside, Eight rolls her eyes when she spots the old man tending to a bed of rocks, pulling out some weeds.  
Silently everyone creeps back inside and back to the living room, all glancing at each other before rushing back to the front door and taking their shoes off.

"Now what?" Shuhua whispers, and Miyeon just takes to the stairs.  
"Charge our phones, and then call the police." She whispers back, and leads everyone to Yuqi's room.

"Seriously, we could go to like a guest room instead of mine." She complains and smiles in amusement when Eight takes the bed in a hurry and hugs the giant lion plushie. Yuqi laughs then, when Eight kicks Minnie's leg, shooing her away from the bed.

"Don't be like this!" Minnie whispers, and shoves Eight to the side, squeezing herself on to the bed, and relaxing with Eight who looks at her with a frown.  
"Yuqi." Three taps her shoulder, and the two step into the hallway.

"I don't think it's safe here." She tells her, and it sets Yuqi on edge. Yuqi isn't stupid, no, not all, infact she's probably one of the few who can take on any hard academics in school, and be called an academic prodigy in a way. So when Three says it's not safe, she could only think of the possiblities of what could happen at any moment. On top of that, how to explain to her grandfather of three new friends.

She briefly touches her own face, and felt the small throb of the bruises. Her face now holds distress, and Three feels a small bit of guilt, meanwhile in the room Shuhua perks up from Yuqi's desk chair and looks to the door.

"I'm sorry, but I wasn't sure if you-"

"No, no....it's fine, if anything it had to be said, you know, since apparently you guys are all magic and stuff I guess..." She says absentmindedly because she was distracted now. Distracted by questions lingering in her head, and trying to think up a way to success cover her bruises with make up without looking like a cake face.

"Oh, alright then, I'll go check on the others then." Three nods, side stepping her and back into the room. She looks across to the desk, and finds Shuhua waving her head, beckoning her over.  
"Hm?"

"What's this?" Shuhua glances over her shoulder to see Eight and Minnie talking to each other quietly. She would have laughed aloud when she saw Eight practically covered by the giant plushie.

"That's one of the white rooms." Three points to the outlined of the square, she points to the squiggled window by the ceiling, "I used to have a mind link with Minnie, I'd visit her during night hours, and she would complain about this window being to high." Three points at the door now, "I was surprised when the room was completely white, even the door...and this."  
She points to the scribbled greys on the ground, "I'm not sure if it's all the same, but we wait in a spot to be escorted."  
Shuhua blinks at the area in the drawing, making a connection of hand cuffs when she found two circles and a line holding it together.

 _"You were chained?"_ She asked, looking back at the girl who held her stare.  
_"We all were._ "

Shuhua looks back over to the other two who have started to laugh at each other over something.  
"Then I'm glad you got out." Shuhua nods and slides the drawing back into the drawer she remembered Eight putting it in. Three nods her head,  
"I'm in debt to Eight, Minnie said Eight was the one behind our escape."

"Eight? Really, what does she do?"  
Shuhua was now interested, but her smile fell when she felt a small anxiety build up in Three, almost like a fear.  
_"I've only saw it once....but she was put of control when I saw it."_ Three says and looks over to the other two, Shuhua shakes her head.

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I'll explain later."_

"Hey! Miyeon!" Yuqi calls from the door, leaning against it as she looks to the brunette sitting at the foot of her bed. Quickly she gets up with surprise, and looks around.  
"What!? What wrong?" She looks spooked as she glances to the two big windows in Yuqi's room and tried to see past Yuqi's shoulder.

"Oh, I uh, just needed some help." Yuqi starts and motions down the hall, waiting as Miyeon came to her side and helped her down the hall. Along the way Yuqi couldn't help but ask:

"Are you alright?"  
Miyeon's silent when they enter the bathroom, and when Yuqi tells her she needs help with the make up.  
"Unnie?" Yuqi looks at her expectantly, and takes her hands.

"Its okay to scared."

"Scared!? I'm terrified Yuqi..." Miyeon squeezed the girl's hands, inhaling sharply and looks down.  
"It was terrifying, and the fact that I did it before, I.....Yuqi apparently I had a different life..." She finally spills out, and Yuqi looks surprised.

"Different life?"

"I mean, it easy to put together, I for one never knew about," she waves her hands around and leans against the sink counter, "having some powers, _hell_ I don't know Minnie! But she knows me, she new about my... ability!? So yeah, I lived a different life!" She frowns, feeling tears start up again, she wipes her eyes quickly.

I'm not here to sulk all day now...she thought and looked back to Yuqi who op her make up bag.  
"Well.... we'll get to the bottom of all this later Miyeon, if anything, my face has become part grape, so please help me." Yuqi smiles and hands over the bag, Miyeon musters out a small laugh and smiles back.

"No. Nope, no!......" Minnie whines and pulls the shirt away from Eight who pulls back.

"Why can't I wear it!?" Minnie complains, and finally snatches the big shirt away, "it doesn't even fit you!" She adds before Eight kicks her shin.

"Ow! You-" Minnie was about to curse at her until she realized something, her eyes went wide and her lips formed a big smile. Eight looks at her with a brow raised, she sets her hands on her hips as she waits for the girl to say something.

"Oh my _gosh!"_ Minnie exclaims loudly and catches the others attention, Three and Shuhua jog over quickly, finding Minnie in a giggling mess. Minnie points at Eight while looking at Three,  
"She's a Nova right?" She laughs, and Three seems to make the connection and steps forward to see Eight glaring at Minnie, but this look, meant very well that she was trying to conceal her other expression, embarrassment.  
This time Three laughs, and Shuhua stares at the two making fun of Eight.

"I don't think we should do that..." Shuhua offers, feeling an aura coming off of the shorter girl. Minnie just shakes her head, and proceeds to pull a black long sleeve over her white top.  
"Oh my goodness..." She laughs and Three just rests a hand Eight's shoulder.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

Shuhua felt like she was being ignored now and stepped forward on unoccupied side of Eight and narrows her eyes at her.  
"Yeah, you're a Nova?" She pipes in, Eight just looked at each of them before sighing heavily and shoves There's hand away, and stomps to the bed.

"Oh come on don't act like that!" Minnie laughs, "now you and Three can talk about it, or with Shuhua too!" Minnie smiles and walls over to her with the others following. Shuhua takes a seat first by Eight's side.

"Sure, though I don't know why you would want to talk about it, isn't it just a bond thing." Shuhua nods in thought and looks at Eight who stares at her, Shuhua gasps quietly when she sees Eight's face turn red, not with anger but with embarrassment now or maybe something else.

"Yeah....it's a bond....but like....bonds are formed by...uh..." Shuhua was very astonished by this sudden behavior that she even looked at Minnie and Three who laughed at her bluntly, before turning back at Eight.  
"Feelings....there....I said it." Eight practically deflated as she fell back on the bed and covered her face.

"Wha- feelings? Okay, I guess it makes sense." Shuhua nods, but Minnie shakes her head.

"No, no, Shuhua, _feelings_. Nova's are formed by a strong emotion that is presented by both of the persons." Minnie tries to explain, and now it was There's turn to turn red, and she sort of shrinks away, Shuhua feels this sudden awareness and looks to the side to think about it. It was a few long seconds until Shuhua gasped loudly, and jumped from the bed, running around to point at Three who was averting her gaze.

"What!?" She yelled and pointed at Three and the to herself, before repeating the action.

"Oh my _god!_ " She exclaimed, and backed away with her own embarrassment.

"I...uh.... thought you knew already..." Three says shyly and this makes Shuhua deflate onto the bed with Eight, instead she lays on her stomach by Eight's side.  
Minnie and Three look to the door to find Yuqi and Miyeon looking around the room before looking at them.

"What happened? We heard Shuhua yell." Miyeon says worriedly, and Minnie only shakes her head, pointing at the two on the bed. Yuqi laughs at them, clearly missed what happened, but found the scene amusing anyways.

"So how's it look." She stops laughing, smiling as she points to her face. Three looks surprised and Minnie nods her head, Shuhua lifts her head and just nods too before faceplanting back down. Eight doesn't look, choosing to turn her head to side, looking away.  
"You don't look like a grape anymore." Miyeon joins in at the lack of responses really, and shuffles into the room with Yuqi before closing the door.

Every settles down again, and gathers around, some sit on the bed and the others on the floor.  
"Okay, let's try this again." Minnie starts, and sighs when Yuqi claps her hands.  
"I, Song Yuqi hereby start the second-"

"We should leave town." Three says suddenly.

"What!?" Yuqi exclaims

"It isn't safe here." Three reminds her, and Shuhua crawls forward on the bed.  
"We can't just leave, we have our family and school and stuff here, police will be looking for us if we just leave." She explains, and Yuqi agrees right away.  
"Besides, I don't think they'd know you guys are here." Yuqi tries, but didn't feel the confidence in the saying.

"They know what looks Shuhua like, they know what you look like, and they weren't expecting Miyeon, they didn't even see her coming!" Minnie remarks and throws a fist up on Miyeon's part, though she was a bit truamatized she couldn't help but think it as a compliment and blushed.

"So they have photographic memory?" Yuqi defends and folds her arms, not liking the idea of some sort of rebellion against her grandfather and becoming a runaway.

"Yes." Eight says, and sits up from the bed, looking straight at Yuqi.  
"You're not safe anymore Yuqi, and I'm sorry for that, you and Shuhua are Nova's, and Miyeon she's....pfft Miyeon is _rare,"_ Yuqi noticed Three and Minnie exchange glances, " so by all means Miyeon is going to be a main target if it's just you three together and we're gone."

"What are you, a bodyguard now?" Yuqi frowns, but the frown falters when she sees a smirk plastered on Eight's lip.  
"By involvement with us, its possible they've figured that you two, " Minnie points to Yuqi and Shuhua, " are _their_ Nova's, and if they've figured that out, it's either both your heads or you'll be taken back to where we were."  
Shuhua shudders, and starts to recognize the world in a new light now.  
Yuqi looks down, her nails dug into her sleeves, and she felt her heart speed up.  
"This is crazy." Miyeon throws in, and shakes her head, she stands up and paces back and forth.

"Where would we go? What if they follow? I mean like there's so many things going on that I'm not even sure where to start!" She stops and holds her hips, " So many questions, so many things....so many?" Miyeon pauses, and seemed to brighten up.

"You said....roommates, from before." She steps to Three, Three just nods and Shuhua picks up immediately.  
"And you _escaped_ , there are more of you right!?" Shuhua jumps off the bed, startling Eight.

Three looks to Minnie for help, and Minnie just shrugs her shoulders.  
"Yes, but why?"

"This is crazy, but.... isn't there a way to stop those guys by law?" Miyeon nods, the plan forming in her head, and Yuqi shakes her head, "oh, no, no, no, that's crazy, even if we filed a report we'd need evidence." Yuqi steps in, and the cellmates only looked at each other the to the friends discussing.

"But we can't leave town Yuqi, that's crazy!"

"I know that! But we don't exactly have any evidence either."

"Yes we do! We got powers!"

"Only for it to be covered up like they were!...." Yuqis eyes widen when she realized this, and the she saw Miyeon stare at her, "You want to go there!? Where they came from?!"

" _What!?"_ Eight and Minnie shout, and Three glared at Shuhua who in turn hid by Yuqi.

 _"Hi ladies."_ Yuqi's grandfather walks in.


	21. 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, I just might make a book 2

Everyone whipped their heads to the door to see the elder man walk in. A smile on his face, but anyone could tell it was strained in politeness of seeing others.

"Yuqi, I didn't know you'd be home-"

"Yeye-"

"- _a_ _day later practically."_ He smiles, and it dawns on the others as they were gone overnight without a word. It was a thick atmosphere until Minnie was hastily kicked off the bed by Eight, who in turn looks over innocently.

"Oh, where are my manners," Yuqi's grandfather started, and gave a court bow to the new faces, they return it.  
"I'm Yuqi's grandfather, she didn't tell me she'd be _back_ with company." He nods, a smile no longer on his face, but a semi- neutral expression.

"Uh, yeah, I uh..." Minnie looks to the others for help, and could only spot Miyeon gesturing to the elder man and makes a hand gesture to 'say something'. "Minnie! Uh- Kim Minnie! These two are uh," Minnie quickly points to Eight who now sits up alert,  
_Oh crap!_ Yuqi thinks  
_They're names are numbers!_ She desperately looks around her room for some kind of clue, and spots her scissors on her desk.  
_"Soyeon!_ This is Soyeon..."  
Yuqi intercepts and steps to the bed as normally as possible, resulting in her knee to throb painfully. She leans against the foot of her bed, Eight smiles at the man who just nods his head and looks to Three and Shuhua.  
_"_ _Uh-_ _You're names Susan! Kim Susan!?"_ Shuhua tells Three quickly, and Three straightens up and awkwardly smiles.

"I'm Kim Susan..." She says softly, Yuqi and Miyeon almost facepalm when they recognize Shuhua's kindergarten English name.

"Kim...my apologies to assume, but are the three of you related or?"

"Yes! Well it's actually a complicated story, more like uh.... orphans.... together..." Minnie says quickly, and everyone silently cheers her on. Yuqi's grandfather could only nod his head and turn back to Yuqi.

"I need to speak with you please." He says and gives a quick farewell, disappearing into the hallway. Everyone stayed silent to listen as he takes the stairs finally.

"Your grandfather is aspiring to be a gardener or what?" Eight starts

"Susan!? What if he remembers that's _your_ English name!?" Yuqi points to Shuhua, and Miyeon quickly pats Minnie's back as the girl sighs in relief.  
"I think that went well." Miyeon praised 

"Well you made up a name, so I made one too, but yes it's my English name!" Shuhua folds her arms and hides by Three, in attempt to avoid Yuqi's stare.  
"Oh god, what do we do?" Yuqi sits in her desk chair, and holds her head. She starts to frown and Eight sits up when she feels the frustration and worry pass through her. Instantly she's jumping off the bed and silently making her way to the others that gathered next to her.

"It's okay, just go talk to him, we'll figure things out, here." Shuhua offers, Yuqi shakes her head.

"What do I tell him when he sees me limping by the stairs, or notices that my eye is a bit smaller than the other?!" Yuqi freaks out, and starts to fan herself, "geez and it's hot in here!" She pants and tells the others to get away from her.

"I just need a second..." She says and holds her head, trying to calm her nerves. Eight feels her own hands start to warm up rather quickly, that she forms fist and had to bite her lip down so she didn't give anything away.  
"Yuqi." She calls, and the others part way for her. The girl looks up to see Eight pointing to the door.

"Just shut your mouth and go downstairs, you can do this." Despite Eight saying it with a straight face, and a lower tone of her voice, Yuqi suddenly felt the push that she needed and found her courage to take on a challenge. She stood up from her chair and let out a shaky breath and made her way to the door. When she reached the door the others started to talk amongst themselves, discussing a plan.

"Yuqi." She looked over at Eight, she waited by the doorframe as she stepped out. Eight took Yuqi's arms gently and laced them around herself, pulling her into a hug.

"I know you're worried, I can feel you now, and you can feel me..." She started, and Yuqi suddenly felt calmness wash over her, she leaned more into the hug, trying to drown in the feeling of it.  
"So I'll be with you okay? You won't be alone down there, okay?" Eight pulled back and looked into the girl's eyes.  
_"We're a Nova now..."_

_"Like Shuhua?"_

_"Yeah..."_  
Yuqi smiled brightly at the memory, finally experiencing the bond of a Nova, and blushed when she felt Eight drown her in protectiveness. Yuqi nudged Eight away playfully, "That's cheesy...but thank you." She smiled and turned away when Eight just shrugged with a straight face and skipped back to the room. Facing the stairs she gripped Eight's feelings to herself and limped forward.

"Ow....ow..." Yuqi whispered to herself as she strained her leg to bend correctly and wall down the stairs. She looked over the rail to find her grandfather looking out the window in the living room. Yuqi makes her way to the couch and takes a seat desperately and quickly as her grandfather turns around. A clear frown present and he silently takes his seat in the armchair, leaning forward on his legs he shakes his head.

"Yuqi where were you?"

"I was at Shuhua's..." Her heartbeat started to speed up as she said this.  
"Huh, just yesterday her mother called and said Shuhua was missing, weird right?"

"Well uh, you know, we like to go out and spend the night at Miye-"

"Miyeon's father called and even dropped by to find her." Yuqi suddenly felt the guilt build up and by now she knew her grandfather figured it out.

"Yuqi. Where were you?"

Yuqi lowered her head, and felt tears start to prick at her eyes, they didn't fall, but she felt sick to the stomach, felt anxious for some stranger to bust through the door and demand for her death, or go upstairs and take away her friends.

" _Song Yuqi_."

"I can't tell you!" She yelled, and stood just as she said it, which resulted in her stumbling forward due to the strain in her knee, she caught herself by the table, and looked up at her grandfather.

"Wha- Yuqi what happened?" He rushed to her side and helped her sit down, and finally she let the tears fall.  
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..." She started and wiped her eyes, as well as the make up, she made sure to wipe it away and even used her sleeve to do it. Her grandfather took a seat by her side and waited for her to explain.

"Yeye i'm sorry, but it isn't easy to explain."

"Were you jumped? They're has to be an explanation! Was it those girls, those new friends?" He started and searched for his phone.  
"No, no, no it wasn't them!" She took his arms and snatched the phone from him. "Yuqi give that, please." He tried to take it back, but Yuqi stumbled away quickly and fell, she didn't care though, and got back up.

"No, no, it wasn't them!" She held the phone close to her, and Yuqi grandfather followed after her to the kitchen.

"Then who was it? You can't expect me to sit by." He sighs and placed his hands to his hips, waiting for her reply.  
"I, you don't understand." She gasped out and leaned against the counter which was near the back door.  
"Then help me understand." He leaned at the opposite end of the counter. Yuqi shook her head, and felt the anxiety still pulsing in her, she closed her eyes and felt hot all of a sudden, when she opened her eyes she found herself hyperventilating a bit.

"Yuqi, calm down, just tell me who did this to you." He motions for her to inhale and exhale, which she tries but still feels an itch of anger start to build.  
That was until she felt warmth, a kind of warmth that made you relax in the embrace of someone. She took her hand to her heart and felt her breathing calm down, and absentmindedly looked around for the source. She leaned back more to relax in the feeling of the same protectiveness that was given to her just a while ago.

"Yuqi." Her grandfather makes his way to her side and leans against the counter, holding his hand out for his phone.

"If it wasn't them, I need to at least tell your parents about what's going on." Yuqi looked over to him, and it hurt him to see such bruises on the girl's face, and the years that started to go away, but they were still there.  
She casted her eyes away and looked at his phone, suddenly met with a decision. But when the feeling of warmth pulsed again, she made up her mind, shutting the phone off completely she opened the back door, surprising her grandfather and rush outside.

"Yuqi wait!" He called and started his run, he caught her arm but she threw the phone and took the nearby shovel, she pointed it at her grandfather who backed away.

"Yuqi are you mad!? This isn't like you at all!" He yelled and inches forward carefully, in Yuqi's head she thought she did go insane, but in her heart it clenched with determination to protect. So she spun around and aimed the shovel at the phone, smashing it.

:::

"What was that!?" Minnie spun around, knocking into Miyeon who fell into Shuhua who then knocked into Three and Eight.

"Ow! Zero- _Minnie!"_ Eight yelled and was pissed off to lose her focus on sending comfort to Yuqi. 

"Sorry, but something just broke!" Minnie said quickly and rushed to the door, all the down the hall with everyone behind her. She stopped at the top of stairs and quietly took a few steps down, peaking over the rail and looking around. 

"They're gone!" She whispered up to them and everyone flooded downstairs quickly. Minnie notice Eight go straight to the kitchen, and followed after her. Together they found Yuqi and her grandfather shouting at each other, Eight was surprised to find a shovel in her hands and pointing at him.  
"What's going on!?"Miyeon shouts, and steps in the way of the two before marching to the ones outside. 

"Miyeon-ssi please step aside, Yuqi and I have are having a discussion." He frowns and tries to see Yuqi from over the shoulder, Yuqi in turn uses this chance to waddle back to the house, Eight is the first one who reaches for her and Miyeon comes back running as well. Yuqi spins around, shutting the door quickly. 

"Yuqi what are you doing!?" Shuhua yells and snatched the shovel away,  
"That's your grandfather! Are you crazy!?" 

"No! Yes!? He was going to call the cops!" 

"We need the cops!" Miyeon shoots in, and Yuqi shakes her head,  
"He was going to call the cops on _them_!" She points to the cellmates who exchange glances, "I know that because he's smart like me, it wouldn't take a genius to play along with three new strangers showing up just as we don't answer over night!" Yuqi leaves the kitchen and goes to the front. Eight follows close behind, and stops her from going upstairs.  
"We could still have convinced him that we didn't do anything to you." She tries but she's ignored and everyone watched as Yuqi rushes up the stairs.  
Eight follows her, but paused and looked at the others,  
"Get the car ready, we'll meet you outside." She commands and starts her way up the stairs again. 

Shuhua eyes go wide and she looks to Miyeon who started to pace.  
"We're really doing this? We're leaving!?" Shuhua says, and shakes her head in disbelief, and Miyeon just stops and folds her arms looking at them. 

"We don't have a choice, we can't risk having you guys gone, because we'll be, I don't know, _defenceless_ , and well, we don't know who we're going to deal with when those guys show up." She nods and opens the door,  
"Shoes on and to the car!" She says, and looks at Shuhua confused.  
"What?" 

"You're acting your age-" Shuhua earned a slap to the shoulder.  
"To the car!" Miyeon repeated.

:::

"Yuqi, calm down."  
Eight followed Yuqi around as she started to gather a few belongings to take with her on the road.  
"I can't calm down....I'm about to do everything my parents would have never wanted me to do, runaway!" She exclaims as she stuffs her bag with clothes before moving on to some personal items. 

"Here." Despite gathering her stuff, she gave Eight the giant lion plushie anyways. 

"Wha-"

"Its yours, we're taking it, and besides Miyeon and Shuhua still have their own car, it'll fit." She persuaded, and Eight just blushed into the plushie, holding it tightly when she spots Yuqi folding the drawing she drew and putting it in her bag as well. 

"Okay, let's go." Yuqi nods and takes Eight's hand, and together they rush to the stairs, tie on their shoes and out to the car they went.

"Yuqi! Yuqi stop!" Her grandfather called from the fence, he was desperately looking for items to boost his height so that he could climb the fence. 

"Yuqi don't go!" He yelled, and Eight watched as she didn't look back and climbed into the back of the car, and pulled eight inside. Yuqi looked to the others, "We're going to Shuhua's then Miyeon's, we need your guys car too so you can carry your stuff." She ends and takes the seatbelt, clicking it on with Eight next to her silently. Minnie nods and has Shuhua direct her down the road. 

:::

  
Eventually three vehicles were following one another, and making turns before exiting to the hallway. Miyeon led the way with Soojin in the passenger seat of her car, Shuhua with Minnie and Yuqi driving Minnie's car, she argued that it was time she picked up on her driving skills before she forgot them. Yuqi had her license renewed when she came to Korea, just hasn't been driving very often. And she made sure to include the fact that her left knee is bad, not her right.

_"Yuqi."_

Yuqi blinked as she heard Shuhua's voice, she spoke aloud in surprise.  
"Shuhua? How- aren't you driving!?"

_"I'm not on my phone!"_

"Well this is like-"

_"Whatever, Miyeon said take the next exit, we'll be out of the city soon."_

"Oh, okay." Yuqi didn't hear anything else from her, and glanced at Eight who was curled up in the passenger side, hugging the lion plushie, her head resting on it. Yuqi looks to road immediately when she makes eye contact with Eight.

"Tch, you stalker." Eight teased, and Yuqi's face burned with embarrassment.

"Am not! Just wondering why you're so quiet....... actually yeah, you've been quiet lately." Yuqi nods to herself and flicks on her left blinker, checking her mirrors before moving over.  
"Well....... you're complicated." She answers, and looks out the window.  
Yuqi doesn't get it, and had to really try and remember anything she missed.  
"Complicated? _I'm_ complicated?! _Girl what?"_ Yuqi laughed, and remembered all that's happened to herself and her friends.

"I think complicated goes for this whole situation Eight."

"I thought it was.... nevermind, you're complicated!" She argued and makes sure to keep her head facing the window.

"Eight, as far as I know, I'm scared."

Eight turns her head wordlessly to her, her brows forward, she stared.  
"What?"

"I guess life can be like that, be complicated out of nowhere." She laughed and turned the wheel to follow the others down a narrow road, buildings have finally started to go away, and soon trees were coming into view on both sides.  
"And then when it comes," her hands tighten on the wheel, "it gets scary."

"Eight, two weeks ago, _two weeks_ , I was going to school, hanging out with friends, helping my grandfather, and now, now I'm stressing, my face and leg hurts, I'm behind this wheel, driving out of the city, I'm running away, and....and I'm so scared for what happens next, what will happen to my friends, what will happen to your friends, what will happen to _you_." She rambled out, and the car went silent, Eight bows her head then, and pulls the plushie closer to herself, resting her head on it. For the rest of the ride they didn't say anything. But Eight felt sadness creep into herself, only until it was almost wiped away, as if a door closed on it from getting attached to her.

She bit her lower lip, and looked out the window, seeing the clouds cover the blue sky, and turn grey, yet small snowflakes have started to fall.  
She tried to push her feelings of comfort to the girl, but was still met with a closed door. Sighing she takes the lever by the seat, leaning the seat back, as if it were a bed but propped up, and laid back. She looked at her hands over the plushie, and traced the scars on her palms, and turned them over, found the small cuts on the back.  
Her hand formed fists as she closed her eyes, remembering the feeling of Three trying to enter her mind. Felt like a pressure on the temples of her head, and heard tiny whispers in the distance.

She asked about it, only once, Three did.

_"Do you not want to link?" She stared at her from the table, Eight lowered her head, felt the pressure on her temple again, she frowned, slamming her hands on the table again._

_"Stop it!" She yelled, and Three stared surprised, Zero-one didn't react, she was out of it again that particular day._  
_"What?"_

_"I said stop it!" She repeats, ignoring the shouts from the men on the balcony._  
_"It doesn't work! Can't you tell!? It hurts!" She tapped her own head as if she were mad._  
_"You poking at me! I hate it!" She stood up, and wasn't surprised when men took her wrist, pushed her aside and roughly tied a blindfold on her._

But she switched a week later.

_"I'm sorry..." She started, just as Three took her seat at the table._  
_"You're here on time?" Three pointed out, and Zero-one only nods her head._  
_"You always practiced on us, but I got tired of it, I won't yell again if you do it again." She explained quickly, and bowed her head to the table, keeping it there for the rest of the lunch hour._  
_When it was time, Three gave her one last answer before they never spoke of the topic again._

_"I think it's you."_

She opened her eyes, and felt the tug of sadness wash back in her, as if the door had a crack and it shattered. She let out a sigh of relief when she felt Yuqi again.  
"Me?" She whispered to herself, and unclenched her hands, and found new prints of nails in her palms again, the blood barely seeping out.  
"It's me?"


	22. 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I just wanted to say thank you for the kudos!   
> This story on Wattpad has also reached 1k+ reads finally! <3

"How hard is it to catch _two_ people?!" The man shouts, throwing a phone, it collides to the wall next to a man's head.

"Uh....you mean three-"

"I don't care about Zero-one, if anything we need that Nova and Eight!" He grumbled out and turned to the window, looking at the beds filled with his men, he turned his head to listen to the doctors words.

"It's as if they've all shot themselves in the leg." She wondered aloud and flipped through the clipboard.   
The man turned his attention back and saw one of the injured waving their hand at him, beckoning him over.   
He looked around and slipped into the room quickly, with a frown he tore his shades away to look at the injured man.

"What happened." He demands

"A....girl.." he whispered, and the man moved closer to listen.

"There was a girl...." He gasped out, unfortunately, this man took most of the bullets, and they didn't go to his legs.

"She....she did this....." He didn't have to point to anyone for him to understand.   
"It's.....A-1..." He finished, and the man jolts back, "Are you mad, you must be, there hasn't been such case since the 2004 case." He shook his head.

"A-1..." He repeats weakly before a ring is heard, and the hand drops,   
he was dead.

:::  


  
Walking down the hall, he fixed his tie and pat down the wrinkles of his attire from sitting. He made his way to the intercourse, slammed the door open and only walked down two rooms and stared at the label on the wall next to a cell. "A-1" he read aloud, and kicked the wall with anger, punched the door to a white room that had no one.

He pulled out a Motorola CP200D (aka. no surprise, a walkie talkie) and called for anyone.

" _Y_ e _s_ _sir?"_

"I need a report on the retrievals." He sighed, making his way back to the stairs.

_"We've had no captures with Eight, Zero-one, nor the_ _Nova-_ _"_

"Forget Zero-one, the Guardian wants the Nova now."

_"Yes sir, however we have a female, 6-1, one capture."_

"6-1?" He paused at the stairs, remembering the meeting, and then nods his head, a plan forming, he races up the stairs.

"Get me a team ready, and send 6-1 to them, tell them they must be ready before I get there!" He orders and laughs once the Motorola is put away.

:::  


  


The door slams, and Miyeon sighs in relief when she sees a motel. They were practically out of the city, but near it's edge. Taking her bag from the backseat she sees Three still in car. She pauses and clears her throat, Three looks over.   


  


"Is something wrong?"   


  


Three shakes her head, and opens the door, Miyeon quickly takes up her bag.   
"Uh...hey, wait." She jogs to the girl's side, and noticed distress on her face.   


  


"Three, please, what's wrong?" She tries again, the arrangements for the vehicles was rather made by Three herself, Shuhua was confused but excepted it, while Minnie thought it was a great time to get to know the other. Miyeon glances to see Shuhua and Minnie talking animatedly, and heading to the front to book the rooms.   


  


"I thought she knew about my feelings."   


  


Miyeon whipped her head over, surprised to hear an answer. She adjusted her bag, and together they followed the others to the front.   
"What do you mean?"   


  


"Well, my link usually means I can hear the others thoughts whenever I want to, and they can too if they accept the link." Three holds the door open for Miyeon and they walk down the hallway behind everyone else.   
"The link allows us to feel each other's emotions." She throws in, just as they reach the elevator, everyone squeezes in, and stand together silently.   


  


"What floor?" Yuqi asked, and Miyeon was surprised to find Eight in the front, but she was dragging the lion plushie which meant everyone else was suffering being squished behind her.   


  


"Just the second." Shuhua answered.  


  


"Why didn't we take the stairs, it's only a motel?"   


  


"I didn't wanna walk." The elevator dings and everyone waddles out, Shuhua and Minnie turn and have everyone pay attention.   


  


"Okay! We're spending the night, so whose gonna be roommates?" Minnie claps, and glances at the others who don't answer. Shuhua's stare lingers on Three before she glances at Miyeon who in turn looks surprised.   


  


"What?" Yuqi yells, and everyone turns to see Eight looking off to the side and frowning.   


  


"What?" Miyeon asked, and Eight quickly takes her side.  
"I wanna room with Miyeon-ee Unnie!" She frowned, and Yuqi pouts before looking around and see's Minnie.  
"Fine, I'll room with Minnie!" She declared and pulls the girl to the side. Miyeon waves to Minnie who waves back, and gives her the keys to their room.   


  


"Let's eat first." Shuhua suggested and takes Three's arm, linking it and leads everyone to the lobby and down to the small cafeteria. They made sure to grab something quick and settle down at their own tables. Miyeon and Three, Minnie and Yuqi, Shuhua and Eight.   
Miyeon finally digs into the late dinner of chicken and waffles.  


  


"So, emotions, you can feel each other's emotion?" Miyeon continues from before, and took notice at the amount of food on Three's plate. She sighs, and moves her plate over before sliding some of her cut up waffles to Three's.   
Miyeon watched Three stare at it, and looked at her confused.   


  


"You had nothing basically." Miyeon confirms, Three nods her head to the others.   


  


"They did too." Miyeon turns in her chair to get a glimpse at Minnie and Eight's plate. She shakes her head, hesitant to ask the obvious, but she did.   


  


"Why?"   


  


"It was the rule."   


  


Miyeon only nods her head, and proceeds to finish her meal, but then an idea came on.   
"What is she thinking?"   


  


Three shakes her head,   
"It is rude to invade without permission." Miyeon just stares at her expectantly.  


  


" _So what is it_?"   


  


"She's thinking about Yuqi and Eight."   


  


"What? Why?" Miyeon turns around to see Shuhua is rather staring at Eight, who seems oblivious and is currently enjoying her waffles with a smile. Miyeon glances over to the opposite table to see Yuqi peaking at her from her plate and laughing at her.   


  


"She is curious about their relationship, and....uh....about me?" She nods, and Miyeon smiles at her when the girl blushed.   


  


"So...do you like her?" Miyeon pushed her plate aside, now empty, and leans on her hand for an answer.   
"What do you mean?"   


  


"Well, I don't know, what happened while me and Yuqi were gone?"   


  


Three also leans on her hand, and used her fork to play with the food, stabbing the soft waffle pieces and then the chicken. She frowns at the memory, and doesn't notice Shuhua perk up and look over to them. Three sighs;  


  


"I don't know what to think of it, I thought it was common to have a favoritism towards a person."   


  


"Wait what-"  


  


"I suppose Shuhua does not like to be favored so much, it must be uncomfortable-"  


  


" _Favouritism?!"_ Miyeon whisper shouts in disbelief, and leans back in her chair to cover her face, she felt shame. Three blinked in confusion, and felt like she was missing something.   


  


"So it's wrong to think this person is better than another?" She asked, and Miyeon quickly waves her hands.  
"No, no, no, that's not, it's completely fine, if anything Yuqi is always bluffing so there's that." She sighs when she noticed said person and Minnie call out them and let them know they're going to their room.   


  


"I just thought you like Shuhua, like, _like_ like, you know?" She tries to gesture the meaning, but Three just stares at her, Miyeon practically deflated.   
_'of_ _course she doesn't, I don't think she's ever even took on a crush before...'_  
She decides to end the topic,   
"Nevermind, I guess we should head to our rooms the-"  


  


"Three!" Shuhua pops up by their table, startling Miyeon, she looks around the girl.   


  


"Where's-"   


  


"She's outside, over there." Shuhua points to a door that has an area for eating outside, which also held a small pool and fencing around that area. From the window they saw the girl just standing there, facing the pool.  


  


"Come on Three." Shuhua smiled, and hastily pulls Three up, she seemed concerned but let a small smile slip.   
Miyeon watched them go without saying goodnight or goodbye to her.  
"Aish, Yeh Shuhua!" She complained, picking up her plate and Three's, she headed to the back, throwing them into the trash near the door, they were plastic anyways.   


  


The doorbells rung when she pulled the door open, stepping outside she wasn't surprised at how cold it was, winter was nearing, it was practical there actually. She wrapped her arms around herself and took her time to walk around the tables and open a small gate which led to the pool.   


  


"Eight?" She stopped by the girl's side, the girl casted her eyes away, and ignored her. Miyeon forwards her brows, and lightly taps her shoulder before leaving her hand there.   
"Hey, it's cold, why don't-"   


  


"I'm fine." Eight takes Miyeon's hand away, and walks to the middle of the pool, and stares at it, Miyeon sighs, and followed with determination.   


  


"You don't have to hide anything,  
you know."   


  


Silence, Miyeon now feels worry creep into her, sure she literally knows nothing about her, and has really briefly met her, but she's found an acquaintance in her because of Yuqi. If Yuqi can stand her and smile at her, than Miyeon won't ruin it, she'll try to befriend her.   


  


"You can talk to me." She watched Eight look up at the sky for a moment, but she still didn't answer.   
"I don't know what I'm doing to be honest, I get that we've just met recently, and the fact that I literally think I've gone insane." She mirrors Eight, still hugging herself, but she looks at the water, wondering why it was so interesting to stare at.   


  


"Yuqi said it was complicated..."   
Miyeon nods her head, feeling the same anxiousness rise up again, her heart beat speeding up, and she had to take controlled breathes to not freak out.   
"It is, and it's scary." She nods, and shivered at the cold wind.   


  


"We should head back, Eight." She said softly, but Eight didn't budge, and Miyeon took the time to finally realize she wasn't shivering at all, but void of emotion and hands clenching.   


  


"I think it's me." She said, and Miyeon had to ask again.   


  


"We had one room, one hallway, one game. I think this pool is filled with a lot of color, and shines with the sun and moon." She points at the pool water, where the moon has started to take over the sun's light. She thrust her arms out and laughed suddenly, "I like how open this place is, no one hall to make me run back and forth in." She looks at the sky, dropping her arms and looking at Miyeon.   


  


"But life is a game, and I think I'm losing,I'm losing, losing, and losing, and losing-"   


  


"Eight! Calm down!" Miyeon quickly waves her hands and pulls Eight into her arms, she gasped at how warm the girl was that she had to stop herself from pulling away and questioning her. She stays silent when Eight loops her arms around the girl, returning the gesture and sighing.   


  


"Yes, life is a game Eight, but no one wins." Miyeon pulls away, and sets her hands on the girl's shoulder, squeezing it gently.   


  


"And no one loses."   


  


:::  


  


"Ugh, I can't fall asleep!" Yuqi complains and Minnie sighs, annoyance written on her face when she looks over. She sees Yuqi surrounded by the pillows from her bed, and hugging one tightly as she buries her cheek into it with a frown. Yuqi looks up to see Minnie staring and she sighs.   


  


"I just can't fall asleep."   


  


" _I know_ , how did she stand you?" Minnie questions and Yuqi sighs again, and that's when Minnie figures it out.   
Remembering the short girl's moment of shyness, Minnie rolls over on her side with a smile that Yuqi catches.   


  


"So."   


  


"Hm?"   


  


"How's is it like to be a Nova Yuqi?" She asked excitedly, Yuqi only looks past her, at the closed curtains before looking back. Strange, she felt as though the sky was interesting for a moment.   
Yuqi shrugs her shoulders, "it's alright? I don't know, nothing has really happened, what am I supposed do?" She asked, remembering Shuhua talking in her head suddenly.   


  


Minnie looks surprised however, and sits up, "You- wha- huh....I guess it was like Three." She thinks aloud, and it has Yuqi sitting up and asking questions.   


  


"What? What's like Three?" Yuqi couldn't wait, and takes about four pillows, and jumps into Minnie's bed who whines before scooting over, waiting as Yuqi reshapes her sleeping arrangements.   


  


"Well, as a Nova, you guys are bonded, right?" Yuqi nods, "yeah, you guys said that, and I'm assuming we get powers too!" She throws a fist up as an emphasis. Minnie shakes her head,   
"Not exactly." Yuqi drops her fist.   


  


"Tell me, has anything.... happened between you two? Like, how do you feel about Eight?" Minnie asked, and Yuqi takes a moment to think about it.   
"Well, there isn't anything that's really come between us, it's just, sometimes, I get this pull, or this sudden thought, to be next to her, it's strange really."   
Minnie gasped and shakes her head, a smile starting to form,   
"No, that's okay, it's normal as a Nova."   


  


"You say Nova, what does it really m-"  


  


" _Now_ , what is this pull, or thought you say?"   


  


"Tch," Yuqi pursed her lips but answered anyways, "It was on the bus, when....well, before we were leaving I felt like....I wanted, _no, gosh_ , why is it hard to explain-"  


  


"Yuqi."   


  


"I wanted her by my side, like, _so bad_ , I felt so relieved when she was with me afterwards."   


  


"So that's the pull? A need to be by her side or your side?"   


  


"My side." She confirmed, Minnie nods.  


  


"What's the sudden thought then?"   
Yuqi's eyes widen, and she sorta just shuts down, her face flickering through different emotions.   
"Well..... they're like memories, but I was surprised to remember it."   


  


"What was it?" Minnie waits in anticipation, and Yuqi seems hesitant.  
"They're not good memories, when I was at school, I suddenly remembered Shuhua drowning in my mom's pool."   
Yuqi looks to the curtains again, and Minnie takes notes, after all, she was very observant, and quick to pick up the pieces.   


  


"And then I remembered my neighbors dog barking at me when I was little, and some drunk guy was yelling at it. But it felt so real too, like the dog was so angry..." Yuqi shudders at the memory and looks to Minnie.   


  


"What if this is what Miyeon felt?" Yuqi thought suddenly and Minnie was surprised to hear the girl's name, that she had to stop thinking about Yuqi and Eight, now it's Miyeon, Cho Miyeon.  


  


"Huh?"   


  


"What if...what if whatever keeps triggering my oldest memories is what's happening to Miyeon! And that's why she's suddenly found her powers and-"  
Yuqis eyes widen and she points at Minnie accusingly.  
"Why'd you take her memory away!?"   


  


"How-"   


  


"Miyeon told me some stuff, but it had to be you if you knew her from before, so why? Why'd you do it?" As if the tables have turned, Yuqi the interrogator and Minnie the suspect.  


  


"I....I had no choice really." Minnie looks to the ceiling, and doesn't speak for a bit.   


  


_The fall of autumn leaves rushed into the wind when a little girl ran through them._   


  


"Why? What happened Minnie."   


  


_A little girl played with the other kids, racing around the playground, jumping in piles of leaves, lucky if no bugs were in them. One kid stood off to the side, waiting by a bench, watching a girl run around happily with her friends._   


  


Yuqi didn't say anything when tears spilled from Minnie's eyes, but the girl cried silently.   


  


_"Are you stalking me?" The girl asked the other who stood by the bench, she wiped away her one tear and shook her head, a strained smile._   
_"No, I was just saying goodbye."_   


  


"It was me or her Yuqi!" She said weakly and wiped her tears away, but they still fell.   


  


_"Goodbye? But- maybe we can get to know each other."_   


  


_"No." The little girl put her hands up,_  
 _"We already got to know each other, but only one of us is saying it." She nods, and watched as the other girl just looks at her confused._ Minnie _, quickly brings the other girl into her arms, and holds her tightly._  


  


_"I hope you'll be happy, goodbye Miyeon."_   
_Pulling away, she turns and runs, Miyeon shouting for her, but she didn't look back. She only ran to the last home she'd ever see again, the last until the door was broken open, the parents yelling, and the familiar man stepping into her room, and the familiar blindfold on her eyes, she was taken away._   


  


She was Zero-one  


  



	23. 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise it's a coincidence that I'm updating on Miss Jeon Soyeon's birthday.....  
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MISS JEON SOYEON!! (980826 ---> Today is 200826)

**七夕快乐**  
(It's late but ♡)

Yuqi knocked on the door rapidly, Minnie was behind her, looking down, she was nervous, and felt prepared to run if she had to. Yuqi knocked again when she got no answer. 

"Is this even the room?!" She frowned and looked down at the room number she had scribbled down. 

"Oh wait, that's a four not a....nine.." she said to herself, and dragged Minnie down a few more doors and repeated her actions. Didn't even last another wave when the door finally pulled open, revealing Miyeon. Tired, but alert, she even had a pot in her hand. Yuqi jumped and Minnie took in the force of her reaction, she had to hold the girl steady from freaking out more.

"Miyeon! What the h-"

"What are you two doing up?!" She growled out instead, and pulled Yuqi by the wrist, and signalled Minnie to close the door when she stepped inside.   
She heard the bickering of the two friends, and a lamp light was flicked on in the bedroom. 

"Yuqi?" Eight peaked out from the bedroom, and saw the girl freeze from just shoving Miyeon.   
"Oh, Eight? How's you're roommate huh?" She frowned, and Minnie couldn't help but snicker before she was met with a glare by the girl, reminding her why she was here. 

"I don't know, probably better than your roommate, looks to me you have a complaint." Eight said casually and leaned against the door frame. Minnie turns her head to see Miyeon placing the pot down, not a pan, a _pot_ , there's a difference you guys. 

"What's wrong?" Miyeon interrupts the other's bickering, and turns on the living rooms lamp. Yuqi goes quiet first with Eight, and beckons Minnie forward. 

"Yuqi I don't think-" 

" _Miyeon."_ Yuqi sighed, and Minnie goes quiet, Eight seems to notice the tension and takes a seat on the couch first, everyone else follows. 

"What do you....what do you think, about your gift?" Yuqi starts, Miyeon's nails dig into her sweatpants, grasping them in nervousness. She doesn't answer for a few moments, but nods her head before sighing. 

"It's scary, feels like I always have to keep myself in check....a burden..." Miyeon glanced at Minnie who looks down immediately, "Yuqi I don't think we should do this." Minnie whispers, but everyone could still hear her. 

"Miyeon," Yuqi ignored her, "I think Minnie can help you with that. She can give you your memories back." 

Miyeon's eyes go wide, and Eight looks over, now interested. 

"I- uh...you can? Can you really?" Miyeon leans towards Minnie. 

"..." Yuqi nudges Minnie, "I can..." She said quietly, but just as loud enough for them to hear her. 

"But what's wrong?" Eight asked, the obvious question, she thought.   
Miyeon waits for an answer, Minnie stands up, and goes to the mini kitchen, everyone can still watch as she searches the cabinets, before finally checking the lowest one, and pulls out a small wine bottle. Yuqi gets up and searches for the cups in the cabinet she just saw it in. 

"So you just need wine-" 

"I need a few stuff, hold on." Minnie opens a few more cabinets, and sighs in relief when she's found one that had a few seasonings and spices. 

Meanwhile, Eight leans into the couch by Miyeon's side, she nudged her with her foot, grabbing her attention. 

"So...how much can you remember? Assuming this is from when you were younger?" Eight asked, and didn't miss the way Miyeon paused to think. The brunette turned on her side, giving her, her full attention. 

"Well....it's more like spots." 

"Spots, dots?" Eight asked quickly, Miyeon nods, and used her fingers to explain it more. 

"Let's see....so one time, I remembered there was a birthday party." Miyeon lifts her index finger up on both hands.   
"But my parents told me there was no party, nothing planned. But I knew something was planned, I knew something was supposed to happen that day, but it just..." Miyeon puts down one of her index fingers. "It was blank, but still there?" Eight looks at her in awe, a clear curiosity in her eyes, and she waves her hand to continue. 

"And? What happened after?" She asked, Miyeon just shrugs, "my parents just took me to the park instead, tried to distract me from asking them about a party all day." She laughed softly, and turned her head to see Minnie bringing a glass of wine over, and saw Yuqi watching intently even as she sat down.   
"Wah, what she just did was so fast, like she took this, crushed it up, took that and sprinkles it in-" 

"Yuqi." Eight sighed, Yuqi put her hands down from trying to react what she saw. 

Miyeon scoot forward and looked up at Minnie who brought a small leaf from a plant that was actually real from the kitchen. She whispered quietly, this time no one could understand the words, before crushing and tearing the leaf, carefully she dropped it inside the drink. The leaf glowed lightly just as it touched the liquid before disappearing into it. 

Everyone was silent when they saw nothing else happen. 

"Go on, get the spots out." Eight pats the girl's shoulder, Miyeon looked up to see Minnie watching her, clear worry on her face, and the way her hands were held together tightly. With a small shake in her hand, she picked up the glass, and downed the red liquid.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
**August 25** _2004_  
 _The leaf_ _fell quietly, gently. Slid across the windowsill down to the carpet floor of the room. Didn't stir until the room door burst open_ , _and a little girl rushed through, a smile on her face when she saw the clock on her nightstand._

"Minnie?" The little girl whispered, glancing all around about in her room, and then to the opened window, the moon shining and the stars sparkling.

"Miyeon?" The said girl spun around to find Minnie peaking out of her closet, hiding. She made her way over quickly, and smiled as soon as she opened the closet door.

"You're back! How was the trip?" Miyeon asked excitedly, but was mindful of her parents downstairs.   
Minnie only shrugged her shoulders, and into the arms of her friend, sighing when she felt the embrace.

"It was boring, and lonely." Minnie rolls her eyes, and takes her seat on Miyeon's small twin bed. The brunette shakes her head, placing her hand on her hips.   
"It couldn't have been that bad, it was a festival wasn't it? At least you got to go..." Miyeon pouts, but her expression cools once she sees the familiar gesture of Minnie tapping her own ear. The girl pulls out a tissue, revealing red stains on it.

Minnie glanced up to see her reaction, the girl only frowns, and sighs before taking her side.   
"It was.... _difficult._ " Minnie rephrased, and stuffed the tissue back into the pocket of her jeans.   
"How's it going?" She redirects the attention, and the two just knew what it meant. Miyeon flicks her wrist, and thrust out her hand, her eyes closed in concentration, her other hand squeezing Minnie's. Minnie smiled widely when a bag of chocolates came to Miyeon's opened hand.

As soon as it reached her, Miyeon leaned practically all her weight into Minnie, exhausted. Weakly she laughed and she showed her the chocolates.   
"I didn't see you in February....so I found my mother's friend's gift last week, talked to her about it, and so...", Miyeon opens the bag and presents it Minnie.   
"Happy Chinese Valentine's day." She smiled, and Minnie could only laugh, before being shushed, warned of being heard, but the two sit close together and giggle anyways, enjoying the chocolates.

 **September 17 2004**  
"And.....wait!" Minnie shouted, and Miyeon gasped, dropping the medium rock just as Minnie exclaimed. She felt dizzy for a moment, and dropped her hand, but she searches for Minnie. Her head started to throb a little with pain, but she found the girl.

"What! What's wrong!?" Miyeon whispered, and came to Minnie's side when seeing her crouched, she mirrors her.

Watching, Minnie watched through the trees, watched the familiar black car pull away from a building that has been there since lunch time.

 _It's them, it's them, they know..._ she chants in her head, and looked over to see Miyeon struggling to look through the bushes, her eyes squinted and nose scrunched from an itch.

"Let's go home." Minnie smiled, taking Miyeon's arm, who in turn pulled back.

"Why?" She frowned, and points to the rock she had tried to handle.   
"I thought we were going to practice?"  
 _Don't tell her_ , her mind whispered, and Minnie shakes her head,   
"It's getting late."

"It's two-"

"You should be in school, so then you're mom can pick you up."

"But-"

"Let's go!" Minnie smiled again, took her wrist and rushed them to return to the Park's area. Once near the gates, Minnie pulls out a cap from her backpack which was hidden in a bush. Dusting it off and checking for bugs, she waits as Miyeon pulls her hair back, tying it, before setting the cap on her head. Miyeon smiles, fixing the cap to be comfortable on her head. Minnie switches out her hoodie for a black one, and let's down her own hair before zipping the bag, and the two make their way out of the park.

:::

"You're right, I'm gonna be late!" Miyeon screamed when she finally checked the time from a near by cafe. 

" _I'm always right!"_ Minnie whined and followed after Miyeon who started to run. Strangers near by we're confused, and debated on whether to stop them, look for their parents, or something. But it was too late when they've already rushed past them. 

"Oof!" Miyeon collides with a girl who was as tall as herself, wearing an overall and a yellow shirt, her hair decorated with small flowers and tied up in two twin buns. She brushed out her bangs to see Miyeon getting up quickly, Minnie just turned her back to the girl and pulled Miyeon up.   
"I'm sorry!" Miyeon yelled to the little girl. 

"Yuqi? Are you okay?" The little girl's mother gasped, and then gasped again when there was a scream down the street, and a dog barking angrily.

**October 8 2004**  
"Miyeon." Minnie looked at the girl, it was another late night, another night of the girl weeping silently. Minnie's little heart clenched when she heard the sniffles and watched the girl waddle towards the window weakly.  
She pushed her hands through, and took the wrist, slid down to interlace them together. 

"What-" 

"I wish I could forget..." Miyeon confessed, Minnie's eyes went wide, but she cooled her expression despite the moonlight on her back. Minnie's hands squeezed the other's gently.

"I want to be normal....all the other kids think I'm weird and I.... _dad_ looks at me weird..." She frowned sadly, and leaned forward to rest her head on Minnie's shoulder, while the other girl stood on the other side, freezing in the night. She hugged her back, her mind racing and planning, and planning. Slowly, she pushed Miyeon away, and wiped her tears before whispering to the girl.

_"I can do that."_ She left the windowsill and chose to mute Miyeon's reply. 

**October 23 2004**  
She watched from the bench, didn't bother to hide her bag in the bush anymore, didn't bother to rush into the crowd of kids playing around in the field. 

"Are you a stalking me?" The brunette asked, when she approached the girl. She could have sworn she felt a familiarity from her, but Minnie shook her head, wiped her eye quickly before holding a strained smile. 

_"No, I was just saying goodbye."_

"Miyeon?" Yuqi asked worriedly, after only but a couple seconds did she start to tear up. The brunette hid her face in her hands, and looked down at the same time. 

"Miyeon..." Eight tried, and rubbed the girls back in comfort. Miyeon finally sucked in a breath from her cries and took some tissues from Yuqi. 

"Minnie I.....why?" Miyeon started, and Minnie looked up, there was suddenly hope and guilt and questions seen in her eyes, Miyeon wondered which one would the latter settle on. 

"I...you said you wanted to be normal....so I did that-" 

"But where were you? Where did you go?" 

Minnie shakes her head, finally felt the tears fall, remembered the men taking her arms and wrapping the cloth over her eyes. Minnie held her forehead in one hand as she answered. 

"If I had stayed, you would have remembered and everything would have been for nothing....I was the trigger, I didn't want to ruin that for you." Minnie nods, she looks up to see Miyeon shake her, and cover her mouth.

"You knew....didn't you..."   
Yuqi looks between them, suddenly she felt like she hadn't known Miyeon at all when the two, (Miyeon and Minnie) shared a look like they knew the big plans for something greater. 

"It was me or you, I made the choice." Minnie nods, and suddenly Eight was piecing their short brief of information together, she stood up angrily. 

"You let yourself get taken away?!" Eight growled, and Yuqi felt her heart race at the sudden out burst. 

"Eight-" 

"Minnie!," She cuts her off, " how could you..." 

"I was just a kid, I wouldn't have been able to have done anything anyways." Minnie looks down, Miyeon continues her weeping silently, trying to digest all the old memories back, leaving Eight to her anger. 

"What about...your parents?" Eight took a step forward, and ignored Yuqi's gently saying " calm down..." 

"They took them too...." 

"What about Miyeon?" 

"How could she ha-" 

Eight shakes her head, and Yuqi gasped in surprise when she shed tears. Miyeon looked up and was surprised as well, Minnie stared confused. 

"You're strong Minnie, I always knew you were different, had something to tell but wouldn't say it all those years in there..." Eight steps past Yuqi and placed a hand on Minnie's shoulder. 

"But you were selfish." She whispered harshly, "You could have been _free_." Eight finished, Yuqi's eyes widened at her words and she watched Eight pat Minnie's shoulder before stepping away. 

"I'm going to bed...don't forget to tell Three and Shuhua in the morning..." Eight called and slammed the door shut.   
Yuqi stared at the door for a little bit, she kept thinking she just witnessed all new sorts of sides to her friends, it was weird, but she felt like she was finally getting to understand them. Eight and Minnie she means. Clearing her throat, Yuqi leads everyone else to get up, and makes her way to the door. 

"I'll leave first." She told Minnie, and steps out to head back to their room.   
Minnie stayed glued to her spot by the door, and looked over her shoulder at Miyeon who finally stopped crying but was still frowning sadly. 

"I think she's right..." Miyeon started, Minnie only listened, like she always did. "it was a bit selfish..." 

_"I want to be normal..." She confessed, her little confession and was held in an embrace separated by a windowsill. She felt the hot breath on her skin when the other whispered back._   
_"I can do that..." The girl turned away, and Miyeon reached out for her._

_"I don't want to forget you!" Miyeon yelled out into the cold night._

"I only wanted to forget that I was different, and that I didn't have anything to hide or keep track of..." She frowns, and settles herself in the embrace of Minnie. 

"The kids always thought I was weird too...the two of us together would have made you uncomfortable when they bullied..." Minnie whispered, and the two rocked each other slowly, a silent relief to have found each other, in a way, again. 

"It still would have been better to have a friend there instead of meeting new ones until middle school..." She laughed, and smiled when she felt the vibration of Minnie's own laugh. The two didn't speak for awhile, but Miyeon suddenly thought of something. 

"Minnie..." 

"Hm?" 

"It was a nickname... because I couldn't pronounce your real name when I was little." Miyeon gasped and looked up at Minnie, "Do you...do you remember your real name?" 

Minnie shakes her head, "No, if it's one thing that I can't remember, it's my name and age..." She nods, and felt sudden anxiety, "they're...... they're responsible for that..." She choked out, and Miyeon quickly wiped Minnie's tears away. 

"Sh, it's okay....I'm here now..." She nods, and stilled her hands on Minnie's face, her thumbs sliding against the skin, under the eyes gently. 

"Your birthday..." Miyeon started, and proudly smiled when Minnie's eyes went wide, " Is October 23, 1997..." She laughed softly when Minnie started to tear up again, Miyeon sighed playfully,   
"Hopefully I say this right," she laughs,   
"Your name..." She pulls Minnie close, resting their foreheads against each other.

"Is Nicha Yon....Yontararak." 

Minnie closed her eyes, and felt like a sudden weight was lifted off her shoulders, she felt lighter, and when she opened her eyes she didn't know that Miyeon saw a glow in them. The glow of gold and small, but it was there, there when they stared at each other silently. 

_"Thank you."_ She whispered, Miyeon just nods, and smiled when Minnie pulls away, holding her own smile.   
"Maybe I am free now." She finished, and disappeared down the hallway to rest peacefully that night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 七夕快乐  
> 'Qīxì kuàilè'  
> "Happy Evening of the Seventh(Tanabata)"   
> Or  
> "Star Festival"
> 
> Happy late Chinese Valentine's Day! (200825)  
> yeah it was yesterday....but I'm giving out hearts and wishes to you guys and Miss Soyeon.
> 
> Here's a quick story of CVD, credits to 'aug'
> 
> 七夕节(Qixi festival) is a festival based on a very old myth. The story has many variations but simply put it tells of a young cow herder who is separated from his true love, a weaver maiden by a silver river. On the 7th day of the 7th lunar month they are rejoined when magpies form a bridge to allow the lovers be reunited.
> 
> 情人节(Valentine's Day) is a festival that started around the 18th century and used the name of a christian saint for the handwritten notes of love they would exchange.
> 
> They are very different in background but have given way to the commercial ideals of consumerism. The malls seem to treat both as the same type and I often see it referred to in print as "Chinese Valetines Day"


	24. 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I rewrite this a couple of times and it still sounds rushed to me....oh well, hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> I also realized how hard it is to keep track of the behaviors, so I'm going back to make some notes.   
> But I checked the behaviors in this one, so it should still be fine. 
> 
> (Honestly I have never made a story this long lmao)
> 
> (P.S. as you can see, the story is nearing it's end, might add one or two more chapters but the end is near, gonna be making longer chapters now too)

"Shuhua."

Turning over on my side I look up to see Three staring at me, blinking I just stare at her.

_"Are you mad at me?"_

I scrunch my face up in confusion, sitting up as quickly as could, because I realized the morning has already came.   
"What? Mad at you?" I rub eyes and fill the bed dip near my legs.

"Yes..."   
I stretch and yawn before answering.

"No, I'm not mad, what made you think so?" I try to recall what I did yesterday, but she just shakes her head.

"Do you not like to be a Nova?"

I felt worry from her, so I push my feelings of reassurance to her.

"I'm still trying to wrap my head around everything, but I don't mind, why, what's wrong?" I finally push the covers off, and scoot over to her side. 

"I talked to Miyeon yesterday...she said something that's just been on my mind..." She nods. 

Our link has had some changes, some flaws have been fixed. For example, we can't constantly hear each other's thoughts, unless we really want to. She sighs and just looks at me with a gentle smile. 

"Minnie said Miyeon's memories are back." 

"I- that's great! But I-what about-"

"We need to pack quickly she also said, and she may also have found a place for us to hide better for awhile." Three stood up quickly and I just blink a couple of times, wondering what just happened, _did she just ignore me?_  
With a small frown, I get out of bed and start to get ready for the day, while I see Three was already done and left the apartment just as I stepped out of the bedroom. 

:::

"You remembered your name?!" I heard Yuqi shout from the lobby as I made my way down the hallway. Yawning I enter to see Miyeon and Minnie practically glued to each other by hip. Miyeon strangely enough looks like she's completely comfortable with Minnie now, a complete difference from looking paranoid all day. 

I pull my suitcase along, and decide to make my self known.   
"You got your head back?" 

Miyeon rolls her eyes at me while smiling, "Yes, Minnie and Yuqi apparently we're talking about it, so they came over to the room and well..." Miyeon slides her down to Minnie's, interlacing them together, she looks at the girl from the side with a big smile,   
"I've finally feel complete." 

"Pfft, I think complete is an understatement..." I mutter, and just say congrats before moving on to give my room key back to the old lady at the desk. I pass by Eight who seemed to be sulking on one of the sofas, meanwhile Yuqi was clearly trying to talk to her.   
Reaching the desk, I just place the room key down and left, because the lady wasn't there and I know Miyeon took care of the payments. 

"Okay, everyone ready?" Minnie calls to us, and I find Three's side. 

" _Run!"_ Miyeon shouts, and without hesitating all of us run outside, and to the parking lot. 

"Why?!" Yuqi yelled, and pants as she makes to Minnie's car, and opens the door. 

"Because we didn't pay!" Miyeon answered, and I turn around from throwing my luggage into the back. 

" _Why?!"_ I yell this time, and open my car door. 

"It's like the movies, they'll track you're card or you're phone!" Miyeon yells and helps Minnie throw her stuff in the back. She gasped, and looks at me through the window.  
"Everyone throw your phones!" 

"Get in the car Miyeon!" Yuqi shouts, and we look over to see the old lady yelling at us, and some two employees cake out running to us. 

"Shuhua!" Three called, and as soon as Miyeon pulled out of the way, I stepped on the gas pedal, racing past the other and onto the narrow road. From how far we driven out, the road isn't busy at all, so it's no surprise to see Yuqi _actually_ speeding ahead of Miyeon and I. With a concentration, my surroundings go quiet and I listen for Yuqi's thoughts. 

_"I wonder if she's okay..."_

_"Yuqi!"_

_"Ah! What?!"_

_"Slow down, you don't even where we're going, Minnie is taking the lead."_

_"Yeah, yeah, but Eight wanted to see how fast this car goes."_

_"We both know you just wanted to impress her with your three suspended driving skills."_

_"Yeh Shuhua!"_

My surroundings come back, and I check my rear view mirror to see Miyeon has already switched lanes, I slow down for her to catch up, and watch as Yuqi's car also slows down, and soon Miyeon was in the front again.  
Sighing I glance to check behind us, noticed the two employees slowly got smaller along with the motel as we drove farther. 

"Where are we going?" I sigh aloud, and Three looks at me, I look at her then to the road. 

"You said Minnie has a place right?" 

"Yes." 

"Did she tell you where?" 

"She said it was where the cherry blossoms were." 

"What?" I forward my brows and try to think of a place where cherry blossoms are widely known in. Gasping I smile,   
" _Japan?!"_

"Yes I think so, is that where cherr-"

"Yes ma'am thats where they are!" I smile, and finally figured out where we're going. 

"Wait we're going to an airport aren't we?" I think aloud again, and Three doesn't have to answer me when I already saw a sign for the next city.   
We left Gimhae, and head towards Busan where the Gimhae international airport was. 

:::

"You do this, you will no longer live in the sanctuary 6-1, you'll be put in one of housing projects we've recently established." The man tested, and listened as the chains sang and swung around as the girl lifted herself to stand. When she looked up her eyes were void of an emotion to decipher an answer. 

"I can leave...the white room?" She whispered, and when he nods, that was when emotiom poured out of her eyes, hope, astonishment shown, but regret and then _fear._

_"_ But how will I survive..." She asked, and lowered her head, the man clicked his tongue. 

"We provide all necessary-"

"When she gets angry with me?" She looked up for an answer, and watched as he pulled out his keys, took her wrists and set them free. She rubbed the skin where the metal pinched and stayed where was in the moving van, with men dressed in gear and loading their guns. 

"You just need to slow her down, these men here, will take care of the rest." He takes out a cigarette, and shows his lighter, flicking the flame on. Six-one stumbles back into the closed van doors, staring wide eyed at the lighter. 

"This is how it works, we _light_ the flame, then," he brings the light to his cigar, inhaled and exhaled the contents, and flicked the top down on the lighter,   
"We trap it." 

He looked up at the girl, who stared at him, hands shaking as she lowered herself to her knees.   
"You don't wanna go in a box again do you, so don't try anything."   
She placed her hands on the ground and leaned forward, bowing in submission. 

"I will help you." 

"Great, Blue, tell me the time!" He yelled to the driver, and checked his wrist watch. 

"About thirty minutes to nearing the target!" He yelled back, and the man suddenly got an idea, he took a tablet from of the men and searched the maps, comparing their location and the red dot that blinked ahead of them. He zooms the image out and finds what he's looking for. 

"Blue!"

"Yes sir?" 

"Just step on it, there's an airport ahead, they're trying to leave the country!" He yelled and banged on the window. Six-one picked herself up when he called for her. 

"As soon as we turn this around and you see them, don't you dare hesitate, or else nothing will be guaranteed for you." He said harshly and pushed her to sit down on the empty space of the bench by the men. 

:::

The drive has been terribly quiet with Eight and I. Makes me wonder if Miyeon and Minnie are chatting, or if Shuhua and Three are talking to each other in their heads. Me and Eight, I don't know...one time she'll be all talkative then the next she's just silently sulking or glaring. 

_"Why can't you leave me alone."_ I heard her whisper harshly, and it makes me turn my head. 

"What? I didn't do anything!" I whine, and she turns her head at me surprised, and then stretches around to check the back seat. 

"Not you!" She answered when she turns back around in her seat. 

I click my tongue and put my eyes on the road again. I felt my anger begin to rise slowly but that wasn't from me.

"Eight whats wrong? You've been so, bipolar or something..." 

"What do you mean?" She folds her arms and glared at the front. 

"I don't know, one time you're all happy, and the next you just get mad, like right now!" I wave my hand in her face and she sighs, narrowing her eyes at me. 

"See! You've been getting angry for no reason recently, what happened to the cute clueless girl I met at the mall?" I joke, just really wanting to take her mind off whatever is bothering her.   
She seems to register my words because when I look at her again, her arms unfold and her eyes soften at me, and she leans back in her seat. 

"I don't how much longer I can last..." she says, and sighs with her head leaning back. 

"It's never been this long before." She laughs, and leans forward so that all I had to do was just look to the right a little to see her smiling at me.   
"Gosh and you keep flickering!" She laughed, and now I finally confirm whats been on _my_ mind. 

Back at the house, the first night she slept in my room, in the closet.   
_The door opened, and_ _I_ _listened as Eight walked_ _around_ _my room,_ _before_ _flicking on my lamp._

_"Eight stop it, go back."_

_"But its too small in there and...its dark." She whispered to me, and turned the lamp off, and_ _then_ _on._

_Sighing I sit up, and argue with her to go back or at least leave the lamp alone._   
_"But then_ _I_ _can't see." She protested_

_"Thats_ _why_ _you're supposed to sleep."_

_"But its annoying when_ _I_ _hear the wind."_   
_I loom at my window when the_ _lamp_ _stayed on, and then to the other one._   
_"The windows are closed Eight, just turn the lamp off!"_

_It was four nights later did she do it again._

_"Eight, no!" I whispered, and quickly jump out of my bed, to pull her away from the lamp. Stepping_ _in front_ _of her,_ _I_ _proceed to turn it off._

_"No don't!" She grabs my arm, and hugs me from behind. "They won't leave me alone if you do that."I didn't much of it, just assumed she had a nightmare, so_ _I_ _left the lamp on and went back to my bed. But before_ _I_ _could go back to sleep,_ _I_ _felt the bed dip by my side. Turning over_ _I_ _found Eight pulling the covers over herself, and she smiled at me. It was weird, as she sounded so frightened from before and now?_

_"Thank you woogie~" she whispered and snuggled close to me, and we fell asleep._

_When_ _I_ _asked_ _about the red spot on her color, I already saw her_ _face_ _was blank of any emotion before she smiled at me._  
 _"You said put color so_ _I_ _did!"_  
 _I just nod and turned around to put it back, but looking over_ _my_ _shoulder_ _I_ _complain about her climbing on furniture. She ignored me, and_ _I_ _watch silently as she glared at the sky._

I confirmed that Eight is hiding something, and it feels like she's messing with me when she switches attitudes, like right now. 

"Yuqi~ your face is healing." She smiled and I just frown, looking to the road, but was grateful that the swelling on my face has gone down, and now only small spots of the bruise remained.   
"What's wrong?" She asked me, how ironic is that, when all I can think about is:

_Whats wrong Eight?_

Sighing I see Miyeon lead us to a gas station, checking the road, I cross and find a spot to put some fuel in. Parking, I twist the keys after rolling down the windows before the engine went off.   
I lean my head back, and place a hand on my chest when I felt my heart beat speed up, I close my eyes and grit my teeth. 

  
"Eight, whats wrong?"   
I look over to see Eight staring at the store, saw one of the windows were broken and a line of tape blocked it.   
"Its nothing, what are we doing here?" She asked instead and I frown again when she doesn't give me the answer that I wanted. Opening the car door, I hop out to put fuel in the car. I'm surprised when Eight also hops out of the car and runs over to my side.

"Im sorry!" She says quickly, and I just shake my head, and she pouts.   
"Your flickering, so I feel like I'm losing..." she tells me when I place the fuel into the car.

"Flickering, tell me and I'll stop being mad." I try, and cross my arms, leaving the fuel on auto. I watch as Eight seemed to become shy at this.

"I uh...sometimes I can feel you...but then sometimes I can't...it scares me to think you're not with me." She looks down, and I felt familiar with the saying.

_"So thats the pull?..." Minnie asked_

_"I wanted her by my side, like, so bad..."_

I feel my heart clench when she pushed the same protective feeling onto me again. And it makes me realize that this 'flickering' has also been happening with me as well. She'll feel angry and then she goes blank, she'll feel happy and caring towards me and then its like a light was switch off and she was gone.   
Feeling satisfied with her answer for now, I bring her into a hug, one she quickly recoraperats and we both sigh into each other's arms.

"I feel the flickering too, I don't know how to get rid of it, but I guess you and me gotta really start trustin each other better." I say, and feel Eight pull me closer, "Okay..." she whispered before pulling away.

"And that means no more hiding things from me." I frown, placing my hands on my hips, gosh I felt like a mom suddenly.   
"Hiding?"

"Eight-"

"I get it, I get it." She laughs, and it makes me smile, and both our eyes light up when we felt both of our happiness wash through each other. So you could imagine Three walking by and waving awkwardly at us, once she's stopped our big smiles.

"Im going to restroom, okay?" I tell her, and she just nods, and follows me.

"Eight."

"I gotta go too!" She whined and takes my hand, dragging me along. I roll my eyes as she opens the door and continues inside with me. Making our way through the store, we head to back once spotting a sign.

"There's only one? Here you go first." I let Eight go first, and panic once she's pulled me into the bathroom and locks the door.

"I am not staying with you here, and I am _not_ turning around to cover my ears, because I'm leaving." I say quickly, and gasp when she pulls her shirt off.

"You said no hiding stuff, so...I wanna know what was on the tag!"

"So suddenly? And like _this_!?" I cover my face when she undid her white top.   
"Eight please, we're literally on the run, and you wanna-"

"You called me a name...and I...I felt something, I really did..." she pulls her top off and look to side, she turns around, and shows me her bare back.

"I felt something on my skin too." She adds, and I finally look at her back, i gaso as I saw a design, an unfished design however. Strokes of line like art was on both shoulders, curved and twisting.

"I can't see it..." she looks over her shoulder to try and see me.

"Oh, uh...I can't really tell what it is, but there's this..." I trace the lines on her shoulder blades gentle, and followed it upwards to the nape and then down to the middle of her back. I then started at the top and traced some of the lines to her upper arms.

"Feels like the shape of a wing..." she said, and my eyes widen when she makes the connection first. I step back  
to get a better look at her, and finally saw the picture. Just spots were missing, like the middle of her back, and on the lower parts of her shoulder blades, and down near the backright side of her ribs.

"When you said that name, I felt like I was burning, and realized that these markings started to appear..." she turns around suddenly and I look away.

"Do you have a mark too?" She asked, and I just shake my head.   
"I don't know...I haven't really looked?"   
She takes her white top back, and i sigh in relief when she's covered and pulling on her shirt.

"Want me to check?" She asked innocently that I just yell at her and switch our positions, unlocking the door I push her out, "We'll talk later, just here," I give her a few bills, "get some snacks and go back to the car, I actually need to use the bathroom..." she smiles, and skips away, closing and locking the door I blush at what just happened. 

"God she's gonna kill me..."

:::

"Time!" The man shouts, and the driver turns around. 

"Five!" He yelled.

The lead man looks at his wrist watch, and checks back on the tablet, noticing the their target has stopped moving. He zooms out of the image and noticed a gas station. 

"Sharp turn, sharp turn!" He ordered the driver as soon as he saw a road to the gas station and two cars, he turns to the men, "get ready, if we miss them now, it'll be difficult to follow them the next time!" He frowns and looks to the girl who stared at nothing. 

The van pulls over, almost throwing the girl out of her seat, while the men stayed put and just leaned forward from the speed. They all wait as the van goes slower, and makes a turn to park. 

"Position?"

:::

Her ears rung, and the surroundings when quiet as she heard a muttering of voices. 

_"Position?"_

_"Facing directly at them."_

Minnie immediately pulls Miyeon away from the car and rushed to the store as soon as the van doors where kicked open. 

"Fire!" The man shouts, and bullets shoot at the store, Miyeon screams in surprise while Minnie shielde her, Eight drops to ground to avoid the raid of fire.   
She turns around, and searches through the flying contents of food and drinks spilling for the bathrooms. 

Meanwhile, Shuhua peeks from her parked car at the side of the building, she had already finished putting in gas, and parked away from the others. Taking Three's hand, they sprint to the back of the store, crashing into an employee who just shoves them aside and runs down to his truck. 

The firing stops when Shuhua and Three enter the store, going through the storage to find their friends. 

"Miyeon? Miyeon?" Shuhua whispers, and crouched down by a counter, noticing the mess that was made.   
She sees Minnie pick her head up, and had Miyeon under her, the girl covered her head. Shuhua motions Minnie to bring them to the back quickly.   
Minnie shakes Miyeon and the two rush with their heads down to Shuhua. Just as they moved, more shots were fired.   
Screaming the four girls make it to the storage area and hide behind some of the boxes. 

"Where's the other two?!" Miyeon whispered, and gasped when she noticed Minnie's bleeding ears.   
Minnie just shakes her head, and points to Three. 

"Get them here..." she said, her ears ringing, Three shakes her head.   
"I can't get enter her mind." 

"Shuhua?" 

"I can tell Yuqi!" She says quickly, and pulls Three close to herself when she closed her eyes to concentrate. 

_"Yuqi, where are you?!"_

Yuqi picks her head from Eight's shoulder, being held tightly in the shorter girls arms as they hid by bathroom hallway. 

_"The bathrooms."_  
She answered, and Eight pulled her into the bathroom, shutting the door and lovking it. They looked around and spotted a window. 

_"We're in the storage, at_ _the_ _back, think you can get here?"_

_"No...but_ _I_ _think we found another way out, just get to the cars."_

_"Can't mine is by the side of the building they'll see us, and your guys are toast too!"_

_"They what do we do?"_  
She watched as Eight hit the glass with her elbow, shattering it, she tells Yuqi to hurry over to climb out.   
_"Well, there's a_ _storage_ _truck, I'm sure we can fit in that."_

_"Okay! We'll meet at the back!"_  
Eight climbs out first, and checks around before telling Yuqi to climb out.   
She gets a few scratches before she drops down by Eight, taking her hand, she leads Eight to look for a storage truck. 

"There!" Eight whispers, and they see Shuhua waving at them from the truck, the others busy getting into the back. 

"Go! Go!" Eight pushes her, and they run as fast as they can to the truck. 

"Get in!"   
They waste no time getting into the back, but doesn't go in, and she shuts the door on them.   
"Eight?! Be careful, get to the passenger side!" Yuqi said through the door, and Eight quickly makes her way around. Opening the door and climbing in, she sees a man from a distance aim at the drivers side. Without wasting another second, Eight pulls Shuhua over, and twisting their bodies. 

A shot fires, and Eight feels pain explode in her left shoulder,   
"Drive!" She yelled, and Shuhua, keeping her head down, turns the engine on, screams when the side window shatters by another fire, she steps on the gas, pulling the truck forward. Turning the wheel quickly, she takes the back road of the store. 

Eight opens one of the holders and finds a knife and a gun. Taking the knife she flicks it open, and switches it around in her hand. Rolling down the window she stares at the shooter, before thrusting the knife quickly. He fires, but missed, falling as he grabbed at his neck, died on the road. Eight looks up when they turn and sees a van start to follow them. 

"Shuhua! Go faster, they're following!" Eight yells, and Shuhua steps on the gas pedal. One of the side mirrors is shot off, startling Shuhua, and she starts to feel her heart beat harder.  
She hears something open from behind her, and looks at the rear view mirror to see Three looking at her from the back through a medium sized window. 

"Are you okay?!" Three yelled, and Shuhua noticed her hand on her heart.   
Shuhua just nids quickly, to nervous to speak as she remembers that they're being followed and shot at. 

"What happened!?" Minnie yells, and tries to look at them, Eight didn't answer as she held her arm, and looked at her side mirror at the van behind them. 

"Yuqi's on the ground in pain, what happened?!" Minnie adds, and hits the back of Eights seat who finally turns and shows them the mess of her shoulder. 

"You got shot!" Miyeon yelled, and looks down at Yuqi who was crying and holding her shoulder, but once she's heard that, Yuqi is standing and pushing the others out of the way to see the girl. 

"Who did it?!" She yelled, her tears string but her voice angry. Everyone screams when bullets fly through the side of the truck, luckily everyone ducked and it went through to the other side. Eight looks to right to see the Van's driver shooting a pistol at them. 

"Shuhua, you gotta-" 

"I know!" She yelled angrily, and turned the wheel, bumping the van to swerve to the right harshly, the driver didn't give up though. He aimed his gun, and shot, Eight makes Shuhua duck her head and one shot heats the rear view mirror while the other hits the front window. The girls in the back scream, and Three and Yuqi both try to grab at the girls in a panic. 

"Eight!" A girl yelled, and Eight looks over, the driver pulls the trigger but no bullets come out, Eight looks up to see a girl dressed in white standing on top of the van. 

"Six-one!" She answers, and watched as the girl did a few short breathing exercises. 

"They said I'll be free!" She yelled, and Eight's eyes widen, she opens the door, Yuqi scream at her:

"What are you doing! Get back here!" She yelled, and kept repeating it as Eight climbed out, and onto the top of the storage truck. 

"You do this! _I'll_ _make sure you burn_!" She yelled, and felt her anger rise, and from Yuqi. 

"Yuqi..." she whispered 

Yuqi kept banging at the walls of the truck, and kicking it with her shoes,   
"Eight! Eight get back here!" 

"Yuqi stop!" Miyeon grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her away, Minnie looked over to see Three talking to Shuhua. Yuqi broke free from Miyeon's grasp when Eight came back. 

"Yuqi " Eight said, and took her hands into her own when she reached out.   
"You're hurt, you're hurt..." Yuqu chanted and whimpered when Eight pulled away. 

"Shuhua, I need you to get in front of them now." Eight ordered, and felt her back sting, she turned to look over her shoulder at Yuqi. She gasped at Eight's eyes, glowing a hue of yellow. Shuhua pressed the pedal down as far as it could go. 

"Get ahead, go, go, go!" She yelled and glanced out the window to see the van fall behind. 

"What the, get up there damn it!" The man yelled, but cursed when he fell forward and hit his nose on the window, he looked up to see the van was slowing down dramatically. 

"What are you doing?!" 

"Look!"   
He looked up and saw the truck was parked miles away, and the passenger side opened. Eight stepped out of the truck, blood spilling from her arm as she walked. 

The man banged the top of the van, and everyone watched as Six-one dropped to the ground and walked forward. The men in the back got out and followed behind six-one in a line. 

The back of the storage truck was lifted opened by Yuqi, who quickly ran out but was caught by Minnie who pulled her back. Three ran around to grab Shuhua who collapsed to the ground vomiting. 

"Eight! What are you doing!? Get back here!" Yuqi screamed, her voice cracking, and she grit her teeth as she felt a sting of pain on her ribs. Minnie observed carefully, ans remembered last night's conversation: 

_I want her by my side._

_"The pull."_ Minnie concludes and holds   
Yuqi tightly as she tried to break free. 

"Shuhua? Shuhua..." Three pulls Shuhua close, and guides her to the back where the others were huddled at. Everyone watched as Eight walked forward, and the opposite side coming forward as well. 

"What is she doing?!" Yuqi cried, and clawed at Minnie's arms.   
"Whats wrong with her?" Miyeon asked

"Their bond," Minnie started, "is much different than what I expected..." she nods, "effects of a Nova." She finished simply. 

"Six-one! You know who I am?" She frowned, and watched as six-one raised her arms, and put them forward in a fighting stance. 

"If I know you, you surely know me."   
The men behind her readied their weapons, Six-one looked behind the girl to see Yuqi yelling for Eight. Six-one gasped, and took a step back in hesitation. 

"You have a Nova?"   
The men behind her exchanged glances and stood up from their crouched position, some took a step back, while others aimed with shaking arms. 

"She's angry..." Eight placed a hand on her heart, "which means I'm worse."   
She let her left arm go and let the blood spill, though as the it hit the dirt ground steam came out of it. Everyone watched as her wound steamed up, parts of her arms gave off steam, and her hands formed fists. She takes a step forward

_"Everywhere_ _I_ _go they follow..." someone said as she sat at a swing set._

_"Everything_ _I_ _touch burns..." they whispered as they hug her,_   
_"I'm so sorry."_

Her footprint leaving behind a pile of flames, she takes another step, soon leaving a trail of fire. Opening her hands and spreading out her arms, she let's the flames burst alive. 

Quickly as if she danced, she trailed one leg in a circle as she spun, jumping to hit the ground, sending a wave of fire at her enemies, when everyone looked back up they noticed a ring of fire around them. 

"You know who I am?!" Eight yelled, ans taunts them by making the flames hotter and grow higher. Six-one thrust her hands forward, the ground shaking under her feet as she concentrates. 

"Everyone get ready!" One man shouts, and they aim their guns. Back in the van, the lead man tells the driver to start backing up. 

"What about our men?"

"They're dead anyways, get back now!" He cursed, and looked at the tablet to see the numbers rise on the tracker that was placed in Eight's left shoulder. Before it could finish, it crashed and stopped monitoring. He threw the tablet, and kicked the wall of the van. 

"That batch! She knew where it was?!" 

"Sir! What do we do now?!" 

"Nothing...." 

_The ring_ _of_ _fire was the range, and in the middle stood_ _the_ _men and two girls._  
Eight closed her eyes, and concentrated on her anger, and felt the sting on her back again. 

"Everyone behind me!" Six-one yelled, and the earth opened, up came a wall of rock, slowly circling the men.

"Fire!" A man shouts, and like a chain reaction, the guns sound pops and then the intense heat engulfs them, burning up the bullets, melting the guns, tearing the ground. 

Everyone from the sidelines watched as if an explosion went off in the ring of fire. Yuqi felt her heart stop as she watched, felt the far away pain in her shoulder, she fell to her knees when she couldn't see Eight. 


	25. 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was up for some reason, so here's an update :)

_"She knows the lie..."_

_"She can't see still..."_

I gasp as I felt new pains, one in my thigh, still in the shoulder, and near the ribs. Looking over I see Minnie talking to Miyeon, trying to calm everyone down as well.

_"She is weak, we must act now-"_

_"Fool she is waiting!"_  
I hold my ears, wondering who was talking, whispering. I look back over to the raging fire, my pulse quickened, and I smile in relief. Picking myself up, I start my run.

"Yuqi!" Miyeon yelled, but I could only focus on the feeling of Eight, she was there, but then not. Stopping at the edge of the flames, it was impossible to spot anyone.

"Eight! Can you hear me?!" I shout, no one answers. My heads aches when something rings in my ears.

 _"She's here!"_ Someone hissed

 _"We must leave!"_ Another said, I gasp as I see a silhouette of about three people running towards me, before they could step out, it was like they disappeared. Sparks of flames only followed through to me, but no one was there. I looked down at my feet to see a dip in the circle, curious I step forward, the flames retract back, and circle around, not touching me.

"Yuqi wait! You can't go in there!" Minnie takes my wrist, the flames flare, and I could only interpret as anger.

"But, she's there, I can feel it." To emphasize I place a hand over my heart.

"She's not there Yuqi..." I'm surprised when I see Three has also followed me.   
"Eight isn't there." She repeats, but i shake my head, and step backwards, forcing Minnie to let me go when the flames near her.

"Yuqi! Just wait a moment, let her cool down first!" Minnie pleads, but I turn my back on her.

 _"Yuqi wait you fool!"_ Shuhua shouts in my mind, but I continue to walk blindly.   
Leaving them behind, I search for Eight, allowing the pull to guide me. It was as if I was walking in the dark, searching for a light.

_"She's dangerous Yuqi! Don't you get it?"_

"What's there to get?! She's _hurt_ , she needs me!" I frown and felt the heat get stronger, but I remained unaffected, as if I had high tolerance if heat suddenly.

 _"Why do you think Eight hasn't shown her gift until now?"_ This time Three speaks to me, and it makes me stop walking, the sound of the flames registered.

_"We have gifts, gifts with consequences Yuqi."_

"Consequences..." I repeat, and remembered the state Miyeon fell into, and the bleeding of Minnie's ears, I'm not sure about Three, but when I finally acknowledge it, it makes me look around in the pit of fire.

"What's Eight's." It didn't need to be said as a question, and I saw a structure of a giant rock when I walked further.

_"My_ _cell mates_ _loved stories, they talked about_ _the_ _good and evil, the heavens and hells, lovers who sinned."_

Reaching the giant rock, which looked to have a pattern to wrap around. Placing my hand on it, I felt the contents collapse, making a hole and I saw a girl in there with other men. They started to yell at me, and calling for help, the girl only stared at me, opened her palm at the hole, rebuilding the broken rock.

I stepped to the side, but gasped, tripping over something that felt easy to squish. Looking down i scream in surprised at the melted man, only the bones and the skull visible. But i shivered when part of the intestines remained and we're slowly burning away. Gagging, I quivkly cover my mouth, feeling the fear creep in, and looked around frantically.

_"Consequences of having the blood of hell and sins in your veins means you'd_ _be the evil._ _"_

I yelped when I felt a hand take my wrist, pulling me up harshly, and stared into the _red_ hues of who was Eight.   
She frowned at me, and her grip on my wrist tightened.

"Ow...Eight, eight we gotta go." But my words fell on deaf ears, and she bared her teeth at me, raising her free hand which burst with more fire. I stop her hand by taking her wrist, we stared at each other in the suspense.

"Please...we gotta go, you're...you're bleeding?" My eyes go wide when the feeling of pain from before resurfaced and I see more wounds on her. Bullet wounds, however the shoulder wound seemed to have healed, as the clothing was torn to reveal the smooth skin.   
She pulls her wrist free, and I push her over as she tried to strike me.

"Its me! Yuqi, yuqi!" I yell at her, but she only shoves me, switching our positions. Staring down at me, I feel pressure on my shoulders from where she held me down. My vision went in and out of focus, and I released I hit my head on a stray rock, and weakly reached up to feel the blood seep out. Groaning I try to get up, but Eight pushed me back down.

"You don't burn?" She said suddenly, and I thought I was hearing things like I did before walking in here. I whimper when she pulls me up, and placed her hands on my face, searching my skin and then she looked around, staring at the flames around us.

"Eight, please we gotta go..."

She looked back at me, and I found the red hues spin brightly into a yellow hue, but she frowns again and the red hues return. Pulling me forward, I hear something is thrown from behind me, and then I was shoved to the side. I look over my shoulder to see the rock had morphed into a shard like form.

Eight placed her hands onto the rock's surface, the surface glowed red, and her hands started to sink in, looked like lava. But she yelled out just as I felt an awful pain in my abdomen. I fall forward, and looked to see a more smaller form of the shard rock, felt it exit out of my back before I really fell over. But before I could hit the ground, I caught myself, and leaned back to stay upright, I tasted iron then.

I leaned back on the rock, and coughed up the iron, the blood. My hands shook as I saw the red liquid spill out. Looking over, I watched as Eight fell to her knees, her teeth grit and her hands forms fists at the rock. She looked up at me, and I found the red hues, stalking over to me, she kneels down.

"Yuqi?"

Not able to keep my head up for long, I felt her hand grab my chin, and saw her lips move. I'm not sure what I felt then, but I reached out, and pulled her into my embrace, it was as if there was no pain when she was close. But then I felt her head turn to my neck, felt her lips move against the skin.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered, and felt her hand settle over my wound, putting pressure on it. I groan when I felt the teeth dig into my neck, as well as the nails that dug into my wound. I yelled out in pain then, when she pulled her hand away from my wound, and traced markings onto my ribs. It was as if the flames didn't exist, and I felt every touch from her, felt the teeth retract, and the hot breath that blew over it.   
I turn my head over tired, and pushed her away weakly by shoulders to look down at what she had down.

Found my shirt was pulled up, and stained, but I saw lines similar to Eight's on her back, and also blood markings. Before I could decipher what she did, she was pulling me up, and I groan at the sudden motion, leaned against her, only to feel my legs were picked up, and I was being carried away. My head fell back, and I saw the sky with flames dancing in a circle as it parted for us. I looked to side, and saw the rock grow smaller with each step.

:::

  
It was nothing but flames they watched, waiting for anyone to immerge from them, and someone did.

"There!" Miyeon shouts, and Shuhua snaps up, Three steadying her as she still felt sick to her stomach. Minnie watched in surprise when she found Eight carrying Yuqi.

"Come on!" She ordered, and only Miyeon followed as the other two stayed behind. Minnie reached the two first, and heard Miyeon gasp at Yuqi's state.   
"Wha-what?" Miyeon stuttered to the shorter girl, who only walked past them without saying a word. The two girls turn around to catch up to the girl.   
Minnie takes note of the blood on Eight's lower lip, and as well as the stains and tear by Yuqi's shirt.

They reached the truck silently until Shuhua screamed and demanded an explanation. Eight ignored her, and carried Yuqi into the back of the vehicle, everyone followed, and watched the gentle motion of Eight setting Yuqi down. Saw the shorter girl's hands shake when they retracted from the other. Minnie stepped forward first, placed a hand on the girl's shoulder when she kneeled down next to her.   
She held her breath when she saw glowing yellow hues glance to her and then back to Yuqi, the glow eventually faded out.

"What happened? Is she going to be okay?!" Shuhua hurried to other side of Eight, and tried to touch Yuqi, only for her wrist to be snatched. Shuhua gasped when Eight frowned at her, Three stepped over quickly, pushing Eight away from the girl protectively.   
"She's still dangerous Shuhua..." Three would whisper aloud, and it hit Eight, and she moved away just as it did.   
Miyeon stood at the back, holding herself as she watched. When she turned her head, she saw the flames start to grow small, slowly it did, and she looked back to see Eight take Yuqi's hand, before shaking her head and standing up. Miyeon raised her brows when Eight went directly to her.

"Can you drive us, we can't stay here long." She said simply, and Miyeon was about to question the condition of Yuqi, but was startled to hear Yuqi cough and the others quickly aiding her, asking her questions. Miyeon looked back at Eight, and noticed a dazed stare before she stepped out of the back of the truck and headed to the passenger side, Miyeon grabbed the door.

"You know where we're going?" She heard Shuhua call, Miyeon turned her head, found Three first, and then Shuhua's, she glanced to see Yuqi drifting in and out consciousness, and found Minnie supporting the girl by the arm.

"The airport...I know where it is..." She said softly, and finally found Yuqi's eyes, but her gaze drifted to the bloodied clothes, before she met the eyes again. Miyeon closed the door, and made her way to the driver's side.

Miyeon closed the door, leaned back in the seat, felt the tension in her shoulders and in the air. She placed her hands on the wheel, and then drifted one to turn the keys. The truck didn't start immediately, but it didn't seem to make her panic just yet. She looked over when she heard movement in the other seat. Eight pulled her legs up, and leaned back in her own seat.

Miyeon turned the keys again.

"Twist the inside." She heard Eight say, and looked over again to see the girl stretch her left arm out, that was when Miyeon remembered seein blood spill from the shoulder, but she found the skin clean of any wound.   
Miyeon closed her eyes, and searches for a particular part in the engine, as if her hand was gripping the object, she twisted her hand, and heard a snap of Eight's fingers, gasping she saw fire flare out in the front before retreating back in, she looked at Eight expectantly.

"I'm not explaining, just drive..." She said blankly, and waved her hand at her. Miyeon turned the keys, clicked on her seatbelt, and started down the road again.

:::

  
The moon hung high, shined down on the girl's as they entered the building. Many people came and went, they gave concerned stares when they saw the mess. Some even stopped to video tape them, and make fun of or what not. Miyeon leads them to a near by shop by the side, quickly she goes inside, pulling Three along by the wrist.

"Just get some clothes." Miyeon ordered, and moved the shirts around on the wracks, looking for a size that was near the appropriate. She takes a few shirts, and sweatpants, she finds Three come back with a few items as well.   
Minnie watched from the window as Miyeon hurriedly threw some clothes onto the counter, and tapped her door when the employee kept staring and trying to scan the clothes. She turned her attention to Yuqi who was being held up by Shuhua, meanwhile Eight was keeping her distance, her back always facing them, while her arms crossed.

"Here." Miyeon said, and pushed an outfit into Minnie's hands, and went over to give everyone else theirs. Minnie peaked to see Three stepped to Eight and silently hold out the clothes to the girl. Eight took them just as quietly, and followed Miyeon to the bathrooms to change.

"Can you help me with her?" Minnie followed Shuhua to a stall with Yuqi. The girl changed quickly while Minnie turned her head away and held Yuqi up.   
Shuhua did the same for Minnie before both girls were helping Yuqi take her shirt off, Shuhua gasped when she saw lines on the girl's ribs. Yuqi looked down and absentmindedly traced them, and then held a had to her abdo for a moment. Minnie glanced at the girl's back and found the lines lead to the back and form up to the shoulder blades.

"Yuqi, what happened?" Shuhua said softly, and handed the girl her shirt, she took it quietly, and shook her head.

"I...I don't really know..."

Helping her stand, she changed into some new pair of sweats, and soon they were walking back out of the bathrooms, and catching up to Miyeon who waved frantically at them to hurry.

"There's one more flight for Japan, we have to go now!" She said quickly, and felt for her pockets, she gasped.

"We don't have money!" She said and started to panic, Minnie noticed a near by candy machine burst, and then saw a vending machine, watched as someone put in some money, typed a number and took their bag of chips away.

"Miyeon, I have an idea."

The girl's quickly walked away when Miyeon busted the vending machine, it's money flying out everywhere, surprising people who passed by.   
Quickly the girl's bent down to grab as many bills as possible.

"Just fill the pockets!" Shuhua said, and proceed to even use her shirt to carry the money.

"Okay, okay, let's go!" Minnie said, and held Yuqi up with her arm, and together everyone made through the crowd and saw the employee at the desk prepare to block off the bridge to the plane.   
Miyeon held her head as she thrusted her hand out, Shuhua gasped when she saw the employee was pulled away and thrown into a pile of boxes.

"Throw it, throw it." Miyeon said quickly, and everyone dumped as many bills as they could quickly on the ground before entering the bridge. When they reached the plane doors, everyone slowed and walked casually, smiling nervously as a flight attendant asked some questions, and their seats.   
Shuhua nudged Three:

 _"Seats 4-9, they've already paid."_ She said the woman's head, who stared confused, Three walked ahead and smiled. "Our numbers are four through nine, I believe we already paid." She smiled, repeating her words, the woman just stares before nodding her head slowly, and letting them pass by.   
Quickly the girl's hurry to their seats before the woman could ask anymore questions, luckily, Three said to the others, the woman was in charge of the other side of passengers.

Leaning back, Shuhua hugs Three's arm, and looked over to see Miyeon talking with Minnie quietly, who also has Yuqi leaning against. Shuhua looked over at Eight, who sat stiffly, and stared out at the window in silence.

"Three..."

"Hm?"

"I think I'm gonna puke again..."   
Three sighs

:::

  
The rock rumbled and cracked once the user felt the heat die down. Grumbling, the men behind Six+one gasp and fall to their knees, mixed emotions of fear and sadness at their fallen, _melted_ aquaintances. Everyone turned their heads to see the black van roll up, it's front dirtied and glass fogged over, the windshield wipers were at work.

"I did as you said." Six-one said, but felt every part of her body shake from the events and from the man, who only grumbled under his breath and slapped the girl. She didn't fall to her knees, only retreated back to sad stricken men.

"You lit the flame yes, but you didn't trap it." He yelled, and pointed at the men behind her.

"You only trapped _yourselves_." He growled, grabbed six-one by the wrist, forcing her forward to the van.

"Until we have our target, you will remain in your state of _containment_." He described slowly as everyone walked to the back doors of the van.

:::

"Yuqi?" 

"Yuqi, yuqi..." Shuhua chanted quietly, and the girl opened her eyes tiredly, felt her weight was inconsiderate and later registered she was in a plane. Turning her head, she found Shuhua with a big smile, and tears in her eyes. Felt the girl take her wrist and then squeeze her hand, as she rested her forehead on Yuqi's shoulder. 

"We were so confused, I was confused, Yuqi I'm so glad you're okay!" She whispered frantically, and Yuqi just suddenly _remembered_. 

Remember the sudden sharp pain that wouldn't stop.

Wouldn't stop until she felt the teeth dig into her skin and the breath over the skin. Yuqi looks down, and holds the wound where it should have been visible at, and leaking of blood into the clothes. 

Yuqi finally wakes up then, gasping, and looking around, she pulls Shuhua by the hand she squeezed. 

"Where are we going? What happened?!" Yuqi says loudly, disturbing nearby passengers who frown and grunt. Shuhua shushed her, and gestured for the girl to take a few deep breathes. 

"We're going to Japan." Shuhua puts her index finger up, "And we just escaped the bad guys-" 

"Bad guys?"

" _Bad guys."_ Shuhua nods, Yuqi falls back in her seat, and holds her head in one hand. Closing her eyes, but only saw the red hues from before, staring at her angrily, she trailed her hand down to her neck, and felt a set of teeth wounds, but mostly hurt around where she presumed the canines would be. 

_Vampire or what?_ Yuqi thought, but frowned again when she looked down at her new pair of clothes. 

"I need to use the restroom..." She muttered, and got up carefully, escaping the questions from Shuhua who still moved aside obediently. Making her way down the alley, she found the restroom, and quickly closed the door, turning it lock. She stood still, staring at herself in the mirror, she found no scratches on her face, found her bruises completely gone, and saw only stains of dirt and sweat on her face. With shaky hands she pulled up her shirt, stopping below the bust, and examined the smooth skin. She gawked at the sight, and even traced the skin for any kind of puncture, pulling the shirt back down, she leans over to get a better look at the mark on her neck. 

"Did you do that?" Minnie asked, Eight stared out the window, watching the stars in the night, felt the drowsiness, but by the sudden question, she felt wide awake again. Her hands tightened on her long sleeves and fidgets nervously. 

"I didn't hurt her...I...I think..." She said quietly, and Minnie only nods wordlessly. She leans back in her seat, the group had just recently switched seats to catch and check up on the other. 

"Six-one, who is she?" Minnie decided, remembering the name being shouted. 

"An old aquaintance that picked to many fights with me." Eight explained, and finally turned her head, Minnie looks over. 

"She said she'd be free if she caught me, surely she knows of the tricks?" Eight nods, mostly to herself. 

"But if she knows?" 

"She may be on the same lines as me." Eight smirked, and looked over to catch a glimpse of Yuqi coming back from the bathrooms, frantically searching the seats around her. Eight scoots back and hides herself using Minnie. She almost breathes a sigh of relief when Minnie shakes her head. 

"Avoidance? Why now?" 

"..." Eight turned her head again, and curled in on herself by hugging her legs and wrapping her arms around them.   
Minnie stayed silent, and propped an armrest up. 

It was familiar to her, really. 

Sit in her room quietly, and listen to Eight all day, every hour, to the stories the shorter told, the singing she hummed mindlessly, and to the rare sobs, Minnie sighs quietly, and peaks over to Miyeon who was talking with Three. Minnie heard her surroundings start to blur out, before she willed herself to bring it back, not wanting to intrude on the conversation by eavesdropping. Minnie looks back at Eight who finally closed her eyes for rest. 

Minnie thought about it again.   
She listened to Eight's stories, ones where she never told the true intentions of, listened to her sing, but sing the same thing as if she was already familiar with it, and didn't want to forget it, listened to the sobs that would rarely occur and that Eight would never give her an explanation as to why.   
Minnie saw lights from the ground, and decided to take her chance at rest before they made it to their destination. 

** October 8, 2020  **   
_(3 days after escape to Japan)_

The place was quiet, but clean and modernized to that of today's style of Japan. Rooftops build and turned up and also pointed at the ends, the color of dark wood, while the exterior held a light color, the first floor of door length windows. From the inside, four girls sat lazily around the TV, Miyeon on the gray sofa Minnie bought, with Yuqi. Shuhua and Minnie switches between channels on the TV, discussing some and then changing it again. Three was in the kitchen, reading a cookbook for a dinner to make for everyone, Eight was upstairs.

Yuqi sits up from the sofa, Miyeon looks over worriedly. Everyone hasn't known the story yet, but ever since, despite clear of any scratches and wounds, Yuqi has been drained of energy, but has also started to recover that energy. The first day she was practically carried around, could only walk for an hour by herself before she collapsed. The second day, a major progress, she could walk around for about an hour and maybe about thirty minutes, Three predicted she'd be back on track in about a week.   
Yuqi frowns and swats Miyeon's hands away from helping her stand. 

"I'm not crippled Miyeon!" Yuqi joked, but Shuhua and said girl understood that she was upset with her situation. 

"Where you going?" Miyeon tried, and watched the girl stock off to the hallway,   
"Upstairs." She said simply, and didn't get to see everyone's exchanged looks. Meanwhile Three has found some spices and gets started on dinner. 

The floor boards squeaked due to it's years of sitting, though luck was on their side, as the house was still in a good enough condition for about five to seven more years. Yuqi paused on the last step, trying to save her energy, and then starts down the long hall, passing some rooms, and an opening that could be another living room. 

"Eight?" Yuqi knocked on the door, heard something shuffle from inside the room, but no one answered the door.   
Yuqi knocked again, "Eight can I come in?" 

It's been four days -counting the day of Yuqi's incident, since Eight has talked to the girl, and three days of not being seen. Yuqi knocked on the door again, and tried the door knob at the same time, she felt the door push forward, and silently opened it. Peaking her head inside, she found the room clean, only the bed was messy. The curtains were drawn, and the light to the bathroom was visible. Yuqi tiptoed inside the room, and shuts the door quietly. She didn't hear any water run from the bathroom, so she went over straight away. But when nearing the door, she felt dizzy, and had to pause in her pursuit, felt herself tremble in fear and  
anxiety, Yuqi looks up with determination. 

"Eight? Are you in here-" Gasping quietly she stared at Eight's bare back, the marks still there, but seemed to let off steam, as if it was burning the skin.   
Yuqi couldn't see the front of the girl, as the angle was off, but Eight had on some sweatpants, so Yuqi sighed in relief almost. 

"Eight, hey it's me..."   
The girl didn't answer, she looked away from her reflection and down, in a daze, but only in her thoughts. Yuqi registered this, and approached carefully, with each step she felt an itch by her ribs, and remembered that she was starting to have the same markings as the ones on Eight's back. She placed a hand on the left shoulder blade, remembered the wound in the girl's shoulder that healed, and then remembered her own wound from before. 

"I'm so sorry..." She heard the shorter girl whisper, Yuqi shook her head, and kept her eyes away from the mirror, not wanting to intrude on the bare form.   
Eight looked at her through the mirror, and then to herself again. 

"You...you saved us back there, that's what's important." Yuqi nods, and pats the girl's shoulder softly, she peaked at the girl's expression. Eight frowned, and her brows went forward, she stepped to the away from Yuqi, the girl stepped after her. 

"You shouldn't blame yourself." 

"I should have stayed behind." Eight is surprised when feels something soft press down on the back of her nape.   
Yuqi lifted her lips from the girl, and rested her forehead on the back of the girl's head. 

"Then what?" Yuqi closed her eyes, waiting for Eight's answer. 

"I would have continued to live in nothing....I would have died without harming anyone-" 

_There it is_ , Yuqi thinks. 

"-you would be safe from _me_." 

_Guilt._

Yuqi slides her hands down the girl's arms, leaning into the girl's back, and finds her hands, interlacing them as the back of Eight's hands face her palms. 

"But then I would have never met you." 

"That would be the goal, Yuqi..." Eight sighs, and feels the girl's heartbeat on her back, and suddenly felt aware of their position. She doesn't comment on it, doesn't think it was wrong even, felt just _right_. 

"What did you do to me?" Yuqi asked, and brought the girl's hand to her neck, letting her feel the teeth marks in her skin. Yuqi looked up and found the girl's ears turning red, and sighing deeply. 

"I'm not sure... I saved Four during my...my participation in a session of sorts, and she was suddenly healed..." Eight nods, and feels the vibration of Yuqi's small laughter. Eight scoffs and tried to get away, only for Yuqi to fully lean her weight into the girl who has to suddenly hold them up by the bathroom counter. 

"Yuqi?" 

"Sorry...I couldn't keep standing here..." Yuqi says shyly and smiles when Eight leans back and has the girl wrap her arms around the waist, guiding them back to the dark room. Yuqi keeps her head down when Eight looks for her white top and a shirt. 

"What were you doing by the way?"   
Yuqi looks up to see Eight pull on a black hoodie, she just shrugs, taking a seat by Yuqi. 

"Was looking at the marks..." She said quietly, carefully, afraid she'd scare the girl. Yuqi frowns at this, and crossed her arms, Eight can't really see her but the bathroom light is still enough. 

"Stop acting like that, you know I can feel your emotions..." 

"Not really..." 

"Why?!" Yuqi whines, and Eight just puts her hand out, the girl takes it wordlessly, and sits in silence with her for a moment. 

"You're flickering again..." Yuqi realized aloud, and is able to make out the nod if Eight's head. 

  
"But I can still feel you?"

"You've accepted me, trust me, gods knows why, but you've accepted our bond completely now." Eight says, and Yuqi feels the grip loosen from Eight's end, she squeezed back.

"You don't..... don't trust me? You haven't accepted me?" Yuqi didn't know she'd be so, so _sad_ at this realization, but the feeling subsides when Eight shakes her head again.

"I think it's me..." She repeats from all those days ago to Yuqi, and the girl finally gets it when Eight leaves her side. Yuqi's hands rush out to grab the girl, but Eight's already disappeared to the bathroom, closing the door this time, and well... actually use the bathroom.

Yuqi just shakes her head, worry eating her up, she looks around the room, even stands suddenly, even _walks_. She didn't pay attention to it when she was focused on her heart telling her to convince Eight to accept their bond, while her head pointed her to the door, to keep away from Eight.

_She nearly got you killed!_

_But she did some weird magic slash vampire stuff to...bring me back?_

_She's out of control, she's a trickster, lies to your face about her problems!_

_She's protecting me!_

_How would you know?_

_Because she... she's afraid of herself like she said, she thinks she'll hurt me so she lies, she hides her true self,_ Yuqi nods her head while she paces around in the dark room, the sunlight from drawn curtains bring in some light, reminding Yuqi that it was still evening.

_She saved my life!_

_A stranger whose dangerous..._   
_You know nothing about her._

_She doesn't even know her name!_

Yuqi paused in her pace, and her eyes widened, she spun around to the bathroom door and felt her own guilt creep in.

 _She saved my life, but I got hurt because I was in the way..._ Yuqi sits on the bed, and looks down at her hands, shaking when she remembers the feeling again.   
It was scary, painful.

 _She's doesn't like her gift, that I know now..._ Yuqi's hands stop shaking as she tries to imagine what it would be like to wield fire in them.

 _If she doesn't like it, then of course she wouldn't want me to use it, that's why she protects me as well!_ Yuqi nods silently to her thoughts as she tries to put the pieces together that are Eight-

\- _No, her real name_

Yuqi looks up to see Eight coming back from the bathroom, she made her way over to the girl, but actually went around to the otherside of the bed, and pulled the covers over herself.

"Wah you're going to bed?"

"Yes....I'm stressed out and you stress me out." She said casually, and by this casual Yuqi smiles and slaps the girl's arm.

"Seriously?" Eight scoffs playfully and turns on her side, and both girls heard Miyeon call up to them, telling them dinner was ready. Yuqi moved to get up, but felt pretty lazy, and tired, she peaked over at Eight who had her back to her.

 _What if she wasn't joking, what if I'm the constant reminder?_ Yuqi thought sadly, and pushed herself off the bed, took a step and felt a hand on her wrist, pulling her back to sit down.

"Can you....can you stay?"

Yuqi's eyes widen as well as her smile, she didn't even answer when she willing pulled the covers over herself.   
She wiggled over to the girl's side and stared at Eight as she flipped into her other side to see the girl.

"So easily persuaded, geez get out." Eight frowned, and Yuqi just laughs, pulling the girl into her arms.

"Of course I'll stay you whiny troublemaker!"

"Tch!" Eight smiled back anyways and both got comfortable in the embrace.   
Part of Yuqi was so relieved to not be pushed away, and hoped, really hoped that Eight would except their bond soon. But then part of Yuqi also felt responsible for Eight, after all...

 _Jeon Soyeon, I'll definitely stay_  
 _by your side..._ she thought tiredly before drifting off to sleep.

"These kids..."Miyeon and Minnie said at the same time, and looked at each other from the now open door to Eight's room.

"Well, if it get's Eight to come out of her cave, then leave them alone." Shuhua nods, and quickly runs back downstairs.

"Come on Three! The foods gonna get cold!" Shuhua yelled, said girl shakes her head while Miyeon and Minnie followed.


	26. 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was honestly debatable about the time skip, and I'm really trying to plan this carefully and trying to not rush things. 
> 
> Other than that, stay safe, and stay healthy!

**December 14 2020 : Friday**

A small flame burned in a palm, hissed at the freezing temperatures and went out. 

_"Damn_ _it!"_ Yuqi whispered as she shivered in her crouched position outside. Seemingly trying to hide away by some snow covered bushes and trees. She peaked over the bush to watch the small bridge for any sign of someone. Sighing she leans back and leaves her outstretched hand out, palm up, and using her other hand to hover above it. 

Reappearance of the small flame came back, and hissed again at the winter air.   
Yuqi closed her eyes, and held her breath as she pushed her anger to the flames. 

_Yellow hues of eyes glowed at her, spinning and changing to red, she bared her teeth at her and Yuqi felt a burn inside her chest._

Yuqi hissed in pain when she felt the heat on her skin, she opened her eyes to see the flame had curled and caught her wrist. She waved her hand, putting the fire out and groaned at the burn mark. 

" _Oh shit!"_ She gasped, and looked around in a panic. Her skin, now pink and stinging against the cold breeze. She pulled her sleeve down and dusted the snow off of herself before hurriedly making her way to the mini bridge. 

_"Don't be afraid._ " 

Yuqi paused in her steps, and looked over the rail to the frozen over water.   
She waits for the voice again, but sighs when she heard the backdoor slam open from the house. 

"Song Yuqi! Get to the table!" Miyeon shouts in anger and stalked off back inside the house. 

"She's such a mom now..." Yuqi shivered, reaching the house. Closing the door behind herself, she shook off her shoes and clasped her hands together, warming them up. She bit her lower lip to hide her pain by her wrist. 

"Yuqi." The girl gasped, and looked over at Three, She stared back with a look that literally said: 

_"What happened?"_

"Nothing, nothing....just, freezing and uh..." Yuqi looked to the kitchen where a table shared it's space. Minnie and Shuhua had already sat down to discuss their theories on Miyeon's cooking.   
Eight was busy staring outside, obviously just woken up as Miyeon kept trying to talk to her and the girl just yawned, earning a scolding. 

"She's been distant." Yuqi nods, and makes a side step to get away from the girl. 

"I'm.. going to the bathroom, tell Miyeon I'll be over in a bit." Three just nods wordlessly, and makes her way to the kitchen. Yuqi stays put for a few seconds more before running away, passing the bathroom and towards the spare room where an aid kit was. 

"Where's Yuqi?" Miyeon frowned as she placed a plate full of fluffy waffles down. 

"Bathroom." 

Miyeon sighs, and watched as everyone stabbed the waffles and pulled them to their plates. 

"Eight, are you not hungry?" Miyeon said quietly, as to not bring attention to her, Eight just shrugs and takes one waffle. Everyone else heard fast footsteps on the wood floor enter the kitchen, Yuqi pulls her chair up by Eight, and smiled at everyone. 

"Morning!" She greets, and doesn't notice the sharp glance at her wrist from Eight, who spots the bandage as well.

"Song Yuqi, you're still recovering, why were you out there?" Miyeon scolded, and everyone turned their heads to the girl, Eight glanced at the girl's wrist again. 

"Well...I'm not a baby, I just wanted a walk..." She pouts and pulls some waffles onto her plate. Miyeon sighs, and everyone else continues their breakfast. 

Every since the escape, Yuqi's recovery was rather hard. It was like she was drained of any energy the first two weeks, and until the third day of the third week did she finally walk a whole two hours on her own. Since then, mostly Shuhua and Miyeon have been noticably worrying over Yuqi.   
Meanwhile Minnie and Three worry over her in private, like taking their time to have a small conversation and discuss what she should be careful about. 

While of course, Eight has become distant, she doesn't ignore them, but remains quiet, and speaks when spoken to most of the times, other than that she'll give a shrug of the shoulder or a nod. Let's just say she's picked up Three's habit of quietness, except it was on purpose. 

"Still, how the hell do you just get up early, and take a walk in the freezing snow?" Shuhua says after taking a sip of her warm tea, and passed over the other cup of tea to Yuqi. 

"Mornings help clear my head, it's peaceful." 

"Still freezing." 

"Had a coat!" She whined and stuffs her mouth with sliced waffle pieces to avoid anymore interrogations. Yuqi peaks over at Eight's one waffle that has started to become cold. Swallowing her food and sipping her tea, she scoots her  
chair close to the girl, leaning over. 

"Are you not hungry?" She said quietly, and looked between her and the food. 

"I lost my appetite-" 

"Yes? Okay open wide!" Yuqi smiled and picked up the waffle with the fork. Eight leans away in panic and surprise, and turns up her nose at the food. 

"Aw seriously?" Yuqi frowned, and tried to put the waffle to the girl's mouth. 

"No! I don't wanna eat!" Eight protests, and grabs Yuqi's wrist that held her shoulder. Yuqi hissed in pain, but masked it carefully, Eight pulls away shocked, and gets out of her chair. 

"Stop!" Minnie yelled 

"Hand over the waffle!" Miyeon adds, and shakes her head. 

"Put the waffle down!" She rephrased and the other two watched in silence.  
That morning, Yuqi and Eight were scolded by both Minnie and Miyeon. 

:::

  
Bells chimed into the market area, people were tucked in their coats, and carried small bags and some boxes.

"What's going on? It's never been so lively around here before." Shuhua said, and looped her arms with Three as they followed Minnie and Miyeon down the street.

"Ah, we're in celebration!" A passerby said, and smiled at them with his wife.

"Celebration? For what?" Minnie asked

"For who miss, a man named Kubo, he saved our land from winter long ago!" Another stranger answered

The girls were startled when another stranger piped in.

"The celebration will be near the river, around ten pm to one pm, I recommend that you all attend!" They said excitedly and ran off with their friends.

"Now I know we're hiding in a small town in the middle of nowhere, but please, let's just not ever step foot here again." Miyeon said, anxiety kicking in from past events as she looked at the strangers walking by and going, wondering if they've been found out.

"But Unnie, we get our food and supplies here." Shuhua said deadpanned, and Three nods her head at the older girl.

"Right..." She sighed and unconsciously reached out for Minnie who spots her hand and takes it. Behind them, Yuqi and Eight walk together, arms linked.

"How's the wrist, Yuqi?" She whispered, and Yuqi held her breath, panicking for an excuse.

"Uh..."

"Did you sprain it when you fell off the bed?" She asked playfully, and Yuqi pushed her away, remembering a few days ago she woke up on the cold floor in her room, and found Eight staring at her from her doorway, just exiting her own room.

"Yeah, a real pain." She followed along, and felt Eight's emotions twitch with unease and a heaviness. Yuqi pretends to be unaffected and pulls Eight along to follow the others inside a shop.

"Wah, look! A cat!" Shuhua exclaimed and ran around to look at the glass sculptured cat.

 _"Yes, my daughter sculpted it, took her about a day."_ An old woman spoke, and found all of the girl's looking at her lost.

"Anyone know Spanish?" Yuqi asked in a hushed tone quickly, found her friends glance at each other. Miyeon pushed Minnie forward, and the old woman looked at her expectantly.

"Uh...um, food?" She said shyly, to which Miyeon cooed at a bit to loud and was smacked by the shoulder.

 _"Take out? Yes of course this way."_ She smiled and made a gesture to follow her, everyone thought for a moment but followed once they noticed the lady was getting to far away.

 _"Wait here, I'll be back with some of our new dishes."_ She disappears behind the curtains at the back, leaving the six awkward girls by the counter.

"Well that went well?" Three said this time, and earned relieved sighs. They all scattered, but stayed in range of the counter in case the lady returned.

 _"Three, look at this book."_ Shuhua spoke and picked up a leather book with characters of Japanese, while images of birds followed after it.

_"Seems...colorful?"_

_"Yes I guess it does, oh! Look at this."_  
Shuhua smiled, holding up another book, the cover blue but had no title. Opening the book, Shuhua was surprised to find what looked to be Greek Mythology on it. She flipped through pages, scanning the drawings with Three, leaning against each other as minutes passed.

"Huh." Three tilts her head in confusion, and stops Shuhua from turning the page.

"What?"

"Isn't this Eight? Why is she here?" Three asked in full curiosity as she viewed an image of a woman with short hair, however there were surprising features that were similar to Eight.

"I don't think so...look there's a demon by the woman." Shuhua points out, and Three takes the book in her hands, examining the full drawing.

The demon had the figure of a man, who was alit in fire, but his arm extended out, reaching for the woman who held a single white flower in her arm that reached for the demon. However, Three's eyes trailed down the middle, watching as the flowers that were white as the one in the woman's hand grew, some burned and some remained.

"Three, Shuhua, the lady is back." Yuqi called walking by, and the two girls quickly looked at each other.

_"Keep it?"_

_"Keep it."_  
They smile at each other and Shuhua closed the untitled book, Three takes out some bills.

"Thank you miss!" Everyone said happily, reaching to each take a bag from the counter and put down their bills.

 _"You're welcome girl's, take care now, stay safe and healthy this winter."_ She said with her own smile, and blinked at the girl's who stared back at her silently.

"Thank you!" They said again, and the old woman just rolled her eyes when they quickly walked out of the market.   
_"At least I understood them."_ She said and went to the back to prepare more meals.

:::

The day continues after that, everyone spending their time mostly in the living room together. Sometimes arguing over the TV, sometimes running around the living room when one felt playful. Yuqi noticing the distraction, takes a chance and leaves the group. Heading to the back door, she hastily puts on a coat and shoes before heading outside. She takes her time walking through the snow, and begins to hold her breath and then exhale slowly, a practice that she's figured out. 

She felt the warmth in her chest, and held her breath, focusing on the warmth, exhaling it was like she was flushing the warmth through out her body. She felt her hands become warm again, and she smiled in victory when she has a semi control on her inner fire.   
She laughs at her own naming of this warmth in her chest. Finally she crossed the small bridge, and looked around the frozen garden. 

Taking out her hands from her coats pocket, she blows hot breath over the palms. 

"Okay..." She sighed and looked over her shoulder before walking down the familiar path to her hiding spot within the garden. She sits down, shuffling the snow away, and takes a look at her bandaged wrist. 

"Focus, focus..." She whispered and shut her eyes. Breathing in she listened to the wind, the of the dead leaves falling and branches breaking. She placed her palms together, and opened her eyes to focus on the warmth in her hands that gradually increased until she saw the tiny flame in her hands again. Smiling she pulled her hands closer to her chest, closing her eyes. After a few seconds she set her hands apart and carefully divided the small flame. 

The fire spread slowly over the skin, covering the palm and reaching down to her sleeves. She panicked, holding her breath as she willed the fire to keep away from the clothing. She sighs in relief once she's saved herself, slowly with shaky hands, she turns them over, guiding the fire to follow onto the back. 

"Oh my god." She smiled, and shook out her hands, the fire fading out. She leaned back in satisfaction.

"So you practice." 

Yuqi gasped sitting back up, and to find Three leaning against a tree. 

"How-" 

"It was only towards the end of October did I find you sneaking off." She explained and walked over to the girl, taking a seat by her side. 

"Can I see again?" 

Yuqi shakes her head.  
"That was the most I've ever done, I don't know if I can do it again..."   
Three just nods her head, and the two look over to hear their friends arguing.   
Three helps Yuqi up quickly, and turn around to see their friends talking amongst themselves as they make their way over. 

"Yuqi, Three, what's got you guys bailing on us?" Minnie frowns, and makes it known she's directing towards Yuqi when she stares hard at her.   
Three shakes her head, and pulls out a piece of paper from her coat suddenly. 

"We were looking around the garden, and discussing the details of this small festival by river tonight." She explains smoothly, and Yuqi has to force herself to nod and smile. Eight stares back at the two silently, frowning when Yuqi links her arms with Three. Shuhua frowns next to Eight and both glance at each other, surprised to have found eye contact at the same time. 

"Really? I was thinking we should go too, after all that's happened lately..." Miyeon looks around to everyone before continuing, " I think we should enjoy ourselves a bit longer before we really start again..." She smiled gently, Minnie smiles at her and everyone else gives in an agreement. Both Yuqi and Three mentally sigh, and unlink their arms once Miyeon and Minnie turn away to go back to the house. 

"Eight, why don't we play a game." Shuhua whispered suddenly and there were two sharp glances at her way. She smiled more when she felt Three's emotion becoming unsettled, Shuhua pulls Eight closer by the arm. 

"A game?" Eight whispered back and looked away to the bridge, starting her walk with Shuhua. 

"Yes, all you have to do...is hold my arm for the festival." 

"You want me to cut your arm off to hold it? Or-" 

"Please no."

They walk silently for a couple seconds, before both of them giggled, Eight takes the initiative to link their arms. Shuhua glanced over her shoulder to see a frowning Yuqi.

"Like this?" Eight questions and doesn't notice the two behind them fuming. 

"Yes, this way, we get our payback." Shuhua nods, and Eight tilts her head in confusion, her boots kick off snow when they enter the house. 

"Payback? Why?" 

"You know, spark in some jealousy." Shuhua laughed as she watch Yuqi stalk away quickly, and Three subtly but not subtly sit where she would be seen from the kitchen. Shuhua and Eight lean against the counter, discussing their game. 

"Jealousy, what for?" 

Shuhua blinks at her, and then glanced to the living room. She found Three staring at her, then looked away quickly. Shuhua just sighs in content,   
"You'll see, you'll see." 

:::

Eight had no idea what was there to see when she stayed linked with Shuhua for almost an hour at the festival. It was loud, and colorful, and very lively. 

"How about this one?" Shuhua pulled up a small plushie of a penguin and laughed when Eight looked at it confused. 

"A bird with no feet?! Oh there they are..." She flips the penguin upside down to find the orange feet, she nods her head to a laughing Shuhua who pulls her along to another stand of games. 

"Geez, that kid!" Yuqi frowned, and crossed her arms in a fit of anger. Three only looked on silently, but anyone could tell she was envy of the two. 

"It's nice to see them play together." Miyeon smiled, and took a sip of her hot tea, a drink recommendation from Yuqi, hence everyone got some hot tea, except two cups were going to get cold. 

"I agree, they have some good chemistry." Minnie adds in, biting her sandwich, Yuqi sighs loudly again.   
"Three was right, the two did get along, both stubborn, but still." Minnie finished and doesn't notice the two girls tense up. Yuqi finally had enough, and picked up a cup, and her own, following after the two other girls who won another game. 

"Yah! Your drink is gonna get cold!" Yuqi yelled through the loud bangs of metal being thrown at cups. 

"Where's mine?!" Shuhua yelled back once she sees Yuqi hand a cup only to Eight. 

"At the table, I had to bring my own!" Yuqi pulled her hands away as Shuhua tried to grab it, the girl looks back to the table, finding Three looking off while holding her own cup. Shuhua gave a small smile and finally unlinked her arms with Eight. 

"You go have fun now!" Shuhua pats Yuqi's shoulder before heading off, taking some of the winning prizes with her. Yuqi watched as Shuhua gave Three a few small stuffed animals. 

"What is this?" Yuqi turns her head to Eight. 

"It's tea, it's better to warm it up first." She nods, and the two stare at each other.

"It's fine, I'll get another one later."   
Eight nods, and brings the cup to her lips. 

"Wha- can't you-" 

"Only if it's really necessary." She said sternly, and the two stood there quietly, letting people past them until someone asked them to move out of the line. 

"Then...then let me try..." Yuqi takes the cup quickly before the girl can protest.   
She sets her now empty cup down, and placed her palms on either side of the other one.

"Yuqi, you- it's fine, just-" 

"I want to help." Yuqi said quickly, a few seconds go by until Eight looked down, nodding her head. She watched the girl close her eyes and held her breath before exhaling slowly, carefully.   
Steam left the cup after a minute and Yuqi smiled happily at another accomplishment. 

"There! Now you've saved money." She said in a matter fact tone. 

"Ah, thanks Yuqi..." Eight smiled and took her tea back. 

Meanwhile, a certain brunette was busy staring at Minnie who feigned ignorance, Miyeon sighed loudly at first, Minnie didn't react. The girl sighed again, purposely leaning against the girl. 

"What?" 

"Let's go somewhere else..." Miyeon whispered in her ear, Minnie shook her head, pointing at the others who were in their own world. 

"They'll be fine." 

"Are you sure." 

"Nicha please, there's something I want to ask you." Minnie turned her head then, nodding and followed the girl into the crowd of people. They walked together, passing lights, sharing smiles with others, and held themselves from the freezing wind. Finally they walk hand in hand out of the crowd, away from anymore game stands, away from the colored lights that have now turned purple. Over towards the freezing benches near a small park. 

"Did we have to be over here?" Minnie shivered as she sat down, and looked up at Miyeon, the girl held a look of concern and hesitation.

"Miyeon." 

"I missed you, I know, I know, it's been almost month but I just needed to say this." Miyeon puts her hands up in defense, Minnie can see their breath in the air as the time passed. 

"I- I was wondering...if...well.." a blush started to cover her cheeks, which causes Minnie to hold her breath in anticipation of what she'll say next.   
Miyeon struggles to get the words out, stuttering and sighing, she looks away. Minnie stays quiet, her heart beating to fast, that she's not sure if she'll say something that makes sense. 

"How come....how come we aren't....geez this is so weird..." Miyeon seemed to have become angry at herself and stomps her foot, she looks Minnie straight in the eyes. 

"How come we aren't a Nova?" She asked quickly and dropped with a scream, feeling the words sink in. Minnie blinks, not quite sure what she just heard, but when it's processed, her heart sort of...drops, then beats fast, then drops again. 

"What?" 

"Uh...yeah it's just been on my mind for some time now..." 

"I thought- we..." Miyeon doesn't understand Minnie this time when the girl's face turns sad and hopeless. 

"I'm sorry for asking-"

"No, no, it's fine." Minnie nods, and pats the cold wood for Miyeon to sit. After they've cuddled up together to keep warm, Minnie sighs and Miyeon listens. 

"I don't know the reason why, but I do know that we're different." Minnie shrugs. 

"Well...try to explain it." Miyeon squeezes the girl's arm when a cold breeze hits them again. 

"Think of it as opposites, like red versus blue, or light versus darkness." Minnie puts both her hands out, turning one hand with the palm up and the other down. 

"Okay, but why can't we...have a bond like the others?" 

"Our kind has never bonded before, as least that's what I heard from the men..." Minnie looks down at their legs that have touched. 

"The link would probably be too small, and break within an hour." Minnie finished, and felt the longing again from years ago. Miyeon sighs, and leaves the bench, she folds her arms, watching the small area where game stands were set and lights placed around, the busy people all around having fun. Minnie watched the girl's back, how her shoulders raised then fell slowly in a controlled breath. 

"Then...then it's still possible." She nods, turning back around, a familiar look of determination settled in her eyes, and Minnie feels her cheeks start to warm up. 

"I- well-" Minnie blinks, looking down at her clothes when the lights from before turned from purple to red. She felt her world shift, and recover itself in a millisecond. She stands up quickly, closing her eyes, listening. 

_The busy people were no longer talking._   
_They only cried and screamed._

_Stands fell, the wood broke, the wood burned._

_"Yuqi, Yuqi don't!" She heard Eight yell._

_"Just stay back!" Yuqi yelled._

"Something's happened!" Minnie yelled, taking Miyeon's hand, and rushing them back to the festival. 

:::

It started slow, quiet, it was sneaky, unpredictable. 

"Yuqi, yuqi!" Eight called me, pulling me along to another game stand. I confess that I'm tired, getting bored of the games, and struggling to hold anymore stuffed animals. But if it meant....if it meant that she could put her trust in me, accept me, accept our bond then....then I'd be glad to waste my time with her. 

"Please, can we take a break." I smiled softly, afraid she'd find a different meaning. She paused in her pursuit to another stand, before finally allowing me to rest at a table that was set up with other ones. Placing the stuffed animals down, I lay my head in my arms, shivering at the winds. 

"Honestly, I think this was a terrible weather check." 

"What?" Eight deadpans, and I laugh at her. 

"How come you're not freezing?" I take one of her hands, squeezing it, felt the sting of warmth on my cold ones. 

"It's natural to me." 

"Natural?" I lift my head to see her raise her other hand, letting the tips steam, and a small fire appears on each then dies away just as quickly as it came,   
she then taps her chest. 

"Controlling it to stay warm, comes naturally..." She repeats. 

"Lucky, I've been practicing for almost a month..." Just as I say this, I attempt my breathing exercises again, closing my eyes in concentration. I felt the cold become bearable, but after a few minutes, quickly I started to freeze up again. 

"See?" I sighed, watching Eight nod her head, before leaning into her hand.   
"Why were you practicing?" She asked in a low voice, sent shivers up my spine, and not from the cold. I look down, I had an answer, just wasn't confident to tell her. 

_You trust her, you trust her..._ I told myself, and evened out my breathing. 

"I...I feel like...I feel like I'm not doing enough. Not being able to protect myself, not being able to protect my friends and you..." 

"Yuqi-"

"I want to help. I don't want to be a burden, if I have a chance I want to use it, but also to be closer- ah- nevermind!" I panic at the slip of the tongue, pulling my hand away, and felt my cheeks warm up. 

_Idiot, now's not the time!_ I scold myself. 

"Yuqi you're not useless if that's what you're implying." Eight starts, and also pulls her hands back. 

"But I don't think you should practice." 

"What-" 

"Please don't...at least not by yourself!" She lowered her head, pushed away some of her hair behind her ear.   
"I saw your wrist this morning..." She confessed, and it doesn't surprise me for some reason, there was this feeling that I knew she just knew. It was an awkward silence after that, I decided to break it, by standing up from the table. 

"I can get us some more tea?" 

"Is there anything else?" 

Smiling I shake my head,   
"No, just some tea."   
She begins to stand up, when she's ready, her eyes suddenly go wide, and I feel my body is pulled forward, turned around and I find Eight in front of me.   
There was a sharpness heard in the air, and Eight's body jolts against mine, I felt her weight on me when she slid against me, I grabbed at her quickly to keep her from falling. Gasping I felt liquid crawl over my hands when I grabbed her, looking over her shoulder to her mid back I spot something stick out. 

"An arrow?" I whispered, and heard the people near by scream and yelp in surprise at us. 

"Eight!? Eight are you okay!?" She coughs against me, taking her by the shoulders I try to have her look me in the eyes. But her consciousness seemed to drift in and out. 

"Poison?" She muttered, and coughed again, pulling her back in my arms, I take hold of the arrow. 

"This is gonna hurt, I'm sorry!" I say quickly, and rip the arrow out, my heart beating hard when she cried in pain. I gasp when another arrow lands, and it's near my arm, stuck in the wood of the table. Without thinking, I pick Eight up, turning us around, and rushed into the crowd. I duck when a near by light was shattered by another arrow flying our way. 

_Get away, get away!_ I yelled in my head, and struggled Eight's weight against the snow that also slowed me down. With other people running, I feel someone trip me, causing us to crash into a game stand. All kinds of prizes and equipment flew, covering us and the other person. 

_"_ _I-_ _I'm so sorry!"_ I gasp when I hear the familiar tongue Mandarin from a girl. Looking over I spot someone with short blonde hair, cut much like a males. She jumps to her feet, and looks around us, quickly she grabbed Eight, pulling her away from me. 

_"Hey! Let her go!"_ I yelled in Mandarin, she seemed surprised by my outburst, but ignored me, the girl didn't listen, snatching Eight from my grip and carrying her away. My heart drops, I quickly get out of the pile of prizes and animals, chasing after the girl. An arrow stops just near my foot, but this time I keep running, my only thought on getting Eight back. 

_"Feel the anger."_ Someone whispered to me, I tried to run faster. 

_"Just imagine the girl, and then fire!"_ Another voice said happily. 

I shook my head, wondering if the tea made me go mad. I spot the girl stop near a stand full of flowers, she lowered Eight to the ground.

_"Wait! Wait!"_ She yelled at me, using one hand to wave it, and the other searching through flowers. I ignore like she did to me, and start to take Eight's arm. The girl shoves me away, put her hands up, while one held a white flower. 

_"She's poisoned, I'm trying to help!"_

_"Then get out of my way."_ I said lowly, my hands forming a fist. She took a step back, shaking her head. 

_"I can help, it's my fault you've both been found out."_ She reasoned, and crushed the white flower in her hand, which soon dropped of a white liquid, she turned her back on me, and kneeled down to Eight. I rush at her, pulling her away from Eight, throwing us to the ground. She yelps in pain when I've took hold of her wrist, pulling her away from Eight. I let her go, realizing my hands left burn marks on the girl's wrist. Both of us jump when more arrows fly, one nearly missed my head as a sudden cut appears and bleeds down my cheek slowly. 

_"Their going to your friend!"_ The girl points and we see a few figures running to the flower stand. Closing my eyes, I ignore the girl beside me, the freezing wind did not bother me anymore, and my heart was pounding with anticipation. Exhaling slowly, I turn to look at the girl. 

_"You wanna help, then help me save her."_ I ordered, and together we race back to the flower stand. Kicking up snow at the attacker, they gasp and I quickly take out their leg, kicking the shin back, they take on a heavy fall, their bow and arrows scattering, meanwhile I could hear the girl and the other attacker fighting it out. I take the attack that I've kicked down by the collar of their uniform. I rip off their bandana and shades, and dug my nails into the skin of their face, it didn't register to me that my hands were already burning through. 

_"_ Yuqi don't!" I heard Eight yell. 

"Just stay back!" I warned, and stared back at the attacker, whose eyes were wide and their hands clawing at mine on their face. When the smell finally reached my nose, I rip my hands away surprised, and gape at the visible jawbone and teeth. They scream at me, holding either side of their face, I sit back in shock, watching them. 

_"What did I do....what have I done..."_ I questioned, ignoring whoever was shaking my shoulders. 

"Song Yuqi! Can you hear me!?" 

Gasping I stare back at the girl and Eight who stare back. 

"You're okay?" I ask Eight, looking down at her clothes, and saw the red stains on my hands. Before I could think more of it, Eight covers my hands in her own. 

"This girl helped me." She explains, and I turn back to the blonde girl who just nods her head. Looking around, I find the attacker that the girl took out, found it strange when the skin was pale, too pale, and a single vine was stuck on the arm, pricking the skin. 

"So much for the festival..." I heard Eight mutter, I lift my eyes from the body, up to the red lights, and then around the game stands that have been trampled on and burning. 

Burning? 

"Yuqi, we have to go." Eight pulls me up, and it has me stopping her quickly. 

"How are you standing? Is your back okay?! You're okay?!" I turn her around, found the rip in her clothes, I spin her back around. 

"How-" 

"I'll be okay, it will take some time before I'm fully healed, I'm only walking because it was thanks to her." Eight points to the girl who now stands by my side. 

_"She was poisoned, I did what I could."_  
Before she could walk away, I take her by the wrist, she looks at me, made me realize she was taller than both of us.   
_"You're like her, gifted?"_  
She nods her head, lifting her hand, me and Eight watch as a flower blooms on the back. 

_"It isn't as grand as you'd think."_ She said and we turn around when we hear Minnie and Miyeon yelling for us. 

Eight spots Three and Shuhua first, and then we've regrouped.

"What happened? Eight what happened?!" Minnie tries to step towards Eight, but I block her path. Shaking my head I look around at the small bits of fire around us.

"It was me." I tell her, I didn't notice Eight shift over to look at me.   
"I...I did this, I think...Eight wasn't doing well and-"

"It's fine, it's fine."Shuhua says quickly, and motions at us that we had to go.

"Wait, whose this?" Three points at the extra person, the blonde girl looks at us. She seemed to cower at our stares, but when she found Eight's eyes, she gained her confidence back. Standing to her full height, I notice she was the tallest out of all of us, Minnie seemed to stand tall as 5'5, while the girl was 5'6.

 _"My name is Peng Xi Chen, I come from the Japanese Sanctuary..."_ My eyes go wide when she's said this, I hear Shuhua gasp. We look at each other, completely surprised by this information.

"What did she say?" Miyeon asked, and I waste no time to answer.

"This is Peng Xi Chen, she's said she's from a Japanese Sanctuary." At these words, Minnie, Three and Eight exchange looks. Before Minnie or Three can step forward, Eight has already pushed past them.

"There are more sanctuaries?"


	27. 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Holla" -FXR   
> Updates are unfortunately going to be slow I'm afraid.   
> But thank you for those who were patient with me. 
> 
> Also, don't judge but like, I finally looked up the difference between sofa and couch. However I'm still a potato. (Not literally haha) 
> 
> (Okay I'll leave now...) 
> 
> Stay safe and stay healthy.

Everyone was at a stand still, listening to the sudden yelling of more men and women. Looking around they hear the crunch of snow near them. 

"Miyeon! Over there!" Minnie immediately directs the girl, turning to a sharp right, the girl gasped, throwing her hands up, stopping the barrage of arrows. Xichen was surprised and turned her head to Yuqi who stood in front of Eight protectively. 

_"There! Get her!"_ A masked Japanese woman points to the six girls, while more masked figures rush forward.   
Miyeon drops the arrows, and directs her hands to the pursuers, they gasp and groan as they fill their will in their limbs freeze and twist. A sweat started to take on Miyeon, and she felt her fingers curl to keep the people in place. 

  
"I-I can't hold them!" She said nervously while trying to maintain focus. Shuhua turned to Three, "what can we do?"   
Three looked down at the snow, and then to the others.

"You mean what can _I_ do." Three said, her usual light tone was replaced with a firm and strong voice catching Minnie's attention and Eight who leaned her weight into Yuqi. Xichen felt a shiver in her spine, and took a step back, Minnie also stepped behind Miyeon, watching Three direct her attention to the frozen people. Yuqi looked over to feel Eight pull her back, and frown, she looked back up. To Three, her surroundings faded until everything was no longer seen, just her and the five to seven other people that stood still, twitching and cursing in their heads. She closed her eyes, remembering the last time she tried this.

_"Eight didn't behave." Minnie told her, sitting in a corner of the white room, she didn't bother to look up at Three._   
_"Do you think I can visit?" The blonde asked, Minnie shrugged her shoulders, and played with her long hair, twisting the designs and looked up to find Three gone._

_Three's steps didn't echo in the hallway, she made a quick pace before her figure faded away back to her real body._

_"Eight." She said softly, standing in the room, while Eight's back faces her._

_"Did they do it again?" She asked, saw the girl's hand squeeze her arm, nails digging into the skin._

_"Did they drown you." Three gasped when Eight spun around angrily, still traces of water in her hair dripped and her body gave off steam from her anger. Eight sighed harshly, turning back around. Three looked down sadly, knowing that the girl didn't hea her, just felt her presence._

_"Go away." Eight said quietly, confirming Three's previous thought._

_"I can help you relax, we just have to link..." Three sat down, and held onto the fuzzy feeling that she called Eight in order for her figure to stay._   
_She poked and poked at the barrier, not knowing the damage of it. Three closed her eyes, and picked out the feelings that Eight felt..._

_Twisting them._

_She gasped when Eight fell forward, catching herself. Three unconsciously continued to twist the girl's feelings, which resulted in Eight screaming as if she was in pain._

_Three yelped when a streak of fire burst out at her, and then more continued to be thrown, Three looked up to see Eight looking directly at her, face hard and teeth bared in anger, her hair was no longer wet, dried and the fire travelled up the girl's arms. Eight lunged forward_   
_Striking the ground where Three original stood, eight strikes again but hit the wall, everywhere she moved, fire cane to life and soon her room was nothing but a box full of flames. Three felt her hands let go of Eight, and saw Eight's expression switch, and confusion ran threw her. Three stepped away, her vision faded out, and the last thing she saw was silhouettes of others standing around Eight, pointing and whispering._

_Two weeks later, Three tried again, but she never went into deep to twist Eight again. Instead she poked the barrier, returning to the previous plan to get Eight to link with her._

_"Stop it! I hate it, you poking at me!" Eight shouted at her at the table, the men yelling at Eight._

And men and women yelled now, in agony which seemed to act in Miyeon's favor. As their will to move was distracted, Miyeon lowered the bodies to ground, reaching into each of them for a way to-

 _"Sleep."_ Miyeon and Three whispered, and the scream went silent almost immediately. Three dropped to her knees, a headache forming while Miyeon leaned over to hold herself by the knees, tired. Shuhua brings Three back up, and Minnie quickly takes Miyeon by the hand.

"We have to move." Minnie nods to Xichen for her to follow, the blonde doesn't complain, and stays near Eight and Yuqi. Following them through the frozen woods and over a small bridge hours later to be back in a house. Everyone is silent when they enter, Shuhua and Three take a sit in the leaving room, Three holds her head in pain, whimpering as she leans into Shuhua for comfort. Miyeon recovered minutes later, while Yuqi and Eight sat with Xichen in the kitchen, watching the tall girl stir around ingredients, catching Minnie's attention.

"You are familiar with this style?" Minnie asked, Xichen nods her head,   
_"Different.....technique."_ Xichen said in English, not wanting their language barrier to have an equipped translator all the time, aka Shuhua and Yuqi.   
Minnie nods her head in understanding when Xichen pulls petals off from flowers. The house is silent, uncomfortable as the harsh winds outside are heard, and the sky darkening each minute. Soon the flip of switches are heard and lights are on.

_"You're from a Japanese Sanctuary,_ _how-_ _"_

_"I was captured just at thirteen years old, my escape was a year ago, and now I'm almost twenty four..."_ She muttered, her eyes focused on stirring ingredients in a glass cup, Eight and Yuqi sat together on stools across from her.   
Yuqi nods her head, while Eight could only listen to the slurs and tone changes. Yuqi glanced to the living room, found most of the girl's there and decided to ask her a question that's been itching at her.

 _"So... you've always known your name right?"_ Yuqi felt embarrassed and then worried at the same time when Xichen gave her a look and stopped what she was doing. Eight noticed the shift and gave her full attention to the two.   
Carefully, and hesitantly Xichen lifted her sleeves, revealing deep gashes that could be guessed as life threatening from years ago but the girl still breathes. She turns over her arms, giving the two girls a clear view and range of the scars.

 _"I am a healer, a gardening fool they called me, I was to give them medicine and poison. I was their tool, and if I uttered my name, it was paid for."_ The words were hard, spoken with venom, that even Minnie who watched with interest in the girl's work was alerted and looking around at the others.

 _"I admit, at one point I thought my name was but a pointless number, 5. But then I remembered..."_ Tears pricked at the girl's eye, they fell silent as she lived through another memory.

 _"My friends, and our nicknames..._ " She whispered, lifting her hands she taps her chest, and lifts her head to Yuqi.   
_"But, when I settled down here, I found my name in the uniform, I still didn't understand why they'd place it there-"_

 _"Names are in the uniforms?!"_ Shuhua interrupts, startling Yuqi while Eight keeps a concentrated stare at Xichen.

 _"Yes, well mine was."_ A realization comes to mind, _"have they not changed?"_  
Shuhua shrugs before shaking her head.

 _"They take showers, but for some reason they always place their uniforms turned over and outside the bathroom."_ Shuhua nods, and whines when she realizes something else.

_"Damn, Three's name was there on the floor this whole time, tch!"_

_"You know something."_ Xichen points at Yuqi, and suddenly she knows exactly what she's talking about, before she can speak, Eight is grabbing Xichen's hand and slamming it down on the counter harshly. By now everyone was in the kitchen, and watching the sudden outburst.

"I've had my patience now, so tell me where the sanctuary is and how did you get out." Eight growled, and released the girl's hand, Xichen pulled back immediately while Miyeon and Minnie take her side to comfort the girl.

"And no more of this sob story." Eight gestures to the wrists, and nudged Yuqi's shoulder.

"Translation, I need an answer." Eight commands, crossing her arms.

 _"Sanctuary is in the mountains, if you go back to the festival and head west you'd find a tower."_ Yuqi was surprised to hear her complie the information effortlessly.

 _"I escaped through a hatch that led to tunnels, but I don't how many have escaped like how I did."_ Xichen adds, and Yuqi relays the message aloud for everyone to hear.

"Tunnels? Why would there be tunnels anyways?" Minnie asked herself, trying to remember a time if she ever heard the echo of wind that would be in a cave, or the kicked pebbles of rock from somewhere in the distance when she sat in her room.

_"Yes, it is weird, but I found out it was intended."_

Yuqi looks at her surprised, and continues to relay the girl's words as she speaks.

_"When I escaped, I was lost in the tunnels for probably two or three days, but then I found more, I found more people there."_

Xichen pushed the glass cup towards Eight silently, gestured for her to take it, while she also thought of how to explain her story.

" _They were different, they walked freely, and even carried guns,_ _they were organized too, marching in place together in lines."_ Xichen nods, remembering a faint chant from the group, before she ran away.

"Something tells me that you guys were more than just experiments." Shuhua says while holding her chin in thought, while also thinking she's just figured out a piece to the puzzle of these numbered people in weird buildings that are apparently here in Japan and perhaps all over the world.

"Shuhua I think we all know that." Yuqi teased and earned a slap to the shoulder.

"At least I'm not translating!"

Xichen then asks Yuqi a question which surprises Shuhua.

"What is it." Minnie asks, Shuhua opens and closes her mouth a couple times before finally speaking.

"Yuqi knows one of their names already." Shuhua said in disbelief, everyone turns their heads to the two that have practically been inseparable.  
Eight didn't seem to expect this as she suddenly understood that the looks were pointed at them. She held onto the words that were spoken and looked to Yuqi for an explanation.

"I- well I didn't think-"

"Yuqi this is Eight's name, do you know how important that is?" Minnie frowns, clear disappointment was evident in her eyes, while Miyeon looks at Eight worriedly. Three approaches Eight first, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder, but it was gently brushed off. Eight seemed to have felt betrayed, Yuqi _felt_ like she betrayed her as well.

"I thought you said we had to trust each other...no more hiding things? Was that just so you could- ugh!" Eight storms out of the kitchen, and down the hall with Three following. Minnie takes the stool to Yuqi's right, shaking her head, Miyeon sits across from them with Xichen while Shuhua leans against the counter on the other side of Yuqi.

"Why would you keep this a secret?"

"I just, I haven't had the time to think about it-"

"Yuqi you don't get it, our names, they're like our life, our past." Minnie nods, glancing to Miyeon before looking back at girl who looks up from the counter, her face held a defeated look as she processed her words.

"Your past?"

"Our life before we were captured Yuqi, not all of us were raised in the sanctuary, like me, I used to have a life...with Miyeon." If she wasn't feeling disappointed at Yuqi, she would have been flustered at her own words, and maybe would have noticed the deep stare that was on her now.

"Back in the rooms...others would sometimes talk about their past. Tell stories and give us a list of names from what they remembered, because it was theirs, something to hold onto, while the rest forgot and went insane Yuqi."

"She almost went insane." Minnie whispered, and her shoulders slumped forward, remembering all the yelling.

"You need to tell her, fix this Yuqi, or else I'll annoy the shit out of you, in your head or not." Shuhua said, could have been a joke, but she was frowning and her voice was firm. Yuqi nods her head, glancing at the others before standing up from the stool.

"I'll tell her..." She muttered, it was the only thing she could say, because when she finished she felt a lump in her throat and felt as if she were going to burst into tears. Without another word, she turned and headed down the hallway. The wood was cold, and squeaked under her weight as she took the stairs, her hand gliding across the rails. Reaching the hallway, she was reminded of the first week here, when she was on bed rest while Eight locked herself away in her own room. She sees Three standing outside the room, arms crossed, a cold stare at her.

"Shuhua said you'd come up." She said gently, Yuqi couldn't decide who's tone was softer when they spoke, Three or Xichen?

"I messed up." She sighed, eyeing the closed door.

"You did, but don't worry." Three said simply and walked away, leaving Yuqi to wonder what that meant. Twisting the knob, she lets herself in, and takes in the familiar darkness of the room, she flips a switch and the room immediately lightens up. It was clean, organized, only the body that laid in bed was curled up, the sheets messy. Silently she sat down at the foot of the bed, feeling her heart pick up pace and squeeze when she heard sniffles from the girl.

"Eight-"

"Shut up!" The girl turned on her side to face away from Yuqi.

"It slipped my mind, I didn't mean to-"

"That's your excuse? It slipped your mind?"

Yuqi looked down at her lap, noticed her hands fidgeting with the nails.   
"No, it's the honest truth, but there's more to it. I didn't know what it meant, and deep down for some reason I always thought it was never the right time to tell you." She admits, but now when she says it aloud she feels the stupidity in her reason, and felt guilty.

"Right time, sure..." Eight laid in silence, keeping her back to the girl.   
"I can't remember their face Yuqi."   
She started, and Yuqi strained her ears to listen, giving her all the attention.

"They were my family, and I-" she looked at her hands, shaking as she found tiny scars between the fingers and on the palm, she closed her hands.   
"I don't have anything to remember them by, I only have the name, the family name Yuqi-" she finally looked over her shoulder and Yuqi gasped lightly when she saw the girl's eyes puffy and red, tears still spilling.   
"It's all I have left from my past...so don't tell me some bullshit of not the right time, it's a word that means the world to me!" She snarled and laid her head back down on the pillow, they were in silence once again. Yuqi felt her own tears prick, but didn't let them fall, she felt around her pockets and pulled out a small folded up sticky note.

Opening it she looked down at the characters, reading them silently.   
"Do you think Three's name is on the tag too?" The girl laying down asked, listening to Yuqi mess around with paper, hearing it unfold.

"If Xichen said so, and if yours......then I think so." Yuqi lifted herself up, crawling over to lay down infront of the girl, bringing the paper up.

"Jeon Soyeon, that's your name." Yuqi said gently, taking the girl's hands and pushing the paper in.

"That's how to spell it..." She adds, and watched the girl hands tremble, and she began to cry again when she stared at the words. Yuqi let her hands linger on the others, but felt that she still wasn't forgiven for her mistake. She let her go, and got up without a word, and before she left the room she swore she heard a thanks.

:::

"So....you never checked?" Xichen asked Shuhua, the girls moved from the kitchen to the living room. The TV was practically on just for show, or some kind of noise in the house while they sat in pairs on the sofa. 

"Well, that would be impolite and -" 

"Right, of course." Xichen chuckled and looked over to the other blonde, she sat quietly, her gaze off in space.   
"Her name must be a beautiful one." Shuhua said aloud, and glanced shyly at Xichen. 

"Uh- well-" 

"I think it'll be beautiful too." Xichen nods, and Shuhua couldn't help but wonder how Three and Xichen's tones were so naturally soft. Everyone looked up when the floor creaked and Yuqi was waking into the living room looking defeated as ever. It reminded some of them, when the same look was there when Eight locked herself away.   
Miyeon and Shuhua got ready to get up and join Yuqi, but surprisingly Xichen shook her head, and took a seat by the girl instead. 

"How was it?" 

"I should have said something sooner." She sighed, dropping her head down in her hands. Xichen's eyes caught sight of the back of her neck, something like glowing tiny lines were crawling up, barely visible by the clothes. Xichen looked at Yuqi again, wondering if she felt anything unusual. 

"I think she forgives you." 

"Tch, probably months later she will." Yuqi sulked and leaned back before slumping down in her spot. Xichen just hums, and decided to lean back as well. Taking her time to observe the others closely now. 

_Shuhua and Yuqi must be long time friends,_ _there is a familiarity between them._

_Three, a mystery but I can see the Nova markings already have formed._  
Xichen glanced at the wrist of Three, before looking across to the other pair.   
_I must be lucky to witness this however._

Xichen's eyes dilated and changing from brown to a have a speck of blue in them, around her, spots of light danced in lines, she looked at Three and Shuhua again, if Xichen tried explain what she saw, it'd be nothing but a bunch of light and magic talk so instead she would have said it's like that invisible string that's wrapped around another. She looked over at Minnie and Miyeon, a smile forming on her face when she saw two different colors interacting. Like a yin and yang, it swirled around the two, carefully, because their relationship was steady and understanding, carefully because it was necessary. Xichen noticed the lighter color was more stable than the darker color, which seemed to nip on the other. It was like one was oblivious of the other. 

_Interesting._

Xichen blinked, in her peripheral she saw movements, as if dark silhouettes were behind her, and around her. She turned her head to Yuqi and gasped when she saw multiple dark energies. They hovered behind the girl, sometimes drifted around the shoulders. Yuqi looked up at Xichen's gasp, the others didn't pay attention. Xichen found a new color however, red lines glowing as if a UV light was used over the skin. 

"This is- no way." Xichen stood up now, and took Yuqi by the wrist, catching the others attentions. She stared at the skin, observing a new pattern of lines when she lifted up the sleeve. 

"How long have you been Nova?"   
Yuqi looked at her in confusion, just thinking about _Soyeon_ , brought guilt, but she really tried to think.   
"Almost four months?" 

"That's incredible, Eight has-"

"It's Soyeon." Yuqi spoke up, looking at the others. 

"Her name is Jeon Soyeon." She said quietly then, and looked back at Xichen who released her wrist. 

"Well, _Soyeon_ is someone special." Xichen nods, and takes a step back, gathering her thoughts. 

"Listen, there's something I need to tell you." Before she could explain, something loud was heard upstairs, and then the house shook with an explosion.   
Everyone ducked on instinct, but Yuqi was the first to get up and run to the stairs. 

"Soyeon! Soyeon!" She yelled up the stairs, and was worried when the amount of fire was visible. She took a step up and looked down at her hand, reaching out she boldly held it in fire. After a couple of long seconds she pulled back and sighed in relief when no burns were visible. 

"Well, got that going for me..." She sighed and looked back at the others.  
"I'll be back, just get out of here, head to the bridge!" She yelled and before anyone could stop her, she was rushing up the stairs and down the hall. It was still strange and terrifying to be walking in fire, terrifying because it's _fire_ , strange because it's like her lungs developed a tolerance for the smoke and the lack of oxygen. 

_"It was a trap!"_ She heard someone yell, and turned her head to one of the guest rooms, screamed when she saw someone. They were tall, skinny, and bones popped out by the ribs, the skin was burned and darkened hiding the nudity while their arm was outstretched pointing down the hall. Their face was the most terrifying thing she'd seen in her life, they had no eyes, just deep black holes, their nose gone, showing the shape of it in the skull, their jaw twisted but in a good formation enough to pronounce words, the tongue dirtied, dry and could be seen through the whole by the cheek. Yuqi backed into the wall, terrified, she shrieked again when the hands grasped her shoulders behind, she looked up and saw another dark figure, appearance similar to the other one. It's as if they were walking skeletons with barely any meat on them, and burnt skin. The hands pushed her off the wall, and she spun, looking back and forth between them. The one in wall pointed down the hall again.

_"You must kill them."_

_"Give them to us."_

Yuqi ran away, only to crash into another one, soon multiple were surrounding her. 

"Stop! Get away!" She started to cry in fear, and stood up, looking around at all of them. 

_"You bear the marks of our highest, we will aid you."_ One said, their voice raspy and deep. 

_"She is weak, you must hurry."_  
Before Yuqi could do anything, she was being forced forward, down the hall once more, she finally found control in her legs and lead the way to Soyeon's room. The door was opened by one of the burned people, and Yuqi was faced with one of the guys from the festival, wearing a suit and his eyes widened in surprise when he saw her. With an unknown anger that filled her, she felt her hands become warm despite the temperature she was already in. As if she already knew what to do, her hands grasped the helmet, melting the material and her hands sunk in, the man yelled in pain and then went silent. 

Yuqi didn't register the blood when she pulled them out, and rushed at another person who was carrying Soyeon bridal style. She sends them to the ground with her, Soyeon's body stayed limp while the other person scrambled to their feet, the silhouettes behind her hiss, and she sees one of them take out a leg, and then Yuqi is forming a fist and punching through the helmet as if it was never there. When they stopped moving, Yuqi glanced around, the silhouettes started to sink into the floor, pulling the limo bodies with them, they sunk into walls, disappearing leaving only the first one she saw before. 

Eyes tell a story most would say, but the silence and appearance can tell too.   
They point to the door of the room when Yuqi is carrying Soyeon.   
_"Watch over her, she is going through change as we speak."_ Yuqi didn't have time to ask questions, when the roof fell in behind her, she takes off running as best as she could with the weight in her arms. Almost falling off the stairs she rushed to the back door, coughing when fresh air hit, and she's dropping to her knees, the cold _burned_. She still cradled Soyeon close, allowed the girl's head to be nuzzled in her neck, while Yuqi finally noticed markings by the collarbone were glowing, but Yuqi also noticed her own hands that were now stained red _again._

Looking up she found the silhouettes again, they surrounded her and Soyeon, whispering and twitching in their stance. 

_"She will see truth soon!"_ One said, sounded almost delighted. 

_"Soon we will no longer be needed."_ Another one said, sounded like a secret, but Yuqi looked through them to see her friends rushing to them, their bodies passing through the silhouettes. 

_"They can't see."_ One whispered to Yuqi, and she looked at Shuhua who was talking to her but words weren't registering to the girl. 

_"Soon you will undergo change as well."_ Another whispered.

_"Together you will be rulers."_

  
"How is she?" Miyeon asked, staring down at a speechless Yuqi and unconscious Soyeon. Xichen kneels down, pressing two fingers underneath the jaw of Soyeon's somewhere, and nodding her head.

"Soyeon is fine, I think Yuqi is in shock."

"Here, help them up." Minnie waves her hands, and they split up, picking each person.

_"Don't be silly, together they survive the guardian."_

_"The guardian seeks out our highest."_

Voices kept being thrown at her, giving her information she didn't understand. But one thing she knew is that Soyeon was somehow in command of these...things?

_"The guardian will find her, and he will tear her apart again."_

Yuqi stumbles in her steps, her weight leaning into Minnie, who helped steady her.

 _"_ Again?" She asked aloud, ignoring the worried looks, they assumed she was thinking about the last time she had blood on her hands.

_"Again, and again, until she is his."_


	28. 28

I'm not sure what my meaning is. I remember little of the world, like a scent of a citrus, the color of one flower that I can't really remember the name of though, and the barking of a dog in the night.

The dog.

Bells rung against the force of a Cafe's door being opened. A couple walks through, one holding the hand of a little girl who looked around at the familiarity.

"I'll get the order, just find a seat." A man said to a woman, he glanced around before adjusting his cap, while the woman adjusted her mask and pulled the little girl along.

"Why can't we go home?"

"For the last time, home isn't safe!" The woman whispered, and ducked her head to avoid any eye contact around them. The little girl didn't understand, she could only pout, and look down as well, fidget with sleeves of another giant hoodie they bought for cheap. She felt her eyes start to water, and she quickly hid her face in her arms, pretending to rest her head. It was perhaps twenty minutes later when someone screamed, a mug was dropped and spilling it's contents before two people were crashing into a table and breaking it.

"Get off me!" She heard the man yell, while someone else wearing all black clothing kept trying to restrain him.   
The girl gasped when someone else was behind the woman and banging her head on the table, she watched as blood was splattered onto the white table, spreading over the woman's face as well. The other customers and employees grew panicked when a gun was pulled, and the little girl looked at the woman. She was beautiful, she had shoulder length hair, her eyes are what stood out, tired but always held fire.   
But they were gone the moment the trigger was pulled.

"No!" The man who was being strangled ok the floor yelled, the little girl felt numb when she watched the scene.   
Fire consuming the man's body, his attacker yelping, but was soon set on fire by a simple touch. The man stood up, anger in his eyes, and soon the whole Cafe was catching on fire from his presence. The windows busted outwards, and the people inside screamed in pain, some escaped some fell and perished. Innocent wasn't taken into account, whoever smart enough to get out of the building is what mattered.

"Soyeon!" The man took the girl's wrist, and quickly pulled her out of the cafe, scaring all the people outside when they a see a man on fire and a child in a perfect state running down the street.   
In the distance Soyeon heard barking, as they ran, the fire died away and the two were running, and running.

:::

"She's gone..." Soyeon listened to the man's sobs when he spoke into his phone, pacing around in the kitchen and occasionally checking on her.   
"Damn it, you can't be serious- you promised us a safe house! Please, just take my daughter then! Please, please, no don't-" The man yelled in anger, throwing his phone and stomping on it.   
Panting, he leaned against the counter, for a moment they were there in silence, listening to the night. 

"We can't be here..." He whispered, and grabbed his keys, "we have to go Soyeon, let's go please." He said gently, and the girl took his hand again, it was warm and rough and she was familiar with the scars by now. 

The citrus. 

She pulled on another hoodie, it was rather risky when the man smuggled it from a cart, the parents backs were turned, while their daughter was looking at the bottom shelf for snacks. The man walked by and simply grabbed the hoodie, walking away fast, Soyeon wanted to apologise to the other girl. But decided against it, she liked the scent, it was sweet but new. Turning on her heel, she followed the man out of the grocery store, helping him carry at least one bag while he carried multiple. 

Their apartment was small, but clean, organized by the looks of their mini library. They set aside the bags of food, Soyeon saw the man's face fall and he sat down on the sofa. She didn't follow him, just went to her room, didn't change her clothes, she didn't have enough to last a week, opted to wear an outfit for at least two days before changing into a new one. She played with her long hair, trying to braid it but failed. Climbing the furniture, she faced the window, hugging her knees with the hood on her head. The scent brought a new comfort to her, she didn't know why. And felt the smallest of a weird itch in her back. 

When she went to bed that night, she dreamed of talking to the little girl at the store. 

The flower. 

A bottle flew, shattering on the road. The man cursed from an alleyway, swaying in his steps as he had Soyeon follow him in the night. He lifts his hand, letting fire come to life, making light in their dark. 

"Shut up you fuckers." He mumbled, looking to his side as if someone was there. 

"Call me a failure I don't give a shit..." He stumbles, falling to his knees, they've walked for hours now, but Soyeon refused to leave his side despite his drunk complaints. 

"You shouldn't follow me, I bring trouble wherever I go..." He began to sob again, and dragged his body to the woods, they walked for at another hour before the man indefinitely collapsed again in a field of flowers. He seemed to be relieved when he made it, as he started to cry with joy, and plucked a flower from the many others. 

"Your mother...and I....this was our first time meeting, and she said..." He cried again as he looked at his daughter, she cut her hair, and was hugging herself, freezing, "she said this would be the last time, here in this field." He whispered, sitting down, suddenly he was coughing and kneeling over, vomiting blood.   
Soyeon didn't say anything, self poisoning she remembered. And when she followed him the next, the two sat at a swing set. 

"Everywhere I go they follow..." He said while she swayed on the seat slowly.  
"Everything I touch burns..." He sniffled, and hugged the girl gently in his arms.

"I'm so sorry." He cried when he hugged and he cried now when he laid down in the field, holding the flower close to his chest as he curled up. 

"I'm so sorry my loves...but I think I lost this one...." He said, before his eyes closed and his chest stopped moving.   
He laid dead, leaving his daughter alive. 

  
"You lost?" She whispered, and looked up at the stars, they twinkled for a bit, but then she looked down at the man who didn't move.

"Where did you go then?"

:::

Opening her eyes, she felt her body shaking with the movement of the vehicle she was in. Looking to the ceiling she guessed she was in a van. Sitting up, she hissed as she registered pain in her back and shoulders. Her feet were bare when she touched the floor, freezing but she warmed them unconsciously. 

"You're awake." Someone said happily, their voice was deep and raspy, sounded as though they were asleep. Well they were when Soyeon saw Yuqi pulling down her blanket and lifts up from Miyeon's shoulder who was sleeping still. 

"What happened..." She whispered, realized her throat was sore.   
"I don't know....they got in, but you....it was weird." Yuqi smiled, but Soyeon's eyes lit up when she felt the girl's happiness wash through her. If felt relieving to feel her again, so much relief that she started to cry without knowing it. Yuqi gasped, and quickly wiped the tears away, pulling her close.   
"Hey, hey, it's okay, it's okay-" 

"I can feel you now..." She sobbed, holding Yuqi tight, and crying in her shoulder. Yuqi didn't understand at first, so she just focused on trying to comfort the girl. When she was calm again, she looked out the window and saw them passing streets and talk buildings. 

"Where are we?"   
Yuqi looked down, seemed hesitant to speak. 

"Uh, we're in Korea." 

" _What?"_ She gaped at the girl, trying to remember when they left Japan. 

"Something happened Soyeon, something happened to you, you were out for so long, December is almost over." 

"How long?" She asked, looking outside again. 

"Two weeks." Yuqi puts a hand on her shoulder, the girl brushed it off and decided to lean into the girl's side. 

"Can you hold me please?" She said shyly, and Yuqi smiled, wrapping her arms around her and the two settled into each other's hold. She felt content, and light, as if a burden was taken off her shoulders. Whatever happened to her, she thought, something does feel different. 

:::

  
"You're awake now?!" Miyeon was the first to say when everyone else seemed to wake up at the same time. Three knocked on the glass window, and Xichen opens it. Shuhua was driving while Xichen kept her company. But mainly because Yuqi was too focused on taking care of Soyeon and watching over her, besides Shuhua was the only other person Xichen could communicate with.

"She's awake." She told Shuhua, and the girl smiled, before rolling her eyes playfully.

"About time, Yuqi became obsessed with you again!"

"Yah! You'd do the same with Three!" She yelled back, and smirked when Shuhua tried to make up excuses, and somehow the topic of Miyeon's puppies came up. The girl pouts, leaning into Minnie.

"I miss my babies, I hope Dad isn't neglecting them." She sighed, then she remembered something. She sat back up and called everyone to attention.

"Since we're in Korea again, we need to be more discreet here, who knows how many missing posters are around here or something, okay?" Everyone chimes in an agreement, Shuhua laughs at the front, turning to glance at Three before speaking.

"Xichen said she's going to have to be the runner for supplies." Everyone else laughs when they realize that no one knows about the chinese girl here, unless of course one of the sanctuary guys recognize her. Later they agree that she'll still have to be discreet, she nods her head. 

:::

The clock's ticking echoed in the room. Soyeon sat facing a full body length mirror. She changed into some new undergarments, but didn't put on any clothes. She had positioned another mirror behind herself to see her markings. They were complete, and appeared as if she had gotten a giant back tattoo by a professional. 

_"You have now reached your greatest point."_

She looked in the mirror of the silhouette. They stood, twitching and observing her just as she did. 

"What does it mean." 

_"You are no ordinary legacy of the demi-gods. It is rather rare that you_   
_possess such gift."_

"But what does it all mean, these marks, what's happening to me?" She turned around in pleading, another silhouette appears. 

_"You are still you, however let's say you are now more in control than you have ever been. You are powerful!"_

Suddenly more silhouettes have appeared from the ground, and cheering. 

_"She will bear the black wings, she sees truth!"_ One cheers, and it has Soyeon looking back in the mirror, to see the finished markings of wings. 

_"She is here! We must greet her!"_ Suddenly Soyeon is confused when they get organized and stand to face the door. She looks over her shoulder when she heard the knocking, her goons whisper as if excited to see the one behind the door. Quickly Soyeon pulls on some sweatpants and throws on a shirt before telling the person to come in. She's surprised when Yuqi steps into the room, and Soyeon has to compose herself, act like the goons aren't there. But what gets her is when Yuqi is avoiding them, stepping out of the way of some and walking as if it was a maze of them. Their heads follow her until she's reached Soyeon. 

"You...can see them?" Soyeon blinked, astonished and looks at the others before looking back at the girl. 

"I uh....yes, I can....just something that has developed." She mutters, Yuqi watched as Soyeon flicks her wrist, the others start to sink away into the ground. 

"How do you stand them?" Yuqi shutters

"It took years, but they've been my only other friends when I was alone." She nods, and smiles when Yuqi just nods with a look. 

"Do you need something?" 

"Oh! No, I was, just going to ask if you wanted to......well.... everyone's deciding to go out for dinner." 

"What happened to being discreet?" 

"Just a small restaurant, besides we aren't in Gimhae, this is Seoul, I don't think news has spread out over here anyways about some girls yet." Yuqi shrugs, Soyeon nods her head, trusting the girl's words. 

"I'll get ready then." Soyeon smiles, Yuqi smiles back, both of them didn't know what else to say, so Yuqi just takes a couple steps back. 

"I'll uh see you later -or in a bit, meet you in the kitchen!" Yuqi rambled before dashing out of the room. Soyeon just continues to smile at the door before she peeks to her left to see one of the goons heads peeking out of the wall. 

"Shut up." 

:::

Xichen stood alone, dressed in a sort of tux, casual still applied. Looking around the apartment she wasn't sure what to do. She played with some of the flowers in a vase, making them bloom slowly to watch the process before she got bored again. Thirty minutes later she's sitting on one of the stools in the kitchen, trying to write down her English words as practice. Another stool is pulled up, and Miyeon takes a seat, while Minnie brings them some lemonade. 

  
"Here." Minnie pushed filled cups to the two girls. Xichen nods while Miyeon smiles, she motions to Xichen. Minnie sighs, and taps the glass with her nails.

"I was wondering, how did you learn English?" Minnie says almost shyly, Xichen looks up to the two then glances back at the paper.

 _"Friends from home."_ She starts, scribbling down a quick side note before continuing.  
 _"An Jun Xi."_ She uses her pencil to point at the characters of the name.   
"You understand Korean?"Minnie adds, Xichen nods her head.

 _"I understand....but can't read, or speak."_  
Xichen lifts her hands of trying to sign her words. _"Learned from another, they used signs."_ She explains, though she wishes she could describe it better.   
Miyeon and Minnie nod, Yuqi then appears in the kitchen looking flustered.   
Without a word she pulls up a stool, and Minnie hands her a drink as if she were a bartender/barista(?) They sit in a comfortable silence, Miyeon found it strange, and only then realized Three and Shuhua were missing, while Yuqi was quiet for more than a minute. Flicking her wrist she pushed her empty glass to Minnie who pours another glass for her. Flicking her wrist towards herself, the glass slides back, she leans her chin in her free hand, glancing at the others.

"So where's Shuhua and Three?"

They lift their heads to the brunette, Xichen shrugs her shoulders, Minnie also looks around, until Yuqi smiles and gasps at herself.

"What if they're looking at the name?"

Everyone else smiles now, after the incident of Soyeon's name, Three and Shuhua never had the chance to figure it out. There was a reason, first for Soyeon going into a short coma state, travelling all the way to an airport, landing in the Gimpo airport, and then the extra road travel, Soyeon's surprise awake, and the trouble of finding an apartment. However before anyone could say anything else, Soyeon enters the room with Shuhua, the two were talking quietly, both smiling at each other.

"Hey guys! Are we all ready?!" Shuhua practically jumps, Miyeon stands first.   
"Well yeah, but where's Three?"

"I think shes in the bathroom, passed by, saw the light." Shuhua says, nodding her head. "I'll ask if she's ready." She adds.

_Shuhua._

The girl was surprised when Three speaks before she can.

_What's_ _wrong?_

_Nothing, I- I'm on my way._

Shuhua frowns, the others notice but don't comment.   
"She's ready, let's get our shoes on." Shuhua sighs, and everyone starts to pull on their shoes, some had boots.

:::

Later, when they've reached the streets, the girls admired all the buildings and lights, and people. 

  
"Its great to be back." Miyeon smiles, and interlaced her hand with Minnie. The girl smiles, swinging their arms as they lead everyone down the street.   
Three and Shuhua walk silently, occasionally smiling at each other while Yuqi joins Minnie and Miyeon up at the front. Xichen and Soyeon walk with each other in the back.

"I never got to thank you." Soyeon starts, admiring Yuqi's long hair that swayed. " _Its fine."_ The tall girl responds, looking around.

"Do you remember home?"

_"_ _Little_ _. Like a voice, or a building."_

Soyeon nods her head fast,   
"It's the same with me when I think of the past." She looks up, points to a flower shop.   
"I remember this...this white flower." She keeps her finger prointed at the flower as they walk by it before dropping her hand. Xichen nods her head again, smiling at the short girl.   
_"One day_ _I'll_ _find home again."_

_"For now,_ _I_ _don't care, I'm not alone."_ Soyeon nods, but was surprised when they come across a Cafe, she freezes in place by the door just as it opens. She takes in the interior, tables spread around, lined up at the sides while straight down is the counter. Her eyes travel to the left of the building, and for a second she heard an echo of a gun go off. 

"Soyeon?" The girl turns her head to see Yuqi has grabbed her by the shoulder, and pulling her out of the way of the people trying to walk into the cafe. 

"I- sorry, I just, there was..." 

"Its fine, we're close to the restaurant now." Yuqi smiles, hugging Soyeon's arm in delight as she points it out. Soyeon finds Xichen's eyes, the two say nothing to each other, just nod their heads before following everyone inside.   
The restaurant lights were dimmed, tables were long and some short in corners. The building was long, that a wall separated the other half, soon enough that's where their table was, in the back away from the front windows.   
Pulling their chairs up, and ordering they all settle into a conversation, laughing and smiling, being carefree for the dinner, at some point their orders came back. 

"There was a memory. " Soyeon said from beside Yuqi, when everyone had quieted down, and talking off in pairs.   
Yuqi swallowed her food before looking at the girl with wide eyes. 

"What was it?" 

"I don't know..." She looks down at her empty plate, echoing of gunshots sounded. She looked up again, found one of the goons staring at her from across the table. Yuqi shrinks back a bit, and eats her food feeling uncomfortable. Soyeon shoulders tense up, and she's jumping out of her chair and knocking down Yuqi as something loud fires at their spot. The plates falling, shattering. Using her body, Soyeon covers Yuqi from the gun fire.   
People around were screaming and running around, when Soyeon looked up again, she saw her goons have appeared again, but what surprised her again was when a woman screamed right at it, pointing and screaming!   
A gun fires again, making a dent into the burnt flesh, the woman runs away with her husband, the goon twitches, and the bullet falls out. Looking around Yuqi and Soyeon spot their friends being covered by the goons, Shuhua and Miyeon were screaming at them while Minnie and Three held them close. 

"Argh!" A man grunts, and a gun falls near them, Soyeon and Yuqi look up from the ground to see Xichen stabbing the throat of a man with a knife. She stumbles back, watching as he falls near the two. Yuqi's eyes widen when she registers the red spilling out, Soyeon panics when she feels the girl freeze up, and the fear peek in. Closing her eyes, she reaches inside, feeling her power, her anger, her fire. Getting up, she takes one look at a goon, and they're all standing over Yuqi in defense. Soyeon reaches Xichens side, they share a look, nodding at each. The sleeves of Xichen's tear as large thorns poke out, Soyeon's burn and hold fire. Pushing their backs together they search for their attackers. 

_"Seven!"_ Xichen yells.

"I got these three!" Soyeon answers, running away, sliding onto the ground, kicking out a leg of one person. Twisting her body, and flipping her leg out, she nails the heel into a jaw of another person. The two both fall, and wastes no time to grasp their throats. They wheeze and scratch at her hands, but only earned burns to them, finally one of them grabs a plate from a table, smashing it on her head, she releases one of them out of reflex to hold her head. They kick her away, making her release the other, it didn't stop her, she gets back up, avoiding a gun shot and another thrown plate. Focusing, she directs the fire from her palm to chest of one of them. The other rushes at her, she takes the hold they have on her, lifting her up they attempt to throw her down, using her legs, and size, she repositions herself on their back, and uses her arms to take them into a blood choke. She squeezes and holds them tight until they've fallen to their knees, weakly hitting her arms. Falling forward they pass out, she gasps when someone else grabs her. Throwing her to the ground on her back, the air gets knocked out. But before her attacker could do anything, Yuqi is yelling and crashing into to them, they fall, and Soyeon quickly gets up. Yuqi and Soyeon look at each other before looking back at the attacker who pulls a knife out. 

"Yuqi get behind me." She orders, she widens her legs and braces for the knife when the man rushes at her. Grabbing the wrist, she digs her nails into the skin, Yuqi steps to the side, and swings a fist at them. The head goes sideways, before they groan and Soyeon throws the next punch, releasing them as she does, and they sway heavily. Together they strike the face and their attacker falls on their back. 

"Yuqi! Soyeon!" Minnie yells, beckoning them over, Shuhua and Miyeon hold each other as they stare at the goons.   
"We have to go!"   
The goons look around, before following them to the door. Xichen joins them at the front, her clothes covered in blood while thorns slowly retreat back to the skin, dripping blood as well. 

"Let's go." Miyeon finds her voice again, and everyone takes off down the street, Soyeon flicks her wrist, and the goons separate, distracting all the witnesses. 

When they were at the apartment, everyone was silent. Shuhua was staring at one of the goons who stared at Soyeon where ever she went, finally she had enough. 

"What the hell is this?!" She exclaimed pointing at five of the goons that have circled around Soyeon who in return looked annoyed at them. 

"They are a part of my gift." Soyeon sighs, and waves away one of them, Miyeon just stays near Minnie who watches with awe at them. 

"I've always wanted to know who you spoke to Soyeon..." she says gently, Yuqi looks up at this, but scoots into Soyeon's side, replaying the events of the day.  
Soyeon waves her hand through one of the goons, the figure disappears like dust before sucks back into shape. 

  
"Why are you here?" She looked up at blank eyes that then looked over her shoulder to Yuqi.

 _"Safe."_ They whispered.

_"Safe."_

"Oh my god, you creepy motherfu-"

"Yeh Shuhua." Miyeon warns, the girl closed her mouth, and pouts next to Three.

" _We can't hide."_  
Everyone turns to Xichen, her clothes have dried, and bloodstains lingered in the clothing, her eyes held a fierce stare, and glanced at everyone in the room.   
_"One man,_ _one_ _system."_  
Shuhua noticed Three tense up, while Minnie frowned and Soyeon stood up.

"She's right, we can't keep running." Three speaks up first, Miyeon, Yuqi, and Shuhua join the group.

"Now _we_ hunt them!" Shuhua says with a smirk, the goons around them huddle near Yuqi and Soyeon. Miyeon glances at Minnie and Xichen, then the others.   
"But whose in charge?"

 _"Guardian."_ All the goons hiss.

"Whose the guardian?" Yuqi asks, Shuhua shrugs her shoulders, Miyeon looks at Minnie.

"He's always been a secret, but only a few of us have encountered him."

"You mean only two." Three corrects, Xichen nods her head while Soyeon sighs.

"Whats the plan?" Shuhua asks instead, shivers when she sees the goons again and looks back at the girls.

"We need one of them." Soyeon says, Minnie nods in understanding and glanced at Three.

"We'll lure them out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Goons" will have to due for now, I promise a better name will come haha....


	29. 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeeee~ an update my loves~ thank you for your patience for those who continue to read this. :')

"Miyeon, Miyeon no, no, no-"

The window shatters outwards, scaring nearby birds that were perched on the roof. Minnie sighs into her hand when Miyeon skips through the store.

"You know, I always thought you were a goody two shoes-" she starts, following Miyeon through the gap and steps into the market that was closed.   
"But no, here we are!" Minnie thrusts out her arms to gesture at the place that was empty of any employees.   
After all it was currently one past midnight, and everyone was heading to counter to grab some cheap walkie talkies. Xichen took one step in, waiting by Minnie's side who held her head in one hand watching the girls scatter to the snack aisle next.

 _"Fun."_ Xichen smiled, Minnie shook her head, the girl's smile fell, and she looked away, standing in an awkward silence.

"Seriously, come on guys!" Minnie whisper shouts as she finds Three and Soyeon grabbing a pile of snacks while Shuhua and Yuqi brought back a few burn phones and chargers. Everyone looks at Three and Soyeon mostly as they just look at each other.

"I thought this was a supply run too?" Soyeon said shyly and held the snacks closer when Yuqi tried to grab one.   
"Hey!"

"I thought so too." Three shrugs and walks past them. When walking out, everyone is startled when something loud shatters behind them.

"What was that?" Shuhua looks around, and stepping near Three quickly.

"Oh, look." Miyeon points to the window by the counter, and a small potter plant was on the floor, it's soil spread out and the roots uneven and visible while the flower wilts. Xichen watched in silence, and felt this as a sign, she looked over and found Miyeon's stare as well, she also saw a sign.

Miyeon blinked and looked over to Minnie who was walking away with the rest of the girls, Xichen grasped Miyeon's arm gentle, silently telling her to keep walking.

"It's a sign."

_"I know."_

:::

_"Testing, one, two, three!"_

_"Yuqi shut up."_

_"_ _Wha-_ _Shuhua!"_ The girl whined, the radio went static before another clicking sound was heard. 

_"Yuqi?! Are you inside this box!? Shuhua too!?"_ Soyeon chimed in, and everyone heard laughter, Yuqi held a big smile as she listened to Minnie explain to Soyeon the workings of the device in the back. 

_"Oh~ okay, hi Yuqi!"_ Soyeon said happily, and Yuqi couldn't help but laugh when she felt the genuine excite pass through her from the other girl. 

_"Yah, quit flirting!"_ Miyeon yelled, this time Shuhua burst out laughing.

_"Plan?"_ They heard Xichen call, and immediately everyone gathered themselves and looked around. 

"Uh, sorry Xichen, where are you know?" Minnie asks, and checks through the cameras of the building, looking over her shoulder at the employee who was distracted outside by Miyeon. Minnie couldn't help but frown at the man who just walked up to Miyeon and made big gestures with his hands while speaking and tried to get closer to the brunette who only smiled and laughed. 

_"Lunchroom."_

Minnie clicked a few buttons until the corners in the lunchroom were shown on screen and from the shops. She spotted a figure in black, hair dyed half pink while keeping the blonde. 

"I see you." She confirmed, and asked for the locations of everyone else.   
_"You found Xichen_ _though-_ _"_

"Yuqi, even Soyeon can't find you guys on here, it's literally crowded." Minnie sighed and looked over at the shorter girl who was flipping through multiple cameras, both in awe and determination. 

_"I see Xichen, I'm by the noodles."_

"Thank you Shuhua~" Minnie sang and and flipped one of the screens to Shuhua's location. Soyeon jumped from her seat and pointed frantically at the her screen. 

"I found woogie!" She smiled, and looked snug in her accomplishment.   
Minnie rolled her eyes when she saw Yuqi ordering her own food, sporting a big smile as she thanked the employee. 

"Okay, I can see everyone, now we just have to do one more thing." She said over the radios, she heard Shuhua squeal while Yuqi sounded eager. 

_"Tell three that I wish her luck!"_

_"Shuhua you can literally talk to her in your mind."_

_"Oh yeah-"_

Minnie looked over the mini tvs to see out the glass window where Miyeon was leading the employee to an aisle. She stepped backwards, and the man followed easily and didn't notice Three step out and swipe his keys. But once he heard it, he looked over and was ready to yell at her until Soyeon and Minnie both cringed when Miyeon swung a textbook to his head. 

"That's my girl." Minnie sighed, and glanced at Soyeon who stared at her expectantly. 

"What!? Don't act like you're not in love too." She pouts, feeling embarrassed for letting her own words slip. The two stayed silent when watching Three and Miyeon drag the guy into a storage closet before closing the door. Miyeon accidentally closed it on his head, and so a few more minutes were wasted before the door finally clicked shut. 

"And we're a go!" Soyeon said to the walkie talkie, and heard the girl's cheers from the other side. 

_"Yes! Great job Three!"_

_"_ But Miyeon did the work-" 

_"Soyeon do you know how hard it is to steal keys!?"_

"Yes but-" 

_"You do?!"_

"How do you think I got inside Yuqi's house-" 

_"You took my_ _yeye's_ _keys!?"_

"You guys!" Minnie yelled and tried to get them under control.

_"Two stand to my left."_ They heard Xichen said quietly, Miyeon and Three close the door to the room when they hear this. Soyeon takes a seat and stares at Xichen's camera, who stands near a pillar, pretending to scroll through her phone. 

_"There's more to her right."_ Yuqi says, Soyeon looks at her camera, the girl had her hair braided and pulled back with a cap on and a mask. Soyeon felt her heart race from the small panic of Yuqi.   
"Will they be okay..." Three asks, feeling Shuhua's nervousness reach her.

  
"As long as they don't stick out, they should be okay." Minnie nods, and Miyeon steps towards Xichen's camera.

"Go now." Minnie says and the three girls watch Xichen casually walk away from her spot, and into a group of friends, following them out of the lunchroom while the men in suits follow separately, at angles and small pairs.

"Shuhua go."

They watch Shuhua get up, noticed a slight tremble in her hands before stepping out of the lunchroom down the hall.

"Yuqi."

Yuqi sits for a few more minutes, finishing her food before quickly throwing it away and stepping out.

"Miyeon, Soyeon." Minnie nods to the door, the girl's leave quickly. Minnie looks back at Three, she fidgets with her hands, and looks worriedly at the cameras.

"Why?"

Three knows the question.

"I want Shuhua to tell me, I think it would make it more real when she says it." She answers, and Minnie smiles.

"I understand, I wouldn't believe it too until Miyeon said it." The two cellmates smile and stand in a comfortable yet tense atmosphere, watching their friends from the cameras.

The guns were cocked back, and suppressors were secured by the barrel.   
Yuqi felt anxious as she followed behind them, felt terrified when she spotted the guns.

_You can do this, you can do this...._  
She quickly stopped near a small shop, pretending to look at the clothes, and didn't realize she was looking at the men's section, or heard the assistant asked from an employee, she quickly stepped out to follow the men again. From afar she spotted Shuhua doing the same. 

_"I want to help!"_   
_The girl yelled, and looked directly at Miyeon who was formulating a plan with Xichen and Minnie._

_"_ _Shuhua-_ _"_

_"Not right now Three." She said gently and stepped to the table._

_"I may be a badass driver, but I can be a spy too." She looked at each of the girls._   
_"Me and Three are like radios, we can let each other know exactly what happens, it will be best if one of us is there when it happens so we can let everyone else know what happens when these-" she holds up the walkie talkies and burn phones, "stop working or get busted." She says quickly and sets down the items._

_Yuqi looks to Soyeon who stared at her friend. She felt approval from her, and sat up from her chair._

_"Shuhua should do this, and so should Yuqi."_

_"What?" Everyone looks at her._

_"There's no reason to hold them back, eventually Miyeon and I will join them. And besides, they won't be recognized immediately, we would, even if we hide we would be recognized faster." She explains, and when everything was set and ready, Soyeon pulled Yuqi aside and gave her a hug for reassurance._

_"You can do this." She would whisper, and sent her away into the mall with Xichen and Shuhua._

"I can do this." She repeats, and steps into the library that was ways away from the centre of the mall. She spots Shuhua walking up the stairs of the library, she follows after her when she scurried out of sight from one of the men. 

"Yuqi, Im freaking out..." Shuhua whispered quickly when they hid in a corner, surrounded by shelves of books. 

"Me too..."Yuqi nods, and peaks through the books and down at the first floor to see Xichen finally make it to the stairs, Yuqi glances to the entrance of the second floor, and found Miyeon enter quickly, she then looked back downstairs at the first floor's entrance, and found Soyeon slip inside unnoticed. 

_"We are of service to you."_ She heard a whisper, and looked over her shoulder, and saw the ghouls crawl out from the book shelves to crouch by her side. Shuhua shivers at the sight of them, and Yuqi still doesn't understand why they are able to be manifested now but she just nods trusting them. Miyeon starts first, closing the doors, twisting the locks until they broke and the doors were jammed. Yuqi's heart hammered in her chest as she realized it was just them now, and no one else. 

_"I can do this, I can do this...I can kill them....I can kill..."_ She wanted to vomit, to cry, to scream everytime she thought of this moment, and remembered the stains on her hands. Shuhua rushes to Miyeon's side, holding scissors and a knife that she found at one of the desks.   
Miyeon pulls her radio up, looking to Yuqi, she clicks the button. 

_"We're going in."_   
Miyeon's voice sounds off from the girl's radios, startling the four men, they look around quickly, pulling out their guns. Miyeon pulls out her own gun, and aims at the lights on the ceiling, shooting the bigger ones, the sounds were loud, and echoed inside the library, while the men's were silence. The bulbs shatter loudly and drop to the ground. The men look around in the dark, pushing their backs together, aiming at anything. 

Xichen slips into the shadows with Soyeon. The thorns rip out of Xichen's skin again, and Soyeon feels the anger rise inside of her again as well. Miyeon stands near the girl's protectively, watching the entrance and stairs carefully, using the assistant of the Ghouls who could sense and some of them could see in the dark.   
It made Yuqi wonder if Soyeon had this ability, to see and sense in the dark. Her answer rang true when fire burst from downstairs and a cry from a man was heard, and then the fire went out again. 

It was perfect, like a hide and seek in the dark. Perfect for Xichen and Soyeon to hunt. 

The thorns attach to one of the man's legs, Xichen drags her arm through the limb before throwing the other down to the head, silencing the man before she rush away, back into the maze of book shelves. 

Miyeon snapped her head to the stairs when she heard fast footsteps, and the clean steps of dress shoes on the metal. Aiming her gun, she feels the ghouls hands position her wrist and her aim. She always thought they would feel warm, like they were burned, but it turned out they were cold, freezing.   
However before she could fire, the Ghouls whisper to Yuqi, and Yuqi quickly pushed Shuhua away as a man attempts to stab the girl. 

The fast footsteps must have carried another person who was now distracting them. Miyeon cursed and fired at one of the men who also fired at Miyeon. The sound echoed, but only the man falls to a knee, holding his leg while Miyeon holds her hand up, dropping the bullet from levitation.   
Yuqi kicks the other man away, setting her hands on fire, and grabbing the man by the hair on his head, she looks at Shuhua when she realized what she was about to do again. From the light of her flames, she sees the look of surprise and fear cross the girl's face. 

Yuqi asks for the Ghouls to take him away. 

They hiss in delight, and as if the ground was quicksand, he sinks in with arms grasping him and pulling down. 

Yuqi sighed out in relief, and her hands remained alit, the two girls look at each other for a moment, before silently getting up and heading to Miyeon who points her gun at the man's head, the barrel on his skin, between the eyes. 

Yuqi looks to Xichen and Soyeon who make it upstairs, Soyeon's hand also alit, but had a better control. Yuqi felt another wave of relief at seeing the two, and a safe of security when she stood by Soyeon's side, the two giving light to their friends. 

"We got one." Miyeon says through her walkie talkie, the radio is silent in static, and then a click was heard. 

_"That's great!"_   
_"We'll be over in a bit-"_

"What's wrong?" Shuhua asks 

_"Nothing-"_   
_"Minnie forgot about the manager."_

Everyone chuckles, but Xichen looks at the man, and nudged Soyeon. The two share a look, before Xichen steps forward, and one of her thorns retract out of her arms, and she's quickly slicing the man's hands, he yells in pain.   
Shuhua covers her mouth while Soyeon held Yuqi's hand tightly. Miyeon's jaw tightened when she saw the blood again. The man had tried to reach for his gun, but Xichen had caught him, now she was wrapping his hands, and then gagging him with some newspapers. She pulls him to his feet, and he leans into his good leg, crying his eyes out as he tried to look at them. 

_"We must leave now."_ Xichen nods, and for a moment Miyeon almost forgot that Xichen was a grown woman, a grown woman like herself who had to set an example and lead the younger ones. Assuming Soyeon was younger than her, but either way, Miyeon bit back the vomit feeling and helped Xichen lead the man out of the doors when she unlocked them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally wrote down the rest of the plot for the upcoming chapters, I think it's alright, key word -think.   
> (Not a certified writer obviously haha...)


	30. 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you for your patience. 
> 
> As far as a schedule is, I'll be updating on weekends [Saturday or Sunday] if not, then Wednesdays, if not Wednesdays then vise versa. 
> 
> Anyways, we've reached the 30 mark!! It's almost over!!? Who knows, I might go up to 40 chapters. 
> 
> Stay safe, stay healthy, always have fun, but be sad when you want too, just make sure to get a good night's sleep afterwards.

The sweat beat down on the man, he coughed and cried as quietly as he could while he watched the woman from the other room speak quickly. Xichen stood by door, staring him down with one of her thorned arms. 

"I told you it wouldn't be the last time we spoke to each other." Xichen said in her native tongue, the glare ever so deadly. 

"Tch, should've known it was your idea." He groaned out his own response.

"Doesn't mean you'll get anything outta me." He frowned and noticed two of the girls walking over. 

"It won't be me, I'm just...security lets say..." She started carefully and looked over to Soyeon and Three. 

"They're the ones you should worry about." She smirked and left the two girls with man, closing the door on the way out. 

:::

Shuhua watched as Soyeon and Three enter the room with the man, Xichen closed the behind them and stood to the side as if she were a guard herself. 

Shuhua finds Xichen strange. 

On some occasions, most of the time however, she enjoys the girl's presence, she may be able to summon thorns from her skin, but she can summon flowers too. Shuhua wished to see the full process, but found it too weird to ask. Looking over, she finds Yuqi talking with Miyeon, while Minnie stood in the kitchen making a drink. 

"Minnie?" 

The girl turns her head to younger one, before looking back down at the two cups, one full of tea, while she contemplated what to do with the other. 

"What's wrong?" Shuhua also noticed the cup, and made a move to stand closer to the girl. She was afraid Minnie was going to break down, or something, instead she found the girl get flustered, quickly grabbing the teapot and pouring the drink. 

"N-nothing....I was just thinking...." she sighs, and turns around with the two cups. 

"Miyeon, here." Minnie quickly placed the cup down and left the kitchen without a word. Yuqi didn't gasped, asking where was her own cup of tea while Shuhua followed the girl to the living area. 

"Hm, that was kind of smooth." Shuhua smiles innocently, and Minnie frowns. 

"Okay, okay, sorry-" 

"I was listening. " Minnie admits, and gestured to the door. 

"Soyeon and Three said it was best if I stayed out here..." 

"Why?" 

"Said, I'll probably try to stop them from going to far." She shrugged, lifting the cup to her lips, Shuhua looks at Xichen who looks at her. Surprised, Shuhua turns her head after giving a quick smile. 

"What are they saying?" 

"Nothing yet, Three is the one interrogating first." 

"Oh~ so like good cop bad cop-" 

"Wha-" 

"So how are things with you and Miyeon?" Shuhua asked excitedly, her smile big, Minnie chokes on tea. 

"Aw, come on, you two have been inseparable lately. " 

"Same with you and Three!" Minnie blushed and leaned back against the couch. 

"We're Novas, you and Miyeon are not." 

Minnie sighs, that's the thing though. 

They aren't. 

"Its complicated..." 

"How?" 

"I'll think she likes me, and then she doesn't. Especially after that festival..." Minnie trails off, not wanting to expose that conversation to Shuhua. 

"Well have you asked her-"

"Shuhua, its not easy, especially now." 

Minnie finishes her tea, and stands up from the couch. 

"Besides, I think you should figure out Three's name, I'll be my room-"

"You mean you and Miyeon's-"

"Taking a nap!" Minnie called to everyone quickly before disappearing down the hallway, Shuhua could only giggle. 

"You're awfully annoying." Miyeon sighed as Yuqi turned back to speak with her again. Yuqi feigned hurt before jumping back to talking. 

"Anyways, when did you learn to shoot a gun?!" 

"Went to a market where you could take lessons in Japan. Its like when you were busy practicing your gift." 

"Soyeon's gift." She corrects, Miyeon nods. "Right, Soyeon's, how does that work anyways? With Novas and all." 

Yuqi shrugged her shoulder, and started to explain. "Well, it was hard to understand what it meant to be a Nova." She nods, looking down at her hands, reminiscing the distant yelling and screams of the men and women she held in her hands. 

"We...feel each other's emotions, if she's sad, I'm sad, we would know. We share ourself basically."If she was being honest with herself, she was only explaining what she thinks it correct. 

"We share a connection that just feels like I should never be separated from her, because if she's in danger then I need to be by her side like that one time..." 

"Airport chase?" 

"Yeah." Miyeon leans her chin in her hand as she listens to Yuqi. To be honest, all she wanted to know was what did the markings mean. She's noticed line streaks on the girls neck, and near the ribs when the girl stretch her arms out or lay down. She wanted to know, so thats what she asks.

"And the marks? I haven't seen any on Shuhua or Three." 

Yuqi paused her explanation to really think about it. Miyeon fills the silence. 

"Do you remember when it started to appear?" 

Yuqi unconsciously brought a hand to her neck, remembering the feeling of teeth digging in and a flashback to seeing markings on her ribs, however, everytime she looked in the mirror, she doesn't see anything there, but she hasn't checked her back either. 

"Im not sure, I haven't really checked I guess...but if I had to guess...maybe...when I broke down for Soyeon." 

Miyeon nods with the answer. 

"Do you want to check?"

"Right now?" 

"Better than later." Miyeon shrugs, and let's Yuqi leave the kitchen. 

:::

S

oyeon glared at the man in the chair. She's been standing in the shadows of the room for almost an hour while Three continued to interrogate him. 

"What's your name?" 

The man looked down at her shoes, the sweat rolling down the skin, and still said nothing. 

"I've had enough, just do it already Three, twist him." Soyeon sighed, and the man gasped, trying to scoot the chair away. He pleads for her to not do so, only annoyed Soyeon further, so she stepped forward, grabbing the collar of his shirt while the other hand burned with fire. 

"We don't have all day, and quite frankly I don't care if you live."she said in a lower tone that usual. Pointing her index finger in her free hand, she brings it down to the upper forearm of the man. Staring at him, she lowers her hand, burning the clothing and practically melting away the skin. He yelled and wiggled in his chair to get away. 

"You have exactly ten minutes before you die in one of the worst ways possible." She said just as loudly over his screams, and finally she moved away. Panting he grips the armrests, trying to catch his breath. Soyeon takes a step forward, he straightened up immediately.

"The sanctuaries! Th-they have no official security!" He throws in, closing his eyes, waiting for pain. Opening his eyes, he sees Soyeon, arms crossed, and waiting. 

"They didn't want anyone who was with the police or had military experience, so they traine a few kids and have them there at certain points...." 

"Tch! Always damn kids, whats with that huh!?" 

The man flinched when she raised her voice, but he answers. 

"Kids are easier to contain than adults..." he says hesitantly, as he knows that the two cellmates were once children themselves. 

"Easier to contain....what do they need them for, Xi- our friend outside says she found some in some sort of training." Three folds her arms, waiting for his response. He stays silent, biting his lip is nervousness, and begins to shake when Soyeon steps forward again. He panics put an answer. 

"They aren't gifted!" His chest heaves up and down as he begins to visibly panic more. 

"Those who aren't gifted are trained to be....soldiers....or security guards for other sanctuaries......I...I am one of them..." he whispers. Soyeon and Three widen their eyes, but Soyeon frowns. 

"How can we know its true?" 

"I have my number still, I am defected 0119, it should be on the back of my neck." He lowers his head, and waits as the girls inspect his neck. Stepping back, the two process this information before Three suddenly makes a connection. 

"So then, those who've been following us were also..." 

"Yes." 

"You said soldiers, why build an army then?" Soyeon adds, the man looks at her, silently thinking of what to say. 

"Im sure you've figured there more sanctuaries here in Korea-"

"And Japan-"

"Right..."he nods, "but they are all over the world." The girls hearts drop at this information, sure they've thought about the possibility of that, but to actually confirm it was even more heartbreaking to them. 

"However, in Korea and China, the sanctuaries here and there are the most populated. We've actually lost control of the American sanctuaries..." 

"So they want to take it back. It still doesn't explain why an army of you guys, what about the gifted?" Three asks. 

"Thats thing....the guardian is finally training the gifted to be part of his army. But he wants only the strongest. " The last sentence, he directs his gaze to Soyeon. Soyeon frowns at his implications, and kicks down his chair, letting him fall face first before turning over to his side. 

"That bastard will die by my hand before I join any stupid army!" She yelled and walked away, slamming the door open and storming off to the hallway. 

"Wait..." Three turns back around at the man. 

"If you can find File 2001, then take it to the officials...." 

"You know for someone who is part of the Guardians army, you have given valuable information. Why?" 

"We may be apart of the army, but we weren't loyal in the beginning....we were trained..." he sighs, pausing to catch his breath again.

"They killed my mother...I still remember her...." he finishes, and adjusted himself in the chair he was bound too, resting his eyes for sleep. 

"Thank you." Three bows slightly before slipping out of the room quietly, closing the door and locking it. She past by Xichen who only glances at her before leaving to the couch to rest from standing by the door. Three finds Shuhua in the kitchen, reading the blue book they got from Japan. 

"Shuhua, do you have a moment." 

"Yes, of course." Shuhua smiles without looking at her, and slides off her chair, heading down the hallway with Three behind her. 

"Did he talk?" 

"Yes, however if it wasn't good but helpful." 

Shuhua closed the door to their room, and sits on the bed, watching as Three paced around. 

"Said helpful, but you look troubled." 

"Its complicated, but do you happen to know anyone who can find locations, knows how to use a computer, and having stuff?" Three says in once breath, and Shuhua just blinks. 

"Uh....so, I don't know about locations, but I remember someone who can hack." 

"Really, who?" 

"I don't know." 

"Shuhua-"

"Its Yuqi's friend, but I don't know if she's talked with him since the move." Shuhua nods, and blinks when Three leaves the room down the hallway. She follows quickly, passing Miyeon who was wrapped in a blanket and heading down the hallway. Shuhua sees Xichen and Yuqi talking in the living room with Three, Yuqi looks over the couch at Shuhua. 

"I thought we weren't going to the police?!" Yuqi says looking surprised.

"Huh?" 

"My friend is a police officer here, Shuhua!" 

"And he hacks?" 

"Duh, don't you remember his nickname?" 

"No." 

"It's Lucas." 


	31. 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was honestly going to be upset with myself if I didn't update before the end of November....however,   
> Happy Thanksgiving!   
> I'm thankful to my readers, you guys motivate me to keep writing! 
> 
> I've reached a point where school is starting to prevent me from writing, hence the very long breaks in between updates, but, I've got outlines written down for the last four chapters, so this should be done before Christmas or at least in January.   
> Have a great day, stay safe and stay healthy!

_"It's my daughter, she's been kidnapped-"_

Those first words caused a cold wave of shock, he lifted his feet from his desk, spinning around in his chair to click on the TV, hurriedly switching to the news.

_"She's been missing for weeks, how has this not been brought to your attention?!"_

_"_ Im not part of the-"   
Before he could defend himself, he hears the woman weep and heard voices on the line. He took a deep breath before continuing.

"Mrs.Song, I haven't spoken to your daughter since she moved to Korea, however, I will try to look into this-"

_"You will? Oh! Thank you, thank you! You're a good man Lucas!"_

Immediately his mood dropped more.

"It's not Lucas anymore..." He corrects with a bitterness that only he could taste. After a few more minutes on the phone with Yuqi's mother, he hangs up. Sighing into the empty apartment, he looks back to the TV, reading the headlines.

_Three girls missing since_ _September?!_

Looking back now, Lucas could only sit in a coffee shop full of early risers of Korea, drink his tea and stare at the many scattered papers on the table in puzzlement. 

"It's been almost four months..." He whispered to himself and waved away the waitress, quickly setting a generous tip after paying, he guides his papers back and takes to the doors. The door closed after him and he pulls his phone out, dialing for a call. 

_"This is Song Yuqi...._ " There was a intended suspension before she spoke again. _"Who has set this as a recording, no wait I messed that up-"_ the voice was cut off and only the sound of the line going dead was heard. He sighed, and pressed the number again to call. 

_"This is Song Yuqi...."_

Frustrated he hung up the phone and made his way down the street towards the library. There was a crowd infront of the building, and it seemed a book was popular that day. He sighed again and turned on his heel towards his home, kicking up dirt he crossed the street and seated himself on a bench to wait for a bus. When he looked at the sky again, he could see the clear colors from the rising sun and wondered if there would be many clouds today.   
The tires squeaked to a stop, and pulled himself up onto the bus, taking to the back he sat down across from another person who was busy handling a burner phone. 

_Burner?_

He turned his head over, and realized it wasn't a man, but a woman with short blonde hair. Her brows were pushed forward in concentration, or maybe frustration. Finally she looked over to see his questioning stare. 

_"I need help."_ He's surprised when she spoke in Mandarin, he opened his mouth to speak, then closed it as he then recognized this woman.   
Quickly he dug through one of his self made reports and lifted one up to his face that dated for December.   
It was an image of the same woman walking through a convenient store with possibly Miyeon or someone else who had brown hair. He gave the girl a sharp look and set down his belongings.   
He reached for his phone, but Xichen placed a hand on his wrist drawing his attention up. 

_"I have a message for you."_ Despite her voice having a natural softness, her eyes held a hardness that demanded authority. She raised the burner phone to reveal what seemed to be text messages. His eyes scanned through curiously and quickly. 

_chenchen_   
_He lives around this area?_   
_(Sent location)_

_Giraffe_  
_Yes! Just look for the_   
_station now and he_ _should be there_  
  
_chenchen_  
 _I don't think I need to_  
 _..._  
 _I just found him_

_Giraffe_   
_Really?!_   
_Tell him it's Yuqi_   
_And that Yuqi needs_   
_his help_

He was surprised at the words, and leaned back from the phone and looked outside.   
_Her kidnapper and herself seem like they're getting along?_  
 _Apparently her kidnapper takes orders from her captive...._  
 _But Yuqi needs my help?_

"I don't have time to explain, but it would be in your best interest to follow me back, no names and no phones." Xichen quickly snatched his phone just as she finished, surprising him again from the so far bizarre morning. 

"I don't understand..." He finally uttered and followed Xichen off the bus after a two hour drive back downtown.   
"You've been this close all along?" 

"No." Xichen called over her shoulder  
"We just know we have to keep moving." 

"We?- oh that's right, the others..." He frowns, remembering the situation and wondered why he wasn't trying to run.   
No, he knew exactly what he was doing.   
_If I can get one of them out of her grasp..._  
He sighed quietly and made sure to keep up his pace with the Chinese woman who seemed to be at least three inches shorter than him. They turn down a few streets, Xichen happily waved at a few families who smiled in polite, sometimes Xichen pulled out some snacks and dropped them into the laps of the few homeless that she spotted. Lucas paced by her side, and looked on confused. 

"For a kidnapper, you're awfully being compassionate." He frowned, and that frown deepened when the girl simply laughed at his face. 

"I'm no kidnapper, I'm simply a _savior_." 

:::

Shuhua was beyond nervous when she found herself sitting on the floor with Three turned away from her. Her heart beat in anticipation as she felt the tag between her fingers, but she stated at Three's back, waiting for permission. 

"Are you sure you don't want to see first?" 

"I want to make sure it's real..." She said softly, and pulled over a shirt and then a hoodie that Shuhua bought for her recently. Turning around, the two held eye contact, and felt each other's eagerness. Sighing, Shuhua looked down at the overturned tag, she brushed it up and flipped it over. 

"Seo...Soojin..." Shuhua felt breathless when she uttered those two words, and smiled when she found _Soojin_ wiping away tears, with shaky hands she took the name tag and stated at the characters. 

"Seo Soojin..." She repeated for herself, and gave a grateful smile to Shuhua who cheered loudly, bouncing onto Soojin for a hug. Soojin gave back the embrace and they rolled onto their sides smiling with happy tears.   
When they finally settled down, they stared at each other. Shuhua brushed away the blonde's bangs from her eyes, and gave her smile full of affection. 

"Thank you." Soojin muttered, and Shuhua only smiled, too happy for the girl to say anything. 

The phone rang from the kitchen, startling the ones sleeping on the couch.   
Minnie groaned and lifted her head to Miyeon who was attached to her like a koala. "Ugh, get off me!" She sighed, tugging at the arms and then poking the face. 

"But I don't wanna!" Miyeon argued back, and squeezed the girl who tried to pry her off. 

"Just get the phone~" She whined, causing Miyeon to whine as well but sit up anyways, looking over the couch she stretched out her hand and watched as the phone flew quickly to her. Looking at the caller ID she smiled at the nickname. Looking down she smiled at Minnie. 

"It's chenchen."

"Chenchen?-"

"Hello?" 

_"Miyeon, where's Yuqi?"_

"I think she's sleeping..."

_"Then get me Soyeon."_

_"_ Huh?" Miyeon felt herself shift, and looked down, she blushed a deep red when she realized she was straddling Minnie who looked equally red. She stumbles off the couch in a hurry, backing away from the girl. 

"O-okay, I'll get Soyeon." Miyeon quickly turned down the hall, knocking on the door to the second room, she waits a moment, listening for any sound in the room. 

"Why do you need Soyeon?" 

_"I have Lucas, and we've just arrived at the gates_ _, besides, I'm sure Yuqi is tired."_

"Oh! That's great-" Miyeon gasped lightly when the door was pulled open, revealing the short girl herself. Half of her hair was pulled back while the rest laid over her shoulders. Four months and she still hasn't cut it yet. 

"Oh, Soyeon, it's Xichen, she would like to speak to you." Miyeon says, for some reason, ever since their moment by the pool, Miyeon developed a gentleness for the girl. She watched as the girl glanced over her shoulder, Miyeon looked as well, the two stared at Yuqi who was asleep at a desk, papers sprawled out and books laid messily on the ground.  
Soyeon steps out, closing the door shut as she takes the phone, leaving Miyeon alone in the hall after muttering a quick greetings for the morning. 

Miyeon stood there for a moment, wondering if should wake up the girl at the desk and have her settle in a bed.   
But instead Miyeon turns on her heel and heads back to the living room, looking around to find Minnie still laying down, fast asleep once more.   
Miyeon sighed as she leaned against the back of the couch, staring down at the girl. 

_We're not a Nova....but she said it's possible..._

Before she could think much of it more, she walked around and placed a chaste kiss on the girl's forehead. She pulled away quickly and head towards the kitchen for breakfast and in preparation for a new arrival. 

_"Soyeon, I have Lucas here, we're heading up."_

"Should I expect an attack?" 

_"Not likely, I can handle him."_

Soon as those words passed, knocking on the apartment door alerted those who were nearby. Miyeon quickly set plates down and started on putting the eggs on each while Minnie entered the kitchen to prepare drinks. Soyeon answers the door, and soon she's having to catch a wrist and kick her attacker in the shin before Xichen is before her, wrapping an arm around the attackers neck. 

"I thought you said you could handle it." Soyeon frowned and stepped away from the man, Xichen shrugged her shoulders. 

"I suppose he tried a surprise attack." 

"Get off me!" He snarled and rushed into the room and put some space between the two. 

"Where's Yuqi?!" He looked around quickly and his eyes fell on Miyeon who looked at him surprised when pouring Minnie a glass of orange juice. 

"She's sleeping." Soyeon answered casually, and crossed her arms, staring at him in challenge. Lucas frowned at the short girl, and felt the slight soreness in his shin, he was sure there was a bruise now. 

"Lucas, here have a seat." Miyeon motions to the counter where a plate of food was waiting. He remained glued to his spot. 

"What the hell? Don't you understand what's happened?" Lucas said in disbelief and gaped as Minnie rolled her eyes and thanked Miyeon for breakfast. 

"Just sit down." Miyeon sighed, eventually those who were awake joined them all in the kitchen, meaning Shuhua and Soojin were staring at Lucas as Lucas stared at all of them. 

"What's going on." He demanded, refusing to eat any of the breakfast while everyone else was almost done. 

"It's complicated." Shuhua and Miyeon shrugged, they glanced at each other before continuing together, "like you wouldn't really understand." Shuhua and Miyeon narrowed their eyes at each other. 

_She's not copying you_  
Shuhua heard Soojin speak in her head, and decided to back down before her and Miyeon turned to Tom and Jerry for real, for real. 

"Well to me it doesn't sound like that." 

"What do you mean?" 

Lucas crossed his arms, "Really? Had it not occured to you that you two and Yuqi have been missing? Four months away from home? Really?" He gestured to the other four girls, "And not only one, or two, but _four_ kidnappers? What the hell did you guys get yourselves into?!" He frowned, and every so often he glanced at the door, wondering if he could make an escape with at least one of his old friends. 

"We went on our own free will." Miyeon said quietly, letting his words sink in and reminding her of the father she left behind and the two puppies that always rushed around her legs when she arrived back from school.   
"Runaways? Why?" 

Her hands gripped the glass, and the chill of remembering _why_ sparked another reminder. 

_Because there's people who don't deserve to die in a cell_ _or be enslaved._

  
Miyeon's heart was just too pure but she couldn't say all her reasons to Lucas, or even speak for Shuhua, she was sure the girl had her own reasons as well.   
"Lucas? You're here! We need your help!" Yuqi jogs into the kitchen, wearing some sweatpants with a long black sleeve, or hair in a messy bun as she approached his side.

"Yuqi, what's going on here?!"

"There's no way to really explain, I need you to hack a system!"

Lucas just holds his head, closing his eyes in frustration while trying to make sense of what the situation was.

"I'm not hacking anything, either you and the other two leave with me now, or I force it."

Soyeon glares at the man, meanwhile Minnie looks down at her empty plate in a small anger of her own. Soojin sat near Shuhua confidently and raised her an eyebrow as if Lucas was a joke.   
"We're not going anywhere, and I should warn you but forcing us isn't going to do you any good at all." Yuqi takes a glance to the three girls before looking over to Xichen who only stared outside. Her eyes looked faraway.

The chair screeched against the wood floor, surely it would leave a mark, and plates went flying. Yuqi yelped when Lucas took her wrist and was surprised he got a hold of Miyeon as well.

"Don't move!" Lucas warned, pulling his arm around Yuqi and Miyeon's throat.   
Surprise was written on everyone's face, but Soyeon reacts first. Thrusting her hands out, she sends fire to block the door and either sides of them.

"Lucas, you really don't want to do this....we need your help..." Yuqi tries to persuade, feeling the prickling feeling of a familiar rage seep in. She makes eye contact with Soyeon when she speaks her next words.

"Because you're no help dead."  
It seemed to really click when she uttered the words, because he lets the two girls go with hesitance. The fire slowly dies away, but Soyeon watches him like he's her prey. It was a tense silence for awhile, until finally, the man looked away and scoffed in disbelief.   
"Fine....what the hell am I hacking?"

_"What do you mean you 'don't know'?"_

"Exactly what I mean, the dude literally gave them a story but no literal information to go off of." Yuqi explained and points at another picture of a white room. It was clean and modest, but Minnie and Soyeon deny the room immediately when they see curtains and a dresser and more accessories.   
Lucas scrolls down to more images.

"What am I even for then?" He asked himself, clicking his tongue and spinning around in the chair to look at Minnie and Soyeon.

"Do you guys know any reference I can use? Maybe a picture because all I know is that the room is white and it should be empty."

"Well not to say we were crazy -used to be, but how about those rooms when you put a physco in, you know? The ones where they're wearing that suit that straps their arms?" Minnie demonstrates the arms as she speaks, warning a giggling Miyeon in the background. Lucas blinked expectantly before he's surprised to find Soyeon pulling out paper and trying to recreate the room, Yuqi smiles and leans over to watch the process. Shuhua is standing on the other side of him, and she decides to find the rooms herself.

 _Soojin..._  
Shuhua can't help but smile she says the name, her smile grows when the girl answers.

_Didn't you say you can see memories before?_

_Hm...I didn't really confirm, but I suppose so yes._

_How can I see yours, do you remember the room?_

_I was never part of the white rooms...however you can ask Minnie to share a memory._

Shuhua nods and beckons the girl over.

"Uh....I need permission to see your memories, of the white room, just that I promise..." She says shyly while Lucas sighs in confusion, he lifts a brow when Shuhua placed a hand on his shoulder.   
"I'm going to give you a reference, okay?" Lucas just nods, and waits for something to happen, he's still baffled when fire burst from short girls hand. 

Suddenly his head is hurting and he hears distant sounds of people yelling and banging on iron doors. Chains swinging and being dragged against the floor as it binds legs and wrists. He sees a room, pure white that it would hurt is eyes, so it gave him a headache, he saw a window at the very top with bars and a door with a small window and bars as well. This was the room, plain white and empty. Gasping he brings his hands to his eyes, wiping away tears and groaned when his head hurt. Shuhua sighs from a small exhaust and looks to Minnie who also wiped tears away. Shuhua glanced to Soyeon who placed her drawing down infront of Lucas.   
He nods his head silently and starts to scroll through the images once more. 

  
It takes three days until he finds an image. He doesn't know how it's possible that he even does. The photo looked like it was taken from a phone, because there's black boots that contrast with the white floor, the next image clearly shows blurred marks of movement as it angles upwards to show off the room. And finally the last image shows the hallway with many numbers and doors with many locks that were hidden from the ones inside.

"You really found _three_ photos?" Yuqi gaped

"Why are _you_ surprised?" Lucas accuses, and Yuqi immediately cools her expression.

"Can you find the account?"   
Lucas just shrugs his shoulders, still upset with the situation, but slightly intrigued, if not then very. Yuqi pats his shoulder and has the girl's follow her out, but Xichen stays behind. Looking over, Lucas sees the girl pull a piece of paper out and hand it over to him, instead it wasn't paper it was a photo.

"There's a contact number on the back, and as you, Lucas, can you send them a message for me?" Lucas stared at the smiles of the four, and he had a sinking feeling of familiarity when he looked at his photo at home of his friends.

"Why should I help you, I'm already kidnapped..."

"Except you could easily refuse to use the computer or better yet, speak at all."

"....there's only one number..."

"Just text the number, tell them its Shawn, and that I won't be home for Christmas..."

Lucas stared at girl, contemplating her words.

"You know...you look like you don't belong here." He started, his eyes narrowed as he studied the cold expression on her face.   
"Why are you here?"

"My purpose doesn't matter to the others, only to one."

"Then who is it that you're protecting?"

"I need you to tell them that I won't be home, Lucas." She tries again, but the man doesn't budge and looks down at the picture, waiting for an explanation.

"Please, the one I love has been waiting for an answer long enough....I need them to know..." She pleads, taps the picture in his hands, pointing to one of the girls that smiled brightly at the camera.

"Fine..."

:::

"Yuqi?" 

The girl lifts her head from her scribbled notes. Looking over to see a lazy Soyeon on the bed, scrolling through her phone. 

"Hm?" 

"Who's Lucas?" 

  
"Oh." Yuqi sighs, stretching her arms out before answering.   
"He's an old friend, met him in grade school..." Yuqi rubs her eyes when they started to sting, wanting sleep.

"He wanted to join the police, but I wasn't there to know, I moved here, Korea, I haven't spoke with him until today." She looks over curiously when she's finished, and is surprised when Soyeon looks at her confused. 

"But who's Lucas?" 

"What?" 

"You're not telling me something." 

"Soyeon-" 

"That isn't his real name." 

"I- how did you know?" Yuqi blinks in surprise. 

"There was a boy....he wasn't part of the white rooms but he spoke to me once, when I was smaller, I saw him." 

_"Do you miss it?"_

_Soyeon turner her head sideways to the boy, he stared up at the ceiling, trying to look at the windows from above._

_"Why would I miss it? I barely remember..." She looked down, down was better than up, she would think, up meant the bad men, the cruel world that shut her out to be there, to be here._

_"There's no one you wish to see again?"_

_"There isn't anyone who'd come looking for me if that counts."_

_"I miss Lucas."_

_"Didn't ask." She sighed as she looked across the meal room at the line of her other cellmates._

_"It's not his real name though..."_

_"Hm?" She looked back over and watch as he traced his finger on the table._   
_"I wonder if he's forgotten me."_

_"What's his name?"_

_The boy smiled, and looks over to her._   
_"It's Wang Yukhei, he's a good friend of mine but...it's all my fault that I'm here..."_

  
_"Seems like it's always our own fault."_

_She watched as her hands closed into fists, and heard the boy be led away, he didn't say a goodbye and neither she._   
_"_

  
_We were destined to be failures..."_

Soyeon blinked her eyes after the short flashback, she turned her head to Yuqi who had taken the space in bed next to her, the two stared at the ceiling in a comfortable silence for a bit. 

"You know...when we get our evidence, do you think the police will really listen?" Yuqi asked, felt dread, and then reassurance by Soyeon's hand intertwining with hers, so she continued. 

"Because, I don't know much about the system of the police, but who's to say that file is really the key to all of this? There has to be something more right?" 

"I've been listing the locations of some of the sanctuaries...and so far I've counted almost ten of them, but there must be thousands of people in them...it's just seems so unreal to think of that many in only ten of those places." 

Soyeon closed her eyes as she listened,   
reminiscing their times together to get here. She squeezed Yuqi's hand as she felt her own worries reach her, she hoped Yuqi wouldn't notice. 

"And then what about the laws that are applied in the states, and the country itself, will our government join together with another's?" 

"Yuqi...let's just go to sleep now." 

"But Soyeon." 

"You've been scribbling on paper for days, I think you should take a nap." 

Sighing Yuqi pouts her lips and turns on her side, back facing the girl. Soyeon didn't bother her, she didn't feel playful enough to push her off the bed just to see the pout go away and start a mini quarrel. No, Soyeon felt tired and impatient. She lifted herself off the bed, and ignored Yuqi's questions and the small demand to stay with her at the bed, Soyeon closed the door gently, as to give a signal to Yuqi that she wasn't upset with her. 

She passed by Soojin's room, saw the door was left open a bit but she continued on, she entered the living room that was joined with the kitchen. She glanced over at Minnie and Miyeon who were curled up into each other, sleeping peacefully while Lucas must still be in the spare room that was for the computer, she guessed he'll sleep there. Looking to the kitchen she's almost surprised to see Xichen and Shuhua at the counter drinking water silently. 

"Soyeon, hi." Shuhua smiled, Xichen gives a small wave. Soyeon smiles back and takes a seat next to Shuhua as Xichen occupied her other side. 

"I've been thinking, there has to be more than what that guy told you." Shuhua speaks first, Soyeon nods. 

"I have a favor Shuhua." 

"Hm?" 

"When Lucas has the file, you'll go to the police right?" 

"I figured we all were, so yes." 

"Then you understand that it's the best option." 

"Well yes- but what's the other option?" 

Soyeon looked past her, met the eyes of Xichen who only held her gaze for a few seconds more before looking away. 

"I can't tell you, Soojin wouldn't want you to worry." 

"Soyeon you're being suspicious." Shuhua turned her head fully to the shorter girl. 

"There's something I have to do, and I need to know if you think she'll be okay." 

"Yuqi? Why?" 

Soyeon leaned forward, uttering the words carefully to the girl. 

" _What!? You're a fool!"_ Shuhua whispered, and looked over to the hallway in case the girl appeared. 

"But that's how it'll be over, for good." She said firmly, her eyes staring at her intently. 

"It's my fault....I can't just turn away from this." She adds, and takes the girl's hand. 

"Please, please, she's all I have left..."   
Shuhua gasped when fresh tears spilled, and fell onto the back of her hand that was clasped in Soyeon's. Xichen placed a hand on Shuhua's shoulder, reminding her to speak. 

"I-I- Soyeon... she'll be devastated-" 

" _Please_ , I lost so much...let me win, give me a chance!" 

Shuhua frowned, but she squeezed her hand in Soyeon's and pulled her forward for a hug. 

"Okay..." 

_Shawn_   
_I won't be home_   
_I'm sorry_   
_Goodbye_


	32. 32

Shuhua paced back and forth. Occasionally she looked down the hallway, wondering who would walk out first.

She turned around to Xichen.

"You agreed to this?"

The blonde looked down at a mini pot with a few flowers in it. Some of it was withering away, even her touch couldn't save what was meant to pass.

"Yes, I believe her plan is the key to ending it all."

"This sounds like drama you know that!" She complained, and felt a feeling of worry wags through her.

"Soojin, don't worry, I'm just excited." Without looking she knew the girl was there, Shuhua stomps her way to the couch and sits down, hoping her anger doesn't make Soojin worried even more.

"What's wrong." Soojin starts slow, gently, and sits by the girl's side.

"For once, I can't tell you, I- I'm sorry-"

"It's fine..."

"Soojin I'm serious." Shuhua looks down, she feels like this is her responsibility now, some great secret given to her by Soyeon of all people.   
Shuhua has respect for that girl.

"Okay, I believe you." Soojin gives in easily, and settles with just laying her head on the girl's shoulder.   
Xichen looked on longingly before looking back down at the pot. 

"It's all for her, it's all for her..." She changed to herself quietly.   
"Only her." 

:::

"I got it! I got it!" Lucas yelled down the hall, and he heard multiple footsteps coming towards the room. He plugs in a flash drive just as the girls enter the room. 

"Are you serious! Let's see it!" Yuqi rushed in, and stopped by his side, looking at the computer impatiently, however a loading screen was in the way. 

"Yah, what's on the file?!" 

"It's almost done, calm down!" Shuhua scolds, she looks over her shoulder, noticed Xichen and Soyeon talking quietly. Shuhua suddenly gets an idea and looks to Minnie, she makes her way over, Minnie shakes her head. 

"You know?" She whispers 

"I heard, I don't we should interfere with her plans." She whispered back, and smiled when Miyeon beckoned her over, Minnie turns to Shuhua.   
"Just be there for Yuqi when the time comes, okay?" Minnie walks away. 

_Ridiculous!_

_"Testing, testing."_  
Everyone turns their heads to the sound of an old man, his voice sounded hoarse and tired. 

_"Today is....Monday....no, Tuesday?"_   
_The man rubbed his eyes, revealing deep scares on the wrist, and a number on the back of his hand._   
_"Its 2001, it's 2001, my name is Lee, my name is Lee..." He coughed into his hands as he recited his words to himself._

_"They, they brought another one._ _A child, three years old, they call her a devil because of the serum they've injected her. This one right here." The looks around his office before pulling out the remains the shot, he pushed it up to the camera showing the number, #08-2001._   
_"I don't know when she'll be leaving, they come and go and just come back. I don't know why, maybe to see if the children will explore? Apparently because there's been almost ten cases, remember the news?" He laughed at himself._

_"My name...is Lee, my number...is 13. I've been here ever since I was thirteen years old, that's why I am number 13." He explained, but he seemed to have lost his way, going off topic._

_"I'm eighty-two years old, tomorrow they'll kill me." He muttered._

Yuqi watched, her eyes pricked with tears as she watched this poor old man rot away. The old man gives Miyeon a stronger determination to stop the system, while Shuhua could only look at her three new friends, friends who wouldn't grown old enslaved, who wouldn't died never _living_ a life. 

_"Remember, remember...."_   
_He leaned forward, wiping away his tears._

_"Jeon Soyeon."_

Everyone held their breath as they let Soyeon come forward and listen. 

_"That's the baby's name they called a devil, because they were so happy the serum worked, it didn't die on the spot."_   
_The man pulls images of a baby only in a diaper, crying. It was positioned for different poses, showing markings of wings on its back._

_"These....these marks...her father had them, just yesterday he came and rescued his daughter with them. Ah the father, another lucky survivor of the serum....anyways, they don't know how the markings appear, but there was a calculation." The man quickly pushed more papers around, and looked down at a few numbers._

_"At around 6:38pm the markings slowly formed, her father was near by a mile, around 7:01pm the markings were visible to be shaped like wings, her father was in the building."_

_"They think the mutual connection of one person to another, sparks the mutation of the serum, in other words, energies and molecules changing and blah, blah.....but if one were to die, then the other suffers a set back until a new connection is born."_

Soyeon held a hand to her chest, and felt a burn on her ribs. She knew exactly what it meant. 

_The man starts coughing again, and hurriedly types on his computer._   
_"This is Seoul, sanctuary #026, there are exactly twenty five more in Korea._   
_These..." The video adjusts to look at cameras. Showing hallways and people walking around in chains._   
_"...are experiments meant to be the new soldiers of the world, the new sacrifices, from criminals to hero the bastard said, but he takes children?"_

Yuqi gasped when she saw the place, uniforms that were similar to the ones she saw Soyeon wear from way back then, and the chains. The chains made Yuqi angry and have more mixed emotions. 

_"In the next few minutes of this video, I'll be showing you the short shots of what I could capture, I don't know why I try, I don't know if anyone from the outside will hear this, I can only hope that I'll save these people with my last efforts,_   
_I hope....that in my next life, I'll be able to meet my mother.....goodbye...."_

Soyeon turns away first, and the video continues on, showing people strapped to beds and being injected, and ironically enough it showed a baby exploding after the injection. Showed more mistreatment of the prisoners and  
the brutal trainings. Soyeon leaves the room, Xichen follows silently after making sure Yuqi hasn't noticed. 

"Not yet, when we're outside." Soyeon says first, and sits on the floor near the window. Xichen stands silently. 

_"Come to me."_ Soyeon whispers, and a ghoul's hand reaches out from the floor, pulling itself up and stays still, half of it's body revealed. 

_"Find me the guardian."_ She frowns, and as quickly as the ghoul came, it leaves them in a tense silence. 

"Xichen?" 

"Hm." 

"Why are you doing this?" Soyeon looks over her shoulder, the blonde smiles.   
"Because I have to." 

"No you don't." 

"I don't, but I will." 

"Soyeon, and Xichen?" Yuqi quickly walks to the two, she brings her arms around Soyeon for a hug, comfort. 

"I-I- don't know what to think, I...." 

"Just be quiet Yuqi." Soyeon says gently and pulls her close, leaning her head on the girl's shoulder. 

"It's almost over, tomorrow as soon as everyone is ready, we'll head to the police."Yuqi tells her, Soyeon's hands grip the girl's shirt, she looks up at the blonde who goes to the kitchen, looking for a drink. 

"It's almost over..." 

:::

That night everyone settled for a quiet dinner, while Lucas looked on worriedly, because he was confused and he could just feel the tension. 

"You do know they'll be locked up, when we go to the police." Lucas tells Miyeon, she shakes her head. 

"They won't go inside with us, they'll be nearby." 

Yuqi lifts her head, this was news to her.   
"I thought we were all going?" 

"And then your grandfather recognizes them when he arrives, no way." Miyeon shakes her head, and points her fork at Shuhua, "besides it was her idea."   
Shuhua seems to go pale.

_Damn it Miyeon, I'm trying to be discreet!_  
".....I guess that's a good plan." Yuqi nods and chews the rest of her food. 

_Everyone's strange..._ Yuqi thinks, she looks at Xichen, it seems like it's been years since she's spoken to Xichen, because the past week she seems as though the spark has left her eyes.   
She looks to Minnie, the girl hasn't really changed, but she's been quiet too, and then Shuhua and Soyeon, they've been speaking more frequently. 

"Yuqi, hurry up so we can go to bed." Soyeon pokes her cheek, and Yuqi blushes, trying to swallow her food down. She looks around and noticed everyone else was almost done, so she assumed Soyeon just wants to cuddle up to her. She hopes no one else made the connection. 

Meanwhile, everyone else sort of laughs as Yuqi drinks water to finish faster.   
_Eager much?_

Lucas is, as always, confused. 

Yuqi smiles when she links her arms with Soyeon and they walk together to their room. When they reach it, they make quick to do their nightly routine, brush teeth, wash face, change into their pajamas. Soyeon finished first, and leaves Yuqi in the bathroom. The girl closes the door, and sighs. 

_"If one were to die, then the other suffers a set back until a new connection is born."_

Yuqi pulls her shirt off with her eyes closed, she hasn't seen the marks, she felt them, but hasn't seen them. But this time, she would think, this time she would see, because she was sure. 

Sure that their bond was pure and strong. If Soyeon's was there, then she had to have hers. Turning around, bra still on, Yuqi opens her eyes to look at the mirror. She almost cries when she sees a streak of lines wrapping around her and curling and just, there!   
But then Yuqi realized something.

_I'm not injected with a serum, so I'm not a true gifted one.....so....how can I have these marks?_

Knocking on the door alerted Yuqi to quickly pull her sleep wear on. Opening the door she saw Soyeon waiting. 

"You're so slow." She frowned and walked away towards the bed. 

"And you're so cute being clingy suddenly?!" Yuqi laughed and dives into the bed, already wrapping the girl in her arms. She settles down when Soyeon doesn't answer, but turns around in her hold and tries to sleep. 

"Goodnight Yuqi." 

Yuqi kisses the top of the girl's head.  
"Goodnight Soyeon." 

:::

_"We've found him..."_ A voice whispered, Soyeon opened her eyes, and listened to the breathing of Yuqi. Slowly she moves out of her embrace and sits up in bed. Two ghouls stood on either side infront of her. 

_"He's close, so very close, he lurks in the abandoned."_

_"Act now, and you may catch him, and kill him in his sleep."_

"Not yet. Tomorrow."   
Soyeon lifts her gaze to them, eyes a red hue like before. She looks at Yuqi, and the ghouls retreat silently back to the darkness of the night.

:::

Lucas pulled on his coat and tied on his shoes, he waits by the door and thinks about all that's happened. 

_So...there's some organization going around and enslaving people for experimentation?_

_And it turns out these girls really do mean no harm to the others..._

Lucas nods his head, and looks at Xichen as she approaches him.   
"When the time comes for us to separate, you'll take care of them?" 

"Uh, yes of course." 

"You know, you have a secret." 

Lucas raised brow.   
"Soyeon told me, your real name is Wang Yukhei." 

"How-" 

"She met a boy in one of the sanctuaries." 

Lucas is surprised and flashbacks of a car crash and yelling bring him back to when he quit his dream. 

_The police were too late, they'd already taken him away._ He thought back then, and he thought he'd be too late for these girls, but turns out there was a bigger play, because just now, it clicks that his friend is part of this case. 

This case of three missing girls.  
And one man. 

"I...gosh, is he okay?" 

"She didn't say, don't know if they ever talked again, but like I said." 

"Yes, of course, I'll protect them if something comes up suddenly." 

Xichen nods her head, holding a hand out, Lucas takes it, a firm handshake.   
"It was nice to meet you." She smiled and steps aside to open the door just as everyone is grouped together and heading out. 

"Finally, I'll get to see dad again, and my babies~" Miyeon sang, and swayed her and Minnie's hands together. 

"Babies?" Minnie questioned

"My dogs, though they're practically Shuhua's if I'm being honest." She laughs and continues to follow Lucas, since he was suddenly made line leader.   
Shuhua smiles when Miyeon looks at her, but doesn't say anything. Soojin could only follow in worry of whatever secret she's holding against all of them.   
Shuhua glanced behind herself to see Xichen, and then last her, Yuqi and Soyeon, the two talking so excitedly. 

"I'll definitely have to get you an apartment, because I know yeye isn't going to welcome you back. And maybe because he'll kick me out for breaking his phone..." Yuqi laughs, and hugs Soyeon's arm as they all enter and then exit the elevator to the first floor. 

Reaching outside, they separate, four to four, two groups.

"We'll catch a bus, you remember the station?" Miyeon asks them, Soojin raises her hand.   
"I have a Shuhua to remind me." 

Shuhua just beams, and looks swiftly to Soyeon and Xichen. They nod their heads, this catches Yuqi's attention but she pretends not to notice, Shuhua looks at Minnie, she only smiles in apology. 

"Okay, see you guys soon." Miyeon smiles, and stares at Minnie one last before turning to catch the bus that comes their way.

"Bye." Soyeon says quietly, and when Yuqi's on the bus she feels sadness wash over her. Yuqi gasps and rushes to the back to watch Soyeon cry fresh tears. 

"Let's go." Soyeon turns on her heel, Soojin looks at them confused, she looks at Minnie who stops her. 

"This is their choice." She says and pulls her to the bus stop, the two watch as their long time friend walks away. Xichen bows to the two. 

"Thank you both for not letting my hands go when I first arrived, I'm forever greatful to have you all." She says, Soojin lost her voice, and Minnie could nod silently. 

Xichen turns and follows after Soyeon down an alley, disappearing into the dark once more. 

:::

Yuqi sat silently on the bus ride all the way to the station.

"Yuqi, what's wrong?" Miyeon gasped once they're off the bus, they noticed tears streaming down her face. Shuhua attempts to put a hand on her shoulder, but Yuqi shoves her away. 

"What the hell was that!? What's she doing?!" She yells, pointing at Shuhua accusingly, "Don't think I didn't notice anything, I'm not stupid, in fact I'm very smart, and learned how be observant!" 

"Yuqi, not now, let's just get this evidence to the police." Lucas tries to settle her down, but she backs away. 

" _Not now_? I hope you made another copy for that!" Yuqi side steps Lucas towards Shuhua, meanwhile the police themselves started to see what was the problem. 

"Shuhua..." 

The girl gave one look before sighing. 

"She's going to the guardian." She said quietly, while the police officers spoke with the other two. Yuqi steps away from Shuhua, shaking her head.

  
_The guardian will find her and tear her apart again and again until she is his._

Yuqi turns away from Shuhua, and covers her face.

 _No, she's going right to him!?_  
Yuqi rubs a hand through her hair.   
_I have to stop her....I have to do something...._  
When she looks up, she looks at the blue sky, and then the how the sun beats down on the windows. She looked to the shadows and then her own.

_Our gift._

_Ours._

Yuqi took off running down the sidewalk, ignoring her friends yelling for her to stay put. Shuhua watched on in complete distress.

_Soyeon.....you're both stubborn!_

"I need you guys!" Yuqi yelled down the alleyway, slowing down she looked up to see hands stick out of the walls and a few faces reveal themselves. Wordlessly they pointed to go forward, and then one stood next to her fully.

"Be cautious of the guardian and from herself." It warned, and Yuqi nods before taking off into the pointed direction.


	33. 33

_It's been two hours since Yuqi ran off._   
_It's been one hour since we've gave the police the flashdrive._

_It's been thirty minutes of them laughing at us._ Shuhua thinks with annoyance, and looks over to the three men pointing at the screen.

"This is honestly the best I've seen in years, the case name? Crazy old man!" He laughed and Miyeon frowned when she remembered that 'crazy old man'.   
She stood, stopping one of her feet grabbing their attention.

"He's not crazy! And he's _dead_ incase you didn't listen!" She yelled, and Shuhua gasped in surprise, sure they've witnessed a lot, but for Miyeon to really _say_ it, just doesn't settle well with her. Shuhua wipes her eyes, and fanned herself, hoping to not breakdown. The men just stare at her confused, one tries to hold back a smile that would burst with more laughter.

One of the men in a computer chair spins around, his face held boredom but was also serious.   
"Listen kid, for all we know is that you three are in film school and working on a project that involves pranking the police. So if you want to go around telling us someone is dead, then I suggest you give us some information, like when was the last time you saw this man, what's his full name and et cetera."

 _"_ How? When it clearly states it happened nineteen years ago?!"

"Then why bring us some old beat up video if it might've already been solved?"

"Your not _understanding!_ "

Shuhua shrunk back in her seat, watching carefully as Miyeon was just seething with rage. The girl's hands clenched and unclenched into fists, Lucas finally stands up.

"Look, clearly you guys can't do your job." He frowned, one of the officers stood up in challenge.

"What makes you think so."   
Lucas scoffs, pointing at their board.   
"Because three girls are missing since September, and you just let one of them run off while sitting here, arguing with the other two!"

The three men turn their heads to the board, they gaped when looking back and forth at the images and the person themselves. Shocked they step away from Lucas and Miyeon.

"I could let your chief know of this, in fact I already have _evidence_." Lucas waves his phone around, and flipping it to show a short video was recorded. The three men pale.

"Now that we've got your attention, we need you guys to really send a search team!" Shuhua yells, tired of the arguing, but the men look around and at each other, then towards the boards.

"Sir, you're under arrest." Before Lucas can do anything, he hands are caught and his wrists are bound.

"What!? What are you doing!" He struggles to get away, three versus one was very unfair. Miyeon gasps and tries to pry one of the men off.

"Let him go! What are you doing!?"

"Clearly he knew you guys were missing and was a fool to show up himself!"

"You're the fools! He-he saved us!" Miyeon yells, the men don't stop, even go as far as to kick Lucas's leg and drag him to the floor.

"Get his phone." One of them reach for the phone but Miyeon was faster. She holds her hand out and wills the phone to herself at great speed. She holds it away from the three men who looked at her shocked.

"You _cowards_ , let him go!"   
They don't move, still trying to figure out how she got the phone.   
"Now!" She kicks one of the guys off of Lucas, Lucas uses this chance to shake them off of him. Standing he rushes to Miyeon's side, and puts his fists up, despite his wirts bound together.

"How did you do that?" Lucas whispered to Miyeon while keeping his eyes on the three officers.

"It's complicated..." She answers, Shuhua yelps when one of the men pull a gun. Miyeon glared at him, and gives the phone to Shuhua.

"Don't do this, we need your help, and you're just making it difficult." Lucas tries to reason, suddenly fearful of this raging Miyeon.

The gun shakes in the man's hands, "I-look lady, we can't just believe some video from nineteen years ago, we need solid evidence, like a shoe or whatever the hell it said, the serum?!" He nods and his buddies shake their heads in agreement.

Before anyone can answer, the officer goes down, and he's yelling in pain, everyone looks down to see a tree branch is wrenched into his thigh, pointed like a mini spear. Miyeon gasps and looks out of the broken window.

"Get down!" Lucas yells and everyone ducks just as a barrage of gunfire is over their heads. The windows shatter onto to them and for a few seconds gunfire is all they hear. Miyeon opens her eyes, and looks at Lucas.

"What do we do!?" Lucas yells, and Miyeon looks at the computer.

"We have to get the evidence!"

Lucas yells for everyone to follow him to the back, so they all begun to crawl quickly using their arms. As soon as the gunfire stops they make a run for it, away from windows and to the cells. Just as Shuhua makes it, gunfire starts again. 

"Is everyone okay?" Lucas looks around, and everyone is standing while one of the officers leans against the wall holding their leg. 

"Lucas, forget about them, we need to get that flashdrive." Shuhua orders, already fed up with them. 

"I can get it, but someone needs to pull me back." Miyeon stands by the corner where around it was the desk and computer. Lucas puts a hands on her shoulder from the back, "I soon as I lean out, pull me back." Miyeon explains and before he has time eto answer she leans out, stretching her hand and she's pulled back, and she sighs when she feels the smooth and small device in her palm. 

"Great, so now what!" One of the officers yell, and Shuhua yells at him to be quiet. They all go further back into the building, Lucas snatches the keys from one of the guys and frees his wrists. 

"There's a back door right?" 

"Of course!" 

"And the roof?" 

"Uh...yes, the stairs are over here." The man leads everyone to the right of the building quickly, and they head up the stairs, Miyeon is the last to take step when she hears someone walking down the hall, quickly she races up the stairs. 

"We have to go fast! They're inside the building!" 

Rushing to the door, Lucas pushes it open and steps out first, the streets can't see the roof from the back, so they're safe from gun shots, he looks around quickly and noticed the building next to them had a balcony. He runs back to the door and has everyone follow him to the edge of the building where the balcony was. 

"Look, if we can make the jump there, we can probably lose them." 

"You're crazy, I can't make that jump!" The injured officer said, and bit into his clothing to stop himself from making any loud noises when his leg throbs with pain again. 

"It's with us or them." Miyeon glared, but turned her back on them and watched as Lucas jumped first. His hands caught the rail, and he pulls himself up, checks the area below and the side before signalling for the next person to jump. Shuhua goes next, hesitantly she looks down, but shakes her and takes a starting run before leaping off the building. Lucas catches her wrists just as she catches the rail and helps her up. 

One by one everyone jumps, and they look at the injured officer.   
"Jump, I can help you!" Miyeon yells to him, knowing they didn't have much time. The man looks down and at the girl, he shakes his head, Miyeon points her hands out. 

"No! No! I'm staying! I can buy you guys some time..." He nods, and pulls out his gun, throwing it mindlessly and Miyeon catches it in mid air, and levitates it towards themselves. 

"I don't know what kind of shit this is, but clearly you girls went missing for a reason, and came back for a reason..."   
He doesn't say anything else, and bows to them, his friends nod their heads to him and the man turns around, limping back to the roof door and closing it once he's inside. Turning around he's met with a group of masked men and women, while a blonde haired girl in white steps up the stairs. Quickly he pulls his pocket knife out, holds it shakingly in a weak defence as he holds his bleeding leg. 

"I'm afraid a knife won't suffice, infact." The girl reaches her hand towards the wood in his thigh, her hand closes, and the wood twists, he yells in pain, dropping the knife, it echoes down the steps. "You're simply too weak, and in the way." 

:::

Soojin's heart stuttered when the first emotions of panic rushed through her. She looks out the window of the bus anxiously with Minnie. 

"Something's happened." Minnie concludes when she noticed Soojin place a hand on her chest by the heart.   
Soojin nods her head, she looks over past Minnie to glance out the other window. 

"Then we should make an earlier stop, maybe get around what's happened." Minnie says more to herself, and closes her eyes to further plot a plan. Soojin takes the girl's wrist ten minutes later, and hurriedly drags her off the bus and to the nearest shop. 

"How far are we?" Soojin asks by the time they settle down at a table and look around for a waiter, seemingly blending in. Minnie checks her phone, while Soojin orders for the two, the waiter walks away by then and Minnie looks up. 

"At least twenty minutes, but that depends if they got out or-" 

"They're fine, Shuhua told me, and they're going around to the next block." 

"Then our time extends, guessing to five more minutes or ten." 

"I'll find her first." 

"A visit?" 

Soojin nods her head. "It's the quickest." 

"Okay." Minnie watches as Soojin lays her head down, to look as though she was either having a bad day, or just fell asleep. Minnie smiles at the waiter when he placed their order on the table, he gave a silent question to Minnie once he's noticed Soojin, but doesn't comment and walks away. Minnie looks down at her order, she frowns. 

"Yuck..." 

_When Soojin opens her eyes, she hears a soft echo of sobs down a hallway. Other voices mumbling together and breathless. Tired from running._

_"Shuhua."_

The girl looks up, wiping her eyes and stares at the figure of Soojin. She looks surprised and relieved. She disregards the two police men who noticed her stare off at the empty hallway. 

_"You're visiting?"_

_"I had to see you... we're twenty-five or thirty minutes away, where are you?"_

Shuhua looks around, they've chosen to stake out in another building, sitting underneath the windows to rest.   
"If you go to the station, and take a right, a block away, we're in the fourth building." 

Everyone turns their heads when they hear Shuhua speak aloud. Miyeon blinks in surprise and Lucas peaks over the windowsill, watching the streets for anyone that looked like a shooter.   
Shuhua closed her eyes, and tucked her chin as she hugged her knees together towards her chest. 

_"I'm scared..."_

Soojin lifts her head, and noticed the full plates of the restaurant's food.   
She looks over to Minnie who stares outside. 

"We have to hurry..." Soojin starts, and leaves her seat, followed by Minnie, they girl's ignore the desk as they call for payment, quickly they rush down the sidewalk. 

:::

"Soyeon, I don't think this is necessary." Xichen sat down on a box while the shorter girl spoke quietly with her ghoul. 

"Why, isn't he the beginning of everything?" She asked rhetorically and didn't spare a glance at the Chinese woman. 

"No, what I'm saying, is that you shouldn't be so careless of others." 

Soyeon dropped her head and felt her hands clemch with an anger.   
"Tch!" She turned away from the ghoul and gave a sharp look to the blonde. 

"Why haven't you gone home? Huh?! I didn't ask you to come with me." Soyeon takes a seat across from Xichen. 

"My reasons shouldn't concern you if you won't be logically about your plan." 

Soyeon groaned into her hands out of frustration and gripped her hair.   
" _God!_ I don't need to be logical, he just needs to _die!"_ Soyeon raised her head in surprise when Xichen placed a hand on her shoulder, already standing and showing her, her free hand. Flowers poked out of the skin and swirled to a full bloom. Soyeon was captivated as she never got a chance to watch the ever so delicate process this closely. She blinked her eyes and saw the roots wither down and the petals fell. 

"You speak about murder so excitedly Soyeon....listen, I have something to tell you-" 

Soyeon didn't say anything as she listened to her, it was so silent that they heard the first drops of rain finally settle, echoing inside the abandoned building they rest in. 

_"What?"_

:::

"She's stupid if she thinks she can just run away like that..." Yuqi frowns as she speed walks down an empty rode, she's passed many people within a few hours by now, and found herself in a part of town full of poverty. Some places even look abandoned, and for a moment she had to stop and think why she ended up at such a place. She turned her head to the shadows, saw the boney hands raise and point down the road, she turned another way to find another ghoul lower it's head and point the same way. 

Determined she speeds up her pace once she realized multiple ghouls were showing up and appeared next to each other the further she followed their guidance. Finally the first drops of rains  
fell into her hair and from the hill of the road she saw Xichen walk into a giant garage that seemed abandoned. 

Her eyes widened when she saw her Nova partner. Then suddenly she saw a spark from above in the garage. A silhouette of a person stood on the roof, overlooking them. 

"Soyeon!" She yelled down the road, but the girl didn't hear, and stepped passed the broken down doors. Yuqi rushed down the hill, screaming her name. 

"Stop! You can't do this! Soyeon!" She yelled as loud as she possibly could, her heart hammered into her chest once she couldn't see the girls anymore. Just as she reached a level ground, she was thrown back. She lands on her back, scraping the back of her arms. Opening her eyes she squints passed the rain and stares up at a wall of ice. Shaking her head wordlessly, she pushed herself up, stumbled to the wall. 

"No, no...he knew...how did...No!" Yuqi bangs her hands against the wall, she runs to the other side, only for another to spring up before her, she steps back, watching as the walls are pulled up all around the building. 

"No..." She whispered.

Yuqi closed her eyes, remembering a moment of a young Shuhua crying from almost drowning in her parents pool years ago. Yuqi feels her skin prickle, and felt how cold the rain was. 

_"He will break her, again..."_ A ghouls whispered in the absence of her voice. 

"The guardian, what is he?" Yuqi stares down at her hands, noticed the skin pale, but her fingers pulled in to form a fist. 

" _Oppositions always held great battles..."_ One answered, Yuqi felt warmth come back to her limbs. 

In the building Xichen led the way up the stairs, Soyeon followed wordlessly. 

_"She is the child of fire."_

Soyeon waits as Xichen stops by a door, the halls were empty, gloomy like the building and like the stiff stance of Xichen, who turned the knob. 

_"He is the child of ice."_

Yuqi looked up, and noticed the rain was starting to pick up.

"Then today....today was always planned." Her hands burst into fire,   
"I can't let this happen..." She placed her hands on the ice wall, felt the sudden _sting_ , her flames may have evolved to become strong like Soyeon's, but even as hot as Yuqi could make them, the ice was just as _cold._ She yelped, pulling her hands off, turning over to look at the palms, she found the skin burnt and pink from the cold. Her hands started to shake from the sudden abuse, she shook her head. 

_Soyeon...Xichen..._

She placed her hands back, heating the palms again, and slowly started to melt the ice. 

_Just wait for me!_

:::

"Interesting..." A man chuckled from above, watching the effort of the girl try to burn through the walls. He casts a glance to the another garage building over, there was a flash of light before he returned his gaze to the girl below. Four stories down, Xichen and Soyeon take their time up the stairs and looking around for the man himself. 

"Soyeon..." Xichen whispered, their footsteps echo against the stairs to the third floor. Xichen stopped at the top of the stairs, her shadow casted over the girl as an opening on the wall down hall shone a gloomy sunlight in. 

"Did you ever recover?" 

Soyeon subconsciously held her left shoulder, and felt a tingle sensation on her back. 

"I did." Xichen nods, looking at a ghoul that points to the next set of stairs. It was only one instead of the five they were following. 

"Then we should settle this quickly." Xichen picks up the pace, Soyeon following after, soon as they reached the floor, they could see their breath in the air, Xichen shivered, but Soyeon huffed out fire and warmed herself up.  
Finally, they reached their target, he stood, dressed in thick pants with a black long sleeve. His hands were folded behind his back, and he watched curiously down, without looking he spoke to the two newcomers. 

"It appears we were always destined to meet each other again." His voice echoed throughout the emptiness.   
Soyeon steadied herself, adjusting her legs and pulling her arm back, Xichen stood infront of her, the skin bleeding as it opened to let giant thorns cover the arms. The thorns snapped as they retracted open, making the man's head   
tilt to side. 

"My, I thought she'd face me alone." He turned his head fully to look at the blonde woman, revealing his scar that covered his missing eye. 

"Seems number seven wasted no time to find you." 

Soyeon stayed silent, but now had questions for Xichen, however, she knew it wasn't the time to dwell on this, because Xichen kicks up a pole, and   
kicks swiftly forward to him. He pivots on his heel, twisting his body, turning back he uses his arms to block the down   
of Xichen. Some of the thorns dig into his skin, while he manipulates the water in the air to become an ice armor on the rest of his arms. 

Temporary stuck, Xichen feels her body lift up, the man kicks her away, the thorns ripping out of his arms. She's sent into a beat up vehicle. With his head turned, he feels the air around him warm up, before he's lifting up an ice wall to brace against the raging fire. With a grunt he uses his legs to push the ice wall forward, but a noticable crack starts to form. 

Down below, Yuqi gasps when she looks up to see a small explosion, she counts the floors before watching as fire and shards of what looked like glass, it was ice, were leftovers of the explosion flying over the rails. Looking back to her hands, she can see faint bloodstains on the ice, but, she can seen through it. 

"Come on Yuqi!" She yelled to herself, despite shivering before in the rain, now she was overheating, but she felt fine nonetheless. 

"Soyeon! My, your flames have greatly improved." He chuckled, wiping away ashe and water from his cheek. 

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were training just for this moment." 

  
"You're right about that..." Soyeon huffs out, the two have a stand off, but the moment Xichen is rushing back in, Soyeon starts her run.

"I've been thinking about  
your death for years!"

Ice breaks, and the rain water pools over Yuqi's head once she kicks out the bottom part, she's then rushing through.   
Squinting, she looks up at the noticable destruction of the fourth floor. She makes her way inside, the first thing she noticed was how soaked her clothes were, and how her hair stuck to her face. Next she noticed, or rather, what she heard, sent a shiver down her spine despite the rain. She flexed her fingers, gazing over the wounds on her palms, shaking her hands out, fire emitted from them before disappearing.

She started her run to the stairs when she heard another loud noise and felt the building shake slightly.

"Damn it....Soyeon!" Xichen yelled to the shorter girl, she peaked her head from a pillar, Soyeon jumped away, barely missing the giant shards of ice.

"What?!"

"We need to get closer!"

"I know!" Soyeon ducked and then spun away from more shards, her back lands against a wall, catching her off guard.

"Ah!" Soyeon grips her left thigh, noticing a few shards of ice were imbedded into the limb. Looking up, she watched as the rain behind the man was slowing down, pausing in their circular forms.

"Tch!" Biting her lip, she forced her legs to move, taking cover behind a vehicle.

_Of course it's raining...of course..._

" _Should we assist?"_ A ghoul begins to climb it's way from the ground, Soyeon shakes her head.

"No, Xichen isn't close enough."   
The ghoul pauses, hesitating before nodding it's head. The ghoul paused again, turning it's head to Soyeon who tries to think of a plan.

"What?"

 _"The Nova, she doesn't know the plan."_  
Soyeon blinks a couple times, before registering another emotion that has been crashing against her all day.   
"No...." Soyeon turns her head to the stairs, past Xichen, and saw no one there, yet.

Soyeon groans in frustration, pushing herself to stand. She holds her head, searching for answers, until she finally thought about it. Xichen breaks off one of her thorns, throwing it aside when it withered and became dull, she coughed into her hand, revealing blood. She glanced to Soyeon, who stared back at her, they gave each other a look of understanding.

"Things aren't looking to good for you both." The man laughed, calmly he walks to them slowly.

"I've been meaning to recruit you, Soyeon, but I guess it'd be a bonus to add number seven to the list."   
He sees the light from Soyeon's fire reflect on the wall, quickly, he flicks his wrist, willing the water in the air to combine, he hears an audible gasp, before Soyeon is shoved into the open.

She jumps back up, sending a wave of fire at him, without moving he easily wills another ice wall.

"Seems you still have a setback, you've grown tired again." He frowns, before there's a glint in his eye.

"I'm sure we can fix that, I'll just have to double the schedule and tests for you this time." He smiles, true to his word, Soyeon pants from exhaustion. The concentration she puts into her flames have started to deceive her stamina, but with effort she surprises him again. As he makes his way closer, enough to stand a foot away, she brings her arm up, fire following the movement. He hisses out in pain when the flames rush against his face, he throws his arm out, thin lines of ice with sharp points push forward. They impale Xichen's left shoulder as she shields Soyeon, with this new cover, Soyeon holds onto Xichen's arm, kicking her up her leg, and swinging the other, her leg makes contact with the man's face, sending him away.

The ice breaks off of Xichen's shoulder, meanwhile Soyeon lands infront of the girl, kneeling down immediately when her thigh throbs again, the blood spilling swiftly.

"Again, just enough until he's tired." Xichen pants, Soyeon nods her head.   
Standing, Xichen and Soyeon prepare for their run, until-

" _Soyeon!_ "

With the sudden extra voice, the man and the two girls snap their heads to the stairs. Soyeon's eyes widen when she noticed how far away the girl was, looking to the man, she cries out to Yuqi when his arm is outstretched.

"Yuqi!"


	34. 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi....this was a rough chapter in the making, I had most of it done, and decided to finish it, get it over with. There's a reason why this update came much later, unfortunately there's been a loss in my family, and it has hurt me enough that I'll be taking a break from writing. I felt that I wouldn't continue to the next chapter on a good note, so I'm taking off as needed to better myself. 
> 
> I'll be back, I just hope you'll have enough patience with me until then, so please, stay safe, stay healthy, i don't mean to sound like an attention seeker for this, but thank you.

At first, Yuqi had an idea as to what to prepare for, but she didn't know just how prepared she needed to be. However. She isn't the same girl from four months ago, no, it's been long and challenging and changing.

The first thing she does is to jump out of the way, listening as something crashes against the wall. Without looking she takes cover to a pillar, now with a close call avoided, for now, she feels her heart racing and turns her head to the side to see a limping Soyeon and wounded Xichen taking cover together. Soyeon stares her down with a red glint, Xichen coughs into her hand while keeping Soyeon in place, she can't risk the girl losing control now.

"Soyeon." She lightly shakes the shorter girl, "Listen, as much as a relief that she moved out of the way, she's dead if we don't focus." Soyeon turns her head up to meet her eyes.   
"We need to finish this, I don't how much time we have left." She whispers, Soyeon looks down at the ground, at their shoes, and then the blood on her leg, her thigh throbbed with pain, and her head was hyperactive on Yuqi and the man who finally stands back up.

"Looks like you've made a connection Soyeon! Who knew a monster like you could be tamed?!" He laughed, and brought his arms forward, shifting the water to shards again, this time, he was going to be careful. He smirks, aiming to the lone pillar by the stairs, he's found a green player, and he's not wasting a second to exploit them. Water gathers at his palm, morphing together like a ball, closing his hand, he punched forward, sending a long line of the water to the pillar. Yuqi ducks her head from looking from the side, she crouches down, covering her head. The building echoes as the pillar is blasted off, barely taking Yuqi's head. It was destroyed enough, that when Yuqi lifted her head, she saw right over what was left.

"This will be fun..." He laughed, and Yuqi took off running, helping each time she feels the ground vibrate from the impact behind her steps. She trips on stray rumble, scraping her knee and elbow as she tries to catch herself. Gasping she looks over her shoulder, up at the water breaking apart to form shards.

"Argh!"

"Soyeon!" Yuqi watched as Soyeon kneels down, pieces of the ice impaling her back. Yuqi tries to make a grab for the girl, but she screams when Soyeon's leg is caught in water and she's pulled away into the air. Xichen slides underneath Soyeon who now hangs upside down, towards Yuqi and takes her away to cover once more.   
"We have to help her!"

"She'll be fine!" Xichen points to a puddle of water, and realized it was quickly evaporating. She makes a realization, and felt the place become warm. The man makes this connection as well, and plants his feet, raising his other hand. Soyeon frees herself from the waters grasp, twisting quickly to land on both feet. Looking back up, Yuqi noticed the red in her eyes returned like before, and saw steam was going off of her. The shard in her thigh melts away, and begins to repair itself, Yuqi feels tingle sensations on her knee and elbow, she pulls the sleeve up to see it slowly healing as well.

"I'll be honest Soyeon, it appears you're a lot stronger than before, usually by now you'd be tired out, but..." He glanced to the side, then to Yuqi, he returned to Soyeon.   
"Nova's are particularly special I suppose."

" _Enough_ , yeah, I've changed, improved, so what!" Soyeon yells, she starts her run, dodging and twisting to avoid his ice, once she's close enough he makes a quick wall, then changes the state, scattering it to water, and rains it down like a wave in the ocean. Soyeon responds by making a wall of fire, then splits the two elements open. She gasps when a spear is thrusted at her, she drops her right side to avoid it, then steps back to avoid the strike to her foot.   
The man waves the spear around effortlessly, switching into a two positions to three set positions and more. Yuqi watched intently, was amazed at their skills, it was as if they were dancing.

:::

  
"Miyeon, look!" Shuhua points out of the window, spotting a group of people walking down the street, shooting windows and breaking car windows and blowing the tires.

"What do we do?" Everyone watched as the masked people start to search the buildings across from them. Miyeon felt a small pain in her head, ignoring it, she pulls Lucas along, and has everyone follow her.

"We have to move." She said shortly, and they jog down the hallway. Reaching the stairs, Shuhua pulls at Miyeon's arm.

"What about Soojin? Won't she and Minnie walk right into them?!" Miyeon pulled her arm free, "Just tell her we're moving down the block." She turned her back on her and Shuhua couldn't help but not recognize Miyeon, seeing this seriousness and short answers from her has Shuhua seeing Miyeon in a new light.

What she didn't know was how stressed Miyeon was feeling, and how much she blamed herself, she was going insane and now another problem reached her mind.

 _Minnie and Soojin are heading right into them!_ As the group rushed down the stairs, Lucas held back the officers from face planting into the door that opened ahead of them. Everyone gasped when a masked man pulled a gun and saw them. Quickly one of the officers rush him, colliding their shoulder into them just as a shot is fire, Shuhua screams in surprise and Lucas quickly kicks the gun away, and tackles him. Meanwhile Miyeon watched as the officer is pulled from his friend, she felt her heart drop when his torso was revealed in red.  
In that moment her head throbbed with another pain, each second she knew it would worsen. She stumbled, and leaned against the rail of the staircase, she felt Shuhua hold her still from the back.

"Miyeon?" She whispered, the brunette shook her head, and pushed herself to stand, to take another step, she walked to the man on the ground.

"Move." She ordered Lucas, watching the man with cold eyes, she raised her hand at him. Lucas jumped away, and staggered behind Miyeon, the girl glanced at the now dead officer and his crying friend. She opened her palm, and a force collapsed around the masked man's throat, he scratched at his skin to get free. Miyeon's head hurt, and the moment she heard more cries from the officer's friend, she heard a snap, and realized she had closed her palm, and the body dropped without another thought. _She_ _killed_ _him._

It didn't reach her, the shock was distant, she only cared about getting them out of harms way, but also a small revenge.

 _Life_ _for_ _a life..._ she reasoned with herself, and looked over her shoulder at their group.

"Lets go." Miyeon went over to the last officer, gently pulled him away from his friend, Lucas took up the man's gun, and peaked out from the doors, all while Shuhua stared at Miyeon, and never in her life would she have felt actual fear from the older girl.   
Shuhua squinted her eyes when fresh sunlight blinded her momentarily, she shivered when rain started to fall, she heard screams and yelling, she heard glass shattering and guns firing, she ducked her head on instinct with the others. The officer gained his ground again, and lead the way down the block, telling them to watch their backs and their surroundings carefully as they traveled.

"There! Get her, get _Zero-one!"_

Miyeon instantly stopped her run, Shuhua and the officer crashed into her, Lucas turned around. Shuhua spun around with Miyeon, down the street they see their friends frozen on the street, like a deer caught in the headlights. Guns pointed at the two, and Shuhua had the thought to run after them.

 _"Don't!"_ Soojin yelled at her, both physically and mentally to Shuhua who froze in her pursuit.

_"Soojin-"_

_"Just go! We'll be fine..."_ Soojin raised her arms when they ordered it, Shuhua was grabbed by Lucas.

"We can't be here, come on Miyeon!" Lucas said quietly and dragged them to a nearby alley, instead Miyeon stood frozen in place. She watched as Minnie raised her hands, a fear struck Miyeon, and from of the masked men nearest to her she heard the words:

_"The guardian doesn't need number Three, kill her."_

Shuhua screamed in protest, and Miyeon watched as a gun fired, she raised her hand, the distance was very large, she strained every muscle as she focused on the gun, time slowed down and she felt her nose bleed, but she did it. The bullet froze away from Soojin's chest, everyone muttered, and looked around for the culprit.

"There!" Just as someone shouts her position, she feels a pain in her side, Soojin and Minnie watched as the bullet fell from mid air. Miyeon looked down, she felt around her side and raised her hand up to see it covered in blood.

"Miyeon!" Shuhua yelled, Miyeon looked up, the guns then pointed past her, she looked over her shoulder, quickly she thrust her hand out, pushing the group away, they fell backwards as shots fired and hit the wall. Miyeon turned back, and a familiar feeling entered her.   
She raised her arms simultaneously and opened her palms before closing them. The guns seized fire, were forced out of their hands, twisted and molded together and broken. Miyeon dropped them down, and watched as everyone looked back at her, her heart stuttered and she focused her mind on one of their faces. Like the skin bleeding after swiping across a papers edge, the head exploded. Miyeon didn't think much of it, at the moment she didn't know what reality was anymore.

Her head hurt, and she was losing blood, she felt angry, she felt wrecked, she only knew that she had to protect her friends if Yuqi, Soyeon, and Xichen weren't here to back her up.   
She raised her arms, and raised the entire platoon up, she closed her eyes, imagining the heart, the beating of it, and thought how it slowly stopped.

"Miyeon stop it!" Miyeon's hands twitched as she was ready to close them.  
Shuhua had called out to her.

"Dont do this! This isn't you!" Shuhua steps forward grasping one her arms, Miyeon didn't look at her, she stared into the eyes of one of the masked women. "Please, if you do this, you'll never be the same..." Shuhua pleads, tugging at the girl's arm. Soojin and Minnie reach them, out of breath from running down the street and to the block. 

_"Miyeon just calm down."_ Soojin's voice filled her head, she did calm down, her muscles relaxed, and her pain was muted, but her intent remained the same, her mind wasn't relaxed, her arms stayed, and slowly she closed her hands. Her friends flinched when the men and women in the air groaned and cried.

"Cho Miyeon! Listen to us! Listen to _me!"_ This time Minnie steps in, grabbing the girl by the shoulders, and trying to look her in the eye but Miyeon didn't budge.   
Minnie takes her hands and placed them on both sides of Miyeon's head, she forces her to look her in the eyes.   
And when she sees them, Minnie can't help but feel goosebumps when Miyeon's eyes were cold.

"There's children Miyeon." Minnie whispered, tears falling down her face, Miyeon eyes widened a little and she looked back up, searching the platoon and amongst them, she saw that she had grabbed a few bystanders, and a family, the baby cried and the daughters tried to reach for their mother and father.

"Miyeon, its okay, everything is okay now..." Minnie says calmly, and lifts her hands away, reaching up to intertwine them with Miyeon's who didn't cooperate back. Slowly, Minnie guides her hands down, and the platoon slowly floats down at the gesture. Miyeon finally sees Minnie eye to eye, she blinks a couple times and Minnie watched as the light returned to her friends eyes. Her hands shook hard in her own, and Miyeon fell forward into her embrace. Behind them her friends sighed in relief, Soojin looked over, and saw the victims were stunned from pain, while it seemed that Miyeon had reduced it on the innocents as they were able to stand again and run away.

"Miyeon?!" Minnie yelled, and lightly shook an unconscious Miyeon, everyone realized she was shot, and losing blood. The officer stepped forward.

"If we leave now, we'll make it to the hospital!" He yelled, and Minnie quickly picks Miyeon up by the legs and supports her back, they start their run down the streets again. Meanwhile, Miyeon drifted back and forth from consciousness, faintly she felt Minnie in the back of her mind, as if she was sharing herself with the girl, she felt Minnie's worry wash over her, she felt Minnie's love wash over her like a protective blanket. 

:::

Yuqi looked over to find a ghoul climbing up from the ground.   
_"Xichen..."_ It groaned in greeting, the blonde nods her head. 

"It seems how chance has appeared." She told Yuqi, and watched as thorns retracted out of her skin again, she switched spots with Yuqi, peaking out from their hiding spot. 

"Song Yuqi." She warns when she sees Yuqi trying grab at another rod. 

"I wanna help!" She frowns, and grabs the rod, it felt cold in her hands, and she wondered if she could change it somehow. She looks over surprised when she sees a glint outside, squinting her eyes she sees something on the roof of the other building, she ignored it. Getting up, she fumbles with rod in her hands, she looks around, her eyes land on the long ice spear. Her hands warm up and burst into flames, she channels her focus into the rod, melting it, she runs her hands against it, reshaping it, after a moment she loses her focus when a wave of water splashes near her, its force string it knocks her and Xichen off balance. 

"Wait here!" Xichen yells and takes off to support Soyeon again. Yuqi sighs, ans feels a hand rest on her shoulder, she looks up at a ghoul. 

_"I can help you."_

Yuqi looked down, pondering what it meant, she raised her head back up. 

"Please." She nods her head, the ghoul rested both its hands on her own. When it removed them, she saw markings on her skin, she gasped when she felt her eyes burn, and her back burned as if some sort of release was needed from pain. She looked to a cars side mirror and stared at her eyes, red lines glowed underneath eyes, painted vertically in the middle of both eyes. She raised her sleeves and saw similar markings from when Soyeon saved her life. 

_Could this the_ _reason_ _?_ She wondered, but she felt her energy return and looked down at the rod in her hands, she let her hands turn to fire again and followed it along the top, when down she held onto the handle. She had created a sword, and the blade was fire, concentrated enough that it sometimes flickered blue. 

"Ha! How about that, bet she didn't figure this out yet!" Yuqi smirked and rushed out of hiding to help, however her smirk fell when she saw Soyeon weilding her own fire spear, slicing at ice spear. As she ran she watched as Xichen stood behind Soyeon, everytime Soyeon striked Xichen leaped forward to strike and then Soyeon leaped forward to strike again as well, they went back and forth. Yuqi switched her run then, running behind the pillars and towards the back, she'd take out man's knees, she thought. 

Soyeon gasped when she saw Yuqi, she raised her fire sword, and swiped away behind the man, he yelled out in surprise, and fell forward, Yuqi was surprised it worked, and gasped when she saw his smirk, and the flash of light that she saw earlier of the roof gave her a realization. A shot echoed outside the building, and the bullet flew, slicing against the raindrops. Soyeon watched as a shoulder was blown, and blood followed through the direction, Soyeon wiped her eyes and saw Yuqi on the ground looking up at Xichen. 

"No..." Xichen fell forward, clutching her shoulder, she coughed, and reached down to her arm, a thorn by her veins had stayed permanently on throughout the fight, she pulls it off, blood spilled from her veins. She takes Yuqi's hands whose still in shock and has her hold onto it. 

"Kill him for me." Xichen said weakly, and before Yuqi could reply, another shot was fired and her and Soyeon watched as the bullet nailed her in the head. Yuqi catches Xichen's body, and cries at what's been done, Soyeon grinds her teeth together, and pulls Yuqi away who drops Xichen at the pull. 

"No, no! We can't leave her, Soyeon!" Yuqi gets thrown to the side, and a ghoul catches her, they take cover as another fire is made. Yuqi slips down to the ground covering her face as she cries, she looks to her hand and feels the thorn, its rough and sharp as she picks her finger against it. Soyeon takes it from her, and observed the liquid the fell to the ground, it slowly sunk the ground in. 

"We're not leaving her, because once that bastards dead, we're going to take her home, to her friends, to her lover!" Soyeon said determined and looked down at a teared eyed Yuqi who nods. Standing back up, she holds her sword back up, egniting the flames, Soyeon looks to her ghoul. 

"Kill the shooter..." she starts, tucking the thorn in her pocket, "make sure he _suffers._ "


	35. 35

The rain had flooded the into the ditch, carried away papers, pins, money, glass.   
Dying flowers.

Yuqi shuttered despite the floor beginning to warm up from the ongoing fire clashing with ice. She peaked over from a vehicle, catching blonde hair, tossled and dirty. The blood coated most of the head and into the hair that was once shining in the sun with life. Her eyes trailed down to the stains of red slowly pooling around the head.

"You really believed that you had the upper hand?" The man laughed, willing water to form around him, dropping his stance, he prepares to attack. Yuqi's eyes stung underneath the eyelids, she shook her hand, and gazed over to Soyeon who takes cover at another pillar. She watched the hands shake, saw her frown and harsh glare at the thorn in her hands. Yuqi lifted herself to stand, watching as Soyeon stands as well, they meet each other's gaze. Yuqi felt the anger, Soyeon felt the sadness.

 _"Come to me."_ Soyeon whispered, clicking her wrist, and soon the ground floor opened to reveal her ghouls crawling from ground. Soyeon steps out of hiding simultaneously with Yuqi who glares at the man. 

Like a whip, the water shifts, twirls like a whirlpool and snaps through the neck of one of the ghouls. A test as he would try to explain, and then began to pluck them one by one. Soyeon snarled and raced around in hopes of getting closer, Yuqi moves slower but makes an effort to push forward. Her arms hurt from the sudden action of brandishing a sword. Her head was spinning, she ran blinded by guilt, and regret. Gasping she nearly dodged the slice of the water, cutting her arm just slightly, she staggered, but regained her ground.

The man watched carefully, his arms outstretched as he calculated their plot.   
He suddenly realized that their dynamic is off, so instead of focusing on Soyeon, he turns his body to the right, directing his attacks there and finally, he spots an opening.

"Your mother, she made that man weak." He says as soon as Soyeon stepped in range of hearing, her eyes widened and she glanced towards his direction.

"It made him... gullible!" He laughed, immediately shifting his left arm. Yuqi screams, dropping to her knees when sudden pain in her chest struck. Some ghouls staggered and vanished away as if they were dust all along.

"I'm impressed, really, unlike before, you could barely keep your flames in her hands for more the mere three minutes." He spoke calmly, while a long ice spear was resting in his grasp, imbedded into Soyeon who struggled to pull herself free. He twists the spear, earning a pained yelp from the latter while Yuqi buckles to the ground again.

"Stop it!" Yuqi screamed, clutching her chest, and felt her tears begin to fall without consent. She looked up towards the dead body, suddenly all of her memories are flooded with blood and filth from melting faces in her own hands. She squeezed her eyes shut, afraid of the sight again.

"I suppose it is only fair to put you out of your misery." He laughed while staring at Yuqi, Soyeon continued to struggle but now with impatience when the man pulls his other hand forward, slowly forming more ice shards.

"Bastard!" Soyeon yelled, and stepped forward, the spear drove deeper into her chest. The action surprised the man, momentarily distracting him. Using her hands as support, she pulls herself forward against the spear, coughing heavily as her lungs fight against her to breathe properly, wanting her to stop moving at all, finally, her hands clutch onto the man's.

"It's futile." His gaze is cold, loss of any emotion, and Soyeon feels her world spin again when another spear is embedded into her torso. Yuqi staggers go her feet, crying uncontrollable as she finally spots what had happened.

"Nova's may bring great power, but also weakness, your's was so easy." He smirked, and then had the reminder in his head. He looked over his shoulder to the other building, he saw no flash of light, and noticed no shots have even fired again for the minutes.

"You work quickly I suppose." He shrugs, glancing to Soyeon who frowns, he laughs at her face, and admires his work of restraining her, if she could walk, it'd only be three more steps until she could embrace him.

"Never mind the shooter now, you've certainly outdid yourself with trying to kill me." His voice boomed to Yuqi, and takes a couple steps forward, folding his hands behind his back, relaxing his shoulders and stares at the girl who shakes with the sword.

"Let her go..." Her breathing heavy, and worried painted on her face when she noticed the fire start to die away. Yuqi closed her eyes, searching for her Nova, but found the light fading quickly. Taking a deep breath in, she closed her teeth, and let the steam exhale from her mouth, the ground around her burns, and soon she was bringing the fire back. The man studied the markings under her eyes, surprised to even see it.

"You're merely a human, do tell how did you become a gifted one?" He smiled, as if the very story would complete his curiosity. Yuqi didn't answer, she felt as though she didn't need anymore assistance to control Soyeon's flame, _her_ own flame.

Yuqi switched her stance, left foot forward, the right planted back, she lowered her center, ready to race forward.

"I understand Nova's can share mind and body, but by what you have achieved cannot simply be undone now." He continued on, walking forward, the ice steamed against fire, boiling water which then evaporated. He stopped walking, eyeing the flames.

"I don't suppose you've trained as long as your Nova, but you stand as though you were Soyeon herself." He lifts his chin, the curiosity out of his eyes, only a hard frown on his face.

"I guess you don't know Nova's very well." Yuqi smirked, watching the ice go through states of matter and evaporate when she takes a careful step forward. Her energy was returning, she was healing, and she was ready.

The man grunts when Yuqi meets him head on, his eye spear formed and deflecting the fire swords attack. A cloud of steam kicked off the impacts of each blow, they moved in sync to meet the other. One moment the spear cuts through, but breaks when Yuqi twists and slashed downward, the man jumps away, rebuilding the spear and attacks again.

"Interesting." He muttered, feeling out of breath from trying to keep pace with the girl. She shows no chance at stopping, rushing forward again, and soon they find themselves running along the edge of the garage floor. And before he could think of his next move, he feels a pain in his side. Lifting his arm to look down, he finds a thorn rammed deep into his side, his eyes glare at the hand and then up to the attack, Soyeon, her mouth dirtied from blood. He snarls in anger, gripping the hair and shoving her away, she goes down without much of a fight, Yuqi yells as she quickly slides on her knees to catch her.

The man staggers backwards, looking over the thorn, Yuqi shakes Soyeon who fell unconscious, Yuqi tries not to worry when she sees that Soyeon had freed herself from the ice spears, and currently her wounds were healing, but rather slowly, after all both attacks were fatal. Yuqi brushes the hair away from the girl's eyes, they stared at each other in silence before Soyeon pulls Yuqi down by the collar of her shirt.

"Just keep him busy." She whispered in Yuqi's ear before pushing her away and falling limo but still awake. Yuqi breaths heavily again as she carries Soyeon away to lay her against a wall.

"Soyeon-"

"Don't...I'm fine." She waves her hand in between them, hoping to get back at the task. Yuqi takes her hand, threading her fingers through them, and suddenly Soyeon couldn't break her stare from Yuqi.

"I can't lose you." Yuqi said, her voice cracking from exhaustion and fear. Soyeon brings her free hand up, taking Yuqi's face and guiding her forward, lightly, almost feathery, she places a kiss near the mouth. She gives a small smile when she hears the sharp intake of breath from the other. She pats the girl's cheek before leaning away to look at her.

"Just keep the bastard on his feet, he won't be walking for long."

:::

  
Minnie paced in the hallway of the hospital, she tried to stay calm. But the noises around her kept making her heart jump.

The wails of men and women to find out their  
friend or relative pass away in surgery. The line going dead, and echoing in a room where no one was there to help. The coughing of trying to breathe again, and the quiet mutters while writing. Minnie listened to all of these things, and didn't dare try to find the room that was infront of her.

"She'll be fine." Soojin whispered once she placed a hand on her shoulder, Minnie had her eyes closed and arms folded, her head hung low when she stopped her pace.

"Minnie-"

"This isn't like before!" Minnie yelled, startling Soojin, Shuhua and Lucas look up from reading magazines, or rather from staring blankly at it. Soojin is rendered speechless in the moment, she didn't understand, she couldn't have, they were things to still learn of.

"She's been shot Soojin, shot! So don't tell she'll be fine, she can't heal like the other two, only Soyeon was gifted such a thing!" Minnie cried, swinging her arms out, wanting to push away anyone near and that happened to be Soojin. She stumbled away, making Shuhua stand up and walking to her side hurriedly.

"I..I'm just, I.." Soojin tries to explain, but Shuhua shakes her head and leaves to talk with Minnie herself.

"Listen." She starts, Minnie turns her back on her, Shuhua frowns.

"Hey!" She yelled as loud as she could, startling Minnie and others.

"Listen here! You can't just go around and sulk about a clumsy fool like Miyeon!" Shuhua continued to yell, finally gaing Minnie's attention as she turned around and held great distress in her eyes.   
"Because the surgery is over with, and you've refused to hear the results, how ironic isn't it!?" Shuhua threw her arms out, beginning to talk with animated hands.   
"She's _stable!_ She is, she has to be, she's fine! Because that fool dies, so help me I'll drag her ass right back from whatever place she drifts to!" Minnie flinches when Shuhua bursts into tears, covering her eyes as she does.

"She's has to be fine, so stop it, okay? Let's just go in and see if she's even awake..." Shuhua mutters, taking comfort in the arms of Soojin. They stalk away first, hesitate to enter the room, but they do. Minnie waits by the doorway, letting Lucas enter before her.

"They said she's stable Minnie-"

"Things could happen."

"They could." Lucas nods, and looks at her, she looks back, "but nothing will, because you'll be there, to help her heal, won't you?"

And suddenly Minnie is snatched out of the dark, and thrown into another realm of possibilites, but instead of expecting the worst, she's thinking of the after.

"Of course!"

"Then let's go." Lucas nods, and steps into the room with Minnie behind him. Her steps are slow with anxiety, but then as soon as her eyes land on the long brown hair, she's suddenly speed walking to the side.

"...she looks..." Soojin starts, Shuhua shakes her head, but Minnie speaks.

"Like a sleeping beauty." Minnie smiles sadly at her, Miyeon had not awoken yet, the monitor beeped according to her hearts rythm, and her chest rose slowly in sleep.   
Minnie trailed her eyes over the girl's face, remebeing the many facial expressions that crossed her, and then her eyes fell down to one of the arms, and soon she has the urge to take Miyeon's hand that layed motionless.

She does.

Down on her knees, she pulls the hand into hers, threading quickly and holding her close to her chest. Her eyes closed again, and crying silently. She doesn't when Lucas leaves to speak with the officer that helped them, or when Shuhua speaks to Miyeon quietly and leaves with Soojin after her own words. She was however persuaded to sit in a chair while she stayed for the visit.

"Miyeon..." Minnie starts, her voice small and tired, worry in her features and her brows pulled.

"God I don't know what to say......" She sighs, her tears finally dried, leaving red marks.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry." She felt as though she would sob again, but then the hand in her own gave a weak squeeze. Minnie's eyes go wide, it shouldn't be possible, usually the patient would wake later not so soon. Minnie scoots the chair up and observes Miyeon's face for a reaction, but she only gets the gentle squeeze of her hand again.

Minnie closes her eyes, she listens.

The rain pelts against the windows, heavy.   
The clock outside ticks and ticks and ticks.   
The monitor echoes into the room and in her head. She leans forward, closer to the sleeping girl. Her heart leaps when she listens to the breathing of her, and the infact, beating heart of Cho Miyeon. Minnie cried again.

"I'll take care of you, I'll do better for you, you'll see..." She whispered into the room, only she would know of them.

  
:::

_"I have to tell you something."_

_Soyeon lifted her head, and stared the eyes of Peng Xichen. She pulled her hand forward, placing a white flower into the palm, she watched as the flower bloomed beautifully before wilting away just as suddenly. The dark and browned petals gave a chill to her._

_"I'm already dieing."_

_She lifted her head again._

_"What?"_

Soyeon opened her eyes, stared up at the ceiling, trying to remember what was happening before she looked over and saw Yuqi staggering backwards. Her appearance was battered and dirtied, exhaust was visible. Soyeon pushed herself up, groaning from sore wounds that have finally healed enough to allow for movement once more. She sighed as she faces the ground, resting on her knees while her hands shook. She closed her eyes, feeling dizzy as she tried to focus on the feeling in her back, it tingled, and throbbed with a Wang for release. 

Yuqi thrusts her showed forward, nicking the man's leg, he groans in frustration, the thorn having already been thrown aside. She relieved that not even a minute later, his movements started to become slower, and he began to cough on multiple occasions. 

"Poison." They both glance to hear Soyeon, Yuqi feels a triumph when she sees her standing again. Her clothes torn but still covering and hanging on, Yuqi then noticed similar markings starting to form on her arms. 

"My mother brought the best to my father." Soyeon starts, restating what was said earlier, Yuqi gasps when the man throws water at her, she jumps away, and joins Soyeon's side, standing behind her for support. 

"She was just a petty human who was too entilted for peace." He says in return, Soyeon shakes her head, focusing on the in her chest, a warmth from her Nova that began to spread. 

"Then I'll prove what a power of a Nova _really_ looks like." Before anyone could say another word, fire is again brought to life around them, the man struggled to breathe when his water was evaporated away. Yuqi stared in surprise when she sees the back of Soyeon's shirt rip and release...wings?! 

"Wha- Soyeon!?" Yuqi looks, entranced by the length and the fact that it was caught on fire, like a phoenix. 

"You're a fool." He yells, laughing once he coughs blood. 

"Death for me is freedom." He smirked while Soyeon approached. 

"That stuff doesn't really matter to me." She shrugged before launching forward, grabbing him by the neck, and dragging him over the edge. Her touch was already burning away at his scream, he scratched at her arms, attempting to free himself with the rain water, but her wings extended and bent the water away from it's mere heat. They stayed a flight, Soyeon held him from his death. 

"I hope you know, that endings are bizarre." He smiled, blood rolling down his chin to her wrists. 

"The world is bizarre don't you think." She replied, and let him go, he didn't gasp, or yell, he stared at her as he descended, but her ears heard his last reply. 

"The after is." 

Yuqi looked over the edge, her hair getting soaked in the rain, but the body below was nothing but a flat mat in a few places, a leg twisted out of place with an arm, the rain created a pool of the blood. Yuqi leaned away, falling over, feeling the threatening moment of about to puke. Before she could think about it, she saw the flames flare and were washed away quickly out of sight, only the light behind her flickered. She looks over her shoulder, staring at what she would of believed to be from a fantasy tale.   
A woman with wings. 

"I'm sorry." Soyeon muttered into Yuqi's neck as soon as she was embraced. Yuqi only sobbed in relief as she held her tightly.   
"Let's go, let's go home now..." Yuqi sobbed, and looked over to the left over, Soyeon pulls away, looking over to the loss. Soyeon steps away, and kneels down to the head. She brushed the hair from the eye the was closed, the rest of the hair hid the hole in the skull. Soyeon felt tears prick at her eyes, she breaths in deeply and out softly. 

"Thank you." 


	36. Bonus | 36

"No."

"Miyeon-"

"It's disgusting!"

"It's jelly!?"

"The hospital's!?" Miyeon glares at the fork that has been trying to place the food in her mouth for the past thirty minutes. Minnie frowns in frustration, and goes as far as to hold Miyeon down by grabbing the back of her head and pressing the fork against the closed mouth.

"Just eat it!"

"Hmph!" Miyeon hums, and Minnie feels her cheeks flush from anger, and she's taking the fork away and grabbing the girl's face, pulling her forward to meet her lips. Miyeon is so surprised that when she returns the gesture and squirms when teeth pull at her bottom lip to open, that she almost gags when the fork is then shoved into her mouth along with the jelly. With a forced chew and swallow, Miyeon slaps Minnie on the shoulder multiple times.

"I- _ugh! How could you!"_ She screams, her faced red with the sudden kiss and embarrassment of being tricked, thankfully she likes that Minnie herself is just as red.

"Well, you wouldn't- so I just-"

"Shut up." Miyeon commands, and brings Minnie back in. This time they both savor the moment, the taste and fail to notice two people walk in.

" _My eyes!"_ Shuhua yells, turning her head away while covering her eyes, Soojin looks flustered to have walked in on a moment.

"Uh, we were just going to see you before we go...but uh, you look fine, so we'll be going now!" Soojin rambles out, surprising the other two girls, and watch as she pulls Shuhua along who cursed of Miyeon in her native tongue. Minnie and Miyeon only looked at each other for a quick second before bursting into a fit of laughter.

Shuhua and Soojin swing their joined hands as they walk down the sidewalk, leaning against one another as they window shop. Shuhua smiles everytime Soojin stares at an item too long, and ends up buying it, leaving her to carry the bags as well. When they get back to the apartment door that Minnie, Soyeon and Soojin, share, Shuhua couldn't help but pull Soojin into a hug when she goes to leave for school.

 _I'll see you later._ She tells her softly, it makes Soojin smile, and she hooks her arm around Shuhua's shoulders, landing a gentle kiss on the girl's cheek. Shuhua gasps, before squealing down the hall.

"Bye bye!" Soojin yelled when Shuhua turns back to wave frantically and leaves.

A bouquet was placed down on the grass, leaned against the stone slab that stood straight in the shade of a tree, away from the rows of others.

"Three hundred days." A woman whispered, her hair short but long in the back as it covered the nape. An Junxi, a blonde woman sat down next to the grave, her eyes scanned over the words engraved into it.   
_Peng Xichen_  
And that was it, no year of birth, or date of death. No records to hold any, and no sayings to leave behind.   
"Three hundred days without you, I miss you." She whispered and casted her gaze over down the hill where a small river ran.

Two figures sat together, close, and leaned against the other. Yuqi had her eyes closed as she rested her head over the shorter one.

"Don't you have school, Yuqi?" The girl smiled at Soyeon when she lifts her head away.   
"I'm willing to skip for today." She laughed, and wrapped her arms around Soyeon, pulling her down to lay in the grass, she closed her eyes as Soyeon's now long hair swept over her face, she stared up at the girl.

"Then I guess I'll have to take you."

Yuqi pouts as she's pulled up and walking back to the truck.

"But I want to spend my day with you." Yuqi looks down at the ground, fidgeting with her fingers until her hands are taken into the others and threaded together.

"The authorities only allow us-"

"To be a civilian as long as you contribute to tracking down the rest of the system." Yuqi sighs, particular frustrated for such circumstances, however, she can only be grateful to so much. Soyeon nods her, and stands on her toes, giving a quick kiss before pulling away to get into the passenger side, leaving a bothered Yuqi to grumpily climb into the driver's seat. Before she starts the engine, she looks over to Soyeon, waiting until she has her attention.

"Have they been considerate of you guys?" Yuqi asks hesitantly, Soyeon nods her head.

"Lucas was able to give the information to one of the officers, that officer is basically our updater to the higher ups..." Soyeon shrugs, not willing to explain the rest just yet, Yuqi nods, and pulls Soyeon by the arm.

"Can't believe some stranger was trying to take my shopping bags..." Yuqi grumbles out, it takes a moment for Soyeon to understand before she is smiling widely and leaning in, kissing her Nova with a happiness she never knew she could have.

"You weren't even using them."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. The plot was rocky, and I admit sloppy, there have been multiple occasions when the story left me, and the motivation was dieing, but I knew I had to finish it! 
> 
> I did enjoy sharing my thoughts as well. What's the point in writing if I can't be confident to share it~ so thank you, thank you, thank you, to those who have kept up with such a sloppy story of make belief, thank you for the support throughout the progression, and your patience. 
> 
> I'll be back again with a new work, however, patience will be a big key, as I plan to pay more attention with my writing. This was my first long work, now with experimentation over with, I'll do my best for the next!


End file.
